Digimon Fusion Movie: Resurrection B
by Kanius
Summary: Movie fic adaptation of Resurrection F. Burizalor, the evil digital tyrant, has been resurrected by two equally nefarious fiends. Now the Three Fiends (Burizalor, the Digital Warlord and Cyrus) assemble armies from different dimensions and launch an attack on the worlds tied closest to their Ascendant foes: Tai/Omega X and Matt/Metalla X.
1. Resurrection of Burizalor

**Multiversal Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai/Super or Digimon. Akira Toriyama and Akiyoshi Hongo do while Toei claims the anime titles. I also do not own Sailor Moon, YuYu Hakusho, Yugioh, or other crossover elements from other series (like Final Fantasy VII). I do, however, lay claim to _Digimon Fusion Kai_ , _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and _Kanius Production Abridged_ (shared with Ford1114). Chaosblazer is the creator of _Digimon Accel Stream_ , while Ford1114 is the creator of _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_.

 **A/N** : Hey, readers! I'm fresh off the DFK's third season finale ( _D-Reaper's Fury_ ), and boy does it feel good to put that story behind me. That frees me up to finally work on this long-awaited fic! Yes, it's my _Resurrection F_ adaptation that will see the return of one of my revered fic villains ever, Burizalor (aka my Freeza knock-off). It hasn't been long ago since the movie came out in Japan and the English dub version being released in US theaters a mere few months after the fact (unprecedented I tell you!). The DB Super series has recently wrapped up the TV retelling of said movie.

Be advised I will be adapting using the movie version. However, I may incorporate a few elements from the Super retelling (as I intend to watch on my own), but nothing that contradicts what I've written (such as Ginyu coming back; Ginyumon's been dead for a long time, folks. So there's that discrepancy out of the way!)

Now, it's my turn to adapt the recent movie. But, like I've been doing with my DFK stories, there will be new stuff added to keep things fresh, including special guests appearances and cameos of other dimension characters! Also, Burizalor won't be the only active antagonist in this story. He will have two allies to help carry out his sweet revenge.

Additionally, there will character corners! However, they're post- _Shinnen: New Year_ scenes. I'd hope some of you are interested in the character corner stuff read it. If not, what are you waiting for? Haha.

While this is a DFK movie fic (and presumably the last one), it could also be considered a part of the the Triad Special Trilogy, along with _Across Dimensions_ and _Siege of GranDracmon_ ). Though unlike those two, I'll be working on this one mostly on my own with little to no collaboration. It can also qualify as a _Cross Generations_ movie fic since the events here take place post-Dimension Missions Saga (the first arc of CG). In fact, it could be considered the finale of that arc. So there may be a few spoilers from CG. You've been warned.

Other fun but useless trivia: this story celebrates the 15th anniversary of my DF series (since its humble and embarrassing beginnings in 2001). It also celebrates the 20th anniversary of DBZ first airing in the US and the end of the Japanese run.

Ok, so with all that out of the way, here's commentary from my collab partner and friend, Ford1114.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Hey guys, it's Ford speaking. I am excite to read this fanfic special concerning Burizalor's return. At least it pays tribute to Freeza, in which I remember the first experience back when I was young. When I first saw Freeza on Toonami, I go like I thought he was a woman until it turns out to be a 'he'. This is back in the late 1990s and early 2000s where this is controversial that Freeza sounds like a jackass granny instead of what we actually learn from his Japanese version (though Linda Young did much better as Genkai). No wonder back when of how I like Cell and Buu more than Freeza. It is when _Dragonball Z Kai_ is release with Chris Ayres as Freeza's new voice actor finally inspired us to what we see Freeza as a sophisticated villain to the public, now I like him equally as Cell/Buu. The same goes for LittleKuriboh in _DBZ Abridged_ which is hilarious. Now that with _Resurrection F_ has passed and we seen the movie (alongside the _Super_ version), the author is going to do his take with high stakes of dimensions.

 **A/N** :Ok, now without anymore delay! Onto this fic's character corner segment and then the actual story!

xxxxx

 **(Dragonball Z OST - 6 -** _ **Cha-La Head-Cha-La**_ **(Variations) (0:00 to 0:42))**

Cyrus: Hello, hello, fiends and friends. We'll get to the actual story about Lord Burizalor's return, but first!

The Digital Warlord: The following is a non-profit fanfic based parody... oh fuck it! We're evil! We don't give a crap about credits!

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Title: Episode of Fiends (Resurrection B Segments)**_

xxxxx

Faceless host: Live from the Grauman's Egyptian Theatre in Los Angeles, California, our three fiends courtly invite you to join their festivities in celebration of the vile and worst scum in the Cornerverse! Please welcome our three hosts! The Three Fiends: Burizalor, Cyrus Fujita, and the Digital Warlord!

Fans and civilians are seen gathering outside the theater like a convention center. The cameras pan out from the outside and go inside where a gathering of villains are seen seated in theater seats. Tonight is the big premiere of the _Resurrection B_ movie, which is opposite of the newly released _Deadpool_ movie.

The most notable villains in the audience are The Joker (DCAU), Lex Luthor (DCAU), Gorilla Grodd (DCAU), Slade (Teen Titans), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda), Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon), Juggernaut (Marvel), The Monarch (Venture Bros), Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Sigma (Mega Man X), Turbo/King Candy (Wreck it Ralph), Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Hansel & Gretel (Black Lagoon), Corset (Panty & Stocking), Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog), and Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog).

Taking the front row seats are Burizalor's family and blood kin: Virus (genetic clone), Mutalior (father), LadyMyotismon (wife), and a Kuriza-look alike child with fangs (Burizalor & LadyMyotismon's son).

Virus (crosses arms and scoffs): How long is that fool going to make us wait?

LadyMyotismon: Now now, you know how my husband likes to drag things out before the grand show. I mean, you should know since you are partially part of him...

Virus: And part you as well, milady, but that's besides the point. He just loves testing our patience.

Mutalior: Don't forget about his new buddies. How dare they make us wait.

Joker (sticks tongue out): Pffft, get the show started already!

Lex (covers ears): You could learn not to do that near me, you blithering buffoon!

Joker: Ah, Lexy, I know we had a rocky work relationship, but we can make it work again.

Grodd: We'd both choke on lead before we team with you again, clown.

Joker: Oh that hurts. C'mon, I'm serious! Let's make a fresh start!

The Monarch: None of us would be caught dead making partnership with you again, Clown Prince of Gotham.

Joker (snorts): Man, ain't this a stingy crowd tonight?

Sigma: Maybe because we've had to listen to your so-called 'humor', Joker. We're not laughing.

Turbo: We're just restless waiting for the show to start!

Negaduck: Yeah, you can show the stupid movie anytime now!

Juggernaut (gets up and tears out his own chair): If y'all don't start this movie, I'M GONNA PIMP SMACK YO ASS BITCH! CAUSE I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!

Lord Shen: Oh droll, he's still going through that phase again?

Pitch: I believe it'll be 10 years since the Juggernaut Bitch parody debuted online. Can you believe the Juggernaut pretty much helped kickstart the idea of animation parody and abridging?

Juggernaut: I'm the fucking granddaddy of parody abridging! TeamFourStar and LittleKuriboh wouldn't be here without me! Cause I'm bad, I'm the baddest muthafucka in the world!

Lex: Yes, you were so bad, where the hell were you during that crisis in New York during New Year?

Grodd: Bet he got lost while crossing the sea.

Juggernaut: I was paying a visit to Charles and his X-Men. They weren't home, and I got pissed I wrecked their whole shit!

Turbo: Hard to believe they included 'I'm the Juggernaut Bitch' in _X-Men: The Last Stand_.

Drago: And had some rugby player named Vinnie Jones play him.

Joker: Never mind that! 10 years later, and MyWay Entertainment are still around somehow.

Sigma: Geez, that was 10 years ago?

Juggernaut: Yeah, and I'm their official mascot! Cause I'm the Jugger-!

Katz: Yes, we know who you are, you metal-faced hooligan!

Slade: Ah, seems like the show's about to start.

Le Quack: So, you can sit down and calm down, Mr. Juggernaut.

On another side of the theater, several good guys are in attendance to see the _Resurrection B_ premiere. Out of the good guy cameo appearances in attendance: Omega X/Tai, Metalla X/Yamato, Angemon X/Dimitri, Celesta X/Kari, Max & Gojiramon (a baby Godzilla expy), Sailor Sedna, Yugi, Joey, Seto Kaiba, Tea, Taichi & WarGreymon (tri.), Robin (Teen Titans), Po the Panda, Wreck-it-Ralph, Vanellope, X & Zero (Mega Man X), Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Barret Wallace.

Yugi: Man don't we feel awkward being in the same theater as the bad guys?

Max: Remember don't hesitate to fight back if they try anything.

Gojiramon: Yeah, but hopefully no trouble starts.

Po: Shen notices me, but whew nothing so far.

Cloud: Surprised Sephiroth isn't here.

Tifa: You actually want him here?

Cloud: No just saying.

Joey: So, why didn't you bring Lyn along, Kaiba?

Seto (snorts): That's really none of your concern, Wheeler. My wife does what she wants. And she's out on business.

Tea: Tell her we said hi and we look forward to the baby being born.

Seto: Thank you.

Taichi (tri.) (to Omega X): So, uh other me, I heard surprising things are gonna happen in this movie?

Omega X: Uh huh, you'll see.

Celesta X (smiles): This should be exciting!

Metalla X: I can't wait for my moment.

Angemon X (rolls his eyes): I'm sure you will, father.

Sailor Sedna: Hey, something's about to start!

 **(Cue The Three Stooges Theme)**

Everyone in attendance are taken aback by this strange choice of theater music.

Virus (miffed): What is this nonsense?

Mutalior: Is this their idea of trolling us?

Joker: Hey, I'm the one who dishes out the pranks!

Suddenly, a loud chortle is heard behind the curtains.

Burizalor (laughing): Oh, this is no prank.

Warlord: And no one is being punked.

Cyrus (strums guitar): But you're all in for a grand show!

 **(Theme switches to...)**

 **(Cue Maximum the Hormone –** _ **F**_ **)**

Finally, the Three Fiends (aka the Three Scumbags or Three Stooges if one prefers) come out of the curtains playing electric guitars! Everyone watches and cheers on the Three Fiends' electric guitar show. Fans in the audience pump their fists up and head bang to the J-heavy metal theme.

Juggernaut: Play my song after this! Fuck, I'll go up there and sing it since I'm voiced by Randy Hayes!

Lex (scoffs): Well, this is certain obnoxious. I didn't know Burizalor and his cronies were into this death metal trash.

Grodd: Don't let him catch you hearing that. (backs away to avoid possibly getting blasted)

Sigma (grunts): Well, I'm mostly metal so I'm impartial to this kind of music.

Lord Shen (chuckles and teases): Ah, but aren't you death metal yourself, Sigma? Get it, _death_ metal since you thrive on the death of Reploids.

Pitch: Encore!

Hansel: Is this to your liking, Gretel?

Gretel: I'm not sure how to put this to words, but uplifting in a twisted way. I'm reminded of all the bloodshed we've spilled. And the lyrics sound like the cries of our victims.

Hansel: I see I'm not the only one.

 **(End theme)**

The Three Fiends stop their performance as they take a bow for their audience. The villains and fans cheer their performance, minus a few sticks in the mud (namely Lex Luthor).

LadyMyotismon (claps): Encore, encore, my love!

Kuriza look alike (claps): Daddy, daddy!

Mutalior: Eh, I guess you were ok, but the Warlord and Cyrus certainly outdid themselves.

Virus (golf claps): I could do better.

Burizalor: So sorry for the delay, but we have a few _technical_ difficulties with the backstage crew.

Warlord: And we've relieved them of their duties for good.

Cyrus: Now, shall we get on with movie?

Everyone cheers in response. Some of the more restless finally voice their displeasure for waiting.

Burizalor: And without further delay, tonight's feature presentation!

The lights dim in the theater and the curtains open to show the movie.

Just then, Deadpool comes busting through the doors carrying a huge bucket of popcorn and chimichangas.

Deadpool: Whoo-hoo, new Box Office King here! Has my movie started yet?! (his sight is obstructed by the mountain of popcorn filling his bucket) Can't see a thing! I swear, this is my sixth time seeing my own movie! Never gets old seeing me finally done right on screen!

The villains notice Deadpool. Deadpool pokes his head through the popcorn and glances at them awkwardly.

Deadpool: Um, whoops? This doesn't look like my movie...

Lex: Oh great, it's the other buffoon.

Juggernaut: Wade, remember me?! I'm the Juggernaut bitch!

Deadpool: Oook, yeah this is the wrong theater.

Joker: Well speaking of the devil, Deadpool, why don't you join us since you're here?

Deadpool (narrows eyes at Joker): Wait, didn't I kill you in New York?

Joker: Umm... no? That was another me?

Deadpool (shrugs): Eh, close enough. Might as well stay and see what movie's playing here. And I was just gonna promote my new restaurant.

Turbo: New restaurant?

Deadpool: You'll find out in the next chapter. Maybe? Looks like it's about to start. (sits down) This one better be good!

The Three Fiends: And on with the movie!

xxxxx

List of universes by designation

 _DF-616_ ( _Digimon Fusion Kai_ proper)

 _YYGDM-01_ ( _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ proper)

 _XLR-08_ ( _Digimon Accel Stream_ proper)

 _GCLK-1113_ ( _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ proper)

xxxxx

 _"The worst wish in history, that is the beginning of despair."_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (2015)

xxxxx

 _The story opens to a flashback on Planet Spira. A streamlined white-skinned alien, who is the tyrant of the Digiverse, faces a spiky blond-haired digital warrior called an Ascendant._

" _So the monster who can destroy Digital Worlds can't destroy one little man?" The Ascendant said with a smirk._

 _The tyrant stammered, quivering with fear, "…You… What are you?"_

 _The Ascendant gives a serious expression and answers, "I think you know already. I am an Ascendant, sent from Earth and the Digital World to defeat you. I'm the legendary warrior with a courageous heart awakened by fury."_

 _The tyrant hovered back as it let it all sink into his broken mind._

" _ **I AM OMEGA X THE ASCENDANT!"**_

xxxxx

 _Then switches to a second flashback minutes after their battle. The tyrant, who's bottom half has been cut by his own energy disk, hatefully stares at Omega X as the Ascendant flies off behind his back._

" _Half-human upstart!" the tyrant's eyes locked on Omega X as he gathered the little energy the Ascendant gave him. He channeled into his one good arm remaining, "I am Lord Burizalor. None surpass me. No one even touches me. Burn this into your mind, half-human scum! I am the emperor of the Digiverse! The likes of you should be groveling beneath my feet!" The tyrant bellowed. "You must die… by my hands…" Gathering the energy in his hand, he thrust his arm up and launched a large energy beam toward Omega X, roaring out with murderous rage._ _**"AND YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"**_

 _Sensing the incoming beam, Omega X turned as his face conveyed utter contempt._ _ **"YOU FOOL!"**_ _He quickly countered by firing the_ _ **Furious Terra Beam**_ _, which repelled the evil-doer's back and sent it toward the shocked tyrant._

 _The villain's eyes and mouth went agape as his own beam came toward him. He cried out a blood-curdling roar._ _**"AUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"**_

 _ **SHOOM!**_

"… _ **AUUUUUUUUUGH!"**_

 _The tyrant's visage contorted as the beam engulfed him completely and melted him away completely._

xxxxx

 _The last flashback flash forwards to the tyrant's true death._

 _He fights another Ascendant named Angemon X, to which the young man is making a drop on him from above. The tyrant's entire body frozen stiff with shock as the last images he saw was Angemon X roaring a furious battle cry and cleaving him vertically with his sword._

 _ **SWISH!**_

 _One slash was all that was required._

 _The tyrant's contorted face froze as Angemon X remained in stationary position with his sword. Then, his vision split into two… as well as his whole body splitting into two. The silenced tyrant couldn't even move an inch, but his eyes and body became divided._

 _ **Swish!**_

 _ **Slash!**_

 _ **Swish!**_

 _ **Slash!**_

 _Angemon X repeatedly hacked and slashed, vertically and horizontally until he cut the monster down into an assorted amount of floating flesh and cybernetic pieces. The Ascendant channeled Ki into his right hand and thrust his palm forward, firing a quick beam, which engulfed the shredded remains of the once invincible Digiverse tyrant._

xxxxx

 **?-?**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST -** _ **March of The Stuffed Toys**_ **(Prologue))**

 _He_ then awoke to the sound of beating drums, trumpets playing, and high-pitched giggles of child-like entities.

The whole atmosphere of the limbo _he_ has been sent to could be described something straight out of a preschool toddler's show. A marching band of toy soldiers and stuffed animal varieties strutted along. Then, a bunch of fairy and angel-like humanoids and Digimon danced in the air, filling the air with laughter. Bucchiemon, Bucchiemon (Green), Luminamon, Lillymon X, tiny Angewomon, tiny Cherubimon, tiny Angemon, MarineAngemon, and a slew of others. Joining them were also tiny, chubby cherubs and tiny female pixies garbed in playboy bunny garb.

A bunch of ABC blocks rolled across a meadow of yellow flowers. A large purple smiling tyrannosaur went chasing after the blocks with a green ceratopsian.

The playful creatures surrounded a nearby sakura tree with something hanging down. It looked like a white cocoon, containing a recent prisoner who had been transferred from Digital Limbo for correctional behavior.

Needless to say, _he_ has been sent to his own personal hell and not one he wanted.

"YAAAAY!" The innocent, happy go lucky creatures cheered as they raised their arms to their newest 'play friend'.

The Bucchiemon flew up patting the cocoon with the wretched soul.

"Good morning, Mr. Happy Pants!" Bucchiemon said, laughing while flying away with Bucchiemon (Green).

The cocoon spun around revealing an irate Burizalor. The villain's face contorted with angry. His gritted his teeth hard, resisting the ever loving urge to scream for agony.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! C'MON LET'S SING THE HAPPY SONG!" The purple tyrannosaur gathered around his friends.

Burizalor gritted hard as he longed to be released from his personal vile purgatory.

And soon enough his saviors would come.

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

" _ **Hello everyone! This is Madoka Kaname speaking! My friends' time in enforcing neighboring dimensions is going great! There's a lot of new experiences for them to explore, while me and Homura lend Shu and his group do the same thing.**_

 _ **I hear Tai and Yamato of DF-616 have received training from Whismon and Beerusmon to become stronger. What new Ascendant powers do they have now that they've became Ascendant Gods?**_

 _ **That's all there is to know… until I sense something bad approaching. I have to warn my new friends."**_

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

Somewhere deep in the Nexus, there was a concentrated effort being concocted. A portal opened out of a dimensional mouth. From it came two evil fiends as awaiting them was a large spaceship, similar to the ones manufactured by the Buriza Empire.

Two fiends, the Digital Warlord and Cyrus Fujita, used the former's dimension travel device to infiltrate a far off planet in Universe DF-616. They were able to secure four Digicores from right under the noses of the dragon deities similar to the Signer Dragons.

Finding themselves an isolated place in the endless Nexus sea, the two fiends set four large red Digicores, which are known as the Crimson Digicores.

"Whew, boy was that close," Cyrus wiped his forehead. "Too close for comfort before those Signer Dragon wannabes found out."

"You were worried about them?" The Warlord scoffed, seemingly unimpressed. "Please I could take them one-handed." He veered his view over the four Crimson Digicores. His eyes gleamed. "Look at them. We could wish for anything with those bad boys. Just think: both of us as immortals and there's nothing those Ascendant losers can do to kill us!"

"Warlord, we stole that planet's Crimson Digicores to revive my master not to satisfy your own ego or mine for that matter," Cyrus chastised him. "Did you forget that?"

"Yeah, yeah, but look I don't know. He got himself killed by Yamakins and Mimi's boy. I'm supposed to believe bringing your so-called lord back will help us turn the tide against Tai, X, and their friends?"

"Yes, because three is better than two. Just think like Three's Company. The Three Musketeers..."

"One for all and all for one, and all that other bullcrap? Besides, I've always hated Three's Company. Whatever. Fine, while I'm interested in meeting your boss, I just don't like the idea of sharing power with someone like me," the Warlord shrugged with a bored look. "Oh well, so much for immortality. I hope you know what you're doing, Cyrus. Just remember these things can only grant one wish."

"You're hesitant because of your last partnership."

"Yeah, don't remind me of those two," the Warlord scoffed over his past failed partnership with Paradixalmon and Beyond. "And damn was I lucky to get out of that alive."

"I reassure you. Once we revive Lord Burizalor, we'll bring him to a level beyond anything his enemies have faced before!" Cyrus declared. "Heh, and they'll make those Ascendant jackasses rue the day..."

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with."

"Heh, sorry I'm a sucker for the over dramatics." Nodding, Cyrus stood next to the Warlord and looked down at the Crimson Digicores.

"You remember the incantation that old coot told us to use to summon the damned dragon?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yeah, let's get this over with." He lowered his hands and yelled out the summoning incantation. "CrimsonStardramon, heed my call! I summon you to grant my wish!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Shenron Comes Out**_ **)**

With that, the Crimson Digicores lit up and came to life. Each burned bright red and floated into the air, spinning around in circles over the two villains. Cyrus and the Warlord witnessed the Crimson Digicores converge into a column of bright red light.

 _ **Boom!**_

The two fiends moved away when the bright column of red light formed a massive serpentine-shaped body. Unlike SliferGigaSeadramon and Gorugon, the dragon entity that emerged had a body entirely bathed in pure cosmic fire. It was twice as large as SliferGigaSeadramon. CrimsonStardramon floated above the Digital Warlord and Cyrus. Opening its yellow eyes, the cosmic dragon glared down at the two villains.

Inside the spaceship, a short blue alien with a koala-like nose, garbed in a green-and-black armor with a red cape, gazed in awe at the red burning dragon. This was Sorbetmon, the interim leader of the Buriza Army.

Standing beside him was a tall grayish humanoid alien Digimon, who's garbed in a green, black, and red battle armor. He wore black wrist bands and a visor-like scouter covering both eyes. This is Tagomamon, one of the elite soldiers under Sorbetmon.

"Are you seeing this, sir?!" Tagomamon was taken aback by CrimsonStardramon's divine appearance.

Sorbetmon was a near loss for words. "...yes, Cyrus wasn't kidding when he said there were mystical orbs that can summon divine beings! It's no wonder Lord Burizalor saw nothing but promising things from General Cyrus."

"You sure it's wise to turn over command to Cyrus and his friend?"

"Tagomamon, we don't have a choice in the matter, and I'm all for reviving Lord Burizalor."

CrimsonStardramon's loud growls filled the endless space. Cyrus and Warlord broke the silence as they commented.

"He looks a lot bigger than the dragons from our enemies' world," Warlord observed. "Geez, they've always gotta be so damn big."

" _ **I am CrimsonStardramon, deity of the Crimson Digicores! You've summoned me to grant you one wish!**_ "

"And one wish is all we need," Cyrus grinned evilly as he approached CrimsonStardramon and basked in his light.

" _ **What is your wish?**_ "

Realizing he was a mere wish away from reviving his master, Cyrus smirked fiendishly. "CrimsonStardramon, my wish is...!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F OST** _ **\- CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_ **(Main Theme)** **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Resurrection B**_

xxxxx

 _ **Act I: Resurrection of the Evil Emperor Burizalor**_

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

"CrimsonStardramon, my wish is simply to revive my lord and master! Bring back the one known as Burizalor!" Cyrus openly declared his wish to the crimson deity to all.

There was a few moments of awkward silence, causing Cyrus and Warlord to turn to each other.

"Well?" The Warlord asked him. "Ain't your wish coming true?"

"Hey, dragon!" Cyrus spat out at CrimsonStardramon. "What's the hold up?!"

CrimsonStardramon frankly replied. " _ **The one which you call Burizalor has been sliced to pieces. Therefore if you wish to revive, he will be revived the way he was before he died.**_ "

"Wha...? Oh right, how did I forget that?! He did tell me how Yamato's son sliced him to pieces!"

Warlord grumbled. "And that slipped your mind?!"

"Excuse me," Tagomamon overheard the situation. "Sirs, but our ship is equipped with new regeneration machines to use for our troops. Perhaps that can solve the problem. Even if the damage is severe, we should be able to still repair him."

"Ah, but of course! That should work!" Cyrus quickly pivoted over and addressed CrimsonStardramon.

Sorbetmon smirked hearing this. "Good thinking, Tagomamon. That should be more than enough to restore our great ruler."

"Ok, dragon! I don't give a damn what shape he's in! Just bring him back like I told you!" Cyrus barked at CrimsonStardramon.

CrimsonStardramon growled in response to Cyrus' indecency. " _ **It's unwise to be rude to a dragon, especially me, CrimsonStardramon. You're lucky my Signer guardians haven't found you now.**_ "

"Fine. So, can you do it? Please bring Burizalor back to life," Cyrus replied, calming down. "Is that better?"

" _ **A foolish choice, but very well,**_ " CrimsonStardramon said, seemingly hesitant, but fulfilled the evil wish. His yellow eyes gleamed.

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **The Tide is Rising**_ **)**

Suddenly, the sound of something falling caught everyone's attention. Those present noticed pieces of skin falling and raining on the ground.

 _ **Plop! Plop! Plop!**_

The pieces made loud squishy sounds, causing Cyrus and the Warlord to shudder. The chopped remains of Burizalor tried to piece themselves back together but to no avail. Sorbetmon and Tagomamon were the first ones to approach the fallen pieces. Cyrus and the Warlord pushed them aside to get a closer look over the former tyrant's remains, still able to function and move of their own free will.

One piece of skin rolled over next to the Warlord's feet. The piece turned out to be an eyeball as it opened up and stared intently at the Warlord.

"Feh, the hell are you looking at?! You go squish now!"

"Wait!" Cyrus pushed Warlord back and picked the eye up. "My master needs every piece of him if he's to be fully restored."

"He was giving me the evil eye first! No one out-evil glares me!"

Sorbetmon interjected. "Please, gentlemen! We've come what we've been searching for! Let's just take my lordship's remains to the ship and place them in our regeneration chamber!" He bowed his head to them both.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get a move on," Warlord shrugged.

" _ **Your wish is granted. Now I must take my leave now,**_ " CrimsonStardramon said his piece and vanished in a big sphere of red light. As the red column faded, the four Crimson Digicores turned to stone and hit the ground with a thud.

"What do you want to do with the Digicores?" Tagomamon asked Cyrus and the Warlord.

"Huh? We take them back to the planet we stole them from," Cyrus said. "Besides, we plan to go back."

"Whatever for, General Cyrus?" Sorbetmon inquired curiously.

"You'll know in due time, Sorbetmon," Cyrus addressed him, smiling deviously and collectively. "Tagomamon, get a container and collect our master's remains."

"Yes, sir," Tagomamon complied as he went to fetch the container.

As Tagomamon returned, he and Sorbetmon picked up Burizalor's pieces and placed them into the container. Cyrus picked up the other eye of Burizalor and clamped it inside his hand.

"Lord Burizalor, we've gone through great lengths to revive you from death. I, having been revived thanks to that foolish Evo-lite's botched attempt to control me, have gathered your Empire's remnants to see that you're restored to your fully glory!" Cyrus laughed gleefully and malignantly, to which sent chills down Sorbetmon and Tagomamon's spines.

The Warlord, on the other hand, stayed on the sideline. He didn't bother helping collect the pieces. As they finished and closed the container, he followed Cyrus and the others back into the spaceship.

Inside the spaceship, Cyrus held the container in his lap and caressed the top surface of the lid.

"Don't worry, my lord. You'll be back on your feet in no time. Together, you, me and the Warlord can unite to strike down those wretched Ascendants!"

Warlord sat down next to Cyrus and smirked. "I for sure won't dare miss out on your master's rebirth. I'll be there front row when he's restored."

"And surely you won't be disappointed."

"Let's hope not."

"We're disembarking back into Dimension DF-616, General Cyrus and Digital Warlord!" Sorbetmon announced. "I must say I never thought multi-universal travel would be possible for us, but you and the Warlord came through for us."

"This is the best method to avoid detection from the Ascendant's friends. They'll never even knew their worst enemy has been revived," Cyrus said with the utmost confidence. "Now plot a course somewhere far in the Digiverse! Once Lord Burizalor is revived, we shall return to Planet Nazca. Who knows? Perhaps we'll see that old man who pointed us to the Crimson Digicores in the first place."

"That creepy old man..." Warlord shuddered. "Even as someone as deplorable like me wasn't fond the vibe he was giving off."

"I wholeheartedly agree, but let's not dwell too deep about that old fool. Thanks to him, we've been able to revive my master. Perhaps he can show us to the fabled Crimson Devil where the three of us can harness its power."

"You actually believe in that mumbo jumbo?"

"Warlord, having seen the CrimsonStardramon, would you not be willing to believe in anything? Besides, if we harness the powers from this Crimson Devil, there's nothing to stop us." Cyrus said while continuing to caress the container lid.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/July 17, 2011/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue The Matrix Reloaded –** _ **Teahouse**_ **(Juno Reactor & Gocoo)) **

Buckling down and training hard, Max Kamiya received a helping hand with his fellow D3s to help work off his rustiness. Max parried blows from Tike and David as the boys came charging at the front. Kara swooped down from the rear. Max tucked his head and jumped out of the way, causing the three runts to bump their heads.

"That all?!" Max boasted as Sam shot up toward him. "Oh seriously? Think you can tag me, Sam?!"

"It won't hurt to try!" Sam yelled out, throwing a Ki ball at Max's direction.

"Hah, don't make me laugh!" Max caught Sam's Ki attack and batted it away. He quickly flew across and kicked Sam so hard he sent him sailing across the planet. "Next!" He looked over his shoulder and sighted Keke dropping into a fighting stance. "Fitting it'd come down to us, huh?"

Keke smiled playfully. "Give it your best, hot stuff." She bumrushed Max and landed a side kick, which Max countered and ducked under another kick. She jumped over Max and went for a spinning back kick.

Max quickly grabbed Keke's foot and flipped her over. After being knocked up, she landed, only for Max to go for an elbow to her face. Keke closed her eyes. Max's elbow narrowly paused in front of Keke's nose bridge. She opened her eyes and noticed Max turning away.

 **(End theme)**

"Max?" She asked worriedly. "You just stopped."

He said nothing and stared off, sensing a disturbance stirring beyond their dimension.

"Max?"

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Sam asked as he, Tike, Kara, and David gathered near him and Keke.

"Yeah, don't keep us in the dark!" Tike added.

Max furrowed his brows as he mused. _No, that could've been... that felt like the Warlord! If it is, what the hell could he be planning now?_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Piximon's Training Grounds**_

 **(Cue The Legend of Korra OST –** _ **Firebending Training**_ **)**

More training was in session for BanchoLeomon and his Bancho Digimon posse. Sheila and Piximon watched from the sidelines as BanchoLeomon worked up over defending himself from his Bancho students' attacks.

BanchoStingmon came from the front. BanchoMamemon appeared from the rear. BanchoLilimon flew from the right. BanchoGolemon charged from the left.

Readying his Pantera Sword, BanchoLeomon swung his weapon and unleashed a shockwave that knocked all four Bancho Digimon away. However, the non-aerial Bancho Digimon managed to keep themselves afloat with the flight technique they learned from BanchoLeomon.

Sheila whistled. "Wow, they're able to take kitty cat's best! Just over a year ago, they were getting whipped."

"The labors of their training are truly shining through, yep-yep!" Piximon added with a smirk. "Gotta give credit to my training as well."

BanchoLeomon sheathed his Pantera Sword as the Bancho Digimon landed.

"That's enough training for one day," BanchoLeomon declared. "Outstanding work."

"Have we improved from over a year ago? Have we truly come far?" BanchoStingmon asked.

"We need to know!" BanchoGolemon pleaded.

"Please, master! Have we gotten that much stronger?!" BanchoLilimon asked, begging to know.

"You want my honest opinion?" BanchoLeomon said, folding his arms. "Simply put, you four are miles stronger than a year ago, but with more training you'll possibly be able to fight toe to toe with Ascendants. No, I'm very certain you will. Your vigorous fighting spirit will be what pushes you four to your potential. Keep it up."

The Bancho Digimon clapped and bowed to their master.

 **(End theme)**

Sheila floated over and playfully tapped BanchoLeomon's side. "Aww, when are you gonna let me train them again?"

"Not anytime soon. Last time, you almost killed them with your threads."

"But, you told me not to go easy on them!"

"You didn't have to go that far!" BanchoLeomon barked at her.

Sheila rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well, excuse me if I can't discern if you want me to go easy or go postal on them! When you said do whatever, I thought you wanted me to go all out...!" She noticed BanchoLeomon turning to the sky. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you, you overgrown throw rug!"

"Quiet..." BanchoLeomon growled.

"Don't shush me!"

"I'm getting a bad vibe."

The Seductressmon looked perplexed. "You're sensing an evil presence? From where?"

 **(Cue Maximum the Hormone –** _ **F**_ **(0:29-1:45))**

"That's just it. It's not here and it's not an evil Ki. It's just a bad feeling I'm getting..." BanchoLeomon replied vaguely, sending unsettling vibes to Sheila, the Bancho Digimon, and Piximon.

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Spaceship**_

In the deepest reaches of the Digiverse's Southern Quadrant, the spaceship cruised through space. The villains aboard gathered in a massive room.

Among Cyrus, the Digital Warlord, Sorbetmon, and Tagomamon were other Digimon alien minions garbed in battle armor uniforms, including a tall red humanoid alien with brown curved horns in green and black armor.

Situated in the center of a spacious room was a large oval-shaped healing chamber filled with green fluid. Inside the tank was Burizalor, whose body was being regenerated. His body was a big lump of pink flesh. The lump of pink flesh's arms and legs gained musculature. Layers of flesh covered the muscles and veins. Then, white and purple armor chitin resurfaced on the tyrant's regenerating body.

Both of his hands and legs twitched. His whole body twitched and his eyes quickly shot open, sending a shockwave that tilted nearly the whole ship and shattered every soldier's scouters. Everyone, but Cyrus and the Warlord, watched in awe. Cyrus was all smiles. Warlord was indifferent.

The glass covering the roof of the healing chamber shattered. From it, Burizalor pressed his right foot down. Taking a good look at his spectators, he shook off the green healing fluids drenching his newly restored back. He was back to his base form: a relatively short creature with a large chestnut-shaped head. Two, black horns protruded in near 45-degree angles out of his head. A large oval-shaped purple orb embedded his forehead. Coming down the sides of his cheeks was rough, scaly pink. His arms and tail were also bright pink and scaly. His long and relatively thick pink tail twitched behind him with a spiked purple end.

As he walked forward, a new set of body armor, akin to the one he had before, lowered from the ceiling and attached itself to the restored tyrant's body. He then expelled whatever green fluid was left in his mouth all over Sorbetmon and a few bystander minions.

 **(End theme)**

Warlord blinked upon seeing Burizalor's base form for the first time. "Well, this is something."

"Welcome back, Lord Burizalor!" Cyrus formally addressed the digital tyrant, kneeling before him.

"We've been waiting for your return!" Sorbetmon bowed.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Freeza and His Terrible Power!**_ **)**

Looking over his shoulder, Burizalor withdrew from surveying his new unfamiliar surroundings. However, deep down, he'll gladly take anything over being in his own personal hell with cute and fluffy creatures.

"Hmm? And you are?" Burizalor addressed Cyrus and Sorbetmon.

"Your excellency! Surely you remember me, Cyrus Fujita! The one who willingly betrayed Taito Yagami and his crew to join your rankings! You've even promoted me to be leading commander of your forces!"

"Ah yes, Cyrus Fujita," Burizalor smirked as he faced his loyal subject.

"I came back from death myself as a result of unforeseen circumstances and have returned to my old body as you can see. I pledged to revive you, but I had help from a new ally. Lord Burizalor, allow me to introduce you to a being every bit as abhorrent as you."

"And I'm Sorbetmon. I used to be staff officer of the third digital star system!"

The Digital Warlord stepped forward, but elected not to bow to Burizalor. Instead, he folded his arms proudly and smirked condescendingly.

"You're _him_ , huh? You look smaller than I perceived you to be."

Burizalor eyed the Warlord painstakingly and shared an evil grin. "Well, looks can be quite deceiving, my friend. Yes, I can tell that while you look human on the surface, underneath that shell is a monster without irredeemable qualities. I can see why Cyrus elected you to help revive me."

"Oh, there's more to me than you don't know, but I think you'll find out soon enough."

"Now I'm intrigued," Burizalor chortled. "Well done, Cyrus. I knew you'd serve me well."

"Anything to appease you, Lord Burizalor. Up to now, Sorbetmon was in charge of the Buriza Army, but now I've taken command."

"Only because you forcefully wrested power from me!" Sorbetmon snapped.

"Someone had to do it. The Buriza Army was in need of a new commanding leader before Lord Burizalor took his rightful place."

"Well, it's no lie it appears I've truly come back to life!" Burizalor clenched his right hand tightly.

"It was done through the use of the Crimson Digicores and our latest regenerative machine models," Sorbetmon confirmed.

"Digicores, eh? Those fabled orbs from Planet Spira," the tyrant said.

"Actually, these Digicores were collected from the Planet Nazca."

"Planet Nazca? I thought that planet's history perished eons ago?" Burizalor pivoted over to Cyrus. "How were you able to find it?"

"You've been gone a long time, my lord, but multi-dimension travel has become very popular these days," Cyrus explained. "Your enemies, especially the Ascendants, have access to the Nexus, an endless space where those with the ability to dimension travel have access to any world they want to enter. The Warlord and I have been able to incorporate technology that's enabled us to travel through dimensions."

"Wouldn't you believe you can step into any world beyond this universe? We've even found dimensions where other Taichis exist!" The Warlord's words intrigued the digital tyrant.

"You don't say?" Burizalor asked.

"They're not the only ones who helped with collecting the Crimson Digicores!" Sorbetmon bowed to Burizalor. "My men here..."

"Yes, Tagomamon at your service!"

The big red bull-horned behemoth walked over and bowed. "And I am Shisamimon! We pledge our services to you!"

"These two were promoted in place of Captain Ginyumon and Piedmon after their untimely demise," Sorbetmon said.

"Huh, is that right?" Burizalor seemed less than interested after the prospect of dimension travel was raised to him. He pointed his finger and fired a quick beam, which shot up an armored grunt and deleted him.

Everyone, but Cyrus and the Warlord, were shocked by Burizalor's nonchalant albeit ruthless action.

"Just as expected, my skills have become rusted around the edges. I dare say it will take a tad longer before I can exact my sweet revenge."

Sorbetmon gulped. "Um, your revenge, sir?"

"Don't tell me you're surprised? Of course my vengeance must be satisfied!" Burizalor gritted and clenched a fist. "I won't rest until those two Ascendant primates and their friends are vanquished! They'll pay for what they did to me and they'll pay in blood!"

Cyrus smirked. "And vengeance is what you'll get."

"Believe me. No one wants another shot at killing those punks more than me," the Warlord said with a sadistic grin.

"Um, pardon if I speak out of turn, but wouldn't it be wiser to forget about the Ascendants, my lord?" Tagomamon spoke up. "Perhaps it's best we focus on the rest of the Digiverse. Namely rebuilding the Buriza Army back to its fullest strength? Otherwise, we'd be wasting our efforts!"

Cyrus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh boy, should've kept your mouth shut, kid."

Warlord smirked evilly. "This is gonna get good."

Raising his finger, Burizalor pointed and formed a red circular beam over Tagomamon's chest. Tagomamon found himself somehow being lifted into the air and shifted over toward a window.

Burizalor then waved his finger and just like that Tagomamon was blasted out of the window.

 _ **Boom!**_

"AUGH!" Tagomamon wailed while being blasted out into space. "SORBETMON!"

"TAGOMAMON!" Sorbetmon yelled out for his subordinate as red alarm lights went off.

A vacuum started to pull everything and everyone inside the spacious room. Well, everyone except Burizalor, Cyrus, and the Warlord. A few Buriza Army grunts, wailing fearfully, were pulled in and sent flying out of the room.

"Raise the shields quickly!" Sorbetmon yelled out for his life, clinging tightly on a capsule.

With that, a green barrier materialized around the spaceship that stopped the space vacuum and saved as many passengers aboard. Though it's not as if three of the passengers weren't in any danger whatsoever.

Every soldier hit the floor hard.

"Wherever the red dot goes, _ya-bang_ ," the Warlord joked in light of the moment.

 **(End theme)**

"Hn, either you've brought some of the most cowardly of my troops to my revival party, or the Buriza Army has become woefully faint of heart," Burizalor coolly chastised Cyrus and Sorbetmon. "How do you expect us to strike fear throughout the digital galaxies if we're cowering before some Ascendant garbage?"

"With all due respect, my lord, the Ascendant known as Omega X, or Taichi Kamiya as many know him, has grown tremendously since you've been gone," Cyrus pleaded his case. "And I've only just taken over the reigns recently. If anyone should be reprimanded for amassing weak forces, the responsibility falls on Sorbetmon."

"What?! Now see here...!" Before Sorbetmon could finish, Burizalor's tail slapped the ground hard, silencing the blue-skinned alien.

"Continue, Cyrus."

"Yes, Omega X has faced countless foes since then and has prevailed. The Ascendant numbers have also grown since your demise. This includes Yamato, Takeru, Taichi's sister Hikari, the group calling themselves the D3s, the boy from the future named Dimitri, and an unconventional Ascendant from another dimension named Kensuke Rainer."

The Warlord was seen curling his lips, recalling his previous encounter with the D3s and Kensuke. "Yes, how could I forget about X's little crew? I still owe my nemesis payback, but there's still Kenny! That asshole's going to pay for smashing an iron pole in my royal crotch!"

"Hmm, intriguing," Burizalor listened. "Yes, Dimitri is that boy who slew me and LadyMyotismon, but even more intriguing Taichi and Yamato's blood kin have achieved such power. And I see that Taichi's become far more formidable than before when he bested me."

"I know it's hard to hear, your lordship, but it's the truth," Cyrus plainly said, to which Burizalor responded with a haughty laugh.

"I'd expect nothing less from that monkey and his reptilian pet! This is a sign that I must become stronger myself! It's as simple as that!"

"Yes, but he even beat D-Reaper..."

"Yes, I witnessed that battle during my time in limbo," the digital tyrant pointed out. "I'd hope that creature obliterated that simian bastard, but Taichi ended up besting the destroyer to my dissatisfaction. I grew livid they sentenced me into purgatory..." He refrained from losing his cool exterior in front of Cyrus and the Warlord.

"The battle with D-Reaper was the last conflict our drones recorded," Sorbetmon confirmed, to which he got startled by Burizalor's tail slapping the floor again.

"Father once told me there were two entities in the Digiverse I was to never challenge: Beerusmon the Destroyer and D-Reaper. The fact Taichi defeated _that_ D-Reaper astounds me. He's even mightier than I dare to dream! This could be most _salubrious_ for me."

Sorbetmon became dumbfounded. "Um, I'm not sure I know that word, sir." He asked about salubrious.

"It means beneficial to a person's health and well being," Cyrus chimed in. "Do try and keep up, Sorbetmon."

"As you say," Sorbetmon replied, backing off to make room for Burizalor, who floated into the air bathed in a dark pink aura.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Freeza's Potential**_ **)**

"I've never trained a day in my life! There was never a need. Imagine what could happen if I could unlock my latent potential!" The digital tyrant openly declared as he basked in a healthy pink glow.

"Wait, you could get stronger?!" Sorbetmon asked. "Stronger than your final form?!"

"Of course, he can. Me and the Warlord are living proof of what happens when you take time to improve one's self," Cyrus said. "I've finally managed to unlock the power to go full Ascendant myself."

"And I've gotten much more deadlier with my sword's skills, Sephiroth would be bowing to me," the Warlord brandished his long sword and grinned maniacally. "Say, what do you say we take your boss to Planet Nazca?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind," Cyrus whispered back.

"Ok, now shut your gaping mouths and let me concentrate," Burizalor raised his arms and focused on finding his latent potential. "If I can train for at least four to six months, I can reach a level beyond even my own comprehension!"

Sorbetmon and his minions cowered back from their master's deathly glow.

"Then, perhaps training on Planet Nazca will suit us best. Once we acquire the Crimson Devil's power, you can train with me and the Warlord to bring out your latent potential, my lord!"

Upon hearing this, Burizalor turned and casted a intense glare at Cyrus. He pivoted over to the Warlord, who unlike the minions didn't flinch an inch. He floated down to meet Cyrus and the Warlord.

"Just know Burizalor, I'm only agreeing to this alliance because it was your subordinate's idea," the Warlord remained undeterred by the digital tyrant's icy glare. "I don't like the idea of sharing power with a potential rival, but having common interests is what forges our unholy alliance." He extended his hand to Burizalor, who looked down at the Warlord's gloved hand.

Burizalor reached out and applied a firm grip on the Warlord's hand. The two evil warlords didn't take each other's eyes off the other.

"This is exactly what I've been hoping for," Cyrus smirked. "And with this handshake sealed, consider our unholy alliance official. I decree us the The Three Fiends."

Burizalor and Warlord shared maniacal grins.

"Just know, Burizalor, you stick your hand out to me, and I'll stab you right in the heart when you least expect it." The Warlord whispered under his breath, bearing an evil grin.

Burizalor shot back with an equally menacing evil grin of his own.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/10:30 AM**_

Having returned from his latest dimension travels with Sailor Sedna, Dimitri, and Kensuke, Tai and Agumon walked by to meet with Matt and Gabumon for training.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Dark Days Are Coming!**_ **)**

Just then, Tai paused as he felt a disturbing vibe nagging him.

Matt noticed this. "What's wrong, Tai?"

"I can't explain what it is, but I felt something bad just now..."

"You, too, Tai?" Agumon asked curiously.

The Bearer of Friendship scoffed. "Coming up with an excuse to skip out on training and me kicking your ass?"

"Hah, as if, Matt! No way I'm passing this up!" Tai quipped as he and Agumon followed Matt and Gabumon out. His smile faded as he mused. _What could've been that I just sensed just a minute ago?_

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet**_

"Wait, you're telling us you might've felt the Warlord just now?" Sam asked Max. "Are you sure you weren't imagining it?"

"Recall we never actually killed him when he teamed up with Paradixalmon and Beyond," Max reminded them. "We just punted his ass through a dimensional wormhole taking him to who knows where."

"Meaning he could've gone to anywhere in the Nexus," Keke speculated.

"Shit, and looking for him will be like looking for tiny needle in hundreds of haystacks!" Tike said.

Just then, BW barged right in overhearing their discussion.

"So, the Warlord's at it again I hear?" BW asked as he approached Max and the D3s.

"That's the hunch Max's having right now," Sam said.

"Can't really say I blame him considering the crap that guy's put us through," BW turned to Max. "Well? Spill. Where is he?"

"My main concern is, what is he up to now?" Max mused. "And I also got a vibe he's not alone. In fact, he just might be gathering allies again."

"Didn't he learn the best time we beat him and Paradixalmon?" Kara said.

"That son of a bitch will never quit. That psychopath destroyed our home dimension, he's still hellbent on finishing where he left off," Max growled, conveying his contempt for his and his team's worst enemy. "He'll go to any lengths to get what he wants, even if he has to find other nefarious beings that can help accomplish his goals."

"So, who could he be aligning with now?" Keke wondered.

"Can't be anyone from Digital Limbo..." BW nodded.

"There's Cyrus! Ugh, how did he slip my mind?! He was revived by Greil's group thanks to Jishikitori X's spell!" Max recalled. "There's the possibility of him finding Cyrus, but who else would be heinous enough to align with one of those two?" He thought. _I just hope they don't find a way to revive someone like Burizalor._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Odaiba Park/12:05 PM**_

 **(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Bad Omen**_ **)**

"Ah!" Madoka snapped awake from a nap. She sat up from a picnic sheet she used to lay on. She was seen sitting by her friends: Homura, Shu, Inori, Gai, and Mana.

"Madoka, are you ok?" A teenage boy with brown hair and red eyes asked her.

Madoka nodded to the boy. "Not really, Shu. I had a vision."

A pink-haired girl wearing a dark gray dress conveyed concern to Madoka. "What did your vision tell?"

"Something bad coming, but nothing clear, Inori," she answered, rubbing her head.

Homura grabbed Madoka's hand. "Tell us the best you can describe."

"Well, I did see two figures and something bursting out of a chamber."

"Something?" A blonde-haired man wearing black asked.

"Yeah, Gai. More like _someone_ ," Madoka corrected herself as she recalled the third man breaking out of the chamber. "That someone had an evil power I didn't like."

"Oooh, sounds twisted," Mana half-smirked.

"Mana, this isn't a funny matter."

"Who's laughing, Shu?" The salmon-haired older sister of Shu shrugged.

"Perhaps this is something we should talk to Tai and the others about?" Shu suggested to his friends.

"Well, we can't confirm if this is a premonition," Homura said. "Not yet anyway. Is this the first you've had this vision, Madoka?"

"Yeah, just the first time."

"I say we wait and see if anymore similar visions become more consistent."

Shu nodded. "Probably for the best, but I hope they're just that. Meaningless visions."

"Sure, I suppose," Madoka smiled softly. "Besides, we have dimension journeys ahead of us, don't we?"

Looking down, Madoka wasn't to sure to take the vision she had at face value or take it seriously. For now, she decided to take Homura's advice to see if anymore similar nightmares pop up.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/Dimension: YYGDM-01/July 31, 2011/4:35 PM**_

Rei Hino sat in front of fire doing her vision readings. She was currently at peace of mind until three dark shapes materialized inside the fire wall. All three had gleaming red eyes.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Anxiety and Impatience**_ **)**

Gasping loudly, Rei snapped her eyes open. "These evil auras...!" She turned to a teen girl, garbed in priestess robes, who was sitting next to her.

"Sister, what are those three dark shadows?!" She asked Rei.

"I... I don't know, but they don't appear to be from our world, Cammy."

"Should we tell the others yet?" Cammy inquired, standing up.

Just then, the Houou, the cosmic phoenix entity in Rei, telepathed with her. _**'Yes, we must remain wary of this evil from another world and alert the others. They must be warned if this evil were to congregate into one of our worlds.'**_

"Well, sister?" Cammy asked.

"Let's call for a small meeting with Usagi and the others first. Then, call forth Takato, Takuya, and the others," Rei nodded. "While this could just a sign of an other worldly threat our other dimension friends can handle, this requires our attention for sure."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Planet Nazca**_

Deep in the far reaches of the Southern Quadrant, the villains made their successful landing.

Shortly after their spaceship landed, the Three Fiends arrived near the gates of an archaic landmark. Situated right in front of them is the ruins of a temple.

"Well, isn't this a lovely vacation spot?" The Warlord half-joked at the barren and gloomy scenery. "Wasn't counting on coming back here."

"Lord Burizalor, might I suggest after we've received our new powers from the Crimson Devil, we amass a more powerful army to replace the weak forces Sorbetmon was only able to scrap up?" Cyrus addressed Burizalor while accompanying him along a trail. "Since me and the Warlord have access to dimension travel, we can find the most worthy subjects that could aid us in our revenge against Taichi and his friends."

"And I know the perfect dimension spots we can find the best recruits," the Warlord added. "I think you'll be most pleased."

Burizalor smirked evilly. "I suppose. Anything to replace the remnants of my old forces. Moreover, I'm much more intrigued with the notion of dimension crossing, especially finding worlds where other Taichis exist. Perhaps I can make an example out of one before exacting my vengeance on the Taichi I want to kill."

 **(Cue God of War 3 OST –** _ **Depths of Hades**_ **)**

Strong winds quickly blew between the Three Fiends and a decrepit old man with a long thick beard. The old man wore a black cloak and hood. Cyrus walked forward placing the four Digicore stones down.

"Ah, so you've actually followed through with that wish after all?" The old man spoke in a calm and dark tone. He smiled a disgusting grin, revealing chipped and tar covered teeth. "Heheh, well done, sir." He veered over to Burizalor and chortled. "And this is much feared icy tyrant." He glared intently at Burizalor with a Cheshire cat's grin. "Lord Burizalor, I take it. I see the Crimson Digicores revived you."

"Let's cut to the chase, old timer," Burizalor scoffed, surveying the ruined temple behind him. "Is this the site where we'll find the fabled Crimson Devil?"

"But, of course, if you're interested in gaining more power for you and your two cohorts."

"Lord Burizalor, legend has it the Crimson Devil will only bestow his power to the most wicked of souls," Cyrus said.

"Then, the three of us are overqualified," Burizalor plainly stated, smashing the ground and leaving a dent using his tail. "Old timer, I demand you escort us to meet with the Crimson Devil."

"Just between us four, his name is RedNovaDemon," the old man darkly replied.

"Whatever, just take us to meet him," the Warlord snorted.

"Agreed," the ancient man concurred, leading the Three Fiends into the ruined temple. "I'd suggest leaving the Digicores behind since you won't be needing them anymore."

With that, Cyrus set aside the four stones and walked behind his two colleagues. They surveyed the war torn planet that had been contested for ages between CrimsonStardramon and RedNovaDemon. That battle ended eons ago. Now CrimsonStardramon had been confined into the Crimson Digicores by the Signer Dragon guardians. RedNovaDemon, nursing his wounds, sealed himself inside the planet by his Immortal Earthbound guardians.

Currently, the guardians have relocated into the Nexus and every once in a while return to Planet Nazca. The Three Fiends won't find themselves having any problems dealing with any guardians as they make their way into RedNovaDemon's domain.

The Three Fiends and the old man walk down a flight of stairs into an area resembling the fiery pits of hell. They watched as a red demonic visage with yellow eyes materialized in a pool of red lava.

"I take it that's RedNovaDemon?" Burizalor inquired to the old man.

"Yes, and soon he'll determine whether you three are wicked enough to harness his divine power," the old man raised his arms and beckoned to the demonic being. "Come forth, RedNovaDemon! You have guests that request your audience!"

The Three Fiends held their ground and watched as a pillar of red flames shot out of the lava pool.

"This better be worth it," Warlord muttered under his breath.

Smirking, Burizalor awaited for RedNovaDemon. "Yes, come forth, RedNovaDemon. Determine if we're heinous enough to inherit your power."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**Jacomon's Distress**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Hope you liked the _Resurrection B_ character corner segment. It was never a long term plan in the works, but I figured why not? After all while Ford1114 is done writing fanfics, I can still carry on Cornerverse stuff in my own stories. Ford1114 will continue providing me ideas and help out with outlines/scenes. Cornerverse shall not die so easily!

Yeah, Deadpool had to be included since this story's being released in conjunction with his movie's weekend release. As of this writing, I've still yet to watch the film. By next chapter, I'll have seen the movie. So far, reviews are looking great. Can't wait to see it.

Yep, can you believe it's been 10 years since the _Juggernaut Bitch_ first became viral on YouTube? Today marks the official 10th anniversay for MyWay Entertainment: Feburary 13. Without them, voice dub parodies wouldn't exist. Fitting that Ford1114 chose Juggernaut to one of the villains in the Ress B character corner, but maybe not intentional. This is great timing nonetheless!

In story stuff: I'm going to be mostly adapting from the _Resurrection F_ movie. I understand the film has certain flaws.

-Most notable ones: Gohan's regressed power which can easily be chalked up to lack of any training.

-The 1.3 million power level line by Freeza, which I've excised from this chapter.

-How Freeza could believably train to go from being weaker than average Super Saiyans to stronger than Buu Saga-level characters. To be honest, Freeza was said to be a prodigy and could've trained to become stronger to unleash his full latent power. He simply just became complacent with the power he already had and felt there was no need to soil his own hands while being surrounded by underlings. In this story, Burizalor's latent potential will be augmented by the Crimson Devil's power and the training will help him go beyond Ascendant level 3 fighters. Likewise, the Warlord and Cyrus will receive the same enhancements. So, as you can tell, getting a power boost from an evil god and training with newly acquired divine power should be an easier pill to swallow than just training for 4 months.

-Not really a flaw, but Cyrus has revealed potential recruits to enhance their army. Who will the Three Fiends end up recruiting from these other dimensions? You'll have to wait and see. ;)

-The ending of the conflict might play out differently. We'll see, but hopefully an end that satisfies enough sides.

Btw, yes that was Madoka and Homura of _Madoka Magica_ in the DFK universe. But, they're visitors from a different dimension. Likewise, that is Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana from _Guilty Crown_ , and they, too, are from a different dimensions. These six come from a shared dimension called GCLK-1114, the _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ universe created by Ford1114.

Here's the lowdown on the GCLK main cast:

-LK!Shu is more heroic than his mainstream counterpart.

-LK!Gai has returned to being good and is the Lancer to Shu's Hero.

-LK!Inori is a reincarnate called Inori II with all her memories and love for Shu intact. -LK!Mana is much less of a villainous psychopath and more of her old big sis self, but still has some yandere mannerisms. Shu/Inori and Gai/Mana are official couples.

-LK!Madoka is an aspect of Goddess Madoka/Ultimate Madoka. Otherwise, the goddess would easily curbstomp the Three Fiends and their entire army. This Madoka is a close friend to Shu and company.

-LK!Homura is adopted by LK!Shu's step mother, Haruka, and is renamed Homura _Ouma_. This Homura is not Devil Homura (yet).

-These six now temporarily live in the DFK universe since they're involved in big missions with the DFK and YYGDM ensemble cast in my newly released _Cross Generations_ fic (originally intended to be a full GT adaptation has changed to become its own thing). If you haven't read CG yet, it's out and has been released since November. The first preview chapter is available to read.

If you want to imagine how Cyrus sounds and laughs, his given VA is Johnny Yong Bosch. So imagine evil!Lelouch for every dialogue he gives. :P Warlord's VA is Kirby Morrow. Burizalor is of course Chris Ayres.

The other Puella girls and Funeral Parlor members are around, but will be used sparingly. In fact, for this story, Homura won't be seeing much action. It'll be Madoka, Sayaka, and Kyoko doing the fighting against some of the Fiends' forces.

As for the YYGDM (aka YuYuGiDigiMoon) side, yeah so far Rei Hino/Sailor Mars and her sister Cammy (an OC) are the first to sense the presence of the Three Fiends. The Houou (exclusive to YYGDM) is pretty much the equivalent of the Phoenix Force from Marvel, which possesses Rei and utilizes her as an avatar to protect Sailor Moon. Only this Rei has such an entity in her, making her unique to her other dimension counterparts. You can expect the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, the Sailor Senshi, and Spirit Detectives to be involved. A few Duelists could be involved (making this the first time they're involved in a Dimension Trinity crisis), but their focus will be minimal at best compared to others.

In fact, to save myself time and energy, not every group will have extended battles. Just brief glimpses of action.

As for how the battles will be structured: expect them to be spread across several dimensions (which I will reveal in time).

The Crimson Devil/RedNovaDemon and CrimsonStardramon are obviously expies based off the Yugioh 5Ds deities. After all since SliferGigaSeadramon is based on Slifer the Sky Dragon. The old man is based off nobody and just someone who happens to be a survivor from the warring periods on Planet Nazca. Don't expect his identity to be shown, he's not around for too long and his role was to aid the Fiends to get their power-ups from RedNovaDemon.

As the next chapter title implies, Jacomon is coming. Thanks to Chaosblazer, he was able to make an expy for the character and he's part of the Galactic Council (digital counterpart to the Galactic Patrol in Dragonball). He'll be coming next chapter, but you want to see more of his exploits prior to the events of this story: I recommend reading Chaosblazer's _Digimon Accel Stream: Side Story Slamfest_ Chapter 15: A Weekend at Kenny's Part 1 (ongoing 3-parter with two more forthcoming chapters). So, if you notice a certain Digi-Destined of Sincerity being too familiar and friendly with the alien visitor you'll know beforehand.

Speaking of Chaosblazer's Accel, Cyrus was revived in his series through a magic seal by a villain named Jishikitori X. He was intended to be a mindless servant for the story's other main villain Greil, but Jishikitori X purposefully botched to let Cyrus escape with his free will restored. So, here we are Cyrus ends up in the Nexus and meets with the Digital Warlord. Recall from my _Battle of Digital Gods_ fic's post-credit scenes (one of the three) that Cyrus and the Warlord were going to search for a certain new ally. Here we are. The whole point of this story: _Resurrection B_.

As for the time period this conflict takes place: it's set after _Cross Generations'_ yet to be released _Dimension Missions_ saga (the first arc in that story) DFK-wise. YYGDM-wise, it's set after fics like _Apophis Rising_ and _Valkyrie Advent_. It's also set after Ford1114's _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_. So there may be potential spoilers, but hopefully nothing that ruins this story experience. Though, for this chapter and the first sections of the next, it's set roughly around the first stages of the _Dimension Missions_ saga, which would explain Tai and Agumon returning from a 'dimension trip' in this chapter and Shu's group staying in the DFK world as they await to be sent on their dimension mission.

That was a lot of info, but needed to get the gritty details out of the way before I'm bombarded with questions. Hope this story was enough to satisfy. Another chapter of build-up and we should be begin at the stage of the conflict.

Until then, send a review and see you next time!


	2. Jacomon's Warning

**A/N:** Ok, this story's just getting started! Now to see how the Three Fiends get their power boost and just a small glimpse of their training. Also, Jacomon hits the scene to warn the Digi-Destined of the impending danger.

That and more build-up with the other Trinity dimensions. Oh, and you'll be getting a first look at one of the guest dimensions to be featured in this story. Bet you won't see this coming (or maybe you will)!

And before we get back to the story, here's part two of _Episode of Fiends_ character corner! Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Grauman's Egyptian Theatre/Los Angeles, California/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-Life: February 2016**_

As the movie gets put on pause, the Three Fiends take microphones and interact with their fellow evil-doers.

Cyrus: Enjoying our movie so far?

Warlord: I hope all of our fellow fiends, scumbags, rustlers, cut throats, murderers, torturers, mugs, pugs, thugs, nitwits, halfwits, dimwits, vipers, con men, Xanatos Gambit masters, thieves, alien warlords, corrupt billionaires, ass-kickers, shit-kickers, and rogues are enjoying the seating.

Cyrus: Ah, if only Lady Charon and her husband were here to enjoy our show.

Burizalor: We promise in this part of the film, that a certain group of Digi-Destined will made an example of by yours truly. (eyes Omega X and the Ascendants in the crowd) Oh, just for the record, your humiliation will come shortly after I beat these Digi-Destined.

Omega X (confused): Wait, he's not going after us first?

Metalla X: Have you even been paying attention?

Max: He wouldn't be referring to... (eyes Taichi and WarGreymon (tri.))... shit.

Yugi: These villains just love hearing themselves talk.

Joey (sneakily grins to Seto): Don't that remind ya of a certain someone we know?  
Seto: I'm an egotistical asshole. I'm not an evil scumbag. Big difference, Wheeler.

Cloud (sardonic): Big difference.

Lord Shen (to the Three Fiends): Oooh, now you've got us excited, sirs!

The Joker (DCAU): Just seeing goodie two-shoes tortured tickles my fancy!

Lex Luthor (DCAU) (groans): Oh brother. No one cares what you have to say, clown.

Warlord: Ooh, how could I forget?! Tonight I brought a new friend to join us! This Digimon and I hit off very well. We both share common interests and loathe everything that is good! Ladies and fiends, give it up for my new Digimon partner! Gaiganmon!

 **(Cue Maximum the Hormone –** _ **F**_ **(Instrumental))**

Stepping out from behind the curtains is a Digimon that resembles the evil Kaiju Gigan from the _Godzilla_ films. Gojiramon jumps out of his seat, baffled to see his hated enemy Gaiganmon.

Gojiramon (flabbergasted): No way! Gaiganmon?!

Angemon X: You know him?

Gojiramon: Know him? He's my worst enemy! And the last Digimon I ever wanted to see again! (growls as his eyes and spike glow with blue atomic energy)

Max: Relax, we're not here to fight, buddy. (growls) Even if I hate the Warlord myself.

Gaiganmon screeches loudly, to which Warlord is able to translate for everyone.

Warlord: Gaiganmon says he's honored to be in a room of fellow vile fiends from all over the world.

Cyrus and Burizalor clap.

Virus: Not bad, Warlord. He's a perfect fit for you.

Burizalor directs spotlight over to Omega X and his group.

Burizalor: Are you enjoying the show, Taichi and company?

Taichi (tri.): Are you talking to me?

Burizalor: No, sit down, boy.

Warlord: May _our_ Taichi please stand up?!

Omega X (gets up): I'm here and the show could be better. Where's our hospitality?!

Cyrus: This show pays tribute to us villains! You're only here because we want to rub our success in your faces!

Omega X: Need I remind you what happened in Chapter 110 of _Digimon Fusion Kai_ 's character corner? When I called Goku telling him you'd deliver pizza and he kicked your ass for not delivering on that promise?

Burizalor (scowls): Yes, it was you that prank called that simpleton Saiyan to kick my ass. Just shows you couldn't do it yourself, Taichi! Coward!

The villains boo and jeer the Ascendants. LadyMyotismon and Burizalor's offspring shows his disdain for his father's nemesis by sticking his tongue out.

The Monarch: Get these posers out of our theater!

Corset: That's right! No one invited you do-gooders here!

Sigma: Why don't we show them the door?!

Zero: Yeah? Well, fuck you, too, Sigma!

Vanellope (sticks tongue out): Yeah?! Let's see you try throwing us out, jerks!

Wreck-it-Ralph: Whoa, cool it, Vanellope!

Sedna: Yeah, we don't want things to spiral out of control!

Angemon X: Don't worry, Karin. We'll protect the ones who can't fight back.

Deadpool (stands up): Hey! I'm no hero any stretch of the imagination! Could I stick around?!

All the villains turn and send death glares toward Deadpool. The Merc with a Mouth sits back down quietly twiddling his thumbs.

Deadpool: ...what? It was an honest question.

Juggernaut: Relax, Wade! You cool with me!

Deadpool: Gee, thanks my catch-spouting friend. You're no Cable, but you're all right.

Juggernaut: Can I be in your next movie?

Deadpool: As long as it's your crazy self and not some rugby player actor.

Juggernaut: Make sure Colossus show up so I can smack him with his own pimp.

Deadpool: Ooh, do me a favor and beat the shit outta Colossus with Charles?

Juggernaut: Bring the bitches and we be talkin' bizness.

Deadpool Sure, we can talk turkey at one of my new restaurant chains near this theater. (thinks with a shit-eating grin: Now we're guaranteed to out gross my first movie! FOX don't fail us now!)

Burizalor: Don't mind our goodie good guests. They're bigger assholes than we are. As long as they sit down and behave, we can continue with the feature presentation.

Warlord: So, if you're ready, we can continue!

An alarm blares and the movie sign post lights up ala MST3K style

Cyrus: Here we go! It's movie sign!

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Act II: Jacomon's Warning**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Planet Nazca**_

 **(Cue Dark Music –** _ **Blood Night**_ **by Adrian von Ziegler)**

The Three Fiends kept their distance from the red pillar of flames erupting from the pit. The flames shaped, forming a gargantuan body, a draconian head complete with a set of massive wings, and a demonic visage with yellow gleaming eyes. The demonic deity, RedNovaDemon, made his presence known to the Three Fiends and the old man.

RedNovaDemon addressed the newcomers with a lowly evil cackle. " _ **Ah, you've come. Thank you for bringing them to me, my underling.**_ "

"I convinced them to use CrimsonStardramon's Digicores to revive the evil emperor," the old man bowed to the deity. "As you can see, their wish came without a hitch."

" _ **Yes, I can see that already,**_ " cackled RedNovaDemon, shifting his eyes over to Burizalor, who kept a stance in his presence. " _ **Lord Burizalor, it's quite the honor. You're looking well following your revival.**_ "

"I've been better. I'll feel complete once I'm rid of those filthy Ascendants and their colleagues," Burizalor replied. "Now, hear me, Crimson Devil. We can dispense the idle chit-chat, you know why me and my two colleagues came."

" _ **Yes, you seek my power in order to augment your own and destroy your worst enemies. But, as you know only the truly wicked can handle my power.**_ "

"Then, why don't you scan us yourself and determine if we're qualified to meet your prerequisites," the Digital Warlord suggested.

"Though, in our humble opinion, we're overqualified based on our characters," Cyrus added with an evil grin.

The Crimson Devil narrowed his yellow eyes and spread his red flames all over his underworld pit. The Three Fiend whirled around and watched rings of red flames encircle them. The old man backed out of the flames as the ritual was underway. Burizalor was the first one to get engulfed by RedNovaDemon's flames. The tyrant let out an excruciating scream as the red flames consumed him.

"Lord Burizalor!" Cyrus yelled out to his emperor.

"Keep away, fool! Who do you take me for?!" Burizalor gritted and resolved through the deity's flames. "I've endured worse at the hands of those two Ascendant bastards!" He opened his mouth and eyes as red flames spewed out wildly. "Augh!"

Next, the Warlord ended up engulfed by a pillar of red flames. He, too, yelled out in agony, but much like Burizalor used his hate for X and the D3s to survive the painful ordeal. Cyrus witnessed long crimson serpents emerging from the pits. Two serpents wrapped around Burizalor and the Warlord. Before long, Cyrus was caught in a similar pillar of red flames and put through the same torturous ritual.

Observing the Three Fiends, RedNovaDemon probed their evil hearts and assessed their wicked histories.

" _ **Burizalor, the much feared emperor of the Digiverse... you thrive on the chance of revenge on those Chosen Children, but it's those Ascendants you want to kill. Your hate for them is what compels you to seek my power.**_ " RedNovaDemon shifted from Burizalor to the Digital Warlord. " _ **Warlord, or should I say the human formerly known as Sam Ichijouji. You embrace the Dark Ocean's power and use its evil energy to mold you into the monster known as the Digital Warlord. Heh, yes, and I see you purged all the good from your being and placed it into a clone. That clone would die, making your own brother believe you had died, but in truth you remained in hiding and later became an enemy to the D3s in another world. You've had a long personal history with the D3s and destroyed their world. Your last attempt to finish them ended with failure, but now you hope my power will at last give you the edge you need to destroy your hated enemies. We'll see how that turns out for you, Warlord.**_ " He veered over to Cyrus and chortled evilly. " _ **And Cyrus Fujita, you willingly betrayed your own colleagues and pledged your allegiance to Burizalor. You callously murdered your former crew, sans Taito Yagami, who damaged you beyond repair. You've just been revived recently from a stroke of luck, and now you've fulfilled your desire to resurrect Burizalor. Yes, all three of you have shown me your wicked hearts. You're all more than qualified to be imbued with my power.**_ "

Upon saying this, RedNovaDemon lifted a hand as the Three Fiends were lifted near the ceiling. The red flames covering them expanded and formed into immensely powerful auras. The trio felt their powers being pushed to new extremities. The old man watched in shock while smiling ever so delightfully and evilly.

" _ **Yes, my fiends! Let your wicked hearts open up and accept my power! EMBRACE THE POWER I'M BESTOWING TO YOU!**_ "

As the Three Fiends finished powering up, they slowly descended to the floor and fell to their knees. They had taken in enough of the Crimson Devil's power. They let the newly imbued wicked energies resonate within their bodies. The old man came out of hiding and slowly approached them.

"Sirs, how does your new powers feel? Should you need rest?"

However, evil grins formed on the Three Fiends' faces. All three began laughing together, stopping the old man in his tracks. Befuddled by their reactions, he neglected to question them.

"Eheheh-hahahaha!" Burizalor laughed. "Are you kidding?! No, I've never felt better!"

"As you say my lord, this power we've been imbued with is so invigorating!" Cyrus boasted, raising his arms over his head as the red aura continued bathing him.

"No doubt with this power we've been given, training for several months will bring us to new levels we never could've dreamed of!" The Warlord cackled.

" _ **I bid you three farewell, fiends. Utilize the power I've bestowed you well, but fair warning... be wise not to overextend the power I've given you. Destroy your enemies as quickly if you must. And most importantly, don't get over your heads thinking you can challenge the likes of Beerusmon, an age old rival of mine. Only I, the Crimson Devil, should have the privilege of ending him one day.**_ "

Taking heed of the Crimson Devil's warning, the Warlord scoffed in response. "You don't have to remind us that. We'd be fools not to finish our nemesis off."

"Indeed, don't you take us lightly. And to show our gratitude for sharing your power with us, allow us to tip your servant," Burizalor quickly turned and fired a beam at the old man, blasting him into a wall and killing him in one shot. He blew on his finger. "You weren't lying, deity. With your power-up, I'm seeing the difference in my strength."

The Crimson Devil conveyed no care for his now slain underling. " _ **Then, I shall bid you farewell then, fiends. I expect horrendous end results once you've settled matters with your enemies. Feel free to use this planet to train to your evil heart's content!**_ " With that, RedNovaDemon descended into his fiery pits, laughing on the way down.

 **(End theme)**

The Three Fiends started out of the fiery pits and flew out to rendezvous with their men.

"Shall we further put our augmented strengths to the test?" Cyrus proposed to his associates.

"I was going to suggest the same thing," Warlord pointed out. "Burizalor, would you care to lend your men as practice dummies?"

"I have no objections to that. Besides, perhaps my men can get stronger the more abuse we give them," Burizalor chortled. "If they can't survive the next five months, then they're expendable and we can easily replace them with new recruits. Which by the way, who did you two have in mind as possible recruits?"

"Well, there are the Chaos Generals and the Dex Army I left them offers they couldn't possibly refuse," Cyrus said. "They'll make for strong assets for our revamped army."

"As for other dimension additions, I've found a world where there behemoths known as Weapons exist and another where a god called SIN can bolster our forces," the Warlord hinted to behemoths from fantastical worlds. "And even if they don't wish to cooperate, we'll use _persuasive_ means of making them do what we want."

"Hmm," Burizalor mused. "Interesting. A deity would be useful to get the likes of Beerusmon off my back should he decide to intervene with our revenge. We can further indulge ourselves in these other dimensions since the possibilities of finding recruits are endless!"

"Of course, my lord," Cyrus replied.

"Now let our training begin!" The Warlord declared as he and his two colleagues hastily beelined straight for the ship.

Unbeknownst to the Three Fiends, the body of the old man was nowhere to be seen. Only his cloak remained. There was no trace of his body anywhere. One had to wonder if the old man was more than what he seemed.

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/Dimension: YYGDM-01/6:00 PM**_

Having been summoned for a meeting, some members of the Beast Tamers, the Sailor Senshi, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, the Legendary Warriors, Duelists, and Valkyrie Maidens convened as requested by Rei and Cammy.

Among those present were the entire Beast Tamers collective (Takato & Guilmon, Henry & Terriermon, Rika & Renamon, and Himura & Inumon), the Sailor Senshi (Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Hotaru), the Kuiper Senshi (Karin, Dimitri & Faith, Tyra, Taylor, Christina, Jami, & Helena), the Spirit Detectives (Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Yui & DarkGabumon), the Legendary Warriors (Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Kouichi), Duelists (Yugi), and Valkyries (Kotori & Sasha).

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **Sign**_ **)**

Rei explained to them about hers and Cammy's fire readings. "There's no doubting what Cammy and I saw. We saw three malevolent shadows with menacing eyes behind the wall of fire. The Houou doesn't have a good feeling about it either."

"Which is why it's important we called you all here," Cammy added. "Better to be warned ahead of time than be sorry later on."

"Creepy," Takato muttered. "Wonder who they could be?"

"Well, I hope we don't have to deal with them," Usagi said.

"No kidding after all that near disaster with the Second Ragnarok and all," Kotori reminded them of the recent event that nearly destroyed their world.

"But, we don't have any leads as to who or what these evil beings are," Yugi aptly pointed out. "We're just left to speculate."

"Hmm, well if these guys aren't from our world, then they gotta be from our pals in the DF-616 dimension," Minako reminded them of their Trinity neighbors.

"Or, maybe from Kensuke's world!" Christina gasped, realizing this possibility.

"Then, I suggest we check back with your brother in his dimension, Karin," Dimitri turned to Karin.

"Yeah, I'd like to get to the bottom of this," Karin concurred.

"Meanwhile we can ask Pluto if she knows anything," Hotaru said.

"If she's able to come, she's locked herself away in the Room of Time. I hope she's ok," Ami conveyed concern for the Time Guardian.

"I'm sure she's aware and will come to us when she's ready," Mamoru stated. "Besides, we can ask Usa if she knows anything."

Nodding, Karin replied. "Right. I don't think we need to bother her over this."

"Yeah, if these new bad guys wanna come to our world, we can handle 'em!" Yusuke boasted his usual self.

"Just don't get too overconfident, Yusuke," Hiei scoffed.

"The best we can do is ask X," Takuya suggested. "I mean, what else can we do now?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll handle whatever it is," Takato concurred.

"Well, can't be too sure," Rika added, noticeably staying close to Takato. "The last time we let our guards down, those Jotunheim jerks lured you to a trap, Takato."

"And do you want to forget about Paradixalmon?" Renamon asked.

"Of course not, but I'll stick closer to you if you guys are that paranoid."

Himura chuckled. "Yeah, that's be for the best."

"All right, I take it the meeting's been adjourned?" Cammy asked her sister.

"Yeah, for today," Rei nodded.

"Just remember tell us if anything else comes up," Izumi said.

"Yeah, it's always better safe now than sorry later," Usagi nodded as she watched everyone start to leave. "So, Rei, how menacing were these three?"

"To be honest, their malice from I can sense know no bounds."

Usagi and others that stayed behind (namely the Tamers, the Sailor & Kuiper Senshi, Spirit Detectives, and the Valkyries) felt dreadful vibes about the looming enemy threat.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **Black Water**_ **)**

"So, our old pain and resident asshole, Sam Ichijouji, is probably back and up to no good, eh?" Pikkan asked, who just arrived from Alter Prime. "Why am I not surprised? I even recall the Warlord escaped death during that Paradixalmon conflict."

"Yeah, and I... no, we should've been able to kill him then!" Max pounded the ground. "How foolish of us not to finish him when we had the chance!"

"We had no idea how long it'd take him to strike again, but here we are," Keke sighed.

"Great, my asshole of an uncle's back causing more problems and who knows what other dimensions he's been able to visit," Sam muttered, conveying his disdain for the man he was named after. "If I had a choice, I'd change my name."

"Then, why don't ya?" David asked him.

"Yeah, what's keeping ya?" Kara curiously inquired.

"Cause my father and mother gave me that name believing they'd honor that man's memories, but isn't reality such a cruel bitch?"

"Who gives a fuck?! That jerk wad wants to screw around with us again?! How about we go to him and show him whose boss?!" Tike spat out. "Well team?!"

"I'd love nothing more than to beat the hell out of that bastard. The problem is finding him," Max said. "We can't tell if he's in our universe or some other dimension. He's like the Mexican jumping bean of dimensional travelers now."

"But, he doesn't have dimension crossing powers though, right, Max?" Keke asked.

"He doesn't need to be when he has a device. Recall he was able to use one to jump from different dimensions. I believe that's how he was able to find Paradixalmon and Beyond."

The D3s had a moment of silence as they mulled over their choices.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to track his latest activities," Pikkan pointed out. "Simms could always help us."

"True, and I don't want to trouble Lord Shinmon over this. I think this is something we can accomplish on our own," Max decided as he stood addressing his group. "All right, team. Here's the deal, I'll look into the Nexus and determine if there's been any recent activity. Now, granted yes lately a few of our friends have crossed dimensions to stop some mishaps. Recently, Tai, Karin, Dimitri, and Kensuke went into the Transformers Prime world."

"Man, they're so lucky!" Tike scoffed, jealous over missing the chance to meet some Autobots.

"Yeah, lucky!" David whined.

"So, boys, we've got important things to worry about," Kara facepalmed.

"Ok, Max, we're ready whenever you are," BW nodded to his 'bro'.

"Right, so while I'm not much of a watcher anymore, it doesn't mean..." Max transformed back to his masked persona X. "That doesn't mean I've lost my connections with the Nexus." He closed his eyes and palmed his hands together, focusing his mental energies. He linked his mind with the Nexus sea. _Good thing Lady Cosmos still allows me access to her universe. Ok, Warlord, what have you been up to, you sneaky bastard?_

He scanned hundreds of Nexus doors for recent intrusions by the Warlord.

 _Hmmm, so far so good. Unless he's really been concealing his presence very well, I'm not seeing anything. Wait...!_ X pinpointed the exact spot where CrimsonStardramon was summoned. He rewound images of the Warlord and Cyrus together. _Ah, there! I knew he had to be somewhere! So, he's with Cyrus Fujita, who Jishikitori X revived using Caster's dark spell and turned against Greil. And he nearly met his end at the hands of Kensuke. He's lucky the Warlord saved him the way he did._

As X replayed the whole summoning, his eyes shot open as he witnessed Burizalor's whole revival commence.

 _No, it can't be! They revived that monster?!_ X let out a deep breath. "Oh no, this isn't good!"

"Max!" The others cried out together.

Keke hurried over and put an arm over him. "Max, is everything ok? You look spooked."

"Spooked? This is terrible... the Warlord's not only hooked up with Cyrus, but they managed to revive _him_! And by him, I mean Burizalor!" X announced his findings.

For a few moments, there was silence. However, Tike and David chuckled together.

"Seriously?" Tike snickered. "That guy?"

David giggled. "Ya almost had us worried."

"No offense, but my sis, Kara, could totally kick his ass these days," Tike chuckled loudly. "Any one of us can go Ascendant and break his lizard ass in two. Same with those two assholes!"

"You two don't get it!" X snapped at Tike and David. "Did you not learn anything being with Kensuke?! You can't take our enemies for granted! Yes, while we're stronger, those three will find any means of augmenting their own powers. And when we do face them, we'll likely find ourselves in big trouble!"

"He's right," BW added. "We need to investigate their activities now."

"I can contact Alter Prime to send a distress for the Galactic Council," Pikkan suggested to the others.

"The Galactic Council?" Sam was befuddled hearing this.

"They're a galaxy police force that monitors criminal activities in the Digiverse," X answered Sam's inquiry. "They're made up of various branches that cover each of the four quadrants in the Digiverse. Their council is currently restructuring after the last founders, Alphamon and Omegamon, stepped down. An Imperialdramon Fighter Mode has been handpicked to run the council with SliferGigaSeadramon's vassals, Craniummon and SlashAngemon."

"Oh, right! I remember now!" Sam recalled. "Wait, I remember they sent an agent to investigate Tai's crew of Ascendants!"

"Yeah, and he quickly became Mimi's new bestie," Kara giggled. "Right, Keke?"

"Yeah, Jacomon," Keke smiled. "He and mom start on the wrong foot, but he did save her life. I can't thank him enough for that."

"Well, in any case, I suspect if I tell Alter Prime to send a message to the Galactic Council, they'll probably send Jacomon to investigate," Pikkan said.

"In that case, put the message out for us, Pikkan," X requested.

The Alterian complied. "Sure, I'll be sure to put the word out." With that, he made his leave and used a teleporter to relocate to his ship.

"Should we tell Tai and the others about Burizalor?" BW asked X.

"For now, no. I'd rather confirm if my vision turns out factual. No need to alarm my father and the others until we have all the puzzle pieces put together."

"Guess that's right," Keke added.

"As for the rest of us, we'll continue to monitor the Digiverse and find anymore leads. They can't hide from us forever," X said as the D3s nodded together. _All right, Burizalor, Warlord, and Cyrus, you three can hide, but you won't run from us like the rats you are for too long! Not as long as we have connections in the Digiverse!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _Five Months Later_

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Planet Nazca**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Freeza is Resurrected!**_ **)**

Nearing the end of their training, the Three Fiends were finally able to reach their intended maximum goal. Standing on one side looking relatively unscathed were the Three Fiends. On the other were the Buriza Forces all looking worse for wear; half of the soldiers were laying tired and broken while over half were barely able to stand and battered. Shisamimon was the only one still able to take whatever his three lords dished out. Tagomamon, on the other hand, was wrapped up in bandages after being used as a practice dummy for the Three Fiends.

Burizalor swiftly advanced on his men. He quickly backhanded a soldier. As another fired a blast at him, the tyrant swatted him away with his tail. Two tried jumping Burizalor, but ended up being blasted away for their troubles. Shisamimon bumrushed Burizalor and threw a punch. Burizalor sidestepped the red-skinned behemoth's blow and chopped in the back, knocking him down.

"Most of you are pitiful!" Burizalor shouted. "Keep this etched in your skulls: only the strong survive! If you wish to join me on my revenge on the Ascendants, you should be able to survive my hellish training!"

The Warlord sauntered over to Shisamimon. He grabbed him by the horn. "Seems you're still able to go, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir!" grunted the red-skinned beast.

"Then, you're strong enough to join us," Cyrus offered a hand to Shisamimon.

Shisamimon hesitated at first, fearing he'll get cold clocked for being trusting. However, he valued his own life and grabbed his superior's hand. Cyrus carried Shisamimon off, leaving the Warlord and Burizalor to cull the weakest links out.

Burizalor raised a hand as red energy leaked from his palm. "Half of you just aren't cut out for this, but know you've all served us well."

 _ **Boom!**_

In one energy wave, Burizalor quickly wiped out half of his own forces. He veered over to the remaining soldiers, who looked on fearful of their lord's ruthless actions.

"Now, now, do you wish to continue? This is your last chance to make yourselves strong," Burizalor chortled.

Just then, the Warlord picked up the broken Tagomamon. "Perhaps you'd like a chance to redeem yourself, my friend?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Tagomamon yelped out fearful of his own life.

Sorbetmon observed his lords' methods of survival of the fittest. He didn't dare question their ruthless culling of weak soldiers, but he wondered if replacing half of their Buriza Forces with new recruits from other dimensions was a good idea.

 **(End theme)**

After a few more hours of training, the Three Fiends called it for the day. They quickly pressed to gather their new recruits.

"Warlord, I do believe you found a new recruit?" Burizalor asked him.

"Heh, why yes I have," he replied with a dastardly grin. "While I was away, I happened to land on a world in the center of the Digiverse called Planet Kaiju, which happens to be not too far from the famed Planet Cretaceous. There I found a Digimon who shared an affinity for death and destruction like me. Lord Burizalor, allow me to introduce you to..." He turned and pointed to a tall shadowed figure with a red glowing visor for an eye. "...Gaiganmon."

The creature remained concealed, though responded with a roar which could be described as distinctively metallic. It was unable to verbally speak and could only let out screech loudly.

"Gaiganmon, eh?" Burizalor smirked. "Well now, why not come out and greet your lord?"

With that, Gaiganmon emerged from the shadows. The Warlord opened up a sleeve, revealing a black wrist device, which was his new Digivice.

"That's a... Digivice?" Burizalor noticed the Warlord's wrist device.

"More like D-Vice, something I've been experimenting with and created on my spare time from training," the Warlord revealed his secret. "With this, I can access Gaiganmon's potential and make him evolve beyond his limits."

 **(Cue Godzilla Unleashed OST –** _ **Gigan's Theme**_ **(Revised))**

Emerging from the shadows was a truly strange monster. Nearly as tall as the Warlord himself, the creature was an amalgamation of reptile and avian features. Gaiganmon resembled the villainous Kaiju Gigan from the _Godzilla_ films ( _Godzilla vs. Gigan_ and _Godzilla vs. Megalon_ ). Nearly his whole body was covered in green skin and had golden scales over several parts of his body. His avian characteristics include a 'crest' of metal spikes and a metal beak. He sported a circular saw weapon on his belly. He was equipped with massive steel hooks, which double for hands, and smaller ones for toes. He has metal spikes running down his tail, three large fin-like spines on his back, and the same red visor for an eye.

"The form which you see is his Rookie form. So, don't let his size fool you, Burizalor," the Warlord introduced his Digimon partner. "Though, unfortunately, my trip to Planet Kaiju came with a hitch. My nemesis, the D3s, showed up due to some distress. Well, that distress call was sent by Gaiganmon's enemies, Gojiramon and his friends. Apparently, Max and Gojiramon knew each other from the old dimension of theirs I destroyed. Well, you can already conclude Max and his friends have forged new partnerships with those freaking losers."

"So, your enemies have found new Digimon partners? This is most troublesome."

"Fortunately I was able to get away with Gaiganmon, but no doubt, they'll find ways for their new Digimon partners to evolve."

"So as long as you can nip this bud, Warlord. We can't afford to let our enemies to get one over us."

"Yes, leave them to me. Besides, don't forget we've gotten much stronger thanks to RedNovaDemon's power. Couple that with augmenting our hidden potentials."

"Impressive Digimon, Warlord," Cyrus said as he interjected into Burizalor and the Warlord's conversation. "I look forward to seeing him in action. Perhaps he could give us a demonstration of those mean-looking blades of his."

"You'll be impressed."

"Save that for later. We have important matters to deal with before we plot a course for _that_ other Taichi's world and then after that we'll go after the Taichi we want," Burizalor proposed as his two conspirators followed behind him.

As the villains entered the ship, a figure wearing a sandy brown cloak slipped away after eavesdropping on them.

"Oh no, this is terrible! I better report my finding to the Galactic Council!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Eastern Digital Quadrant/Galactic Council Station**_

After a long trip from Planet Nazca, the mysterious agent returned to report and confirm the Three Fiends' location. The most integral part of the report was confirming Burizalor's return.

"So then, the watcher's suspicions were correct," Imperialdramon Fighter Mode said with dread. He turned to both SlashAngemon and Craniummon. "The tyrant's returned with equally nefarious cohorts."

"Yes, and what's more they're amassing an army to plan for an attack on the Digi-Destined's world," the agent reported.

"Then, it's time to warn the Chosen," Craniummon issued, eyeing the agent. "Jacomon? Can we count on you to be our messenger?"

The agent, a small humanoid alien in a purple and white outfit stepped forward. He has a light blue head and big yellow eyes. He has a human-like mouth and nostrils.

"I, Agent Jacomon, shall depart to send the message," Jacomon complied at the behest of his superiors.

xxxxx

Jacomon was on his way to his ship. Along the way, he was stopped by someone waiting for him outside a door.

"Jaco, you're heading out to Earth?" A voice belonging to a young male asked him.

"Come on, Ryo. Do you really need to call me by _that_ name? It's Jaco-mon."

"Why? I like that nickname."

"Eh, so you want to tag along?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to finally meet the Chosen after all this time. I know Ken would be surprised to see me. It's been a long time since I've seen Earth." Ryo emerged, genuinely smiling. This is the DF-616 dimension, who was slightly younger than his YYGDM counterpart.

Unlike his YYGDM counterpart, his Digimon was not a Monodramon or a Veemon. After leaving Earth to join the Galactic Council's police force, he ended up with Jacomon. What sets these two apart from other Digimon and Human partner relationships is they treated each other like buddy cops than best friends.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You coming or not?" Jacomon asked impatiently while tapping his foot.

Ryo just smiled much to Jacomon's annoyance. "After you, buddy."

"Ugh, c'mon!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Here's Jaco!**_ **)**

The two boarded Jacomon's ship and jetted out the Galactic Council station. They flew right through a portal taking them straight into Earth's atmosphere.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/December 11, 2011/10:30 AM**_

After a successful landing, Jacomon and Ryo headed straight for the government building's front desk receptionist.

"Look, ma'am! I placed a tracking device on Miss Mimi's phone and I can confirm her location is here!" Jacomon yelled out at the receptionist. "You have to hear me out, miss! You have to take me to Miss Mimi!"

The female receptionist sipped her coffee and dryly replied. "Sir, there's no one named Miss Mimi working here. You'll have to specify employee's full name."

"Her full name? I think it's Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Sorry, sir, I can't find anyone named that in our directory."

"But, she's here! Look!" He showed her his tracking device with a glowing green beacon. He tapped on the beacon. "See? She's here!"

"Sir, you'll have to lower your tone."

"This is an emergency! I must see Miss Mimi and her friends! The fate of their world's at stake!"

Ryo noticed a security guard slowly approaching with and reaching for his club.

"Um, Jaco, I think we better go."

"Not until I see Miss Mimi!" He quickly took out a folded piece of paper. He opened it to show a doodle of Burizalor's face. "See this, lady? This is the face of evil that's gonna destroy your world if nothing's done to stop him!"

"Sir, is this your drawing? Or some kindergartner's chicken scratch?"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Jacomon facepalmed. "Do you need to see my badge?! My partner and I here are galactic officers!"

Just then, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Mimi, and their Digimon partners were seen coming down an escalator.

"Hey, there's some commotion going on down there," Izzy overheard Jacomon's berating the receptionist.

"Wonder what's going on?" Yolei looked down.

"Ah!" Mimi gasped upon seeing Jacomon. "Jacomon! Long time no see, Mr. Space Man!"

"Jacomon, over here!" Palmon waved over to him.

"Jaco-who?" Tentomon tilted his head, eyeing the alien visitor.

"Hmm, I'm not getting anything on him," the Bearer of Knowledge tried looking and pulling up Jacomon's Digi-Profile. "He's definitely not from y'alls world, Tentomon."

As he noticed Mimi and Palmon, Jacomon was delighted to see them.

"Ah, Miss Mimi and Palmon!"

"A friend of yours, Mimi?" Ken asked the strawberry blonde-haired idol singer.

"You could say that. Jacomon, what brings you here?!" Mimi called out as she and Palmon raced over to meet with him.

"My friends, it's urgent that I talk to you," Jacomon said.

"It's ok," Izzy reassured the security guard and receptionist. "He's with us."

 **(End theme)**

Ken then sighted Ryo and gasped. "Ryo?" He looked at him as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Who's he?" Wormmon blinked in befuddlement at Ryo.

"Ken Ichijouji! You've grown a lot and appear to be doing well for yourself!" Ryo approached Ken and gave him a friendly handshake. "It's been a while, old friend!"

"You know each other?" Yolei noticed her boyfriend talking it up with Ryo.

"You can say that, Miss Inoue," Ryo surprised her as if he was already familiar with her and the Chosen. "It's finally good to meet you, Chosen."

"You're an old friend of Ken? Then, is Jacomon your Digimon partner?" Izzy asked, but before Ryo could answer Jacomon cut him off.

"Bzzt! First off, we're mutual business partners!" Jacomon corrected the Bearer of Knowledge. "Nothing more, nothing less!"

Mimi giggled at Jacomon's snippy response. "So, what did you want to tell us, sweetie?"

"Yes, my urgent message!" Jacomon said.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Odaiba Park/11:15 AM**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. OST –** _ **Happy End**_ **)**

As Ken, Wormmon, and Ryo were getting reacquainted, Mimi & Palmon, Izzy & Tentomon, and Yolei & Hawkmon conversed with Jacomon near a lake.

"See those fish?" Palmon pointed to some big-eyed goldfish swimming through the lake. "Aren't they funny to look at?"

"Hmm, why they look like the Big-Eyed Carpmon back on Planet...!" Jacomon smacked himself. "Gah, I don't have time to be sight-seeing! My friends, I came with urgent news!"

"Now that you mention it, what did you want to tell us?" Izzy asked the alien visitor.

"Yeah, what's up?" Yolei wondered herself.

Mimi patted Jacomon's back. "It's ok. Go ahead and tell us." She smiled genuinely as Jacomon blushed at the sight of her cute looks.

"Uh, yes! Of course!" Jacomon sputtered out and turned away. _Oh, I'm completely won over by her infectious smile!_ "By the way, I wanted to make it up to you for unintentionally destroying your merchandise..." He pulled out bottle with a sweet aroma, which Mimi and Palmon sniffed. "...a rare perfume I was able to procure from a far off planet. It cost me a hefty amount."

"Oooh, you shouldn't have!" Mimi's eyes lit up as she took the perfume bottle. "But, you really shouldn't you. I know I wanted you to make up for it. I just wanted you to buy me perfume here."

"Sorry, but I wanted to go the extra mile for you," Jacomon modestly bowed. "Will you accept?"

"But, of course..." Mimi kissed Jacomon's forehead. "Thank you."

Jacomon's cheeks blushed. "Sure... just being a gentlemen."

"Happy now?" Palmon teased the diva.

"Oh shush," Mimi winked as she and Palmon playfully elbowed one another. "Heheh!" They giggled together.

"That's so nice of you, Tacomon," Yolei slipped on his name.

"It's not Tacomon, it's _Jaco_ mon, miss," the alien corrected her.

"I could go for some tacos," Hawkmon patted his belly.

"Anyway, you were going to tell us," Izzy reminded the reason why the alien came in the first place.

"Oh, right! I didn't come here to sight-see and see old friends! We have an emergency!" Jacomon exclaimed.

 **(End theme)**

Taking a few minutes out of his time, Jacomon explained to everyone about Burizalor's sighting on Planet Nazca and amassing his massive army with his two new conspirators. To say the Chosen were stricken with shock was an understatement. In Izzy's case, the memories of his death by Burizalor's hands was still fresh on his mind. Mimi still recalled the trauma she and the others faced back on Planet Spira. In contrast, Ken and Yolei barely saw and fought Burizalor in person when the tyrant returned, albeit as a half-cyborg.

"This can't be..." Izzy was at a loss for words. "He's back?!"

"But, he's dead! My son, Dimitri, sliced him into pieces!" Mimi cried out. "We all saw it!"

"The only way this could happen is if the Digicores were used to revive him," Ken deduced.

"But, our Digicores haven't been used lately and we'd know if they'd been used!" Yolei said.

"By the way, ahem..." Jacomon showed his well rather 'artistic' mugshot sketch of Burizalor. "This is the best I could do for an accurate picture. Is this how he looks?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **A Mysterious Pair**_ **)**

Everyone, sans Ryo, gawked at the doodle sketch the alien could conjure up. Mimi and Palmon both laughed at the picture.

"Oh gosh, did you really draw that?!" Palmon busted out laughing.

"Wow, your drawing is so on point! That's definitely him!" Mimi ceased laughing and took the drawing from Jacomon. "Honestly though, he's much uglier in person. And he is missing that nasty black lipstick."

"Well, I apologize if my picture isn't picture perfect."

"It's fine. At least we have proof that he's somehow back," Izzy added, looking at the drawing.

"God, why did that guy of all evil guys have to return?" Yolei groaned. "At least it's not Myotismon again."

Izzy and Mimi both glared toward Yolei.

"Don't jinx us," the older Chosen dryly responded.

"We'll need to alert everyone as soon as possible," Ken informed everyone.

"Indeed, that'd be for the best," Ryo concurred.

The Bearer of Knowledge turned and addressed the alien. "So, Jacomon, you said Burizalor and his army are on their way here?"

"How long until he arrives?" Tentomon inquired.

"About a few hours."

Hearing Jacomon say it so matter-of-factually caused them to panic. Yolei quickly grabbed Jacomon and picked him up, shaking him hard.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT ALREADY?!" Yolei screamed in Jacomon's face.

"Yeah, you could've told us ahead of time or something!" Mimi shouted as she took out her cell.

"Um, hey, what are you doing, Miss Mimi?" Jacomon asked.

"What do you think? I'm going to call up my friends!"

"I'll send Kari, TK, Davis, and Cody emails," Yolei said, whipping out her D-Terminal.

"Yeah, if Burizalor's coming back stronger than ever with an army, this requires all the help we can get!" Izzy declared, opening up his laptop to get in contact with Gennai in the Digital World.

 **(End theme)**

"Sora, this is Mimi! Listen, we've got an emergency!" The Bearer of Sincerity yelled into her cell as Sora's voice was heard on the other line. "If you can believe it, but Jacomon just told us Burizalor's back and he's coming here!"

There was brief dead silence on the other line. The dismayed Bearer of Love, much like Izzy, was reminded of her horrific death by Burizalor's hand.

" _Burizalor? You can't be serious?! That evil monster is back?! But, he's supposed to be..._ "

"Dead, but somehow he got revived by some Digicores on another world. Look, we need to get everyone ready pronto!" Mimi readily took charge of the situation.

" _Right! Though, Tai and Matt are training with Whismon. That's that problem. Have yo considered having Max contact Dimitri...?_ "

"It's a thought, but we need everyone in _our_ world ready if they're able."

"Yes, and we must hurry!" Jacomon yelled out in the background, to which Sora recognized his voice.

" _Hey, that voice sounds familiar._ "

"It's Jacomon, but look like he said we don't have much time! Burizalor and his army are on their way here in a few hours!"

" _I'm on it!_ "

As she finished calling Sora, Mimi went to call Joe next.

"Wow, Mimi's really stepped up her game lately," Yolei was impressed with the Bearer of Sincerity.

"Well, she did slap a Digital God," Ken reminded them of Mimi standing up to Beerusmon not too long ago.

"Oh, c'mon, Joe! Couldn't you up studies aside for one day?!" Mimi scoffed, trying to get a hold of him. "It's the fate of the worlds here we're talking! Sheesh, getting a hold of Tai and Matt is gonna be an even bigger chore."

"Max, Keke, and the others I'm sure can reach them better than we could," Palmon said.

"Or, maybe we can pull out secret weapon surprise for Whismon?" Mimi winked to Palmon.

"What surprise? Oh ya mean _that_ surprise!" Palmon winked back.

"Ok, I just got a hold of Davis!" Yolei gave a thumbs up. "He and Veemon are just heading out to get Sonja!"

"Great, I've also gotten a hold of Gennai. He'll be getting a hold of BanchoLeomon and Sheila," Izzy confirmed. "We'll meet exactly where Burizalor's ship might possibly land!"

"If we even know where he'll land," Ken said.

"Finally, about time you picked up, Joe!" Mimi yelled out as everyone else sweatdropped.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Krillin's Theme**_ **)**

Somewhere within Odaiba, Davis and XVeemon flew over to pick Sonja up from their apartment home.

"Man, can you believe some jerks would go out of their way to revive that guy?!" Davis shared his disdain over the situation.

"Yeah, he's the last guy I wanted to face again," XVeemon nodded.

"Still, me and TK could fuse now. But then again, they said he's gotten much tougher. I wouldn't count us out just yet!" Davis boasted as he spotted Sonja flying up to meet with them.

"Ok, I got your call," Sonja said. "So, Burizalor's back probably stronger than before?"

"Yeah, but he ain't coming alone, babe. Apparently he's got some accomplices," the Bearer of Miracles replied.

"Plus, a big army heading for Earth!" XVeemon exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun," Sonja smirked coolly. "It'll be my first time seeing this freak in person."

"Right, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll let Tai handle him," Davis said. "Let's jam!" He declared as he jetted off with XVeemon and Sonja following behind him.

Sonja smiled watching Davis flying ahead of her. "You're so cool."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba/Apartment/11:40 AM**_

"Ok, we're on our way!" TK answered Mimi's call. "Kari." He gave a serious look and nodded to her.

"Back to action again, huh?" Kari said, getting up and taking off her glasses.

"And of all the bad guys to come back to rear his ugly head, it's ol' alien lizard again," Gatomon scoffed. "Well, I'm up for clawing some faces!"

"We're ready whenever you are!" Patamon flew over to TK.

"Maybe this will help work off more of that rust especially after our dimension trip," TK smiled to Kari.

"Yeah, but Burizalor of all people..."

"Look on the bright side, at least it's not Myotismon," Gatomon half-joked to lighten the mood, which earned a chuckle from Kari.

"Good one, Gatomon, but Burizalor's ten times worse," Kari half-chuckled at this point. "But, I'm sure we can take him!" _And as long as you're ready to help, Homeostasis! I know you've been craving some payback on him._

"Kari?" TK waited for a response from Kari. "You ok?"

"Yeah, let's get going, TK! Hopefully, our brothers will answer the call, too."

"Me, too, Kari."

With that, TK and Kari flew off their apartment property. Their Digimon evolved into Angemon and Angewomon as they followed TK and Kari. The Bearers of Hope and Light's strong sense of foreboding gave them foresight that Burizalor and his forces would be arriving soon.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Bank/11:45 AM**_

After making short work of some bank robbers, Shu Ouma and Gai Tsutsugami returned their girlfriends' Voids. Shu placed his _Singer's Sword_ back into Inori Yuzuriha. Gai returned his _Dancer's Sword_ into Mana Ouma. Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi-Ouma helped with crowd control.

"That takes care of those thugs," Shu said, holding Inori in his arms.

"That was quick," Inori smiled to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, those dummies didn't stand a ghost of a chance!" Mana grinned at Gai.

"After what we've been through, robbers with guns are the least of our worries," Gai truthfully said.

Madoka watched the police truck cart away the robbers. "Hope they learn their lesson for stealing."

Homura shrugged. "Somehow I doubt it. If they escape, we'll deal with them."

"I could get used to this," the pink-haired Puella girl smirked.

Just then, he heard a disembodied voice contact Gai telepathically.

" _Gai, it's me, X! Or, Max Kamiya if you remember..._ "

"X?" Gai looked up and closed his eyes, letting the former watcher speak to him. _What's going on? We just had to stop a bank robbery during our walk into the town._

" _You guys have been wondering if you'd get a chance to contribute in a big battle on our world? Well, you guys will get your chance._ "

Upon hearing this, Gai smirked. "It's about time."

"Gai, what's up?" Shu asked his friend.

" _Shu, listen up, this is X._ "

 _Oh, I heard you now, Max!_

" _Good, because you're all going to be seeing some real action soon! An old enemy of ours is about to invade Earth very shortly. Madoka, Homura should be able to hear me now._ "

Madoka's smile faded as she realized her premonitions were coming true.

"Don't worry, Madoka. With your power, we can slip back into our dimension to grab the others to help us fight," Homura reassured her.

"If you say so!" Madoka said as she looked over to Shu and Gai. "Are you two going to join the fight?"

"You bet we are!" Shu replied boldly.

"Yeah, we'll be convening with Tai's friends," Gai nodded as he turned to Mana. "You're more than welcome to come or not."

"Are you kidding? Wherever there's violence, I'm going," Mana said with a sadist smile.

Inori approached Shu. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, Madoka, you and Homura get the others back from our dimension," Shu ordered the two Puella girls.

"Right, we'll be right back!" Madoka replied as she and Homura prepared to make a departure to get their friends.

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

It wasn't long until X telepathically reached Karin, Dimitri & Faith the Patamon, and Kensuke. The trio were instantly warned about Burizalor's impending arrival in DF-616's Earth. They were even warned of a massive army comprised of various enemies from other dimensions.

"Damn it, I didn't want to believe X and Keke at first when they said Burizalor's back, but now I can't overlook this anymore!" Dimitri growled, realizing his efforts ended up being for naught.

"Especially now Burizalor's forged an alliance with the Warlord and that Cyrus character," Karin was dismayed.

Kensuke snorted. "So, Tai and company's main nemesis joined forces with the Ambiguously Gay Duo 'Ace and Gary'." He obviously referred to the Warlord and Cyrus while insulting them. "You should've let me kill those two when I had the chance. Right, X?"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **For the Reunion**_ **)**

" _Well, there's no changing the past. And no, Dimitri don't bother using your time machine to correct our mistake here._ " X telepathed with them.

"I wasn't planning to," Dimitri plainly said.

"How long until Burizalor lands in Tai's dimension?" Karin asked X.

" _A few hours, but he seems to be delaying on purpose. This will give you time to amass as many allies here as you can. There's a good chance Burizalor may be sending unpleasant surprises in your dimension!_ "

"Great," Karin sighed. "All right, we'll get everyone else up to speed!"

" _Yeah, our friends are prepping for the trio's arrival and we'll be heading down to help them in the fight. Burizalor, Warlord, and Cyrus won't succeed in their endeavors!_ " X vowed. " _Let's win this, my friends!_ "

Athena entered the room carrying PinkPatamon. "Is everything ok? Karin? Dimitri? Uncle Ken?"

Looking over to hers and Dimitri's future daughter, Karin nodded. "No, we're all about to fight soon, honey."

"But, you can definitely fight with us," Kensuke advised her.

"Who's the bad guy we're fighting?"

"An old enemy of Tai's," Dimitri answered his daughter's inquiry.

"An enemy of Uncle Tai?" Athena furrowed her brows. "No one's going to hurt Uncle Tai! Me and PinkPatamon will fight, too!"

"Always love your enthusiasm, Athena," Kensuke shared his niece's passion. "I'm raring to go, too!"

Faith turned to Dimitri. "Should we let Athena fight?"

"Athena's grown as a fighter. She's got a lot to prove," Dimitri whispered as he beckoned Athena over. "Let's fight as a family, Athena." He palmed his future daughter's head and ruffled her hair.

"I won't let you down!" Athena chirped as she hugged her parents and Uncle Ken.

"Ok, now let's go and tell the others!" Karin openly declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/Dimension: DF-616**_

Once he finished contacting his DF-616 and YYGDM-01 allies, X let out a deep sigh and turned around. His eyes fell on a small green dinosaur with large gray fin-like spike on his head. He had the size and build of Agumon.

"So, I take it they're getting ready?" The little dinosaur Digimon asked X.

Taking off his X mask, Max smiled to his 'partner'. "They have and we're gonna make our move here shortly."

"Have you already contacted our Final Fantasy and Pokemon friends as well?" Keke asked him. "Red, Cloud and Tidus' groups in their respective worlds?"

"Yeah, they're all set. After all, apparently Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus went into their worlds to gather new recruits. We owe that much to our new friends after they helped us save their worlds during our recent dimension travels. Ryo from the YYGDM-01 dimension is doing his part gathering the Data Squad from their world as well as another Tai and the Digi-Destined from a completely different world. They'll all be stationed for battle in Takato, Takuya, and Karin's dimension. So, anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Nope, you answered all I needed to know. Thanks, Max." She smiled to him.

After addressing Keke's concerns, Max turned to his small dinosaur partner. "You ready for some action, Gojiramon?"

"You bet I am, Max!" Gojiramon eagerly replied. "And so are my friends!"

Max and Gojiramon turned to face the other D3s with Digimon partners of their own. These Digimon just so happen to be Gojiramon's best friends.

Keke was seen carrying large red grub-like caterpillar with beady blue eyes and a pincers for a mouth.

"Mosuramon," Gojiramon addressed the caterpillar. He turned over to Sam, who had a brown lizard-like reptile with spikes on his back and membrane around his legs/arms used for gliding. "Baranmon."

Then, Max and Gojiramon turned toward Tike, who had a red pterosaur-like reptile on his right shoulder.

"Radonmon," Gojiramon smiled to the pterosaur. He then shifted over to Kara, who had with her a yellow-furred Shisa dog sitting next to her. "Caesarmon."

Finally, he turned over to David with a small four-legged dinosaur-looking creature with spikes on its back and a horn on his nose; it looked like a cross between an ankylosaur and a crocodile. "And Angirasumon."

"We're ready to go and settle the score with Gaiganmon!" Angirasumon yelled out, speaking for himself and his Kaiju Digimon friends.

"And time for us to settle things with the Warlord," Keke said.

Tike popped his knuckles. "No way that chicken shit's slipping from us again! We're kicking him right up the devil's ass!"

"Damn straight, bro!" Kara concurred.

"Just make sure me and unc get some family quality time together," Sam was eager to get him a piece of the Warlord. "With my fists pounding his face!"

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll all get our licks in and then some," Max reassured his friend. "BW and Pikkan just left for the Digital World. They're going to rendezvous BanchoLeomon, Sheila, and the Bantyo Gang. We'll all meet on Earth. So, if any one of you don't feel about to fighting, I won't hold it against you."

"Are we kidding? We're not turning back after all the Warlord has done to us!" Keke said.

"Not to mention Burizalor coming back to terrorize our friends!" David added.

"And we're with you to the very end, Max!" Gojiramon shouted.

Nodding, Max turned around and raised a fist into the air. "It's go time, D3s!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Realm**_

Burizalor walked right out of a chamber as waiting for him outside was Cyrus. "Do we have all our bases covered, Cyrus?"

"Indeed, we have, Lord Burizalor. And all the recruits you have requested are ready. We'll be breaching several dimensions simultaneously using the tech implemented from the Warlord's dimension device."

"Most excellent and where may I ask is the Digital Warlord?"

"He's prepping Gaiganmon for the battle. He will be with us shortly."

"Very well then," the digital tyrant said with suspicions raised. "Sorbetmon!" He summoned for his minion, who just happened to answer his master's call.

"Yes, my lord? Have our men ready as we'll be disembarking back to dimension DF-616. Understood?"

"As you wish, my lord," Sorbetmon nodded.

"Oh, and Sorbetmon?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget about the contingency plan in case all should fail."

Reminded of this 'plan', Sorbetmon replied. "Um, yes sir!"

"Contingency plan, my lord?" Cyrus directly asked him.

"Nothing to be concerned with. I have my doubts I'll ever need to resort to it."

"As you say then, Lord Burizalor."

He sauntered over toward visual indicating a dimension door with the coordinates ' _DAT-05_ '. "Before we initiate our revenge campaign, I have arranged for a quick stop. Yes, I've painstakingly had my eye on this dimension for sometime."

"From what I understand, this is one of the many worlds where a Taichi exists, but one that isn't an Ascendant."

"Well, that is quite unfortunate... for him," Burizalor chortled as he tapped the visual with a finger. "Why don't I show introduce myself to these alternate Digi-Destined and test out the new power I've acquired?"

"Should make for some quality entertainment."

With that, Burizalor pressed the a switch that activated his ship's new dimension slip mechanism. The spaceship turned its cloaking on and slowly slipped through the portal leading them to...

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/Dimension: DAT-05**_

Fresh from their recent battle with Alphamon, the tri. Digi-Destined were enjoying the peace, but were left speculating when the next Digimon incursion could occur. It's been a week since the last battle between Omegamon and Alphamon.

Taichi Yagami and Agumon looked out into the sky enjoying the scenery. He had a lot to contemplate about, and who could blame him after the last battle. His view toward fighting had changed since his youthful days. While he still intends to fight to protect his friends and family, he greatly worried about the collateral damage he and his friends' Digimon have caused. The last fight with Alphamon left a section of Odaiba an absolute wreck.

Yamato Ishida and Gabumon arrived to see Taichi and Agumon. Behind him were the other Digi-Destined: Sora Takenouchi & Piyomon, Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon, Koushiro Izumi & Tentomon, Takeru Takashi & Patamon, Hikari Yagami & Tailmon, and the recent additions Meiko Mochizuki & Meicoomon. Only Jou and Gomamon are missing due to Jou recent distance from his friends.

Yamato has consistently been hounding Taichi to get over his insecurities that had plagued the seemingly once bold Bearer of Courage. This world for the Digi-Destined was near stark contrast to the DF-616 one; whereas the DF-616 was full of more vigor and energy, this world is more subdued. The DF-616 Digi-Destined had more unity than their DAT-05 counterparts who had been drifting apart until now thanks to the recent battles.

If there was a single thing these two worlds has in common: there were Digi-Destined to answer the call against digitized threats. That much was the same.

"Taichi, c'mon it's time to get going," Yamato called to his friend. "Koushiro wants to show us something."

"Oh?" Taichi looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Sorry, just reflecting again."

"I know it was just a week ago, but we need to look ahead to the future. To prepare for in case more Digimon materialize in our world... and prepare for that black knight again," Koushiro spoke up. "Besides, there's something I wanted to show you and the others back at my place. I've upgraded my tech to..."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Imminent Fear**_ **)**

Just then, the Digimon sensed a malevolent essence emanating. The tri. Digi-Destined notice their partners feeling uneasy.

"Patamon?" Takeru asked his partner.

"What's wrong, Tailmon?" Hikari asked, deeply concerned as Tailmon hissed.

"Augh, don't tell me it's that knight again!" Mimi shrieked.

"No, it's not..." Tailmon stopped as she and the others noticed electronic devices, including their phones malfunctioning briefly.

 **(End theme)**

"Look!" Sora pointed to the sky as a large distortion formed, similar to the ones opened up by invading 'infected' Digimon that've been facing lately.

Meiko hugged Meicoomon tightly and whimpered. "No, please... not again."

"I see... a ship coming out?!" Koushiro was baffled at the sight of the ominous and odd-looking spaceship floating out.

"Why does that ship look so familiar?" Yamato wondered, meticulously eyeing the spaceship.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Insert -** _ **Only a Chilling Elegy ~Freeza's Theme~**_ **(0:00 – 2:17))**

Then, to their surprise, Burizalor came floating out on his hover chair. The digital tyrant's face lit up with sheer and evil delight as his eyes fell on the tri. Digi-Destined.

"No way?! Is that Freeza?!" Taichi was flabbergasted by the invader's likeness to the iconic Dragon Ball Z villain. However, while they both looked alike, Taichi's assumptions couldn't be more wrong.

Burizalor chortled evilly. "I take it from the silence you're wondering how I reached your world? Well, dimension hopping just so happens to be a convenient method of travel these days." He dismounted from his hover chair and floated off. "And no, I'm not Freeza, Taichi."

"Hey, he knows your name!" Agumon exclaimed.

"But, how? We never even met...!"

"I haven't met _you_ , but I know and long to exact revenge on another _you_. But, at this point, I detest any Taichi... and I've been dying to test out my newfound power on some guinea pigs. Perhaps testing it out on a weaker Taichi will do wonders," Burizalor smirked as with a flick of his finger, a building exploded far behind the tri. Digi-Destined.

Horrified, the tri. Digi-Destined witnessed Burizalor blowing up a building in one-shot. Taichi was immediately reminded of the destruction caused from the battle with Alphamon.

"Taichi!" Agumon tended to his partner. "C'mon, get up!"

"Holy crap, I didn't even see that!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Th-that monster!" Hikari cried out in horror.

Yamato turned and shot an angry glare at the icy villain. "You bastard! What was that for?! There were probably people in there!"

Burizalor blew on his finger and smirked. "And that was just my way of saying hello." He casted on eye on the crestfallen Bearer of Courage. "Heh, seems this Taichi is faint-hearted coward compared to my Ascendant nemesis. This shall prove to be most effortless. Now, Chosen of this dimension, I invite you to fight me with your very best. Come! For I, Lord Burizalor, want a decent warm-up before my inevitable fight with my Taichi!"

Yamato pulled out his Digivice. "You want some of us?! You got it!"

"And there you go shooting your mouth off at me like a certain Yamato I know. But, you don't even hold a candle to him."

"C'mon, Taichi! It's time to fight!" Agumon pleaded, shaking the teen hard.

"How would you like to start things off?" Burizalor beckoned Taichi and Yamato. "But, give it you're all. I'm running on a tight schedule."

"...you want some of me?!" Taichi roared, taking out his Digivice. "Be careful what you wish for!"

"Ok, let's send the proverbial sheep to the slaughter," the tyrant muttered as a healthy red glow bathed over him. "Feel the wrath of the Crimson Devil coursing through me!" _They have no clue of the horror show I'm about to show them._

xxxxx

 _ **Spaceship**_

 **(5:16 – 5:43)**

Cyrus watched a monitor and heard the blood-curling screams of the tri. Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners. A visual showed Burizalor, cloaked by a dark red dragon aura, mercilessly pounding on both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon like they were Rookies. Another screen showed Taichi on his knees in despair and Yamato boldly encouraging his partner soldier on.

As eruption occurred in the heat of the battle, Cyrus winced and pretended to show pity.

"Ooo, that's gonna leave a mark!" Cyrus shuddered. He then let out an unrestrained laugh. "Oh, not going for fatal blows I see? Guess you just wanted to rough them up some... yeah, this won't take long."

Just then, the Warlord entered and watched the fight with Cyrus.

"Heheh, just seeing any Digi-Destined getting their asses kicked brings a joyful smile to my face," the Warlord folded his arms. "Hmm, strange, I don't see that poser Davis, his friends, or even Kenny boy there. Where's my brother?"

"Seems they're around, but in this dimension somehow they were beaten and taken captive."

"Hmm, interesting. Oh well," the Warlord shrugged. "Not like I care if anything happens to my weak sauce brother."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, Warlord. How did your mission to Planet Kaiju even go? You never told us how you and your enemies obtained your partners."

"I thought I did, oh well, I guess there's some room for story time. Next time..." Warlord put his hand on the screen as everything faded to black.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**Our Monster Friends**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Oooh, it's a _Digimon Adventure tri._ surprise! Tri!Taichi and his friends are about to endure Burizalor's Hall of Pain. :D

No, this is not a slight against _tri._ I personally liked the first _tri._ movie ok (or the first four episodes if you're going by the non-theatrical version). This is merely to build heat for Burizalor and make him that more of a conniving bastard for kicking the tri. Digi-Destined while they're down. Also this is to draw parallels between the DF-616 Digi-Destined and their tri counterparts. Burizalor's already noticed the differences in Tai/Omega X and Taichi (tri.); the latter of which the tyrant will view as a coward for lacking the resolve and tenacity that DF-616 Tai has.

Oh man, could we see Tai (DF-616) and Taichi (tri.) meet at some point? We shall see!

 _DAT-05_ : Should be obvious: _Digimon Adventure tri. 2005._ (three years following in-universe 2002).

Warlord asking about his brother's tri. Counterpart and then acting like he gives a fuck. Some brother he is, ain't he? Don't change, Sam Ichijouji.

Another big reveal: Max, the D3s, and the Warlord with Digimon partners. Much thanks to Ford1114 with this idea. A little story: Maxacorn created Gojiramon (and credit goes to him for the little Godzillamon!) ages ago for his _D3_ series, but he was a limited addition. Now, me and Ford1114 have expanded the Kaiju-themed Digimon based on Godzilla's allies/rivals from Monster Island. The Warlord's partner would you know ends up being based on one of Godzilla's main enemies (would've been King Ghidorah, but Gigan's very underutilized). Maxacorn if you're reading this, hope you like this idea!

So, for the first half of chapter three, it's flashback time. I will briefly show how the D3s and the Warlord got their new Digimon partners. Basically a nice warm-up before the big showdown with the Three Fiends and their army!

We already get hints of the other dimensions involved in the conflict: Red, Cloud and Tidus' names are a dead giveaway. Yep, two groups were able to visit the FFVII and FFX worlds during the whole Dimension Missions arc in _Cross Generations_ (which I can't wait to start on soon!). And yes, _that_ Red will show up with his Pokemon. Look forward to that!

This chapter also marks the debut of Jacomon (thanks Chaosblazer) in my stories! Jacomon obviously based on Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. If you're following Chaosblazer's _Accel Stream: Side Story Slamfest_ , Jacomon showed up to meet Mimi. It would explain as to why she and Palmon are now on friendlier terms with Jacomon.

Another surprise: the DF-616 Ryo is Jacomon's partner. Even if Jacomon doesn't want to admit it. Hence the buddy cop concept. :P

As for that old man's fate, can't reveal what it means and alludes to yet. Sorry. Just know he isn't what he seems.

And the _Episode of Fiends_ character corner segments shall continue through the rest of this story! More wackiness and guests to come.

Next time: a brief flash to the D3s and the Warlord meeting their Kaiju Digimon partners. A brief look at Tai and Matt's training with Whismon (not a whole lot cause reasons). And the Three Fiends' first strike on the DF-616 dimension, leading to a face-off with our heroes and the unveiling of their new recruits.

Until then, send a review and stay cool!


	3. Our Monster Friends

**A/N:** Hope you're ok with this chapter being half-flashback (at least it's relevant never before seen stuff and not rehash scenes). See how X/Max and the D3s receive their Kaijuu partners. Also a brief look at the tri. Digi-Destined beatdown by Burizalor. Also the first stages of the Fiends' day of reckoning.

First off, _Episode of Fiends_ corner shenanigans continues.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Grauman's Egyptian Theatre/Los Angeles, California/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-Life: February 2016**_

The audiences are still buzzing about the movie. The Fiends briefly pause the movie to provide some off the cuff commentary.

Cyrus: Yes, surprised we've made a drop on the tri. Universe?

Warlord: Oh, and I do believe we have two guests in attendance that's from that universe.

Burizalor (points to Taichi (tri.) and WarGreymon (tri.)): Namely you two! How are you enjoying the show, my friends?

Taichi (tri.): Jerk! You jumped us while I was down in the dumps!

Burizalor: Excuses. You might share my nemesis' name and appearance, you're a gutless coward and a sissy.

Warlord: Seriously what's with the PTSD? Even the Tai from the DF-616 dimension can gut it out.

Cyrus: Yeah, you're not even worth our time.

Taichi (tri.) can't even speak for himself. WarGreymon (tri.) stands up ready to defend him.

Omega X: Now hold on! (stands up) Yeah, the other me here is pretty much an emo compared to me, but that doesn't give you the right to bag on him! He's still me!

Max: Well said, Tai.

Omega X (to Taichi (tri.)): Hey, other me, why don't you stand up and tell these jerks off?

As Taichi (tri.) slowly stands, he earns scornful glares from all the villains in attendance. This causes him to flinch and sit back down.

Burizalor (gives smug grin): Like I said, a gutless coward.

Cyrus (points to Taichi(tri.)): Look on the bright side, at least you're getting more than a cameo in _our_ movie. And you need that hype build-up for those movies of yours.

Warlord: Kinda convenient you feel the need to piggy back off our flick. You're not getting compensated for this.

Taichi (tri.) grumbles and sits down with arms crossed.

Metalla X: Pfft, he told you. I can attest with the other me, we both think you need to get your head out of your ass and quit being a bitch.

Barrett: Yo man, that ain't cool.

Tifa: But it's the truth.

Cloud: There's nothing wrong with brooding. I do it, too.

Barrett (to Cloud): A little too much, spiky.

WarGreymon (tri.): Don't let them get to you, Taichi.

Omega X: Yeah, man they're just pushing your buttons. I know how well they like to press those sensitive buttons.

Celesta X (to Taichi (tri.)): Like my brother said, don't let them bring you down.

Taichi (tri.): Thanks, I guess.

Gojiramon: Hey, Max, have you noticed the shortened name 'Ress B' sounds like frisbee?

Max: Now that sounds like a clever pun.

Zero: You just figured that out?

X: Yeah, I mean really?

Voice: Excuse us!

Suddenly, new faces in the crowd are spotted. They are the Digiverse equivalents of Champamon's team: Monakamon (Monaka's expy), Furizlor (Frost's expy), Botamomon (Botamo's expy), Magettamon (Magetta's expy), Hit the Hitmon (Hit's expy), and a small Ascendant boy named Xander.

Burizalor: Who dares to speak out?

Monakamon floats up in plain sight.

Monakamon: I would.

Furizlor (stands and eyes Burizalor): Good day, Burizalor. I am your U6 counterpart.

Burizalor: Yes, I can see that. You're another Corrupt among us.

Virus: These are the new guys based on the Universe 6 characters? (scoffs) I'm impressed. All I see is Winnie Pooh, a giant robot, a Burizalor wannabe, and... (eyes Monakamon and balks)... a little squirt with nipple piercings?!

Xander: Please don't mind us. We're guests, too. Besides it'd be nice to meet other Ascendants like me. (turns to Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X, & Max Kamiya) Ah, you must be them!

Omega X: Oh, look, guys. It's Champamon's U6 Ascendant!

Max: I hear his name is Xander.

Celesta X (blushes): He looks cute.

Metalla X: He looks scrawny compared to us.

The Fiends clear their throats.

Burizalor: Ok, with that distraction out of the way, shall we continue this flick?

Warlord (to Gaiganmon): Ready to see us kick the shit outta X and his pals?

Gaiganmon roars gleefully in response.

Cyrus: Ok, movie sign time! Back to our flick!

xxxxx

 _ **Act III: Our Monster Friends**_

xxxxx

 _ **Central Digigalaxy/Planet Kaijuu/One Month Ago**_

A neighboring world to Planet Cretaceous, this world is known for fauna based on famous giant monsters from film and prehistory. This is the Planet Kaijuu.

On this day, a group of Ascendants had embarked to this planet after receiving am emergency signal that required investigation. Max Kamiya claimed he sensed a familiar presence that he hadn't sensed in a long time. He wondered if this yet another survivor from the post-Nexus disaster that destroyed his and the D3's former dimension.

Needless to say, Max and the D3s were going to investigate this situation. They will be surprised for who they will meet.

However, their nemesis was also on route to Planet Kaijuu for his own reasons.

A showdown between both sides is set to commence.

xxxxx

Shortly after landing in a large forest, X and his D3s started exploring the planet. X looked down at a watch, which doubled as a tracking device. The watch showed the beacon that belonged to the source they sent them the distress signal.

"We're getting close, guys," X confirmed, looking over to the D3s.

"About time!" Tike griped.

"We barely even got here, idiot!" Kara snapped at him.

"Who are ya calling idiot, dipshit?!" Tike shouted back at his sister.

"You, you nimrod!"

David deeply sighed and nodded. "There they go again."

"You two! Knock it off!" Keke scolded the twins, grabbing them by their ears. She got them to stop making a fuss almost immediately.

As X chuckled, he heard a loud beeping and looked back to his tracking device. To his shock, he noticed the beacons heading toward their direction.

"Everyone, the beacon we're looking here is coming toward us!" X alarmed the others.

The group watched as the bushes rustled and they backed off when a small green dinosaur with a spike-like fin on his head popped out. The dinosaur ran smack into X and fell back as if hitting a steel wall.

"Ow!" The green dino whined, rubbing his face. "Hey, who put that wall right in front of me?!"

"Excuse me?" X blinked in befuddlement. He looked down at the device and noted the beacon was right in front of him. "You're the one who sent the signal?"

"Huh?" The green dino looked up and gawked at the masked watcher. "Whoa, who are you mister?!" He dropped into a defensive stance. "Ok, put 'em up! Did Gaiganmon send for you?!"

"Gaiganmon?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Hey, we're the ones who tracked your signal!" David chimed in. "Hey, it's ok. We're all friends here!"

"Yeah, and we're not involved with this Gaigan-whatever his name is!" Tike added.

Kara giggled as she approached the green dino. "You can trust us. What's your name?"

"It's Gojiramon," the little Kaijuu scanned each D3 and looked back up to X. He eyed the masked watcher suspiciously, getting a familiar vibe from him. _Hmm, why does he feel so familiar?_

"Pardon, but we're here because you sent the distress," X addressed Gojiramon.

"Oh right...! But, hold on!" Gojiramon heard the sound of footsteps and cries from behind the bushes. He saw a bunch of other small Kaijuu Digimon fall out of the bushes. "Hang on, guys! Slow down!"

 _ **Crash!**_

Gojiramon ended up being at the bottom as his friends piled on top of him. X and the D3s hurried over to pull off five other Kaijuu Digimon, allowing X to grab Gojiramon. Keke picked up a basketball-sized caterpillar. Sam lifted up a large brown lizard with glider-like arms. Tike held up a red pterosaur. Kara had a yellow Shisa dog sitting on her lap. David opened his eyes coming face to face with a small ankylosaur creature.

"Gojiramon! Who are these people?!" The ankylosaur asked him, nervously looking up at David.

"They look like those humans I've heard about," the brown lizard meticulously eyed Sam.

The caterpillar gazed at Keke, who was slightly creeped. "They are human!"

"Whoa, they look like Godzilla and his pals!" Kara cried out.

David laughed with an enthused smile. "Wow, you're right!" He lifted the ankylosaur up. "Hi, my name's David. What's yours?"

"Um, Angirasumon?" The ankylosaur sweatdropped.

Tike saw the pterosaur fly around and land on his right shoulder.

"You're no regular humans as far as I can discern," the pterosaur said to Tike. "What's your name boy?"

"Tike. And you?"

"Radonmon."

Keke smiled at the larvae. "I'm Keke. What's your name?"

"Mosuramon." The caterpillar replied in a soft feminine tone.

The glider lizard flew over Sam and landed on his head.

"I'm Sam."

"Greetings, Samuel. I am Baranmon!" He introduced himself in an aristocratic tone.

Kara crouched on all fours and stared intently at Caesarmon. As Caesarmon sniffed her face, she giggled and patted him.

"Hi, I'm Kara!"

"You can call me Caesarmon."

Gojiramon patted the dust off his body and turned facing X. "And you already know me."

"Pleased to meet you, Gojiramon. I am X."

"What's with the mask, dude? What'ca hiding?"

As Gojiramon poked his head forward and examined X, the masked watcher slightly backed off.

"Whoa, hold on! First, what I want to know is why you sent us a distress."

Just then, the sound of a metal-grinding screech echoed out of nowhere and alarmed the Kaijuu Digimon. The D3s instinctively dropped into fighting stances and felt an evil presence closing toward them.

"Feel that?" Sam asked everyone.

"Yeah, it's coming this way," David muttered.

"It must be what was chasing Gojiramon and his friends," Keke said to Max.

"Yeah, it's Gaiganmon!" Gojiramon spoke up, growling as his eyes turned feral. He eyed the direction where a bunch of tree tops were quickly being lopped off by some kind of sickle-like projectiles. "Trust me you guys are way over your heads thinking you can take him on!"

"Even we can't beat him!" Mosuramon cried out.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Radonmon shouted.

"Gojiramon, we must retreat and take these humans to safety!" Angirasumon pleaded.

However, Gojiramon had different ideas. Being close to X, he inexplicably felt renewed courage surge within him.

"No way, I'm not running," Gojiramon growled. "Hey, masked guy, this is gonna sound strange, but I'm feeling a strong urge to fight belong close to you."

X vaguely smiled behind his mask. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe you're starting to sense the powers me and my friends have."

"Yeah, kinda."

"Don't worry, Gojiramon. We'll protect y'all!" David reassured him.

"This Gaigan-whatever doesn't know who he's dealing with!" Tike boasted, cracking his knuckles. He cracked a confident grin. "I say bring him on!"

"Yeah, this is nothing we can't handle!" Kara cried out.

"Well, hope you can back it up. Here he comes!" Caesarmon pointed to the behemoth finally stepping out of the forest.

The D3s and the Kaijuu Digimon held their ground as Gaiganmon walked forward brandishing his arm blades. However, he didn't come alone. As the D3s saw who the second man was with Gaiganmon, they were utterly flabbergasted. This was the last face they ever wanted to see again.

Standing next right next to Gaiganmon was none other than the D3s' nemesis the Digital Warlord. His evil grin widened into a twisted, gleeful smile.

"Well, well, isn't this too convenient?! We both had the same idea!" The Warlord cackled loudly.

"Great, look who it is!" Sam snarled angrily at his evil uncle.

"Long time no see, dear nephew," Warlord cruelly smiled, addressing his blood kin.

"So, that evil Ki we picked up on just now was him!" Keke exclaimed.

X scoffed, fiercely staring down his nemesis. "Seems you've gotten much better at masking your Ki. Congratulations."

"Why thank you, dear Max Kamiya," the villain addressed X by his real identity. "Why not take that mask off? It's no secret who you really are." His grin widened as X placed his hands over his mask.

X shrugged. "Why not? I'm not a full-time watcher anymore. Plus, this get-up doubles as my training gear and I've since doubled my strength since Beerusmon attacked." He ripped the mask right off, revealing his true face: a face similar to Tai's but with Sora's reddish eyes. His long hair is tied into a short ponytail.

"So refreshing to see your real face, old friend."

Rather than giving a snarky retort, Max merely dropped the mask and took off the gloves. He sprang right out of his X gear and showed off his own battle gear. He wore a black tank top that showed off his well-defined physique, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Whoa, sweet move, Mr. X!" Gojiramon clapped for Max.

"Just call me, Max, little guy."

"Ok, Max! Whatever you say...!" Just then, Gojiramon felt a small jolt as he sensed something very familiar about Max. A nagging curiosity pulled at him from within. _Man, just why do I feel like I've done this before?!_

"So, are we gonna rumble, my old pains? You six against me and your pets fight my super predator?" The Warlord declared, patting Gaiganmon's face. "Gaiganmon, you small skewer the little runts to your heart's content! Leave Max and his buddies with me!"

"Bring it on, asshole!" Tike beckoned him.

"Yeah, we're gonna smear your ass all over this place!" Kara threatened.

Taking out a long katana, the Digital Warlord brandished the weapon and licked the blade's tip. "And you're welcome to try! Gaiganmon, attack the little ones! Max Kamiya and company come at me!" He dared them to attack straight up.

"Careful, guys! Whatever you do, avoid that _Sin Harvest_ thing!" Max warned the others.

"Duly noted," Sam nodded.

 **(Cue The Matrix Reloaded –** _ **Burly Brawl**_ **(Juno Reactor & Don Davis) (0:00-3:00))**

With that, the Warlord floated into the air as he lured Max and the D3s toward him.

Gaiganmon began his assault by slashing his arm blades, sending sickle-like projectiles at Gojiramon and his friends. Gojiramon and his pals quickly scattered, evading Gaiganmon's sickles. Gojiramon hopped into the air and twirled around, spewing out green fire balls, aptly named his _**Atomic Flame**_ , which packed enough a punch to stun Gaiganmon. Mosuramon expelled threads from her mouth to ensnare Gaiganmon's right arm. Baranmon swooped down and slashed at Gaiganmon's face. Angirasumon curled up into a spiky ball and launched into the villainous Digimon's gut several times.

"Is that all you got, big guy?!" Angirasumon mouthed off Gaiganmon despite the size difference between him and the villainous behemoth.

"Oh please, you know the answer to that one, Angirasumon!" Snapped Radonmon, who fired sonic wave-like blasts at Gaiganmon's head.

Caesarmon lunged and bit Gaiganmon's left arm, refusing to let go. Gaiganmon madly shook off Caesarmon, allowing Gojiramon to deck him in the face with a headbutt. Gojiramon then fired a mouthful of _**Atomic Flame**_ right in Gaiganmon's face.

"How do ya like that, you beaked jerk!" Gojiramon taunted Gaiganmon.

Meanwhile, the Warlord powered up and flew at Max at super speed. He went for a vertical sword slash, which Max dodged easily. The Warlord unleashed consecutive slashes. Max easily parried each sword strike and landed a boot to the Warlord's chest, sending him flying back.

"Give it up, Warlord!" Max yelled at his hated nemesis.

Scowling, the Warlord readied his katana and went for a straight stab. Just then, a golden ball of energy hurtled toward him. The Warlord narrowly dodged the ball and turned to see Sam.

"Oooh, almost had me there, dear nephew!"

"Next time I won't miss, unc."

"Cute, but here! Have this!" The villain formed a dark beam and fired it straight at Sam.

Sam saw the beam coming and swerved to the side. Then, Keke quickly got the drop on the Warlord and kicked him in the back. The Warlord grunted and collected himself. He whirled around to see Keke throwing pink discs, her _**Rosemary Discs**_ , at him. The Warlord used his katana to slice each disc up.

"Nice try, sweet face, but I saw that coming a mile away."

Upon hearing this, Keke smirked as she raised her hand and beckoned for something. The Warlord's eyes widened as he turned and a pink disc came at him. He barely turned his head as the disc flew past and barely nicked his left cheek. Seeing his own blood spilled, the Warlord instinctively snapped and grabbed her arm. Max shot up and clubbed the Warlord's back.

As he got knocked away, the Warlord found himself surrounded by Tike, David, and Kara. The Ascendant kids launched simultaneous attacks, blasting the Warlord head-on. The Warlord batted the blasts away. Tike and David flew up to attack the Warlord with a flurry of punches.

"Ugh, you runts are still annoying as ever!" Warlord snarled, swerving out of the way as he let the boys smashed their heads together.

Suddenly, the Warlord felt an immense Ki surging and whirled around to get blasted away by Max's _**Tsunami Wave**_ , a massive bluish beam of condensed Ki. The Warlord was sent crashing to the ground. As Max quickly dropped toward the Warlord's location, he sighted the villain barely getting up with his black cloak singed and torn up.

"Don't think you're getting away this time!' Max snapped at him. "We know you're in league with Cyrus and the newly revived Burizalor!"

"Oh, so you're already on the know. Well, considering the connection you have with the deities these days, I'm not surprised," the Warlord managed a devious chuckle. "No matter... there's nothing you can do to halt our progress. We have a ton of fun little things planned for you, Tai, and your lemmings." He spat blood from his mouth. "Oh, and did I neglect to mention I've been holding back a bulk of new power I've acquired?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I let you and your dumbass friends think you had a chance, but when in truth I could easily take y'all apart. But, being the _nice_ guy that I am," the Warlord cackled evilly. "I'd rather show you that power when the day of reckoning is finally upon you."

"Day of reckoning?"

"You'll know in due time, my worthy adversary. Heheh." With an psychotic grin fitting for a villain such as him, the Warlord shoved his katana to the ground and quickly caused the earth between them to split apart.

"Holding back on us?! Dick move, jerk!" Tike shouted as he lobbed an energy beam at him.

"Right back at you, dill weed," the Warlord batted the beam back with his sword.

Tike quickly dodged his own beam and before he could retaliate the Warlord whistled for Gaiganmon.

"Gaiganmon, we're leaving now!" The Warlord called out to the Kaijuu Digimon. With that, he took out a black Digivice and raised it into the air.

"A Digivice?" Max noticed the device in the evil one's hand.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful? I forged this as a means to bring Gaiganmon to my side and with it I'll definitely bring out his full potential!"

"Impossible!" Kara cried out.

"Don't believe me? Why don't I show you? Gaiganmon, I command you to evolve!"

 **(End theme)**

Heeding his new partner's command, Gaiganmon flew into the sky with the Warlord. The black Digivice became imbued by a dark gray light and morphed into a device that became strapped to his arm. The device sent a surge of dark power that engulfed Gaiganmon, warping and changing him into a more deadlier engine of destruction.

"Yes, use your new power to crush those little runts!" The Warlord pointed toward Gojiramon and the other Kaijuu Digimon. "Gaiganmon, evolve now!"

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **Gigan Awakens**_ **)**

As a black sheen of light encased Gaiganmon, the cyborg alien Digimon evolved and grew five times than he originally did before. As the sheen of light shattered like glass, Gaiganmon had taken on a more sleeker cybernetic form than his previous robust mostly organic one. His skin became darker blue. His body's frame lost its girth, gaining a thinner and streamlined body. There are now wire-like structures running across his body. His long arm blades became slightly longer and sharper than before. He looked like Gigan from _Godzilla: Final Wars_.

"Arise, Giganmon!" The Warlord christened his newly modified engine of destruction.

The Champion-level monster screeched loudly. His dark aura sent a powerful shockwave that knocked away Gojiramon and company.

"Gojiramon!" Max yelled as he flew over to catch him.

The other D3s hastily jetted off and caught each of the Kaijuu Digimon.

"Thanks, Max," Gojiramon said. "But, I think I can take him!"

"Yeah right! You'll need to evolve if you wanna tangle with him!" Max replied.

"Humph, man always count on you blonde-haired asswipes to save the runts. Oh well, there's always next time," the Warlord shrugged. "What can you do? Anywho, Giganmon, we're leaving now!" He raised his Digivice, which shot a beam and cut a hole through space, forging a path into the Nexus stream. "My cohorts are probably waiting for me on the other side. Consider this a warm-up of what's to come, my friends!" He landed on top of Giganmon, intently glaring down at the D3s. "The day of reckoning shall be upon you when us Three Fiends come and rain on y'alls parade! Be ready for some pain!"

"Like hell we're letting you get away!" Sam shouted as he flew up to stop their escape.

However, all it took was the Warlord swinging his katana and unleashing a shockwave strong enough to knock Sam away.

"You ain't getting away, Gaiganmon!" Gojiramon growled as he jumped out of Max's arms and went to attack Giganmon. He fired a full-powered _**Atomic Flame**_ that grazed Giganmon's chest.

"All right, little guy!" Max cheered him on.

The Warlord growled, gritting his teeth. "Annoying little bastard! Giganmon, make an example out of him!"

As Giganmon swung his arm blades forward, he unleashed two sickle-like projectiles that converged and impacted with Gojiramon. The little dinosaur absorbed the impact of the attack, but eventually got overpowered and knocked away. Max flew up to catch him, but Gojiramon stubbornly refused to let Giganmon escape.

"I'm not done!" Snarled Gojiramon, squirming out of Max's hold. He let green fire blasts that impacted all over Giganmon.

However, Giganmon took one swing and blew out Gojiramon's attacks. Gojiramon finally forced Max to let go and jumped up again to attack Giganmon head-on.

"WAIT!" Max yelled out. He paused as his mind became flooded with faint memories of him meeting a Gojiramon. _Wait, why am I seeing this? It's like some former memories are resurfacing... so I had a Gojiramon for a partner. What if this is the same one? A survivor from my old world?!_

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

Giganmon swiped Gojiramon back, crippling the little Kaijuu Digimon and sending him falling to his apparent demise. Gojiramon's friends became horrified seeing this. Upon witnessing Gojiramon falling, Max felt a bond to him and called out to him again.

Then, in a twist of faith, a golden ball of light forged as he reached Gojiramon.

"WHAT?!" The Warlord was taken aback when he saw the golden light form into a Digivice.

The Digivice, which had a strap on it, fell into Max's hands. Gojiramon awoke to the blinding flash of golden light consuming them both. Max used his Ascendant energies to fill the Digivice with a surplus amount of power.

"Max?"

"Are you ok, little guy?"

Gojiramon nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you..." He paused to notice the Digivice in Max's hand. "Max?" He blinked thrice as similar visions Max had played out in his head. "Max, wow I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Yeah, it's been a while, little guy," Max hugged Gojiramon.

"Yuck, I so hate sentimental crap. Giganmon, end them!" Warlord commanded.

As Giganmon readied his arm blades, he unleashed two sickle strikes. Both of which got canceled out by Max and Gojiramon's golden aura.

"All right, Max!" Davis cheered.

"Whoa, check it out! He's got a Digivice!" Kara pointed out. "Does that really mean he and Gojiramon are partners?!"

"Looks that way," Sam smirked. "And I wouldn't have found any better betters than those two."

Mosuramon looked up to Keke. "Maybe, we can be partners, too?"

"Possibly..." Keke said, keeping a quiet gaze on Max and Gojiramon.

The Warlord seethed at the fact Max and Gojiramon forged a successful bond. He ordered Giganmon back.

"Ok, since you've got a Digivice, how about letting me have another go, Max?"

Max smiled to his partner's idea. "Why not? Just like old times, my friend." He slapped on his wristband Digivice and activated it. "Ready, Gojiramon?!"

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **The King of the Monsters Returns**_ **)**

"Let's kick some tail!" Gojiramon snarled. Engulfed in a golden sheen of light, he flew up and grew tenfold in size. Numerous spikes jutted out from his back. As his tail grew out, he let out a deafening roar that shook the entire area. " _ **Gojiramon Evolve to...!**_ "

Now in place of the little dinosaur was a behemoth that resembled the King of Monsters. His green skin turned into a thick dark gray hide that covered his whole body. His yellow eyes glowed with intensity. He turned his head and screeched loudly.

" _ **Godzillamon!**_ " The legendary beast roared as his friends looked up at him in awe.

"Whoa..." Was all Godzillamon's friends could say. They were speechless at their friends' new evolution.

"Now that's a Champion-level!" David cried out excitedly.

"Kick-ass!" Tike and Kara shouted together.

"Man that little guy sure had quite the growth spurt!" Sam exclaimed.

Keke pivoted toward Max and smiled. " _Godzilla-_ mon, huh? Yep, he definitely suits you."

With a grin smearing his face, Max couldn't be any more satisfied than he is now. He looked up proudly at Godzillamon roaring and expelled a green pillar of atomic flames from his mouth. His _**Atomic Inferno**_ blazed forward and struck Giganmon head-on. Giganmon tried absorbing the blast, but the scorching atomic heat scorched him. Godzillamon lunged forward and swung his tail, batting Giganmon back. Giganmon crossed his arms and unleashed sickle-like attacks that tore into Godzillamon's hide. Godzillamon retaliated with another tail slap, smacking Giganmon's head. As Giganmon charged in to attack, the Warlord lifted up his Digivice.

"Enough, Giganmon! It's time to retreat!" The Warlord beckoned his Kaijuu partner away, who started flying through the hole into the Nexus stream. "Max Kamiya, you and your friend enjoy this minor victory while you still can, just know your time is coming."

"And we'll be ready," Max shot back.

 **(End theme)**

As the Warlord flew through the hole, it closed up leaving Max and the others to ponder their next move. Godzillamon let out his trademark victory roar, which very much is reminiscent of the legendary Toho monster.

"Now, we definitely have to get you guys to digivolve," David said, looking down to Angirasumon.

"That was awesome!" Tike and Kara cheered, whooped, and hollered.

Godzillamon regressed back to Gojiramon just in time for his friends to gather around him.

"Congratulations for finally digivolving, Gojiramon!" Radonmon praised his friend.

Caesarmon added happily. "Now you gotta show us to do that!"

"Heheh, well I couldn't have done it without Max," Gojiramon openly admitted with a chuckle. He looked up only to be petted by Max. "Right, buddy?"

"Oh yeah," Max smiled, holding up his new Digivice for all to see. "Guys, I think it's fairly obvious each one of you have found your own Digimon partners."

The D3s and the other Kaijuu Digimon exchanged curious looks.

"The Warlord's already got one leg over most of us and don't be surprised if he pushes Giganmon's evolution further," Max implied to a likely scenario. "The fact me and Gojiramon have renewed our partnership is a first step to y'all bonding with these little guys."

xxxxx

 _ **Spaceship**_

"And that's how it all went down. Max and his crew gaining new Digimon partners was just a minor setback. We're going to correct that," the Warlord chortled as he veered over to Gaiganmon. "Right, my friend? Since then, I've been able to enhance our Digivice's power and already you've been able to evolve past your old limitations. You've received modifications and that'll be good enough to put down their new Kaijuu pets!"

Gaiganmon screeched in agreement with his master.

"Let's hope you two you easily nip that bud out," Cyrus said, turning his attention back to the screen that showed Burizalor making short work of the DAT-05's Digi-Destined. A smile curved over his face as Taichi sank to his knees in despair. "Man, is this Tai a sissy or what?"

"Yeah, I mean when does any Tai give up so easily?" Warlord questioned this dimension's Bearer of Courage. "The Tai from Burizalor's universe would never just give up." He shrugged as if really mattered. "Oh well. Burizalor better make this fast. I wanna get back to kicking Max and our Tai's sorry asses."

"Looks like he's about to finish things," Cyrus monitored the screen. "C'mon, Lord Burizalor, we're ready to go now..."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/Dimension: DAT-05**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Absalon OST –** _ **Xicor's Theme**_ **by The Enigma TNG (0:47-4:24))**

Having been brought to the worst absolute despair in his life, Taichi Yagami couldn't believe how swiftly and easily his group were beaten. He looked around to see all his friends, Chosen and Digimon, laying beaten.

"Fufufu, what's wrong? Given up all hope?" Burizalor openly taunted Taichi, who turned and glared him furiously. "Oh, there's that spark that reminds me so much of my Taichi. The one I truly want to kill. You're just a warm-up before the main event."

"You keep saying... my Taichi this... my Taichi that... there's another me out there?"

The tyrant's smirk faded as he lifted a finger. "I asked myself the same question, but then one of my loyal colleagues discovered the wonders of dimension travel. It appears there exists numerous doppelgangers scattered across various realities. All seemingly different in some aspects, but all share one common trait: you all possess a courageous quality that I absolutely abhor with every fiber of my being." His red eyes flared as his defeat at Omega X's hand continued burning into his mind. That humiliating defeat, from his point of view, kept eating away at him even in his time in Digital Limbo.

"This other me. He must've done something to you that made you hate him... enough to come to my world and beat me up over it," Taichi cringed, struggling to stand on his own. "Why take it out on me?! I have nothing to do with your beef with this other me!"

"Because I cannot rest until I've purged every Taichi in existence. You, my friend, are going to join them."

Glancing over to WarGreymon, Taichi gritted his teeth. "Then, take me. Leave my friends out of this!" He pleaded.

"Ah, and spoken like a coward," Burizalor chortled, licking his black lips. "The Taichi I seek would never ask me to spare his friends. No, he'd fight me to the very end until one of us can't go no more. He'd risk his own life to protect them. You? I don't see a hero, but just a gutless coward lacking resolve."

"You don't know a damn thing about me, you outsider!" Taichi yelled out, clenching his fists as he bumrushed the digital tyrant.

"Mistake number one," he whispered, firing the first shot.

"Augh!" Taichi let out an agonizing and pained cry. He dropped to a knee and saw a burned mark on his left knee where Burizalor shot him. "AUGH! WARGREYMON!"

"TAICHI!" WarGreymon roared as he flew at the tyrant at fast speed. He went to behead Burizalor with his Dramon Killer claws, but Burizalor turned and caught his claws with one hand.

Burizalor merely turned his head and chortled amused. "Is this truly all you have?" With one punch, he uppercutted WarGreymon and sent him sailing into the air. Making short work of the Mega, he turned setting his sights on Taichi again. "Now where were we?"

As his eyes settled on Taichi, all the tyrant could see is Omega X in his place. This unhinged the tyrant even further.

Suddenly, Tagomamon and Shisamimon emerged from the ship as they landed beside their master.

"Lord Burizalor, do you want us to get rid of the others?" Tagomamon asked his master.

Shisamimon pounded a fist into his palm. "Permission request for me to beat on WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon?"

"Stand aside!" Burizalor barked, ordering his two underlings back.

"Yes, sir!" The two backed away.

"Do keep his friends off my back though," Burizalor said, not taking his eyes off Taichi. "Don't you worry, after I get rid of you, I'll send all your friends to hell as well."

"No, big brother!" Hikari cried out.

"Damn you..." Yamato growled, folding an arm over Takeru. "This monster wants us dead just because of some grudge he has with some other counterparts of ours?"

Meiko held Meicoomon close and whimpered fearfully. "Stop this... please stop this..." She was comforted by Mimi.

Scowling and chattering his teeth with anger, Burizalor went off. "Just remembering that act of mercy he showed me... that face... his face is your face. It makes my blood boil! I will make sure you die and suffer by my hands! Oh yes!" He raised his finger and pointed at Taichi again. "I can't imagine the face my nemesis would have if he saw me torturing you and letting you die suffering! I'd imagine he'd resent me for what I'm about to do!"

"No! Taichi!" Yamato yelled for his friend as he and MetalGarurumon rushed in to save Taichi, but Shisamimon and Tagomamon interceded them.

Shisamimon punched MetalGarurumon back, knocking him back into Gabumon again. Tagomamon then planted a fist into Yamato, making him double over.

"Yamato!" Takeru cried out to his brother, holding a battered Patamon in his arms.

"None shall get in Lord Burizalor's way!" Tagomamon threatened the Chosen.

A blinding flash of light pierced through Taichi's right leg, causing him to tip over and fall. He let out a blood-curdling scream, sending chills down his friends' backs. Hikari could only watch in horror while her brother was at Burizalor's mercy.

"Oho, will that be enough for you?" Burizalor smiled darkly, keeping his finger pointed to Taichi. "Now hurry and run like the coward I believe you are. If you don't, you'll die with a whimper."

Burizalor fired another beam that pierced through Taichi's left shoulder. The teen stumbled back screaming out in agony.

"Ooo, did that hurt?!" Chuckling with cruel delight, Burizalor taunted the quivering teen. "Are you in pain? You have to understand, my resentment for my universe's Taichi is too much to be satisfied with this!" He fired another beam that went through Taichi's right knee.

"AUGH!"

"C'mon, why aren't you running?"

Succumbing to the grievous wounds, Taichi fell to both knees and panting heavily.

"What's this?! Can't find the resolve to even run like the coward you are?!"

Burizalor shot Taichi's right arm, causing blood to spill from his wound.

"It's like I said, the Taichi I want would _never_ give up so early on!"

The tyrant continued his ruthless attack and shot up Taichi's left arm. Taichi fell facefirst on the ground.

"It's quite frankly insulting if you believe for a second you're allowed to stand in front of me!"

Burizalor shot a beam into Taichi's back, causing him to scream even further.

"Can't move anymore? If that's so, then why don't you plead for your worthless life? Beg me to stop! Say it! Say, 'Please Lord Burizalor, spare my worthless life! Spare all my worthless friends' lives!' Now cry! Shed tears as you scream in agony!"

Taichi slowly raised his head as his vision started to blur. He didn't realize it but he was starting to bleed out from his wounds.

"That's it. Look at me and beg me to spare your life!" He let out an unrestrained cackle that brought dread to the Chosen. "That said, I never had any plans to spare any of your worthless lives! You're just practice before I hunt down the real game!" He raised his finger over his head and hovered into the air. From his finger tip, he formed a small black ball of destructive energy. From this black ball, rings of red light leaked out and surged around the ball. The power from RedNovaDemon augmented Burizalor's attack. "Serves you right, worms! This world shall perish at the hands of Lord Burizalor!"

WarGreymon bellowed loudly and hastily dashed for Burizalor. He formed a massive _**Terra Force**_ and hurled it for the tyrant. However, Shisamimon intercepted the sphere and backhanded it aside. WarGreymon nonetheless charged and spun around into a spinning tornado-like motion, going for his _**Brave Tornado**_. He attempted to pull out all the stops to save his partner from certain demise.

"TAICHI!"

Hearing the faint roars of his partner, Taichi came to and groaned, pain escaping his mouth. "War... Greymon..."

 **(End theme)**

Burizalor's attack erupted as a streak of red light emerged with a beast's visage. The power from RedNovaDemon blasted WarGreymon back with enough force to shatter his body armor and send WarGreymon crashing to the ground.

"WARGREYMON!" The Chosen cried out in horror.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Insert -** _ **Only a Chilling Elegy ~Freeza's Theme~**_ **(0:00 – 2:17))**

"Now, where were we?" Burizalor chuckled as he floated into the air as the red demonic cloak covered him. "This is what five months of training will do for someone whose latent potential had been kept locked tight for so long. Now I possess the ingredients necessary to grind all my enemies into dust!" He charged up another black ball and raised it overhead. A malignant grin etched on his face. "Let's cleanse this world of you, Chosen!"

The other Chosen huddled together realizing that their efforts had been in vain. Their defeat had just cost them their beautiful world.

Unbeknownst to everyone present, a small silver draconian creature, with a red cloak and a pair of goggles, monitored the disastrous event. It grew every more apprehensive of the 'icy outsider's' intervention with the events that were supposed unfold in this world. Now with Burizalor's incursion meddling with this universe's fated turn of events, action was required to set things back to their natural course.

The creature vanished out of sight to parts and for reasons unknown. Quite possibly to relay a message to someone in the Digital World.

Taichi grimaced and closed his eyes, ashamed of what he's been reduced to. _I've let everyone down! We just weren't strong enough to beat him! Whoever this other me is... please... if you're out there... save us!_

"Now... _**PERISH!**_ " Burizalor screamed angrily, throwing down his destructive ball.

Both Tagomamon and Shisamimon took to the air to avoid getting caught within the destructive blast's range.

xxxxx

 _ **Spaceship**_

Sorbetmon poked his face through a glass window to witness a blinding flash of red light erupt seemingly destroying the defeated Chosen and all of Odaiba.

"Sorbetmon, don't we all love to admire our master's handiwork?" Cyrus startled the short blue alien, who whirled around quickly.

"General Cyrus..." Before Sorbetmon could finish, Cyrus slammed his hand against the wall above Sorbetmon's head.

"Now tell me this contingency plan you and Lord Burizalor have in mind."

 **(5:16 – 5:43)**

After Cyrus forced him to speak, an evil grin formed on the man's face. Just then, Burizalor radioed in to Cyrus and Sorbetmon.

" _Sorbetmon, Cyrus, once we're done collecting anything of value from this world, we'll be departing back to our dimension. Are we clear?_ "

"Yes, Lord Burizalor, we hear you loud and clear!" Cyrus addressed him respectfully. He turned to Sorbetmon and snapped his fingers. "Sorbetmon, send your men to comb the area and see if there's anything we can find that will be of use to us."

"Yes, sir!" Sorbetmon complied.

 **(End theme)**

Grinning, Cyrus turned away and monitored the screen displaying the ruins of Odaiba.

"Glorious work, Lord Burizalor. Now that's my idea of cosmic cleansing," Cyrus smirked as he turned off the visual. "One more thing, Sorbetmon!"

"Um, yes sir?"

"How is Project-BebiMephisto going?"

"He's 90 percent complete. He should be ready once we return to our dimension."

Cyrus nodded. "Most excellent. He'll be our trump card for the impending war. Make any final modifications to ensure there aren't imperfections to hinder his completion."

"As you wish sir! Our scientists are working around the clock as we speak!"

"Perfect. And check if our new recruits are ready for deployment soon."

"Yes, General Cyrus!"

Clasping his hands, Cyrus chuckled darkly. "Good. Everything goes well. Now to tie up any more loose ends before we depart." _Getting rid of these Chosen was simple enough, but the real test shall come when we confront the ones in our dimension. And with the powers RedNovaDemon bestowed us, we can't lose._

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain/Dimension: DF-616**_

For the past few months, Tai and Matt have spent between alternating dimension missions and training with Whismon. For the most part, they've spent nearly all their free time in Beerusmon's world training with the Digital God of Destruction's aide.

As of now, it was another round of sparring with the master.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Training With Whis**_ **)**

Tai and Matt flew forward unloading a flurry of attacks on Whismon. Whismon easily dodged and parried their attacks as if they were children. VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon even tried to land strikes on Whismon, but all to no avail.

Just as Tai was about to punch Whismon, something in the back of his mind clicked and he froze in his place. It was right there he felt something was wrong.

 _There it is again! What's this bad omen I've been getting lately...?!_

 _'Whoever this other me is... please... if you're out there... save us!_ '

 _What?! Who is that?!_ Tai's eyes napped wide open as he seemingly heard a faint voice belonging to Taichi (tri).

"Your guard's down, Taichi," Whismon addressed the Bearer of Courage, landing a palm strike into Tai and knocking him away.

"Ugh, you should be paying attention, Tai!" Matt snapped as jetted up and joined ZeedGarurumon to attack Whismon.

VictoryGreymon flew down beside Tai and offered a hand. "Tai, are you ok? You just blanked out there for a second."

"Yeah, sorry..."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Well, more like something's been bugging me. I've been getting this bad omen and just now I could've sworn I heard a faint voice... that almost sounded familiar pleading for help."

VictoryGreymon was taken aback, inquiring out of curiosity. "Who is it?"

"It's gonna sound strange, but the voice sounded how I used to sound. I can't explain..."

With little effort, Whismon made short work of both Matt and ZeedGarurumon with chops to the back of their heads. ZeedGarurumon regressed back to Gabumon. He carried both over to meet with Tai and VictoryGreymon.

 **(End theme)**

"Mind sharing that with the class, Taichi?" Whismon overheard him.

"Maybe I'm just overworking myself? I mean between training here and the few dimension missions I've taken, maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Or, perhaps since becoming an Ascendant God your senses are starting to heighten," Whismon said. "Digital Gods such as Lord Beerusmon and myself have acute hearing that permits us to hear activities beyond other dimensions. That includes other universes within the Nexus."

"Ok, then it's going to sound strange, but this voice sounds almost like me when I was a kid."

Whismon nodded. "Oh, I see."

"And he's pleading for help, but I don't even know where this voice is coming from. If he's in another universe or even still alive."

Whismon added with smirk. "Well, it should come as no shock there are other yous in different universes. Though I'm far as I'm far you're the only one who's an Ascendant. That's not counting the alternate futures and realities that've branched off from this dimension's continuum."

"Oh, right there was an alternate me that died in Dimitri's future. But, this voice..."

"Likely came from the other universes separated from dimension, but whose to say if he's still alive or not. While you have been doing splendidly clearing out dimensions of the recent malignant dark agents, unfortunately not all dimensions can't be saved. We can all only do so much."

"I just wish I knew where this other me is and if I can do something..." Tai pondered until Matt and Gabumon both awoke.

"What are you three babbling on about?" scoffed Matt, seen rubbing his head.

VictoryGreymon regressed back to Agumon and helped Gabumon up.

"Want to get something to eat, Gabumon?"

"Sure, my friend. Thank you..."

"And I can help with that killer headache you probably got from Whismon."

"Yes, thanks, Agumon."

Matt sat down watching Agumon and Gabumon fetch some food from a den.

"Anyhow, Tai, this isn't the first time you've been distracted. It's going to hinder your performance," Whismon advised him.

"You mean, you noticed?"

"Yes."

Matt interjected. "Yes and it's gotten to be annoying. You know better than anyone not to let anything detract you from training!"

"Sorry, Matt and Lord Whismon."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **The Teachings of Whis**_ **)**

Whismon turned away smiling as he beckoned Tai and Matt to follow him down a flight of stairs.

"Not only are you distracted, but you're still thinking before you move rather than just moving. I'm afraid overthinking is becoming a strong habit of yours, Matt. This overthinking is limiting your fighting speed." As Whismon said this, he snatched a bee from a lily at fast speed. "Messages can only travel through the nervous system so fast. When you rely on physical thoughts for action, you lose previous fighting time."

The Bearer of Courage managed a chuckle. "He's right you do like to overthink things, Matt! You and Yamato both!"

"Oh, shut up!" Matt retorted. "You only think less before you're so damn gung-ho about situations!"

"Your end goal is to have mastered the ability to each have part of your body think and move independently of the other parts," Whismon lectured them. "Admittedly, this is becoming exceedingly difficult. Even Lord Beerusmon hasn't mastered it and he's a Digital God. If only you overcome the learning curve, you'd be able to avoid any danger no matter how severe."

Whismon walked down the flight stairs and entered an open space. Tai and Matt followed him down as they surveyed a beautiful garden full of a variety of flowers.

"Allow me to take you through every step of the training required in the most meticulous fashion..." He chuckled. "...in exchange for delicious foods of course."

"Oh, and you mean your body reacts without having to think?" Matt inquired.

"That's exactly right!"

"Heh, hate to say this, but you stepped in poo again."

 **(End theme)**

As soon as Tai said this, Whismon saw his foot on top of a pink swirly-shaped poo. He screamed out like a girl and wiped his foot over some rocks.

"Oh my! How embarrassing!" Whismon faked a laugh, trying to save face. "Yes, thank you for reminding me to watch my step, Tai!"

"You're welcome I guess," Tai chuckled.

"Though while my feet think for themselves, I never said anything about my _shoes_!"

"Right, so can we go on?" Matt asked.

"Anyway let's get back to you, Matt."

"What about me?"

"You're certainly an extraordinary fighter on your own. Yet when that dark persona, Yamato, left you, you've lost a bit of that edge."

"Edge you say?"

"Yes, without that edge, here you are always a step behind him. Am I right?"

Matt snorted as Whismon got him where it hurt. "Oh, you just had to bring _that_ up!"

"Do you know why you're Tai's lesser."

"Oh teach me o' wise one!" The Bearer of Friendship turned away with a miffed look.

"You walk through life with a chip on your shoulder and your nerves wound too tight. This tension makes it harder to move and fight to your full potential. Your first lesson is to relax. Then and only then will you find a way to regain that edge, which is the essential ingredient that will allow you to exceed even Tai's level."

"So, in other words, you just gotta take it easy and go with the flow like me!" Tai patted Matt's back.

However, at this instant, Whismon narrowed his eyes and focused on Tai.

"But, you have your flaws, too, Taichi."

"What...?"

 _ **Bam!**_

Whismon swiftly landed a punch to Tai's right side. Doubling over, Tai cringed and held his new sore spot. Having come out of their hut with food, Agumon and Gabumon saw Tai on his knees.

"Hey, something's wrong with Tai, Agumon!"

"Tai! What happened?!"

As Agumon and Gabumon reached their partners, Agumon checked on Tai specifically.

"Are you going to be ok, Tai?"

"What was that for, Lord Whismon?!" Tai snapped at the deity.

"Yeah, that looked like a sucker punch!" Agumon pointed out.

"Being too relaxed can be a weakness," Whismon lectured them. "Don't get me started on the issues on your overconfidence. No matter how strong you are physically, if you let your focus waver, you're doomed to fail. I've noticed many times when you're so sure yourself, you let your guard down in battle."

Matt managed a sardonic chuckle. "He's got you pegged down to a T, Tai."

Tai whined. "Well, I still think that was a cheapshot!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST Remastered –** _ **Oppressed People**_ **)**

Just then, Beerusmon came walking toward them seemingly still half asleep.

"What is going on over here?" Beerusmon asked them all with eyes closed and yawning. "Some of us are trying to sleep y'know!" His nose twitched as he sneezed out a purple energy ball that hurtled toward Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon's direction.

The four instinctively evaded Beerusmon's blast, which flew out off the planet and one-shotted a distant planet.

 _ **Boom!**_

A big explosion emanated where a blinding flash of light and a shockwave swept through Beerusmon's world. Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"Sheesh, that was one heck of a sneeze!" Tai yelped. "If Lord Beerusmon hit us with that, you'd be scraping us off the ground!"

"Oh that'd totally suck!" Agumon cried out.

Whismon casually waved it off. "He gets like this when he's sleeping. It could be worse. He plunged this world into darkness when he accidentally destroyed those two suns."

"Wait, if he blew them up, how are they even there now?" Tai asked with curiosity piqued.

"Are you powerful enough to create stars?!" Agumon asked.

"Of course, in rare cases like this I simply perform a _temporal do-over._ "

The Bearer of Courage asked, completely confused. "What does that mean?"

"I reverse time to right before the incident occurs and instead of letting Beerusmon do it, I give him a nice bop on the noggin!"

Matt glared intently at Whismon. "Ok, what the hell are you? Explain!"

"Ohoho! Now what's the best way to explain this? I'm simply the life form known as Whismon. Most often or not, it's my simple job to look after Lord Beerusmon..."

"Oh yeah, that's totally not a vague description," Matt replied sarcastically.

As he awoke to the sound of their constant chit-chatting, Beerusmon uncurled his tail from a tree branch he was hanging on. His blurry vision clarified as he zoomed in on Tai and Matt. He growled and hopped off the tree to confront them.

"...oh, so that's how you deal with Lord Beerusmon, huh?" Tai asked before Beerusmon walked up and confronted him.

"Hey, what are you two punch jockeys doing up here?"

As he heard Beerusmon, Tai flinched and he turned nervously facing him.

"Oh, hi, Lord Beerusmon! We asked your servant, Whismon, to train us!"

"Oh, I figured that much I'm not an idiot. What I mean is how did you two get up here?"

"Please don't be mad with us, your lordship! I got in touch with Lord Whismon and asked him to bring us here!"

Whismon cleared his throat.

"I can't sense your energy to find this place so I asked and we had to hitch a ride here with him! It was the only way!"

"Oh, so Whismon brought you here?" Beerusmon pivoted and eyed his servant. "Let me guess all it took to get on your good side was something high in calories!"

"Yep, you guessed right!" Tai chuckled.

"And why is it important to build your strength, Taichi? I hope this secret training isn't some hair brained scheme of you gunning my job as a destroyer."

"Oh no, Lord Beerusmon! I'd never want your job! All I want is for me and Agumon to get stronger!"

Matt interjected. "Also, I'm not letting these two leave me and Gabumon in the dust. So, I came to train, too."

Whismon sighed. "It hasn't dawned on me until now how poorly you two get along. If you ever found a way to work together, you'd even go toe to toe with Lord Beerusmon."

"No one asked to hear your opinion, Whismon! Can it!" An irked Digital God of Destruction chided his servant.

Matt scoffed. "Please, we tried that once and I'll never let that happen again."

"Matt doesn't bug me as much as I seem to annoy him, but when it comes to fighting nowadays I work on my own."

Whismon shook his head. "Well, I said my piece."

 **(End theme)**

"So, I take it's break time?" Agumon asked. "Look, I brought us some food!"

"Great, let's have lunch," Tai smiled at that notion. "Oh, Lord Whismon, will I be able to find out about that world with that supposed other me?"

"I'll try look into it, but I've got to run somewhere first."

"I see. All right, Agumon, let's dig in!"

Matt sat down with Gabumon as they started eating.

"Another you? What's this all about, Tai?" Matt asked him.

"Believe me it's going to sound strange, but I heard another me in my head pleading for help. I thought my mind was going crazy, but Lord Whismon said since becoming an Ascendant God my senses have been getting stronger. That includes my hearing. I'm now supposedly able to hear things from beyond our own universe."

Matt suspiciously eyed Tai. "That's peculiar. You're able to hear things beyond our physical universe? But, what I'd like to know where this other you is calling from. Another dimension?"

"I think that's a possibility, but we're not sure if he and his world are still intact. Lord Whismon did warn some worlds could end up being destroyed by those dark agents we've been fighting against lately."

"Yes, I know that," Matt bit into a piece of bread.

"I hope somehow that other me's been able to save his world. Hate to say it, but I've got my things to worry about... still, I've gotten a bad feeling that something else is going on."

"And that is?"

"Like as if an old enemy from the past has crept back from the hole he should've stayed in." Tai said rather vaguely, which earned him suspicion from Matt.

xxxxx

 _ **Kanto Region/Dimension: PM-97**_

 **(Cue Pokemon Origins OST –** _ **Title Screen**_ **)**

"Red, we can't thank you enough for agreeing to help us in our situation," Sailor Sedna addressed the Pokemon trainer. She is seen with Dimitri & Faith.

"No problem. That masked guy, X, managed to reach me, but no I should be thanking your friends for coming here and helping us take out those dark agents that were destroying our world," Red acknowledged. "Though, we've had new problems. Seems some new enemy have slipped into my world and some Pokemon have gone missing."

"Can you give us a clear description of this new enemy?" Dimitri inquired. "The best you give us."

"Sure, one of them looked like some crazy guy wearing a black cloak and carrying some long sword. He was with some blonde guy in armor. Both were rounding up some Pokemon through some portal. At least that's what an eye witness claimed."

Sedna and Dimitri both turned to one another. They nodded as it came clear who their suspects are.

"You're thinking the same thing as I, Karin?"

"Yeah, it's the Warlord and Cyrus," she said. "Red, just one more thing. Are you able to come with us?"

"Sure, if you need my help. I've got my Pokemon, including Pikachu!" Red called Pikachu over as the yellow rodent-like Pokemon hopped on his shoulder.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu squeaked, greeting Sedna, Dimitri, and Faith.

Faith translated to Dimitri. "He said 'I'm ready to help you!'"

"You can understand what he's saying?" Dimitri was flabbergasted to realize this.

"Sure, why are you so surprised?"

"Oh, never mind."

"It's settled then. I suggest we hurry. My brother and a friend of mine are waiting for us," Sedna said, shaking Red's hand.

"Ok! Just lead the way, Sedna and Dimitri," Red complied.

With that, Sedna opened up a portal using her Henshin Stick. She, Dimitri, and Faith escorted Red and Pikachu into the vortex, taking them to the YYGDM-01 dimension where Kensuke and Orcus waited.

"Pika, pika!"

"Yeah, this is going be a while new adventure for us, Pikachu!" Red said exuberantly, awaiting what challenges lied ahead for them. "Now let's get back those missing Pokemon!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Roppongi District, Tokyo/Park/Dimension: GCLK-1114**_

Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Madoka, and Homura returned to their home dimension to gather their friends. Out of those willing to go back to join Shu's group to prepare for the Three Fiends were Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura.

"We're in," Sayaka accepted.

"You can't imagine how long I've waited to kick some ass!" Kyoko grinned devilishly, spitting out a toothpick.

"All right. As far as we go, we've been arranged to defend a different dimension from the new enemy's forces," Gai plainly said.

Shu added. "Yeah, but Madoka why aren't you coming?"

"Well, I've got to go check back in on the Nexus," Madoka said.

"It's ok, Madoka. Just do what you have to do," Homura smiled to her pink-haired friend. "We'll be waiting."

"Don't worry, Madoka," Shu reassured her. "We've got this! Just drop us off where we need to go."

xxxxx

 _ **Spaceship**_

Having departed from the DAT-05 dimension, the Three Fiends plotted their next course back to the DF-616 dimension. Burizalor stared quietly through a glass window, reflecting to the senseless destruction he had caused to the DAT-05 dimension. He reflected back to the other Taichi laying helpless and powerless to fight back.

"I don't expect my nemesis to fall so easily like that worm. I know you, you've gotten much stronger if I'm led to believe you've slain the D-Reaper," the digital tyrant muttered. His train of thoughts were interrupted by a knock. "You may proceed." He turned his hover chair around to see Cyrus walk in. "Ah, General Cyrus, do you have news to report?"

"All our new recruits are prepped and ready at your command, your liege."

"Excellent, and how about Project-SIN? Have you unleashed it into the Nexus?"

"Yes, and that should certainly draw out the attention of the deities."

"It'll be the trump card that hopefully gets Beerusmon off my back. I don't need that foolish God of Destruction to get in the way of my vengeance!"

Cyrus nodded. "As you say, Project-SIN will begin its destruction across the Nexus sea. Since I'm here, Project-BebiMephisto is ready."

Grinning darkly, Burizalor spoke up. "Then, let us commence the day of reckoning on my Taichi's world."

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: DF-616/11:30 AM**_

A peaceful day on Yumenoshima was about to see its darkest hour.

The day of reckoning was upon them.

A dark vortex opened up like a zipper opening up. The fabrics of the physical realm tore up. Every electronic in the area suddenly faced brief power outages. If that weren't enough to garner the attention of the masses, the next thing would.

Everyone paused to see what looked like a battle ship poking out through the big wormhole.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Freeza's Army Attacks**_ **)**

The Fiends' spaceship ominously emerged out of a large wormhole. It coasted over passed the island of dreams. While casting a big shadow over them, numerous bystanders noticed the invading ship floating away. The ship floated off several miles off the island landmark.

Flocks of birds swarmed away sensing the unmitigated despair set to be brought upon the world. The oceans stirred, signifying the impending disaster.

The spaceship paused and landed on an islet. A few slot doors opened up, allowing a flood of a hundred Buriza soldiers to emerge in tandem. Sorbetmon, Tagomamon, and Shisamimon hovered out from the roof. Floating behind these three were the Three Fiends. Cyrus floated onto the right side. The Digital Warlord and Gaiganmon floated up to the left side. Finally, Burizalor emerged inside his hover chair. The villains set their sights on Yumenoshima.

xxxxx

After having gathered enough allies to fight with them, TK & Angemon, Kari & Angewomon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila. And the Bantyo Gang headed for the exact location where the Fiends landed.

BanchoLeomon's eyes shot open as he sensed the villains' malevolent power amassed. "They've finally landed!"

BanchoGolemon bellowed. "Team Bantyo, we're to attack the enemy with relentless force! Don't let up!"

BanchoStingmon, BanchoLilimon, and BanchoMamemon shouted together. "Right!"

TK clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "So, it's really _him_. Burizalor's back and even stronger than ever!"

"And of course, he didn't come alone. He's amassed an army, but that's not my concern..." Angemon muttered.

"He brought two more equally powerful beings," Angewomon sensed Cyrus and the Warlord.

"That's got to be Cyrus and the Digital Warlord," the Bearer of Hope said. "Cyrus is another guy I wished stayed dead."

Kari resolved and added. "This is our chance to save our worlds, everyone. Hopefully we won't need my brother and your brother, TK."

"That's just it, Kari. He's back because he wants your brother, Kari, but like you said we can defeat him long before Tai and my brother will even know what's happened."

"I hope you're right, TK."

"Let's all suck it up and go everyone! We kick their asses! They won't be kicking ours!" Pikkan rallied everyone together. "Finally, I'll get my hands on the Warlord, but taking down Burizalor will be a chance to up my reputation."

"You head, Pikkan! We're taking the fight to these monsters!" The Bearer of Light declared, putting on a brave demeanor that would make her brother proud. "To Yumenoshima, guys!"

BanchoLeomon smiled proudly and nodded. "Good to see you're taking charge, Kari. Just like your brother."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Burizalor got a perfect view of Yumenoshima and waved his hand.

"Move aside. You're blocking the view."

With that, several soldiers floated to the opposite sides to grant their lord a much less obstructed view. Burizalor raised his finger and after a tick of a heartbeat he fired a small red beam that hurtled through the sea. As the beam cut through the water, it impacted the side of Yumenoshima.

A brief flash of white light engulfed the whole island and then a split second later...

 _ **Boom!**_

...the entire island's surface, including all of its buildings, landmarks, and innocent lives were wiped off the map entirely! It was a shot heard across the Japanese coasts.

Burizalor laughed upon the act of cruelty he's committed. "Ohohoho! Destroying a human city is certainly a fun way to say hello. Just like I did to that not-Taichi's own city."

"Now that should draw their attention out," Cyrus chortled darkly.

"I've always had my own philosophy: the best approach is the direct one."

"Now we wait for the dust mites to come to us," the cold tyrant said, awaiting for his Chosen and Ascendant nemesis.

xxxxx

Sensing the horrific power that wiped off Yumenoshima, Max & Gojiramon, BW, Keke &Mosuramon, Tike & Radonmon, Kara & Caesarmon, David & Angirasumon, and Sam & Baranmon jetted onward faster than they ever had before.

"That cold blooded son of a bitch!" Sam snapped.

"He, the Warlord, and the rest of them are gonna pay for this!" Keke shouted.

"This time we're finally settling this!" BW said.

"Got that right!" Tike yelled out as he flew ahead with Radonmon.

"Bro, wait up!" Kara cried out.

"Well, bro, can we win?" BW asked Max, who was flying ahead of everyone else.

Max answered vaguely. "Honestly now? I have no earthly idea."

xxxxx

Next act: _**Across Dimensions Part Deux (or Part Two?)**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Whoo, a lot more ground covered before we jump straight into main conflict. Not only do I show the flashback of how Max, the D3s, and the Warlord get their Digimon partners, but apparently the tri. Dimension's heroes has been utterly destroyed by Burizalor! Or, have they?

As of this writing, yes I'm well aware of what happens in tri episodes 5-8 (released a few days ago to be exact). As far as this story goes, anything after episode 4 doesn't happen. As for the fate of that dimension, that remains to be seen. So no Meicoomon going viral and killing anyone.

Burizalor torturing Taichi is a reference to Freeza shooting up/torturing Gohan in Super (which I've only seen via clips). And just for the record, if it seems like the tri. characters are scapegoats in this, it's to build heat on Burizalor and make you hate the bastard (in wrestling terms, he would be the heel and he needs the heat build-up before his fight with the DFK babyfaces). Moreover it examines how vehement his hate toward Tai is.

This chapter also showcases the two Tais. So you could compare and contrast the two's personas (and POVs). And it seems DFK!Tai has gained a new ability, being an Ascendant God now, of hearing things through time and space (to a certain degree; he'll be very limited as to what he can hear across dimensions; in this instance, perhaps the only reason he can hear a voice from another dimension is because it's another Tai, so that's no applicable to just anyone else).

So, how about that Godzillamon (who I'm basing off the Final Wars look)? Gojiramon sure went through a growth spurt. This is just a preview of what's coming when the D3s cross paths with the Warlord again. But, I didn't want to give away too much. Can't spoil y'all that much. :P

Credit goes to maxacorn for Gojiramon and his evolution line. Likewise, credit goes to Ford1114 for the other Kaijuu Digimon's evolution lines.

Evolution lines for the other Kaijuu Digimon will be unveiled soon. To also put things into perspective, the Kaijuu Digimon's Rookie forms are like the Tamers' partners in that their strength can rival Ultimates. Godzillamon pretty much dwarfs Greymon, Growlmon, and GeoGreymon's sizes

Gee, I wonder what Project- _BebiMephisto_ and Project- _SIN_ seem to be implying. You'll find out by next chapter. :P

By the way, there'll be more heroes coming to face the Fiends' and their armies. You'll get an idea who comes to fight and who sits this out in the next chapter.

Another big reveal: yes, Red and his Pokemon will be part of this conflict. Among others: namely the FFVII and FFX casts. This will mark the first time I've ever written any Pokemon characters in my stories. While Red's role is relatively minor compared to others, it's nice that I can finally claim I've written Digimon/Pokemon crossover scenes. And as of this chapter, Pokemon has turned 20 with the release of _Pokemon Sun/Moon_.

What to expect next chapter: the Three Fiends meet their adversaries, and a multi-dimensional war about to happen.

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	4. Across Dimensions Part Deux (or Two?)

**A/N:** Here we are. The battle between good and evil is upon us. The Fiends' revenge starts here.

And the chapter title is a obvious nod to the first fan-continuity crossover – _Across Dimensions_ , co-written by me and Chaosblazer. As you read this, you'll come to understand how big the stakes are being raised. Unlike _Resurrection F_ , this is a full-scale multi-dimension war with the possibility of a game changer (we'll see about that).

So, I'm just going to enjoy the multi-dimensional battles. Hopefully they're easy to follow for you and not too chaotic!

In tragic news and one that does relate to Digimon, Kouji Wada recently passed away. For those who grew up with his songs, let's cherish the wonderful work he's left us to remember him by. In light of these events, there won't be a character corner. The corner segments shall resume next chapter.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

 _ **Act IV: Across Dimensions Part Deux (or Part Two?)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain/Dimension: DF-616**_

"And begin!" Whismon shouted as Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon went head to head for a quick spar.

Tai and Matt traded a quick series of fisticuffs. Matt went for a punch, which Tai parried and went for a punch of his own. Matt quickly caught Tai's punch and grabbed his arm. Tai broke loose from Matt's grip and rushed forward with a kick, sending Matt flying.

VictoryGreymon drew out his Dramon Breaker and swung it down. ZeedGarurumon swerved away, evading VictoryGreymon's attack.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Relaxing Beerus**_ **)**

Whismon stood on the sidelines observing the sparring match.

"Are they still at it?" Beerusmon asked as he approached Whismon.

"Yes, of course they won't stop until they're ready to fight you, Lord Beerusmon."

The purple cat deity grunted. "Hah, they're welcome to try! By the way, I know you've been sneaking off to Earth a few times to grab some of their fancy delicacies. Have you brought me some?!"

"As a matter of fact, I was thinking of you, my lord," Whismon replied cheerily. He raised a hand and a pizza box materialized in his hand. "Special delivery!" he tossed the box to Lord Beerusmon.

Catching the pizza box, Beerusmon's nose twitched as he sniffed the fresh out of the oven aroma of pepperoni and cheese pizza. He opened the pizza box as his eyes lit up over the delicious looking pizza

"Oh my, this smell! My nostrils are flaring up!"

"I keep forgetting what the name of this popular Earth dish is, but everyone I've seen there seems to love."

"Well, time to give it my taste test. If it's good, I'll spare their world for another hundred years," Beerusmon licked his mouth, carrying the box with him. "I think I'll enjoy it while those four fools keep bashing their brains in!"

"It'll be a while before they're done sparring for the day," Whismon sighed, veering from Beerusmon as he eyed the Ascendant rivals and the Digimon exchanging attacks.

 **(End theme)**

Matt ran up and unloaded with a series of punches on Tai. Tai dodged and parried Matt's punches, enabling him to gain an upper hand. ZeedGarurumon swooped up and bit down on VictoryGreymon's sword. As ZeedGarurumon disarmed him, VictoryGreymon caught ZeedGarurumon with a tackle. VictoryGreymon tossed ZeedGarurumon around and threw him into the ground.

"Give up, ZeedGarurumon?" VictoryGreymon asked his sparring partner.

ZeedGarurumon got up, grunting hard while shaking off ground debris. "You wish!"

Tai grabbed Matt and tossed him overhead. Matt flipped around and kicked Tai in the chest.

"You've let your guard down!" Matt yelled out, to which Tai pushed Matt's foot away and used _**Instant Movement**_ to get behind him. "Gah!" As he whirled around, he turned into Tai's fist and was sent sailing back.

"Nah, my guard's up! You're the one who needs to keep his guard up!" Tai called out, laughing out loud. He watched Matt floating around wiping his side lip. "You wanna keep this up?"

"Stupid question to ask me," Matt scoffed in response, beckoning Tai to attack him.

As the Bearers of Courage and Friendship continued their hard-hitting spar, Whismon sat down on a rock with Beerusmon.

"Matt's certainly improved since he started training here. He was so adamant about getting ahead after that parasitic alien made use of his body and Ascendant power," Whismon observed Tai and Matt's heated spar. "No doubt Tai becoming Ascendant God pushed him, but Bebimon was the final straw."

"Feh, Bebimon. They should've offered me a new delicious dish and I'd be happy to wipe out that nuisance in no time."

"If you weren't still asleep, perhaps, but thankfully Tai and his friends were able to purge that creature out of Matt," Whismon said, glaring intently into the tiny orb situated on his staff. "There was no need for us to intervene since Omega X was able to tap into his Ascendant God reserves. And with my training, he and Matt were able to delve into a deeper well."

Beerusmon snorted as he pulled out a pizza slice. "Just admit you're just prepping them to fight me. You're just wasting their time!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare do such a thing, Lord Beerusmon! Go on, eat your meal before it gets cold."

"Fine, I'll eat it only because you say it's delicious!" Beerusmon bit into the warm cheese and sauce melting into his mouth. His face lit up with delight.

"I take it you like it?"

"Whismon, this one certainly hits the spot!"

Whismon chuckled. "Glad you like it." He painstakingly eyed the orb on his staff. His facial features conveyed a slight apprehensive glare. "Hmm, this ominous foreboding heading for Earth." _Why am I sensing RedNovaDemon's aura?_ He glanced from Beerusmon, and then shifted over to Tai and Matt. _I should break this to them... Lord Beerusmon's had issues with RedNovaDemon in the past. And to halt their training now. Oh, decisions, decisions!_

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: DF-616/11:35 AM**_

The Buriza soldiers looked on and gasped in awe over their master's destructive power, which had been hailed as legendary. Now they were witnesses to Burizalor's terrifying power.

Just then, Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus noticed the first of many oppositions arriving in tandem. They sighted BanchoLeomon & his Bantyo Gang, TK & Angemon, Kari & Angewomon, Pikkan, and Sheila off to their right. They had looks of dread as they saw Burizalor alive and well.

Burizalor pivoted and faced them with an evil smirk etched on his scaly face.

"Well, well, who finally showed up," Cyrus smirked, chuckling darkly.

"Except, where's that bastard Max and his motley crew?" wondered the Warlord.

Just then, Max, the D3s', the D3s' Kaijuu Digimon, and BW landed right next to BanchoLeomon and company. They stood their ground facing the Three Fiends and their massive army.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Impending Fear**_ **)**

"Spoke too soon," Warlord grinned evilly. "How's it been my old nemesis?" He addressed Max and the D3s. "Ah, I see you've brought your new pets with you!" He nodded to Gaiganmon. "Yes, because I brought my friend with me. Now we can settle things from a month ago on Planet Kaijuu!"

Tike scoffed. "That jerk-off loves hearing himself talk."

Max furrowed his brows at the Warlord and his accomplices. "We're going to do more than settle some scores." He pivoted over to BanchoLeomon, TK, Kari, and the others. "Glad you're all... wait, there's a few missing."

"Davis and Sonja should be coming here anytime now," TK replied.

Nodding, Max looked over to Kari. "Can you still access Homeostasis' powers when we need it?"

"Yeah, even though I haven't been training much her power still resonates with me."

"Good," Max said.

"HEY! MAKE ROOM FOR US!" The voice of Davis was heard from above. Everyone looked up to see him, Imperialdramon, Ken & GranKuwagamon, Yolei & Valkyrimon, and Sonja descending on their location. "Sup, guys?! Sorry we're late!"

"Actually, we should apologize," Ken spoke up. "We had to make a few reinforcement calls. It took Tony a while to respond."

"Tony?" TK asked.

"Yeah, but he was in some summit in California and he said he'd get here fast," Yolei said.

"I need to ask, but where are the others Digi-Destined?" BanchoLeomon inquired to Davis, Ken, and Yolei.

"Some couldn't make it, namely Joe and Cody," Ken explained. "Izzy stayed behind to contact anyone he can get."

"And any others are probably delayed," the purple-haired Bearer of Caring said, adjusting her glasses. "But, since we're here..." She gulped nervously upon seeing Burizalor and his army. "Wow, that's a whole lot of them."

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue AC/DC –** _ **Thunderstruck**_ **)**

Suddenly, the sound of AC/DC is heard blaring in the distance. The louder the music got, the closer _he_ was from touching down. Everyone attentively turned around and saw a man in a red and golden armored suit drop in. Iron Man made a swift landing right next to the Kai group.

"Sorry, guys! Didn't mean to keep ya waiting!" Iron Man apologized, shutting off his music.

"Glad you can join us, Tony," Max added with a chuckle.

"Oh, keep us waiting will ya?!" Yolei shouted at Iron Man's face. "What the hell, Tony?!"

"Geez, what? I'm only late by a minute or two? Give or take? What more do you want out of me, woman?!"

 **(End theme)**

"That's besides the point... seems a few others are absent," Keke noticed. "Namely Dee."

"I can vouch for that!" A voice called from above.

Dorothy and Avengemon landed right next to her friends and allies.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Dorothy waved to the Kai Destined and company.

"Ah, Dorothy! Glad you're here!" Kara shouted.

"Dee can't make it cause he's asleep for a month's hibernation, but I'll gladly take his place!" Dorothy announced with a thumbs up. "After all, I helped Tai defeat Bebimon! Time to prove my worth as a world savior!"

Avengemon smashed his fists together. "And ready to deliver justice to evil-doers!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

Suddenly, the Three Fiends interjected into their conversation with Cyrus and the Warlord descending closer to them. The Warlord glared down Ken, Yolei, and Sam Jr intently with a maniacal grin.

"As if Max being here wasn't good enough, seeing my own family here is just the perfect icing on the cake," the Warlord chuckled evilly, widening his grin. "Let's see, my wonderful nephew, my bitch of a sister in law, and good ol' Kenny boy. Isn't this just a touching reunion?"

"Sam..." Ken blanched in aghast at the sight of the Digital Warlord. Memories of his brother quickly filled his thoughts as he looked at the Warlord's face. That rush of nostalgic memories were crushed by the harsh and cruel reality of what the former Sam Ichijouji had become. "No, you're no my brother anymore. I've resigned the fact my real brother died long ago. Whatever _you_ are now, you're just a creature!"

Warlord feigned hurtfulness and pressed a hand on his chest. "Oh, that really hurt, Kenny boy. How could you say that to the only brother you've ever had...? Oh wait, I don't give a fuck." He laughed maniacally.

"Lay off!" Sam Jr. cut off the Warlord. "After all the crap you've put us through, I feel even worse sharing your namesake."

"Oooh, that really hurt," the villain replied sarcastically. "Not."

Cyrus set his sights on TK and smirked evilly. "Oh, Takeru. Look at how strong you've become. It's such a shame your dear brother, Matt, couldn't make it. Guess he couldn't be bothered to show up."

"More like he and Tai are out of this world somewhere. You won't even need to worry about fighting them!" The Bearer of Hope told him off. "You'll be fighting us instead! Right, Kari?"

Kari nodded firmly and glared down Burizalor.

"Oh, isn't this adorable? Siblings fighting for their brothers' honors," Burizalor replied with a mocking chortle. He descended closer toward his adversaries with his eyes on Kari. "Killing Taichi's sister will only half-satisfy me, but nonetheless will be more than enough incentive to bring him out of hiding!"

As Kari and Angewomon frowned to this, TK and Angemon stayed close to them.

"You want Tai? You'll also have to go through us first, you monster!" Max retorted against Burizalor's threat.

"You tell him, Max!" Gojiramon encouraged him.

Chortling, Burizalor spoke out against his opposition. "Oh, I'll exact my glorious revenge on Taichi in due time. It will just be that much more rewarding going through you lot. After all, I know you'll present me a bigger change than those weak fools led by that spineless coward in that other dimension." He vaguely referred to his brief visit to dimension DAT-05.

"Wait, other dimension?" BW wondered out loud. "Max, what does he mean?"

"Looks like it didn't take long for Burizalor to learn the ways of dimension travel," he replied. "He can sure as hell thank the Warlord and Cyrus for that."

"Call me an opportunist, but in order to further spread my terror, learning the method of dimension travel would ensure me that I'd have more than one world to toy with," Burizalor added, curling his lips and smiled dastardly. "Did you think I'd pass up such an opportunity? Indeed, I've been able to scour through a few dimensions that intrigued me. One such world contained a similar group of Digi-Destined, but none of the Ascendant powers that would prove a problem for me. I easily ravaged their world and left them in mentally broken states. To them, it was the worst thing to ever happen to them. But for me, it was just another day on the job."

"Another group of Digi-Destined? Like us?" TK whispered.

"I don't like the sound of this," Angemon scowled.

"Not that it matters. I'm here now to continue my path of vengeance," Burizalor stated. "Through me and my colleagues' recent dimension travels, we happened upon several worlds and recruited some worthy additions to my Buriza Army. As we speak, they're now spreading into a few dimensions by now. Soon, my vengeance will be felt across many dimensions." With a snap of his finger, he beckoned Sorbetmon to press a switch.

Just then, three visuals appeared and formed screens that displayed live feed of the three points of interest Burizalor chose to invade.

One screen showed the world of YuYuGiDigiMoon (YYGDM-01) right in the middle of Shinjuku.

"No way, he's managed to breach into Takato, Takuya, and Karin's world!" Kari exclaimed in shock.

"Not surprised. The Warlord and Cyrus probably told him about it," Max muttered, painstakingly watching the screen.

The visual showing YYGDM-01 featured Buriza Force troops, Shadow Creepers from _Final Fantasy VII_ , Xenomorph aliens, Daleks, and some Dex Digimon.

"What...?! No way! Are those really...?!" Davis gawked at the Shadow Creepers, Xenomorphs, and Daleks.

"Burizalor managed to recruit Daleks from Doctor Who and Xenomorphs?!" David freaked out.

"Must've taken a lot of persuasion to win Daleks to your side," Max addressed the Three Fiends. "Furthermore, there's no way Xenomorphs would willingly join villains. They operate of their own parasitic will."

"True, but they wouldn't resist our mind control devices," Cyrus shot back. "Now they serve us."

On the visual, a massive Buriza Army were quickly confronted by YYGDM-01's available defenders: Sailor Senshi (Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, & Tuxedo Kamen), the Spirit Detectives (Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, & Kuwabara), the Data Squad team, the Duelists (Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, Lyn, Joey, and Mai), Tai & Matt (YYGDM) w/Omegamon, Davis & Ken (YYGDM) w/Imperialdramon, Athenamon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, the Chimeras (Larry Stonebagel & Maya Kitajima), Aoshi Inuki, Cammy Hino, and Lance Canebrook & Pharaohmon.

"No way! That's us, Ken!" Davis gaped as he pointed to another Davis and Ken with an Imperialdramon.

"Must be one of our other dimension counterparts!" Ken exclaimed.

"It's another version of my brother..." Kari was awestruck.

"We learned there's other worlds with our own alternate counterparts," TK said.

"Yes, but these versions of you live in a world linked to the YYGDM-01 dimension. Trust me it's a long story I don't have time to delve into now," Max added, shifting his attention back on the Three Fiends.

"And let's see what's on door number two!" The Warlord pointed to the second visual, which showed live feed of the _Final Fantasy VII_ dimension (FF7-97).

The second visual showed the Beast Tamers (BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, & AuroraInumon), YamiLeomon (Kouichi's Z-Hybrid form), Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, and Athena & Andromedamon (PinkPatamon's Ultimate form) join by Team Avalanche.

Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Barrett, Vincent Valentine, Red XIII, Cid, Cait Sith, and Yuffie Kisaragi stood alongside the YYGDM team. They were foretold about a possible invasion sent by the Three Fiends beforehand by Max, and needless to say they came prepared.

However, their opposition turned out more than they bargained with. On the opposite side, they faced down seemingly unstoppable odds. Facing Team YYGDM/Avalanche were all the WEAPONS: Diamond Weapon, Sapphire Weapon, Ruby Weapon, Emerald Weapon, and Ultima Weapon.

"And for the third visual!" Cyrus announced as the third screen showed a live feed of the _Final Fantasy X_ dimension (FFX-01).

The third visual displayed Shu Ouma, Inori Yuzuriha, Tidus, Yuna, and Ventimon (Izumi's Z-Hybrid form) against Dark Valefor.

The feed then switched to a group consisting of Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, Wakka, Lulu, and Yetimon (Tomoki's Z-Hybrid) against Dark Ifrit and Dark Shiva.

The feed switched to another location in the same dimension: Sailor Ixion, Rikku, and Donarmon (Junpei's Z-Hybrid) against Dark Ixion.

It then switched to another location, showing Gai Tsutsugami, Mana Ouma, and Auron against Dark Bahamut.

The feed switched to a new location, showing Phillipe Sagara & Artemismon, Valkyrie Skuld, and Paine against Dark Anima.

Another location feed in the FFX dimension showed KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, and Kimahri against Dark Yojimbo.

Finally, Sailors Varuna, Quaoar, and Eris stood against the Dark Magus Sisters.

"It's all our other dimension friends! Good call warning them ahead of time, Max," Keke pointed out.

"Good grief, how many dimensions did they visit?! They literally recruited all kinds of bad guys and monsters!" Davis exclaimed.

"What does it matter? We're going to put them down permanently," Pikkan snorted, cracking his knuckles. "BanchoLeomon, are you and your team ready?"

BanchoLeomon nodded as he rallied his Bantyo crew behind him. "Let's give them hell."

Gojiramon tugged on Max's arm. "And we're gonna kick their butts, too, Max!"

"Yeah, count on it, buddy," Max said, keeping his eye on the Three Fiends. "Tai and Matt aren't here, but we'll fight in their place instead. Warlord, we have an old settle to score."

"I'm counting on you and your crew to give it all you got," Warlord accepted Max's challenge. "And Gaiganmon will make mince meat out of your little monster friends!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Gojiramon spat out, snarling toward the Warlord and Gaiganmon.

 **(End theme)**

As his hoverchair floated into the air, Burizalor casted his view over the heroes gathering. He then sighted Odaiba, Tokyo in the far distance as a crafty smirk formed on his face.

"I've had a thought. This small stretch of land hardly constitutes as a proper location for our battlefield. Warlord, Cyrus, what do you say we spread our forces to the Chosen's home turf?"

Cyrus smirked at this idea. "Oh, a divide and conquer strategy? I like that sound of that."

"We spread out troops out and these fools will have no choice but stop them from ravaging their home," Warlord formed a maniacal grin. "They'll have no choice but try to save as many helpless people as possible."

"Damn it, they wouldn't!" Sam cried out.

Iron Man remarked. "Tell me he's joking."

"When these three say they're going to do something, they aren't joking!" TK exclaimed with disgust.

"I won't let them have their way!" Dorothy said, beckoning to Avengemon.

"Well that's enough talk, why don't we start thinning out the herd?" Burizalor suggested, signaling to Sorbetmon.

"Troops! Spread out and attack!" Sorbetmon declared, pointing the troops toward the heroes and to Odaiba. "Show no mercy!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **Those Who Fight**_ **)**

And with that, the roars of a hundred troops, the hisses of Xenomorphs, and roars of Daleks filled the area. The Shadow Creepers joined in with the Buriza Force troops, Xenomorphs, and Daleks to attack the Ascendants, Kai Destined, and their other cohorts.

"Spread out!" Max commanded. "Keep them as far away from Tokyo and its people!"

"Let's do this!" TK yelled out as he and Angemon readied for battle.

The D3s & the Kaijuu Digimon, TK & Angemon, Kari & Angewomon, BanchoLeomon & Bantyo gang, Pikkan, BW, and Sheila stayed behind to fight the central forces. Meanwhile, Davis & Imperialdramon, Ken & GranKuwagamon, Yolei & Valkyrimon, Dorothy & Avengemon, Sonja, and Iron Man headed off to intercept the Buriza Army that went straight for Odaiba.

Max and Gojiramon first attacked a couple of Burizalor Force troops. Max punched one down and caught another with a spinning back kick. Gojiramon expelled his _**Atomic Flame**_ , which engulfed a Xenomorph and exposed it's weakness to fire as it exploded. The loud high-pitched scream of the slain Xenomorph filled the now crowded battlefield.

TK parried a fish-faced soldier's blows and caught him with a punch, sending him flying back. Angemon powered up his right and blasted away several Buriza soldiers with his _**Hand of Fate**_.

"Keep it up, Angemon!" TK encouraged his Digimon partner.

Kari bumrushed a few soldiers and hit them with successive calm strikes, knocking them all out. She looked up as Angewomon fired a _**Celestial Arrow**_ , taking out a Shadow Creeper.

"That's the way, Angewomon! Light conquers darkness!" Kari cried out.

Keke tossed two _**Rosemary Discs**_ , which sliced a Xenomorph in two and beheaded another. As two Buriza soldiers tried to ambush her, Mosuramon expelled threads that kept them at bay.

"Ok, Mosuramon! Let's get serious! Evolve!" Keke declared, pulling out a Digivice, which sent a pink beam that bathed over Mosuramon.

"Mosuramon _**Evolve to...!**_ " The Rookie-level caterpillar shouted as the pink light doubled as a cocoon, which while inside she underwent and completed her metamorphosis into a beautiful giant white moth with two colored wings. The colors of her wings consisted of red, blue, and gold. Tufts of white fur covered her body. Her enormous eyes became blue. She retained her mandible. " _ **Mothramon!**_ "

The giant moth flew over Keke and flapped her wings, sending a powerful gust of wind that sent several troops and Xenomorphs sailing back.

"All right, Mothramon!" Keke cheered her Digimon on. "Our training paid off!"

As Keke headed off to take care of the troops and Xenomorphs, Mothramon flew over to Angemon and Angewomon to provide aerial support against Shadow Creepers.

Two Daleks dropped in on Tike & Radonmon and David & Angirasumon. After the boys dispatched of two troops, they turned as the Daleks fired at them.

"Humans on sight!"

"Humans on sight!"

The Daleks shouted their trademark attack phrase. " _ **Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!**_ " They fired beams toward the Ascendant boys and their Digimon.

"Hang on!" Tike grabbed Radonmon as he flew them up.

David grabbed Angirasumon and dodged the incoming beams. "Yikes! I hear they shoot instant kill beams, right?!"

"Yeah, don't let them get ya, David!" Tike warned. "Man, Max would always tell us these guys were bad news!"

"Shall I evolve now, Tike?" Radonmon asked.

"Hang on, I got a better idea! Hey, David, follow my lead!" Tike beckoned his friend over.

"Ok!"

As the boys and their Kaijuu partners headed straight for the Daleks, the alien mutants. The Dalek fired their beams, which the Ascendant boys dodged like crazy.

"Hey over, here, ya over-sized trash cans!" Tike stuck his tongue out. He then Radonmon, David, and Angirasumon, using _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport them out of harm's way.

The Daleks were left confused as to where they vanished. However, their scanners picked up on a bio signature trace right in between them. Tike materialized in the space between the Daleks and flipped them both off.

"Can ya read sign language?!" Tike goaded them

As Daleks took offense, they fired beams at Tike. Tike used _**Instant Movement**_ , making the Daleks blow their tops off.

 _ **Boom!**_

"Ahaha! Y'all are suckass shots!" Tike laughed at the two wrecked Daleks.

"Nice one, Tike!" David cheered him on.

"Heads up, Tike! We got company!" Radonmon yelled out as two Shadow Creepers flew down from above.

"We'll take care of this!" Angirasumon insisted as he jumped up out of David's arms.

Both Tike and David's Digivices lit up and shot beams that engulfed both Kaijuu Digimon.

"Hell yeah! Go for it, Radonmon!"

"Go, Angirasumon!"

"Radonmon _**Evolve to...!**_ " Radonmon shouted as the beam of light formed a shell over him. As the shell cracked open, a large red-skinned pterosaur with three yellow horns protruded, forming a 'crown'-like shape. " _ **Rodanmon!**_ "

"Angirasumon _**Evolve to...!**_ " Angirasumon roared as the beam of light covered him. In place of the small spiked ankylosaur was a gargantuan version of said creature with dark brown skin and silver spikes, which covered his back, shoulders, and tail. " _ **Anguirusmon!**_ "

Rodanmon jetted up and expelled a fiery blast, taking out one Shadow Creeper.

Anguirusmon rolled into a ball and smashed the other Shadow Creeper into the ground.

"BOOYAH!" Tike and David cheered their partners on.

Rodanmon and Anguirusmon let out triumphant roars as they turned their attention to some Buriza Force troops heading their way.

Sam lunged at a Buriza soldier and drilled a beam through his chest. He turned around to see Baranmon, who glided around avoiding Xenomorph acid spit.

"Baranmon!" Sam yelled out as he bumrushed and blasted away the Xenomorph.

Just then, four more Xenomorphs surrounded Sam and Baranmon.

"Take them out, Baranmon!" Sam commanded, taking out a Digivice.

As the Digivice lit up, Baranmon's body lit up with immense energy. His small body quickly expanded into an enormous size.

"Baranmon _**Evolve to...!**_ " Baranmon cried out as he emerged into a larger version of his Rookie form. The row of spikes on his back jutted out. " _ **Varanmon!**_ " Varanmon swiped at two Xenomorphs, sending them flying back and crushing them like the 'bugs' they are.

Sam formed a triangle with his hands, sending a _**Tri-Beam**_ at the other two Xenomorphs. After making short work of the aliens, Sam saw Kara taking down three Buriza troops.

"Caesarmon!" Kara beckoned her Digimon partner as she raised her Digivice.

"Caesarmon _**Evolve to...!**_ " Caesarmon roared as a golden light washed over him. He transformed from his miniature size into a gigantic biped shisa beast. Tufts of golden fur, expanding like a lion's mane, covered his head. " _ **KingCaesarmon!**_ "

KingCaesarmon raised his foot and stomped on the three Buriza soldiers. Kara fired off her variation of _**Special Beam Cannon**_ that took out a Buriza soldier and a Xenomorph.

"Nice! _King_ Caesarmon definitely fits you!" Kara shouted.

"Heh, why don't we show them who the real King of Monster is, buddy," Max winked to Gojiramon. He took out his Digivice.

"Let's kick some butt!" Gojiramon shouted as he jumped up and became engulfed in a golden pillar of light. "Gojiramon _**Evolve to! Godzillamon!**_ "

Godzillamon let out his trademark roar, which shook the whole island. He pivoted toward Buriza troops, Xenomorphs, and Shadow Creepers. He curled his giant lips and opened his mouth, firing off his _**Atomic Inferno**_ , which the blew away and incinerated the poor saps away.

 **(End theme)**

"What'ca think now, Warlord?! You want to send your guy to tangle with the King?!" Max goaded his nemesis, who watched with interest.

The Warlord unfolded his arms and raised his Dark Digivice. "Go, Gaiganmon. You're up!"

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **Gigan Awakens**_ **)**

With that, Gaiganmon descended as he evolved into Giganmon and confronted Godzillamon. The Kaijuu Digimon encircled each other in the middle of the sea. Godzillamon and Giganmon hastily rushed each other and clobbered each other, which was becoming reminiscent of the Japanese Kaijuu films.

"Yeah! Stay on him, Godzillamon!"

Warlord scowled. "The hell are you doing, Giganmon?! Get your ass up!"

Elsewhere, BanchoLeomon punched back a Buriza soldier and jumped kicked another down. He spun around and slashed another with his claws. Four Xenomorphs charged at him, swinging around their spiked tails.

"Feh, you don't want none of this!" BanchoLeomon snarled, drawing out his Pantera Sword. He beckoned the four aliens to attack him again.

As one lunged from behind, he swung his sword and cut it in two. He turned and saw another lunge from the front. He beheaded that Xenomorph. Another charged from the right, but BanchoLeomon ensnared the alien's neck and tossed it up. The other alien bumrushed him from opposite sides. He tossed his Pantera Sword up, which impaled through the alien's chest. He then discharged Ki blasts from his hands and obliterated the two Xenomorphs. As the Pantera Sword landed, it had the remaining Xenomorph pinned down. BanchoLeomon ripped out the sword and blasted the alien away.

Sheila made short work of three Buriza troops and two Xenomorphs. She used her paralysis threads to bind her victims.

"Finish them off now!" BanchoLeomon harshly ordered Sheila.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, kitty cat," Sheila shrugged, twisting the threads with her fingers as she snapped the troops and Xenomorphs' necks. She brushed her hair and turned to meet more Buriza troops. "Your funeral, boys." She taunted them with a seductive smirk.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Kill la Kill OST –** _ **Ira Gamagori Theme**_ **)**

"RAUGH! TRY PENETRATING THIS WALL!" BanchoGolemon roared, goading a few Buriza troops to attack him.

The troops wailed and punched on BanchoGolemon. BanchoGolemon glared down intensely.

"You call those punches, you pussies?! PATHETIC!" BanchoGolemon backhanded the troops, sending them sailing into the air. "If that's all you've got, you'll never break me, Team Bantyo's Impenetrable Wall! BanchoGolemon!"

Sitting on top of some slain Xenomorphs and paralyzed troops, BanchoStingmon fiddled with his claws. "Neutralizing these foes was a cinch for me. Nothing that a little venom can't do the trick. Right, BanchoMamemon?"

BanchoMamemon finished beating on a soldier. "You have that right. Thankfully BanchoLeomon trained us hard to prepare for a day like this."

Sitting on a few dead Xenomorphs, BanchoLilimon snarked as she played with a green yo-yo. "Oh, please, I hardly broke a sweat. Maybe you're just trying too hard to impress BanchoLeomon?"

"Maybe you can lend us a hand more, BanchoLilimon? After all we are a team," BanchoMamemon said.

BanchoLilimon scoffed. "We may be a team, but every enemy kill for themselves. By the way, I'm keeping up score and I've stacked up more kills than any of you three."

"Team Bantyo, there's plenty more where that came from! Keep at it and don't let up!" BanchoLeomon called to his team as he and Sheila headed off more Buriza troops.

BanchoGolemon barked. "You heard, our fearless leader! Keep fighting until we achieve victory!"

"Right!" The other three Bantyo Digimon shouted passionately as they spread out to thin out more of the enemy forces.

On another side of the battlefield, Pikkan was caught in an aerial battle with Daleks. He was surrounded by four, who prepared to fire at him.

" _ **Surrender now!**_ "

" _ **Or be EXTERMINATED!**_ "

"Or, how about not, tinheads?" The Alterian smirked, smashing his fists together and unleashed his _**Thunder Flash Attack**_. He quickly targeted and blasted the Daleks' heads.

As the Daleks tried putting up their barriers, try as they might but Pikkan's attack penetrated through their defenses and blew their tops off, causing them to fall to the ocean.

"What's that about extermination?" Pikkan remarked.

BW gathered immense energy in his hands and tossed his _**Terra Destroyer**_ , quickly obliterating three Shadow Creepers.

 **(End theme)**

Witnessing their troops and recruits being destroyed, Sorbetmon was fuming mad, but the Three Fiends stayed calm in the face of their situation.

"Sirs, permission granted to send Tagomamon and Shisamimon?" Sorbetmon asked them.

"Sure, why not?" Cyrus answered Sorbetmon's request. "After all, they survived training with us and have gotten a great deal stronger."

Burizalor complied with Sorbetmon's suggestion. "Send them down to fight. Tagomamon and Shisamimon, turn your attack on BanchoLeomon and Max Kamiya's crew."

"As you command, Lord Burizalor!" Tagomamon replied as he floated down.

"Will do sirs!" Shisamimon bowed as descended with Tagomamon.

Meanwhile, Burizalor floated over to Sorbetmon.

"Are Project-BebiMephisto and SIN ready to be initiated?"

"Ready to be unleashed on your command."

An evil smirk adorned the tyrant's face. "Excellent."

Just then, Tike and David turned to see Tagomamon near them. Shisamimon landed right near BanchoLeomon, Sheila, and the Bantyo Team.

"Ok, boys, let's see what you're made of," Tagomamon popped his knuckles and smirked, beckoning Tike and David to attack him.

"You want some of us?" Tike rolled his eyes. "'Kay, but you're in for some pain!"

David dropped into a battle stance. "Bring it!"

Keke, Kara, and Sam caught on to Tike and David's confrontation with Tagomamon.

BanchoLeomon readily drew his Pantera Sword and pointed it at Shisamimon. "You want some of this?"

Sheila scoffed at the red bull-horned alien. "There's only one of him. Piece of cake."

BanchoGolemon smashed his fists together. "You needn't worry, boss! We'll fight him in your place!" He called forth his colleagues to join him. "Because Team Bantyo will deliver the punishment to this fiend!"

Shisamimon growled deeply, irked by Team Bantyo's eccentric behavior. "You'll be eating those words, you punks."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/11:50 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Xenoverse OST –** _ **City/Town Theme**_ **[Extended])**

People fled in terror as an amassed gathering of Buriza troops sprayed laser blasts from their pistols. Others freely fired Ki blasts, sending thousands to flee for their lives. The streets became congested with vehicles being left behind as passengers stormed out for their lives.

"Hah, just look at the naked simians run!" A fish-lipped alien soldier cackled at the people.

"How about some target practice then?!" A peach-skinned humanoid added, aiming and preparing to blast away a crowd of people. "Don't take this seriously. We're just here to thin out the stampede!"

As he fired, Davis dropped down out of nowhere and batted the beam aside.

"What the...?!" Before the two soldiers could finish, Ken dropped down behind them and smashed their heads together.

"Nice one, Ken!" Davis shot his friend a thumbs up.

"Behind you!" Ken warned.

Not even looking over his shoulder, Davis elbowed a Buriza soldier in the gut and grabbed him. Giving him a farewell salute complete with a grin, Davis tossed the enemy soldier and let Imperialdramon one-shot him with a _**Positron Laser**_.

"GranKuwagamon, let's clear these streets of this filth!" Ken called out, referring to the enemy as the filth. Having recently learned to fly and harness his suppressed Ascendant power, Ken took to the air and flew alongside GranKuwagamon.

"Imperialdramon, we've got work to do!" Davis said, but before he left he saw Sonja going to town on some Buriza troops. "How are you holding up, babe?!"

"What does it look like? Bored now," Sonja scoffed, booting a soldier in the face and breaking his neck. She quickly sighted Daleks descending toward them. "Heads up, Davis!"

"Great, it's the flying trash cans! Hey, just what did Burizalor offer you to fight on his side?!" Davis demanded, to which the Daleks responded by firing at him.

Davis backflipped, evading the Dalek's deadly blasts. He retaliated by lobbing successive Ki blasts, which the Daleks absorbed using their shields.

"Nuts!"

" _ **Burizalor offered let us deliver any Ascendant to Lord Davros for experimentation! And to assimilate Digimon kind!**_ " A Dalek answered lifelessly.

Another Dalek roared. " _ **And now you all shall face annihilation! EXTERMINATE!**_ "

" _ **EXTERMINATE!**_ "

As the Daleks fired blasts, Davis and Sonja quickly made evasive moves. Imperialdramon glided over the Dalek army and dropped a _**Positron Laser**_ , which knocked away the Daleks.

"Imperialdramon, you're making yourself a bigger target for them! Let's go Ascendant form!" Davis beckoned to his partner.

" _ **EXTERMINATE!**_ " A Dalek fired a beam toward Imperialdramon, who de-evolved into Veemon and flew right into Davis.

As Davis and Veemon grasped hands, a golden column of light engulfed the partners. They merged to become Ultima X. The Bearer of Miracles floated up bathed in golden energy.

"Now that's more like it," Sonja smirked, forming a yellow disc in her right hand.

xxxxx

 _ **Near Rainbow Bridge/11:52 AM**_

As Ultima X and Sonja took the fight to the Daleks, Dorothy and Avengemon helped evacuate the Odaiba people.

"This way, everyone!" Dorothy glided over the crowds with Avengemon. Both helped lead them toward the Rainbow Bridge.

Just then, the crowds fled once Xenomorphs and Buriza troops landed on the bridge. The troops opened fire on the people. Xenomorphs were unleashed.

"Everyone, get back!" Dorothy called out, diving head-on and through the Buriza soldiers. She pulled out and brandished her staff. She swung her staff, making it extend and batted away many Buriza soldiers.

Avengemon raced over and blasted a few Xenomorphs away. He grabbed a Buriza soldier and tossed him into another. He then fired a blast and deleted the soldiers.

Dorothy swung around her staff several times, spinning so quickly she used her own momentum and launched herself toward Xenomorphs and Buriza troops. She cupped her hands to her right side to forge a ball of blue Ki. She fired off a _**Tsunami Wave**_ that swept away and obliterated them.

"Whew, that should clear the bridge!" She yelled out in elation. "This way, everyone!"

"Follow us through the bridge!" Avengemon called to the people.

"Sheesh, where are you Tai?!" Dorothy wondered about her foster father/teacher's whereabouts. She and Avengemon paused as they sighted Xenomorphs crawling and scaling down the bridge. "We've got to keep these things as far away from the people, Avengemon!"

"And we will, Dorothy!"

"Times like these I wish Dee wasn't asleep," Dorothy sighed, brandishing and twirling her staff. "Ok, you overgrown bugs, bring it!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Not too far off from the bridge, Yolei and Valkyrimon aided in evacuating more people out of Odaiba. They saw Ken and GranKuwagamon heading their way.

"Ken! How are Sam and the others doing?" Yolei asked worryingly about their future son and his friends.

"They're fighting off a large army back near what used to be Yumenoshima. It's horrible. Burizalor and his men pretty much wiped it off the map!" Ken conveyed his disdain for the tyrant's ruthless act. "And to make matters worse, the Warlord's back."

"Your brother's..."

"Correction, that monster is not my brother. My brother died along ago."

The purple-haired woman nodded understanding her boyfriend's past dilemmas. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Um, hate to interrupt, but we've got company!" Valkyrimon exclaimed as some Shadow Creepers headed their way.

"We can handle them, but just to make things quicker. GranKuwagamon?" Ken turned to his Digimon partner. He placed a hand over GranKuwagamon and took out his D-3. He invoked the little Ascendant power he recently tapped into.

"You're really going to do it, Ken?"

"Yeah, Yolei. I might have taken a bulk of Ascendant power through my Crest of Kindness, but it should be efficient enough," the Bearer of Kindness tapped into his Crest's power as GranKuwagamon turned into a pillar of lavender light.

As Ken became consumed by the lavender light, he transformed right away into his Ascendant form. Emerging in their place is a warrior garbed in Kamen Rider armor motif, but remaining maskless and wearing golden spiky hair. Ken had become the Ascendant known as Zordiark X, a form he recently gained via training with his son Sam.

"Man, I'll never get used to this," Yolei gazed in awe at Ken's transformation. "This is my second time seeing you like this, but it's surreal knowing you've become Ascendant." She smirked. "Took you long enough."

"I would've done it sooner if I hadn't been putting it off. I have our son, Sam, to thank for this," Zordiark X said as he jetted forward and intercepted the Shadow Creepers. "going somewhere?!" With that, he amassed a purple orb of energy and tossed it to the Shadow Creepers, quickly wiping them out.

"Here come some more fodder!" Yolei shouted as a few Buriza soldiers fired beams at their direction.

Both Zordiark X and Valkyrimon interceded the Buriza troops' blasts as they tore through the enemy forces.

xxxxx

Iron Man did his part providing good will for the Japanese people by evacuating them. He further showed his heroics by blasting away building debris that nearly crushed civilians.

"Thank you, Iron Man!" A Japanese youth hollered for his new hero.

"My pleasure. Now, everyone get out of here and head for safety!" Iron Man ordered.

As the citizens fled, Iron Man was left behind to deal with some pests. He frozen upon hearing loud hissing. Iron Man slowly turned his head, scanning heat signals emanating from six different sources.

"Hey, didn't I see y'all in those Sigourney Weaver movies?" Iron Man noticed six Xenomorphs encircling him and hissing loudly. He saw one gap its mouth revealing its trademark 'second mouth'. "Didn't your mother teach you not to stick your tongue out? Not nice." He fired a small missile that blew up the Xenomorph.

The other five Xenomorphs sprang away avoiding the explosion.

"All right, boys. Line 'em up. Who goes first?" Iron Man then proceeded to pulse blast each Xenomorph into gory fashion. "Screw it, you're all fair game." He noticed the alien's blood eating through the ground. "Acid for blood? So glad that stuff didn't mess up my suit. JARVIS, analyze the substance." With that, the AI in his suit scanned the acid blood.

" _ **The substance contains molecular acid.**_ "

"Yikes, that'll burn through anything. Are there more of these things?"

" _ **Allow me to scan perimeters.**_ "

Tony saw what JARVIS was scanning and picked up on similar heat signals to the Xenomorphs. "Oh great, just what I need. Well, I've got Tai's friends to help out. Let's go evacuate more people, JARVIS."

xxxxx

 _ **Outside of Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/12:05 PM**_

The military lined up as they doubled their manpower and weapons to barricade the entrance to the government building. They fired upon the Buriza troops, Xenomorphs, and a Dalek. Even their conventional weaponry didn't put a dent to the Fiends' forces. The Buriza soldiers quickly cut through the military's defenses. Xenomorphs lunged at a few unsuspecting soldiers and punctured holes in them using their second mouths. The Dalek's barriers helped absorb the military's blows and fired beams that killed a a handful of soldiers.

"You call yourselves a military?! Pathetic!" A Buriza grunt laughed at the 'inferior' opposition he and his men were dealing with.

The Dalek roared vehemently. " _ **Humans shall since extinction! EXTERMINATE!**_ "

Just then, a bombardment of fireballs rained from above and blasted the ground, driving the enemy from the government building.

"Look!" A female soldier pointed to a giant phoenix Digimon descending and carrying Sora with her.

"And there's another!" Another soldier, a male, saw a golden Hercules beetle flying over the vicinity with Izzy.

"We'll take things from here!" Sora called out to the special forces.

Izzy was flabbergasted by the appearance of the famed Sci-Fi villains. "Please tell me I'm not seeing the creatures from the Alien movies and a Dalek!"

"It would make you feel better if I told you were."

"Not really, but Burizalor's soldiers will prove the most problematic," Izzy said, typed at his laptop to scan the enemies in the vicinity. "Even still, one Dalek is more than enough to wipe out the armed forces alone."

"Thank goodness we came," Sora added. "I can't believe Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus were able to find Xenomorphs and Daleks!"

"Now we know what happens when villains make use of dimension travel. Bad things like this happen," the Bearer of Knowledge stated. "Thank goodness I happen to know these characters from all the collective shows I watch."

Sora blinked. "You watch TV?"

"Nope, online, because who still watches TV regularly these days?" Izzy shrugged. "Look, that's besides the point..."

"Humph two of the Chosen here?!" A Buriza soldier scoffed. "Commander, we shall eliminate them!"

"No questions asked! Attack the Chosen now!" Ordered the commander, a blue-skinned brute with a mustache.

As the Buriza soldiers fired on Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon, the Digimon evaded the barrage of blasts. Two Xenomorphs jumped up to attack, but Phoenixmon launched fiery blasts that burned the two aliens alive, reducing them to charred bits. HerculesKabuterimon mowed through some Buriza Force troops with his horn.

The lone Dalek floated up minimizing the distance between it and the two Digimon. The Who villain zeroed in on Izzy and Sora, firing blasts toward them. Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon swerved around the incoming blasts.

"Oh, this thing won't get off out butts already!" Sora wailed.

"Not if we fight back!" Izzy said, ordering HerculesKabuterimon to attack.

The Dalek fired another beam from its gunstick, to which Izzy summoned a weapon using his internal Crest power. He brought out his Shield of Knowledge, which deflected the beam to the Dalek. The blast hit the Dalek, neutralizing its defenses.

"Go for it, HerculesKabuterimon!"

The golden-armored behemoth discharged an electrical ball from its horn. His _**Mega Electro Shocker**_ impacted the Dalek and engulfed it. The electrical surge caused it to explode.

"Now, Phoenixmon!" Sora commanded while summoning a bow and arrows. She fired her Arrows of Love, which ignited a few Xenomorphs on fire and killed them.

Phoenixmon swooped down, flapping her wings and unleashing fiery projectiles that took down a few soldiers.

Observing the war from inside the top floor of the government building are Yamaki Mitsuo, Maki Himekawa, and Daigo Nishijima. They kept surveillance on the heated battles.

"Thank goodness they came through," Daigo said, sighing with relief.

"Always count on them, my friends," Yamaki said.

"But, cutting it too close as far as I'm concerned," Maki furrowed her brows, folding her arms. "Yet I don't see the man of the hour."

"You mean Tai Kamiya? Yeah, I do wonder that myself," Daigo scratched his head in befuddlement. "You'd think he'd be here."

"He usually has a bad habit of showing up late," Yamaki informed them. "But, trust me, he'll get here."

"HELP!" Came a loud scream outside, causing Yamaki, Daigo, and Maki to look out for the source of the yell.

"Hey, isn't that?!" Daigo pointed outside.

They spotted a young woman with long dark hair and casual wear being backed into a corner by Buriza troops.

Maki gaped in aghast. "Miss Mochizuki! Ugh, what did I tell her about staying inside?!"

"Never fear! Meryl's here!" Came a loud shout from out of nowhere.

Everyone, including Yamaki and his colleagues, looked up to see Meryl, daughter of Mummymon, standing proudly with arms folded. Standing beside her were two Digimon: LadyDevimon (Meryl's first partner Salamon) and an Angewomon.

"And with my two partners! We've come to fight in the champ's place! My father, Mummymon!" Meryl shouted as Sora, Izzy, and their Digimon sweatdropped and gawked at Meryl's hero entrance.

"Did he really send his own daughter to fight in his place?!" Sora exclaimed.

Izzy muttered. "Wouldn't surprise me."

Meryl was quick to correct them. "Wrong! I sneaked out our mansion without daddy's permission and vow to bring justice to the bad guys!"

Izzy and Sora facefaulted. "So, you've become an delinquent!"

"No! I'm going to make daddy proud!" Meryl heroically announced, raising her Digivice into the air. "LadyDevimon, Angewomon, it's justice time! Let's bring the evil-doers down!"

"As you command, Lady Meryl!" LadyDevimon and Angewomon shouted in unison.

With that, LadyDevimon and Angewomon dove toward the Buriza troops cornering Meiko Mochizuki. The troops turned their attack and fired a barrage of blasts at the female duo. LadyDevimon and Angewomon grasped each other's hands and spun around. They fired back unleashing a combination of _**Celestial Arrows**_ and _**Darkness Wave**_ to blast away the grunts.

"Bwuh?!" Meiko blanched in shock. She looked up to see Meryl flying down on a glider and landing near her. "Hello, are you ok, miss?!"

"Um, yes, but you shouldn't be here, little girl."

"Little girl?! I'm daughter of the Digital World champ! Me and my friend, the Digi-Destined, came to save you!" Meryl blatantly shouted. "Stand behind us! We'll take care of the bad guys! LadyDevimon, Angewomon, merge!" She commanded as her co-partners pressed each other's palms together and vanished in a blinding flash of purple light.

In place of Digimon duo was a female angel-like being with the merged characteristics of Angewomon and LadyDevimon. Her entire right side was entirely white, gaining the wings of an angel. The left side clashed with nearly all black complete with fallen angel wings. The angel-like being's head was concealed behind a mask, revealing only her lower part of her face, including her lips. The top half of the mask had a white wing and black wing intersecting through each other. A long strand of blonde hair jutted behind the mask and hung down over her back.

" _ **Mastemon!**_ " The combined Digimon yelled out.

Nearly everyone witnessing this were taken aback. Even Sora, Izzy, and their Digimon were flabbergasted by this development.

"Um, well this is new," Phoenixmon remarked.

"Never thought I'd see LadyDevimon and Angewomon combine, much less be Meryl's partners," Sora blinked thrice.

"Never mind that, more help for us isn't a bad thing," Izzy added as he profiled Mastemon on his Digimon Index. "Oh boy, she's Mega-level! No surprise since she's the combination of two Ultimate-level Digimon. She also manipulates light and darkness..."

"We figured that, Izzy," HerculesKabuterimon interjected.

"Ok, Mastemon! You know what to do!" Meryl pointed to the Buriza troops. "Get 'em!"

"Any foe that threatens my lady shall perish!" Mastemon declared, jetting across to attack the Buriza soldiers. She formed a ball of white light in one hand and a black ball in another. She compressed both spheres and launched a destructive gray beam that wiped out a handful of the Buriza troops.

"Yeah! Keep it up!" Meryl cheered her partner on.

Meiko gazed in awe. "Oh wow, she's incredible!"

"All in a day's work! Now to see if my Tike is ok!" Meryl said.

Upon seeing this, Sora and Izzy felt jealously toward Meryl upstaging them. Just then, they were interrupted by the arrival of a spaceship flying over them. To their shock, they saw Mimi and Palmon aboard.

"Whoa, Mimi?! Palmon?!" Sora and Izzy exclaimed.

As the roof of the spaceship popped open, Mimi and Palmon poked their heads out waving to their friends.

"Hey! What'ca still doing here?" Palmon asked them.

"Where do you two think you're going?!" Sora asked them both.

Mimi chuckled. "Where else? To where the others are fighting Burizalor, Warlord, and their associates! Besides, we're not going alone!" She pointed to Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) sitting inside the ship.

Jacomon waved from the driver's seat. "Yo!"

"Hey, it's that guy again! Jacomon!" Sora pointed out.

"Maybe it's not the best idea for you guys to go out where the others are fighting Burizalor," Izzy suggested, to which Mimi snapped her fingers.

"Oh, relax! We won't get close to where all the action is!" Mimi added energetically. "I just want to see if Keke and the others are ok. Besides, I might have a plan that'll bring Tai and Matt to us."

"Yeah, we could use their help by now," Izzy nodded. "But, with them still training with Whismon..."

"We'll catch up, Mimi," Sora stated. "You and Palmon do your thing in getting Whismon's attention."

"You got it!" Mimi gave a thumbs up. "Jacomon, floor it!"

"Yes, ma'am...!" Jacomon quickly stopped himself. "What?! I don't take orders from anyone but my superiors...!"

"JUST GO!"

"Yes, Miss Mimi!" The alien gulped as he steered his spaceship forward at stupendous speeds.

Sora sweatdropped upon seeing the ship vanish into the distance. "...is it me, or has Mimi really stepped her game up these past few years?"

"Having your life be put in danger constantly will do that for you," Izzy said. "She's really taken charge. Anyway, we should help things here and follow."

"Oh, right!" Sora snapped back to reality of the situation.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

The response against the Fiends' forces have been met with similar results. Despite the lack of abundant Ascendants, the heroes of this dimension certainly made up for it through a stronger united front. The combination of Mega-Level Digimon, Sailor Senshi, Spirit Detectives, and Duel Monster-enhanced Duelists were able to meet the threat with resolve.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Omen of Doom**_ **)**

In the absence of Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus stepped up her game and took initiative, fulfilling her leader role. She dashed forward, summoning her _**Venus Wink Chain Sword**_ to take out a few Buriza grunts. She then grabbed that same sword to slash a Xenomorph in half.

"Try and invade our turf, you Freeza lookalike jerk?!" Venus shouted defiantly. "Hate to disappoint, but we're ruining your comeback party!"

Yusuke just finished blasting away some Xenomorphs with a _**Shotgun Blast**_. "Yeah, who does that freak take us for?"

"Um, guys! I think we're in big trouble!" Kuwabara spat out, pointing to a towering behemoth hovering over the city.

Suddenly, the warring factions paused to briefly glance at lavender-armored draconian beast covered with black & red wings and sliver blades. This winged gargantuan, DexDorugoramon, opened up its wings to release an army of DexDorugamon.

"Don't let its size intimidate you, Kuwabara! We've taken on bigger and won!" Venus said, readying her sword.

"Ack! He's bringing out an army of winged freaks!" Joey freaked out.

"Ok, Yugi, you and Kaiba take this! I'll take the others with me to evacuate bystanders!" Lyn said, taking Joey, Tea, and Mai with her.

"We'll handle this! Kaiba!" Yugi beckoned to his former rival. He quickly tapped into his Spirit Fusion power to become Dark Magician.

Likewise, Seto tapped into Spirit Fusion to become Kaibaman. He then summoned his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "Like I'd let you show me up, Yugi. Blue-Eyes White Dragons, combine!" As he used _**Polymerization**_ , he merged the dragons into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Yugi/Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashed their attacks on the DexDorugamon, taking out quite a few of them.

"Allow us to help!" Tai (YYGDM-01) shouted as he and Matt rode on Omegamon's shoulders.

"So, these fiends were able to find Digimon with X-Antibodies from other dimensions? I never thought I'd have to slay more," Omegamon muttered as he brandished his Grey Sword and slashed through some DexDorugamon. He jetted forward to meet DexDorugoramon head-on. "We'll have to destroy this beast since it's producing X-Antibody carriers!"

"Good idea. Destroy the producer," Matt (YYGDM-01) plainly said.

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid," Athenamon interjected as she flew over beside Omegamon. "But, we should be able to do it."

"Lady Athenamon," Tai (YYGDM-01) acknowledged the Digi-Amazon.

DexDorugoramon roared fiercely as its roars shook half of the district. It swung the ball-shaped instrument on its tail and spread a purple mist that filled the area. Omegamon and Athenamon evaded the incoming mist. Athenamon swung her sword, sending a golden projectile that cut through its hide. Omegamon smashed both his WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon heads to fire an immense beam that hit DexDorugoramon squarely in the gut. The behemoth stumbled back, having been forced on his back by Omegamon and Athenamon.

"Nice!" Tai (YYGDM-01) cheered on.

"No, we're not out of the woods yet!" Matt (YYGDM-01) warned as DexDorugoramon slowly rose while recovering.

"Then, allow me to intervene!" Imperialdramon called out, arriving with Davis and Ken (YYGDM-01). The Mega-level Digimon Mode Changed into Fighter Mode and fired a full-powered _**Positron Laser**_ that sent DexDorugoramon flying into the air.

"Don't leave us out of the fight either! Ready, ShineGreymon?!" Masaru rallied his partner with a heartfelt battle cry.

"Let's show 'em whose, boss, Aniki!" ShineGreymon complied as he took to the air joining Omegamon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and Athenamon in an aerial battle with DexDorugamon.

"Hey, you big freak! Me, ShineGreymon, and my friends just went through a whole ordeal against some big brain in a giant machine who wanted me and my dad's bodies, so fighting you should be a cinch for me and ShineGreymon!"

"Got that right, Aniki!" ShineGreymon roared as he summoned and brandished his GeoGrey Sword. "Bring it on!"

"Wait, a giant brain wanted his body...?" Davis (YYGDM-01) overheard him.

"It's a long story, but for another time," Thomas interjected as he and MirageGaogamon arrived on the scene with Yoshino & Rosemon and Ikuto & Ravemon.

DexDorugoramon let out a loud enough roar that created shockwaves that shook the sky. Omegamon, ShineGreymon, Imperialdramon FM, Athenamon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon braced themselves for an epic aerial battle.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Doctor Who Series 4 OST –** _ **The Dark and Endless Dalek Night**_ **)**

While the Mega-level Digimon tore up the sky, the ground battles were still all over the place.

Kurama outpaced a few Xenomorphs that pursued him. The sly red-haired fox turned around, throwing a _**Rose Whip**_ that tore through the Xenomorphs. Realizing the creature's acidic nature, Kurama avoided getting some on his clothes. Though the acid is not a lethal on demons, Kurama's human side didn't want to get caught in a bath of acid blood.

Hiei speedblitzed a few Xenomorphs and hit them with lightning fast sword strikes. He sliced the creatures into pieces, but imbued his sword with dark flames that helped with burning the Xenomorph remains.

"These villains had the nerve to find means of controlling these monstrosities?" Kurama shuddered. "It's a good idea to kill these creatures if we see them."

"Why is that?" Hiei inquired. "They're not that strong?"

"No, but they multiply in numbers in a short period of time. It's best we kill them and prevent a potential queen from escaping. These creatures proliferate and leech off a planet full of life, turning anything they touch into hives."

"So like insects."

"And we're the exterminators. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," Hiei grinned evilly until he noticed his sword's blade melted off. "Ugh." He dropped it and produced another sword.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Aoshi, and Cammy dealt with two Daleks. The Daleks scoured for the teenage Neo-Spirit Detectives.

" _ **Locate the human female and the Lycan!**_ "

" _ **Locating! I have located them!**_ "

The Daleks pointed and aimed their gunsticks. " _ **Come out and surrender!**_ "

"Ok, you got us!" Cammy called out as she stepped out into the open with her hands raised.

" _ **Now come quietly!**_ "

"Sure, I'm all yours..." Cammy smiled calmly as she imbued her hands with spirit energy. "Now, Aoshi!" She unleashed spirit energy through the ground, causing a surge of spirit power to erupt beneath the Daleks like a geyser shooting out.

" _ **This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't supposed to happen!**_ "

" _ **Explain! Explain!**_ "

"No reason to explain, I just outwitted you, tinheads," Cammy chuckled, flicking her long hair back.

Right on cue, Aoshi jumped up and mounted on one of the Dalek's backs. Now in Lycan mode, Aoshi used his super strength to tear off the Dalek's top along with its gunstick. Cammy got on the back of the other and sent spirit energy through its body, causing it to implode from the inside. Aoshi and Cammy sent the two Daleks crashing into the other. As the Daleks impacted the ground hard, Aoshi handed Cammy the Dalek's gunstick.

"Here, Cammy!"

Taking the gunstick, Cammy turned it on the Daleks and blasted them into bits.

"Yeah, _exterminate_ that!" Cammy yelled out.

"Yui, thank goodness you and your friends are ok," Kurama called out as he and Hiei arrived to meet with the Neo-Spirit Detectives.

"We're fine. By the way, Cammy, Hiei, where's Sailor Mars at?" Aoshi asked them both. "I haven't seen her or Sailor Moon anywhere here."

"Those two left to meet with that pink-haired girl," Hiei revealed, alluding to a certain Madoka Kaname.

"I also hope Yui and DarkGabumon are ok," Aoshi sighed.

Cammy reassured her Lycan friend. "They'll be fine in that Final Fantasy dimension. They've got all the help they'll need."

"Yes, we have our battles to fight now," Kurama nodded. "Let's do all we can to liberate our dimension of these invaders."

xxxxx

Sailor Jupiter summoned her _**Jupiter Coconut Cyclone**_ and sent it crashing into a few Buriza soldiers. The attack packed enough power to one-shot them quickly.

Sailor Mercury summoned an ice attack, with an area of effect, that froze a few of Buriza troops and Xenomorphs.

"Dowse yourself and repent!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Tuxedo Kamen unleashed _**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber**_ , taking out a few Buriza troops.

"Nicely done, ladies. This area is clear!" Tuxedo Kamen said. "Let's go see if the others need aid!"

Jupiter and Mercury both nodded as they followed Tuxedo Kamen.

"Venus shouldn't be too far off!" Mercury said, scanning her location via her visor.

"Good, I'm ready to smash a few more heads in!" Jupiter cried out ecstatically. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars are sure missing out!"

"They have their reasons for not being here," Tuxedo Kamen muttered. "They've arranged to meet with _her_."

xxxxx

Lance Canebrook stood on a rooftop watching Pharaohmon wrestling two DexDoruGreymon. Pharaohmon clenched his right hand and punched one DexDoruGreymon's face. He then turned and elbowed the other in the face.

"That's it! Keep it up, Pharaohmon!" Lance cheered him on. He looked at his D-Ark and clenched his fingers over it. "Would be a good time as any to Biomerge, but I think Pharaohmon can handle them on his own."

"To think my former self was as malevolent as these fiends!" Pharaohmon said while defending himself from the DexDoruGreymon's tail strikes.

"That was then. Now you've been purified and we've been given a second chance to right our wrongs!" Lance reminded him. "Let's keep it up for Team West Coasters!"

"Yes, for our team!" Pharaohmon bellowed proudly as he punched both DexDoruGreymons back.

xxxxx

Justimon finished off a DexDoruGreymon and looked up watching the aerial battle against DexDorugoramon.

"I wonder how you're all holding up, Takato, Rika, Himura, and Henry," muttered Justimon, preparing to relocate and find other enemies to deal with. _So, apparently my counterpart in the DF-616 is taking an active role in the main event. Good for him. Hope the DF-616 me does well._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: FFX-01**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST –** _ **A Contest of Aeons**_ **)**

Shu Ouma and Tidus teamed up to fight Dark Valefor. Shu used the _Singer's Sword_ and combined with Tidus' _Brotherhood_ to deal some damage to Dark Valefor. Yuna tended to Inori on the sidelines. Ventimon hastily joined the battle.

"Incoming!" Ventimon shouted, dashing forward. She channeled funnel of wind in her feet and spun around, kicking Dark Valefor repeatedly with _**Turbulent Kicks**_.

Dark Valefor absorbed the impact of their blows and retaliated with an energy ray. The blast hurtled so fast that Shu, Tidus, and Ventimon barely had time to react. The three were knocked away by the impact of the blast. All three took cover somewhere.

"Sheesh, this guy's tough!" Shu said.

"Not to worry, we can take him," Tidus huffed.

"You're kidding?! So, any bright idea how we beat it?" Ventimon asked.

Yuna answered. "Simple, wind warrior. I can summon Anima. Tidus, you still have Overdrive Blitz Ace."

"By the way, thanks for guarding Inori," Shu said to Yuna.

"Shu, I can still help if you need it," Inori offered.

"Don't worry. Me, Tidus, and the Warrior of Wind can handle this." Shu smiled to her before shifting his view back on Dark Valefor. "Let's keep going until we bring this monster down!" He said, taking a battle stance with his _Singer's Sword_.

xxxxx

"Hyah!" Kyoko drove her spear into Dark Shiva. She quickly received aid from Wakka and Lulu, who both landed their attacks on the dark guardian.

Dark Shiva retaliated by spinning around, knocking Kyoko, Wakka, and Lulu away.

Meanwhile, Sayaka and Yetimon teamed up on Dark Ifrit. As Yetimon and Dark Ifrit clashed, Sayaka seized an opportunity and shoved her cutlass into Dark Ifrit's left calf.

"How do you like that?! Go for it, Warrior of Ice!" Sayaka beckoned to the woolly Digimon.

"Thanks a lot!" Yetimon roared, lifting Dark Ifrit off the ground and slamming him into a rock face.

Kyoko sprinted over to Sayaka. "You ok?"

"Sure, but looks like you're in need of help."

"No shit, but I think we got it," the red-haired magical girl grinned, turning and brandishing her spear. "You two ready?" She asked Wakka and Lulu.

"Ready whenever you are!" Wakka replied.

Lulu simply nodded.

"Ok, let's show these beasts just how we deal justice to evil!" Sayaka declared.

xxxxx

Sailor Ixion fired some poison arrows while Rikku and Donarmon distracted Dark Ixion. Dark Ixion instinctively moved from getting hit by the Kuiper's arrows.

"Damn!" Sailor Ixion cursed under her breath. She saw that Dark Ixion casted a lightning bolt, which is known to players as _**Thundaja**_. Ixion evaded the incoming bolt and hurried over to her two colleagues.

"Careful when you fight this thing!" Rikku warned Sailor Ixion.

"Yeah, and as if it wasn't bad enough this monster shares part of my name," the Kuiper scoffed irritably.

"He wants to fight thunder with thunder? I'm his guy then!" Donarmon declared, discharging surges of electricity from his fists. "Bring it on, big guy!"

Dark Ixion prepared to set his attack on Donarmon, Sailor Ixion, and Rikku.

xxxxx

Dark Bahamut launched several blasts, to which Gai and Auron dodged. Auron took his Banishing Blade and raced forward, driving his sword into Dark Bahamut. Dark Bahamut retaliated retaliated with blasts.

As Auron distracted Dark Bahamut, Gai yanked out a weapon from Mana. It was her Void, the _Dancer's Sword_. Mana nodded to Gai, giving him a smile. Gai grasped his woman's weapon and headed off to aid Auron against Dark Bahamut.

 _Hope you and Inori are fighting well, my friends!_ Gai thought about his friends while meeting the behemoth head-on.

xxxxx

Dark Anima attempts to cast petrify on Phillipe & Artemismon, Valkyrie Skuld, and Paine. Phillipe quickly it coming and used his super speed, a power derived from his Light of Victory, to move his friends from getting hit.

Taken aback by Phillipe's speed, Dark Anima pivoted over to the far right to see the group moved not even a second later.

"Whew close one!" Phillipe said.

Paine was flabbergasted. "That was you?!"

Artemismon chuckled. "Yeah, Phillipe is a speedster. Surprised, huh?"

Summoning long chains equipped with blades, Valkyrie Skuld snarled toward Dark Anima. "You dare to try attack me and Phillipe! That will cost you a head!"

As Dark Anima prepared to fire again, Phillipe hastily raced forward and ran around the monster several times. Dark Anima fired more attacks, including the instant kill move _**Pain**_. Phillipe dodged and zipped away, allowing Artemismon, Valkyrie Skuld, and Paine to attack with quick strikes. Skuld sent her Hell Chains, which pierced and sliced into Dark Anima. Artemismon and Paine repeatedly slashed at the monster.

"All right, team! Let's keep this up!" Phillipe rallied them on as he ran around Dark Anima to throw its vision off track.

xxxxx

Dark Yojimbo contended with KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, and Kimahri. As Dark Yojimbo unleashed _**Counter-Attack**_ on the two Z-Hybrid Digimon. KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon evaded Dark Yojimbo. KaiserGreymon drove his sword through the ground, summoning his _**Pyro Dragons**_ on the enemy.

"Take this!" KaiserGreymon shouted.

"Have this!" MagnaGarurumon exclaimed, launching consecutive _**Magna Missiles**_ at Dark Yojimbo.

Kimahri attacked Dark Yojimbo from the side. KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon both struck Dark Yojimbo. Dark Yojimbo fought back, but the trio kept their assault on the dark entity.

xxxxx

"Ok, so we've been left with these three?" Sailor Quaoar said, brandishing her lances.

"Looks like, but I ain't complaining!" Sailor Eris took out her lasso.

Brandishing her battle axe, Sailor Varuna fiercely glared down the Dark Magus Sisters (Dark Sandy, Dark Mindy, & Dark Cindy). "So, who wants to take who? Bah, who cares?"

"Yeah, just pick and choose you want!" Sailor Eris bumrushed Dark Mindy.

"You're mine!" Sailor Quaoar clashed with Dark Cindy.

Sailor Varuna twirled her axe and headed off Dark Sandy. "That just leaves you and me, bitch!" She jumped up and swung her axe at Dark Sandy.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: FF7-97**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII Remastered OST –** _ **Weapon Raid**_ **)**

Team Avalanche and the Beast Tamers split into different parties to take on the WEAPONS.

BlazeGallantmon, Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, and Cloud Strife took on Ultima WEAPON.

StormSakuyamon, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, Tifa Lockhart, and Barrett engaged the Emerald WEAPON near an ocean.

QuakeGargomon, Vincent Valentine, and Cid fought Sapphire WEAPON.

AuroraInumon, Athena & Andromedamon, YamiLeomon, Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Yuffie engaged Diamond and Ruby WEAPON.

"Man, never thought in a million years I'd be teaming up with Cloud and his team!" BlazeGallantmon cried out, evading Ultima WEAPON's attacks. He discharged a _**Phoenix Shot**_ from his shield and blasted Ultima WEAPON's face.

"Yeah, luckily me and Himura are familiar with Cloud and his friends after our last trip here!" Brunhilde referred to her and AuroraInumon's previous stops in the FFVII dimension during the final Dawn of Chaos battle and the Dimension Missions ordeal. "But, I didn't think I'd be fighting with the WEAPONS!" She summoned an ice flame attack that burned Ultima WEAPON.

Cloud jumped up and unleashed a flurry of multiple strikes with his default weapon, Buster Sword. "Glad we can have assistance from you and your friends again, Kotori."

"Sheesh, can't believe an old enemy of Tai's is back and managed to conjure these things!" QuakeGargomon exclaimed, unloading punches on Sapphire WEAPON.

"Well, we can at least beat these WEAPONS and send this Burizalor guy the message we aren't be taken lightly!" StormSakuyamon shouted, summoning lightning bolts on EMERALD Weapon.

As ShadowMetalGarurumon bombarded missiles on EMERALD Weapon, Yui fired a _**Spirit Gun**_ that took out one of EMERALD WEAPON's eyes.

Tifa Lockhart jumped up and punched Emerald WEAPON hard, nearly knocking over the behemoth.

"Nice shot, Tifa!" Yui cried out. "Wow, I knew you and Kotori met Cloud and his team, Himura, but just fighting with them is great! Teaming with characters we used to play on our Playstation is living a dream!"

AuroraInumon concurred with his sister. "Got that right, Yui! Ok, guys let's keep this up!"

"Hell yeah!" Brunhilde took to the air and flew down with MetalSeadramon. They both unleashed simultaneous attacks on Ultima WEAPON.

"Athena, make sure and stay close to... us?" Yui turned as she saw Athena and Andromedamon aiding AuroraInumon's group. "Um, never mind? Carry on then!"

"Athena will be fine, Yui!" AuroraInumon reassured her using Himura's voice. "Besides, she's an Ascendant like her dad and has Andromedamon to help her!"

"I'm fighting to make mom and dad proud!" Athena shouted, lobbing a ice crystal blast that hit Ruby WEAPON's face. She flew up and clobbered the beast's chest with kicks.

"Athena! I'll back you up!" Andromedamon called out to her Tamer. She threw a pair of long chains, tying up Ruby WEAPON's arms.

"Nice catch!" Yuffie cheered the Digimon on.

"Athena and her Digimon work so well together," YamiLeomon muttered.

"Too bad I'll probably miss out, but I hope Tai gets his shot at Burizalor again!" BlazeGallantmon joined in with Cloud and Brunhilde on the attack against Ultima WEAPON.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: DF-616/12:15 PM**_

The tide of the battle had gotten worse for the D3s and their cohorts. The Three Fiends witnessed Tagomamon and Shisamimon proving to be formidable opponents for the warriors.

Shisamimon ran rough shod through Team Bantyo. After out-muscling BanchoGolemon, he punched BanchoMamemon back and planted BanchoStingmon into the ground. BanchoLilimon was already laying on the ground looking worse for wear.

"BanchoLeomon, your team's about to bite the dust!" Sheila called out to him.

"Damn it!" Snarled BanchoLeomon, who fired a shockwave attack that knocked away some Buriza troops and headed off for his team.

Shisamimon prepared to put the boot to BanchoLilimon until BanchoGolemon grabbed him from behind.

"Hands off!" Shisamimon snorted in annoyance. He elbowed BanchoGolemon's gut and spun around clubbing his face.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Piccolo Struggles**_ **)**

After laying out BanchoGolemon, he turned around and was met with a punch from BanchoLeomon.

"That's my crew you're beating on!" BanchoLeomon snarled, beckoning the red-skinned brute to attack him. "You want a challenge? I'm your guy."

Sheila landed beside BanchoLilimon and checked on the others. "Geez, y'all took a good ass-whooping. Relax, I'll take care of y'all."

"You'll fight me now!" BanchoLeomon dashed forward at the same exact time as Shisamimon.

Both had the same idea and punched each other's fists. A spark ignited from their fists. BanchoLeomon and Shisamimon's knuckles pressed hard against the other. Shisamimon attempted to gut shot BanchoLeomon, but the Bancho warrior grabbed Shisamimon's arm and tossed him to the side. Shisamimon landed on his feet and charged.

The two traded a few fisticuffs. As BanchoLeomon went for a sidekick, Shisamimon guarded using his right arm. Shisamimon then reared his fist back and went for punch the lion's head. But, BanchoLeomon fired a lion-faced projectile that pushed Shisamimon back. BanchoLeomon powered up into Burst Mode and fired his _**Flash Bantyo Punch**_ , which impacted Shisamimon head-on.

"Rest in peace...!" Before BanchoLeomon could finish, Shisamimon appeared behind BanchoLeomon and clubbed him in the back.

"Crap!" Pikkan grunted as he flew over and caught Shisamimon's back with a _**Thunder Flash Attack**_.

This gave BanchoLeomon enough time to recover and attack Shisamimon again.

"Hang on, BanchoLeomon!" Kari called out to him.

"No, Kari! You help tend to BanchoLeomon's team! I'll take care of this! Seraphimon!" TK called out to his partner, who just evolved into Mega-level form. Invoking his Crest of Hope's energies, he and Seraphimon combined their powers to become WarAngemon.

"Sheila, me and Ophanimon can handle this," Kari said as she and Ophanimon started healing the Bantyo Digimon.

"Thanks, Kari," Sheila smiled, turning her attention to BanchoLeomon's fight with Shisamimon.

Upon seeing TK's transformation into an Ascendant, the Three Fiends became very intrigued with the result.

"See that, Lord Burizalor?" Cyrus pointed out. "Yamato's brother has shown us he's able to become a full-powered Ascendant."

"Same with X's crew," Warlord eyeing the D3s' fight with Tagomamon closely.

Tagomamon proved to be more than a match for Tike, David, Kara, and Sam. He brushed Sam aside and booted Kara back.

"Kara!" Tike and David cried out together.

The D3s' Digimon tried to intervene, but they were cut off by Buriza troops, Shadow Creepers, and Xenomorphs.

Meanwhile, Tagomamon parried Tike and David's blows. He sidestepped Tike and clubbed him in the back. He quickly grabbed David's foot and tossed him to Tike.

"That all you got?!"

"Not even close," BW appeared behind Tagomamon and put him a full nelson. "This fight isn't even close to being done. Not by a long shot!"

Tagomamon formed a crafty smirk and slid his arms out of BW's hold. He elbowed BW's chest hard and blasted him back. BW absorbed the impact of the blast and rebounded with a kick. Tagomamon and BW traded blows briefly until BW punched him square in the face.

To BW's dismay, Tagomamon didn't flinch.

"Is that all you've got, weakling?" Tagomamon snickered, grabbing BW's arm and twisting it.

"Ugh, damn!" BW tried to break loose from his enemy's hold.

 **(End theme)**

"BW!" Max yelled while blasting Tagomamon away and saving his 'brother'. "I've got you, man!" He pulled BW to the side to check on his arm. "Man, these guys really did prep hard before coming here!" He looked up at the Three Fiends. "You three especially didn't waste time making good use of your resources!"

"Never thought I'd hear my nemesis credit us," Warlord half-heartedly clapped. "But, we came here to watch some killing. So..." He snapped his fingers. "Shisamimon, Tagomamon, let's see some bodies hit the floor!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Tike and David powered up into Ascendants.

"About time, you two," Max muttered, propping BW up to his feet.

Keke glided over to where Tike and David faced off with Tagomamon.

"Boys, think you got this?" Keke asked the Ascendant kids.

"We've got this asshole!" Tike nodded.

Gazing in bewilderment, Burizalor was mesmerized by the number of Ascendants in his presence. _Yes, that insufferable golden aura! How could I forget they wear the same gold as Taichi and that boy with the sword did?! Now even these snot-nosed brats can wield this power!_ He clenched his teeth hard while memories of Omega X and Angemon X burned into his head. He shook off the humiliating defeats he suffered and scowled at the Ascendant boys.

"Lord Burizalor?" Cyrus turned to his agitated master.

"Seeing these Ascendants must infuriate you."

"Until you yourself personally felt the heat of an Ascendant staring you down, you can't possibly comprehend their power!" Burizalor said, narrowing his eyes toward Sorbetmon.

"In other words, no shit, Sherlock," Warlord quipped.

"Yes, sir," Sorbetmon gulped.

"Don't let any of these Ascendants out of here alive! Show no mercy!" Burizalor hounded his subordinates.

"Yes, sir!" Tagomamon gleefully complied.

Burizalor's scowl faded as his calm smile returned. "And as for the rest of you, your demise shall come sooner or later, but I want you to witness first hand the demise of Ascendant brats."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Time to Strike Back**_ **)**

"Brace yourselves, guys!" Max called to WarAngemon, Tike, and David.

"TK?" BanchoLeomon asked WarAngemon, who beckoned him back. "I had him."

"Maybe so, but let's not take any chances. Check on your team, BanchoLeomon. They need you. I'll handle him," WarAngemon muttered, locking eyes with Shisamimon.

Keke checked over Kara and Sam, who both recovered to see Tike and David in Ascendant mode.

"About time y'all went full power," Kara coughed, recovering from Tagomamon's attack.

"Sorbetmon, it's time to fetch Project-BebiMephisto and release Project-SIN."

"As you command, Lord Burizalor..." Before Sorbetmon could do so, a giant portal opened up right in the middle of the battlefield.

To the shock of everyone including the Three Fiends, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Dramon X, Sailor Orcus, and Red w/Pikachu emerged out of the portal. The newly arrived group scanned their surroundings and realized they dropped right in the middle of the war.

"Did we come too early, guys?" Angemon X asked.

"Dimitri, look!" Sailor Sedna pointed to the Three Fiends, but most specifically Burizalor.

"So, it's true after all...!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"This is him, huh?" Dramon X locked eyes with Burizalor.

Red blinked as he and Pikachu looked around. "Are you sure this is the right place to drop us in?"

"You guys came just in time," Max was relieved with their untimely arrival.

The Warlord and Cyrus were both none too pleased with this development. They had distressed looks as they saw Dramon X.

Burizalor, on the other hand, gritted his teeth hard at the sight of Angemon X and his group. "It's you...! After all this time, _you_ decided to show yourself to me!" He dismounted from his hover chair. Shaking uncontrollably, memories of his demise at Angemon X's hands replayed in his head. "Now with you here, I can exact half of my revenge...!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**A Desperate Situation**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Not expecting the chapter to be that long, but there was a lot of other dimension coverage to be shown. But, don't expect the battles in the FFVII and FFX dimensions to go on too long. Since they're not too big a deal, they'll only be covered briefly (primarily the FFX battles).

Yeah, Bebimon has been referenced. The conflict with the parasitic villain won't be fully told. Once _Cross Generations_ gets rolling, there will be a chapter that briefly entails Bebimon's arrival, infecting Matt, and his demise in brief flashbacks. So in other words, the Bebimon event will be summarized much like I did with the Digimon Emperor and Deva arcs. The fight with Bebimon takes place during the _Dimension Mission Saga_... and well, you might get an idea what 'Project-BebiMephisto' will mean by next chapter.

Despite how the chapter ended, I have other plans for Angemon X/Dimitri besides a brief confrontation with Burizalor. Same for Sedna, Dramon X, Orcus, and Red.

Surprise guest enemies: the deadly Xenomorphs from the _Alien_ franchise, Shadow Creepers from _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ , and the Daleks from _Doctor Who_. Just to show that the Fiends became proactive with dimension travel and hadn't been sitting on their asses twiddling with their thumbs.

And yes, Masaru did make a reference to a Dr. Wheelo expy villain (of _The World's Strongest_ ) that he and his friends fought sometime ago in their own world. And no I have no plans to write one. Not unless someone wants to do it for me?

Yes, the other Kaijuu Digimon have shown off their Champion-level forms. Ultimate and Mega forms shall appear in the forthcoming chapters!

The personalities/mannerisms of Team Bantyo should be easy to identify if you've watched _Kill la Kill_.

Athena's Digimon partner, PinkPatamon's, Ultimate form has been revealed. Likewise for Ken Ichijouji's Ascendant form, Zordiark X, that has yet to make his proper debut. Same with Meryl gaining a second Digimon partner (Angewomon) essential for Mastemon's fusion. Keep in mind, this story can contain spoilers of unforeseen new forms for certain characters, since this story is technically late in the DFK timeline (taking place after the _Dimension Missions_ arc).

Ok, that's about it. If anything else, this chapter was to show action scenes from the secondary and tertiary cast. Next chapter, most of the fodder shall be dealt with leaving just the Three Fiends and the strongest mooks (one of whom appears next chapter; again alluding to Project-BebiMephisto).

Until next time, send a review!


	5. A Desperate Situation

**A/N:** Back with another chapter of Resurrection B! More multi-dimension action stuff coming your way and the Fiends finally get their hands dirty.

And this chapter marks the return of the character corners.

Sorry for the delay, but been busy with things outside my control. I worked my tail off to get this done.

Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

 _ **Grauman's Egyptian Theatre/Los Angeles, California/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-Life: February 2016**_

 **(Cue Deadpool (2016) OST –** _ **Teamheadkick – Deadpool Rap**_ **)**

Deadpool waits in line to get snacks at the concession stands.

Deadpool: Sheesh, I'm now the latest comic book character with the biggest movie hit, and I have to get in line to get my popcorn?

Cloud: Yes, Wade, you have to get in line with the rest of us.

Tifa (rolls eyes): Besides, villains get the VIP passes tonight since this is their evening.

Barrett: Lucky bastards.

Vanellope: Oooh, maybe we should turn evil for one night?!

The FF7 cast: No.

Wreck-It-Ralph: Turning evil isn't worth the VIP pass over some silly popcorn.

Vanellope: Who says I want popcorn? I want all the candy I can eat!

Deadpool: Ehehe, well cutting in line kinda counts as an evil act, right?

Cloud: Nope.

Tifa: Not even close.

Deadpool: Won't hurt to try!

The Merc with the Mouth pushes people aside and walks up the front.

Deadpool: Hi! I'll have chimichangas with a soda!

Concession person: We don't serve chimichangas here.

 **(Record scratch)**

Dun dun duuuuun!

 **(** _ **Deadpool Rap**_ **resumes)**

Deadpool (in aghast): You don't serve chimichangas here?! What kind of craptastic movie theatre are y'all running here?!

Concession person (deadpanned): Look sir, we just don't serve them.

Deadpool: C'mon, don't you know who I am? I even drive my own chimichanga truck! I have a restaurant close to this place! No one knows chimichangas better than me! For you guys to serve no chimichangas when I'm here... it's just... just... (gets down on his knees with a spotlight beaming on just him)... criminal.

Concession person: Well, tonight is villain night.

Cloud: It's what we told him.

Tifa: Yep, what we've told him.

Deadpool: But, I just cut in line! That's a pretty heinous thing to do.

Wreck-It-Ralph: Dude, you've killed people.

Deadpool: That's besides the point, and I'm an assassin for hire for you information! (turns to the concession person) Fine, you win, but when I see your manager I'm gonna talk him into buying my chimichangas!

Concession person: Yeah, yeah, so what will it be?

Deadpool (sighs): Popcorn and soda will do.

And that was when I started selling my chimichanga brand to every movie theatre chain in the nation. True story.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Back in the theatre, the guests are still watching the _Resurrection F_ flick.

Joker: Got to say not bad of a flick, Burizalor, but I'm still waiting for some more punchlines from you.

Lex Luthor: Get real. He's not a clown like you.

The Monarch (to Turbo): Tell me more about this King Ramses.

Turbo: I'm the wrong guy to talk to. You'll have to ask them. (points to Katz and Le Quack)

Katz: King Ramses? He planted three curses on Courage and the Bagge family.

Le Quack: And Eustace refuses to give zee book back despite zee curse.

Virus (overhears them): Speaking of which, that reminds me of that one nightmare I had of that disgusting blue fetus thing...

xxxxx

Blue Fetus (awakens inside Virus' mind and whispers eerily): _You're not perfect._

xxxxx

Virus: GAH!

LadyMyotismon: What's wrong, Virus?

Virus: Nothing milady, just had a horrible thought.

LadyMyotismon (slyly smirks): Wanna talk about it?

Virus (blushes): No. Not really. I just know how Cell feels now.

Burizalor: Ok, ok, everyone pipe down, villains and pricks! Let's continue the flick! No further interruptions!

Warlord: Now this is when things start getting more delicious.

Cyrus: On with the movie!

xxxxx

Meanwhile, outside the theater, an ambiguously fiendish character arrived with onlookers eyeing him fearfully.

'Mystery guy': It appears I've arrived at the right place. Good. Fufufu! (evilly cackles)

xxxxx

 _ **Act V: A Desperate Situation**_

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: DF-616/12:25 PM**_

Not withdrawing his eyes off Angemon X, Burizalor gritted and growled intensely. The Warlord and Cyrus noticed the tyrant's distress.

"Lord Burizalor?" Sorbetmon was confused by his master's reaction to Angemon X.

"I see. This is the one that slew you, my liege," Cyrus reminded him.

"Did you need to tell him that?" The Warlord scoffed. He pivoted to opposite of Angemon X to see Red and Pikachu. "Well, they've managed to bring other dimension allies of their own. No doubt looking for those Pokemon we captured." His eyes shot open as he sighted Dramon X. His face contorted in shock. "Still can't believe he's here!"

Cyrus blinked as he, too, noticed Dramon X. "Shit! Not that guy again!"

"I can't believe Burizalor's back!" Sedna exclaimed.

Angemon X's features conveyed distress. "Yeah and his power's a lot higher than it was when I killed him."

"So, that's _him_?" Dramon X noticed Burizalor. Then, he saw Cyrus and the Warlord. "Oh, well look who's here?"

"Don't even look at us!" Growled the Warlord.

"So, you're the son of Mutalior," Dramon X acknowledged Burizalor, quickly ignoring Cyrus and the Warlord. "Can't say I'm impressed."

"I could say for you," Burizalor meticulously eyed Dramon X. "You must be that so-called unorthodox Ascendant my two colleagues warned me about."

Then, before Dramon X could retort.

"Master, be careful! This man is also the infamous crotch buster!" Cyrus warned the tyrant.

All sweatdropped at Cyrus's outburst.

"Sad thing is, he's not wrong," Pikkan noted.

"You have that right," BanchoLeomon concurred.

"Hey, shut up Ace! Or, do you want me to put you and Gary down for keeps!" Dramon X threatened Cyrus, and by extension the Warlord while calling them by his preferred names for them.

"You did not just go there!" The Warlord snapped with his face showing anger. "I'm gonna fuck you up so hard for calling me that!"

"No homo," Dramon X retorted, eliciting more anger from the villain.

"Burn!" Tike, Kara, and David chimed together.

"Nice one, hun," Orcus approved of Dramon X's verbal deconstruction of the two Fiends.

"Enough!" Burizalor hissed as he levitated off his hover chair. He painstakingly eyed Angemon X, Dramon X, Sedna, Orcus, and Red. "So glad you could join us, but lo and behold to my surprise the boy who killed me shows himself."

"Never thought you'd return, but as you can see I didn't come alone!" Angemon X declared, brandishing his sword.

"And count on us to back you up, bro!" Keke called out.

Max added. "You got that right!" He turned and pointed to the Warlord. "Isn't that right, Ace?!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hissed the Warlord, who quickly drew charged up a Ki blast and lobbed it at Max's direction.

Max quickly backhanded the blast and bumrushed his nemesis. The Warlord drew out his sword and and slashed at Max.

In response, Max instinctively grabbed the Warlord's sword with both hands and snapped it in two. The Warlord readily discharged a blast. Max evaded the incoming beam.

"Hold still!" Scowled the Warlord, throwing more dark blasts at Max.

Max quickly intercepted the blasts and sent them flying into the air. As the Warlord prepared to throw another blast, Cyrus stopped him.

"Enough, Warlord! We need to conserve our powers for now!"

"Screw that noise!" The Warlord growled, setting his sights on Angemon X. "Hey, Burizalor! Why don't I save you the trouble and take this one for you?!" He readily prepared to unleash a dark blast on Angemon X.

"Dimitri!" Keke called out as she, Max, Sedna, and WarAngemon prepared to intercept the Warlord's attack.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

Before anyone could move, the Warlord and Cyrus both felt rippling pains on their right shoulders. A small dragon head-like tattoo appeared on them.

"What the fuc..." Both cursed lowly as images of Kensuke forcibly branding tattoos on them flashed before their eyes.

The Warlord shot a angry glare toward Dramon X, chastising him. "You did this! Take these off!"

Attempting to charge forward only made things worse. They both fell to their knees all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" Burizalor, jsut as puzzled as most of the spectators, demanded at the two. "Did RedNovaDemon's power get too big for your britches?!" As he questioned, both pointed at Dramon X.

"He put these on us...! Somehow even though I don't recall being near him, the last time we saw him was when that big bitch was wrecking his world up!" The Warlord snapped.

Dramon X took a good look at the tattoos. "Hey sis, didn't that stupid Egyptian creep have one of those? Except his was on his head?"

Sedna nodded. "Yes, but he confessed before he fell that you were not the one who put it on him." She said before thinking. _But who did, those tattoos are identical!_

"They're obviously lying! Get these things off of us!" Cyrus growled angrily.

Dramon X sighed in response. "You're obviously faking pain then, Ace and Gary! I never touched either of you, and I never will since I want to remain straight."

"Um, you didn't need to say that so bluntly," Orcus muttered.

"Yeah, I mean? Where did you get Ace and Gary from?" Angemon X was befuddled like some of the rest.

"I'll tell y'all about it later..." Before Dramon X could finish, he was interrupted by the colorful ourburst from the Warlord.

"Fuck this shit!" The Digital Warlord bellowed madly, fighting through the pain. Moving quicker than the others can see, he quickly nabbed Orcus and raised his sword to her throat.

"CHRISTINA!" Sedna screamed in shock.

"LET HER GO, WARLORD!" Angemon X shouted.

"She's not your opponent, asshole! Let her go now!" Max demanded.

The Warlord yelled out defiantly. "Remove it or she dies!"

Before anyone could retort, Max spat out. "Take it off him, Ken."

Dramon X turned to Max in confusion. "Max, you can't be serious! Out of everyone this man has hurt, I know you seek to end him the most, but you want to remove a handicap that would efficiently make the job easier?"

Max nodded his head, looking determined. "Ken, look you fight your way, I'll fight mine. We agreed long ago that you would let me kill him. If I take him down with a handicap, it wouldn't prove anything."

The Digital Warlord could just grin maniacally over Max's words. "He's got a point, my nemesis. You could easily take me in the state I'm in easily, but I won't go down alone." He floated up carrying Orcus along.

"ORCUS!" Sedna, Angemon X, and Dramon X shouted together.

Orcus tried her hardest not to move or scream. She felt the cold blade pressed against her throat. Sedna and Angemon X prepared to make their move, but Dramon X wasted no time flying up to the Digital Warlord.

Burizalor's forces prepared to intercept and attack him until for a brief moment Dramon X's eyes turned white. His pure white eyes seemingly scared them all, and even put Burizalor in notice. The tyrant blinked in shock when he heard Dramon X get in his head.

 _If you wish to battle me Burizalor, feel free to come forward, but I can guarantee you that revenge will be the last thing you achieve!_ Dramon X's burned into the digital tyrant's mind.

As he snapped back to reality, Burizalor blinked thrice and watched Dramon X float over to the Warlord. He couldn't believe who he was seeing and the unorthodox method he used to put him in his place.

 _Who is this warrior? He's nothing like the others!_

Dramon X slapped his hand on the Digital Warlord's shoulder, which glowed with life. The tattoo was quickly removed. With that deed done, the Warlord released Orcus, who descended next to Sedna and Angemon X.

However, the Warlord felt something not right. "What did...? Wait a second. _**SIN HARVEST!**_ " The attempted move doesn't work. "What the?!" He gaped in shock.

"Took it in exchange for removing the tattoo, and for the record..."

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Wham!**_

Dramon X swiftly booted the Warlord in the balls so hard he went flying into the air like a rocket. "That was for threating my girlfriend and if Max does not kill you this battle, I will!"

Nearly everyone is nervous by this unorthodox action.

 _On second thought, I'll bare the pain._ Cyrus thought nervously.

"You tell him, Ken!" Orcus hollered out, cheering Dramon X on. "Oh, and serves you right for kidnapping me, asshole! Hope your balls ache for all time after that one!"

Red shuddered as he rubbed his crotch. "Honestly wouldn't wish that on anyone... but there's always exceptions."

Dramon X quickly turned and advised Max. "Go after him and finish him. If he ain't buried in the ground or blown to dust by the end of this war, I'm going to do what I should've done the first time we met, I'm going to tear his heart out, douse it in every condiment I can think of, and eat it." He vowed in graphic detail.

"You're joki..." Max just stopped, realizing who he was addressing. "Oh wait, I forget it's you. Why question you, right?"

"You wanted to show him mercy. You better take him down _your_ way. It's only fitting that scumbag who threatened a loved one of mine dies in a painfully excruciating manner. No matter how honorable it shall be!" Darkly hissed Dramon X.

Furrowing his brows, Max replied logically. "Fine, then I'll kill him my way."

"Right, let's get right down to business!" Angemon X quickly turned his view to Burizalor. "You said you have some sick experiments to sic on us? Why don't you show rather than tell, you monster?"

Putting up a calm front, Burizalor chortled. "Why yes, I was going to show you one of my new toys." He shifted his eyes over to Sorbetmon. "Release Project-BebiMephisto now."

"As you command," Sorbetmon complied as he pressed a button, which opened the roof of the spaceship.

Cyrus shook his head dismissively. "Are you sure you want this? I wouldn't wish this on you all, but it's your funeral."

"Whatever he's got, get ready!" Sedna shouted as she and Orcus took out their Valkyrie Daggers. "Orcus?"

"Let's do this!" Orcus added.

With that, Sailor Sedna and Orcus used their Valkyrie Daggers to transform into Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Orcus. Angemon X jumped in to join the two Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers. Dramon X hastily descended where the Kuipers and Angemon X stood. Preparing a few Pokeballs, Red and Pikachu prepared for their gravest challenge to date. Max beckoned the D3s and WarAngemon over. Kari stood up and invoked the power of her Crest of Light.

"Ophanimon, looks like they're going to need us," Kari said as Ophanimon regressed back to Gatomon.

"Let's get to it, Kari!" Gatomon responded to her partner's wishes and grasped Kari's hand.

The two became engulfed in a pink column of light, which turned gold. From this golden flash of light, Kari and Gatomon became Celesta X.

Burizalor slowly rose and dismounted from his chair. He let out calm chortle.

"Perhaps now is any time like any to soil my hands of you filth," Burizalor declared, attentively scanning his opposition like a picky predator. "We'll see which of you I get to pick off first."

Meanwhile, the Warlord slowly rose still rubbing his crotch.

"And don't forget to save me some..." He coughed. "I owe that crotch-kicking asshole one in spades."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Nemesis**_ **by The Enigma TNG)**

As the spaceship's roof opened up, a shadowed figure floated out covered with fires and drenched with slimy liquid. It has been released from a containment. Inhaling the fresh air from its surroundings, Project-BebiMephisto was revealed to all.

"What the hell is that?!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed his friends and allies toward the aforementioned Project-BebiMephisto floating out of the ship.

"That thing strikes a resemblence to the Bebimon creature Tai and the others eradicated recently!" Max gasped at the sight of this creature.

"But, how did they get a hold of Bebimon? I thought Tai wiped out every trace of that thing!" Keke exclaimed.

"I think we can guess these three somehow collected a sample from it before Tai finished it," WarAngemon said, veering toward the Three Fiends.

"How astute, Takeru," Burizalor chortled as Project-BebiMephisto floated over next to him. "Yes, during your battle with this Bebimon creature, my esteemed colleagues and I sent spy drones, roughly the size of fleas, to collect sample from Bebimon. We needed a catalyst to combine with another to create the ultimate warrior to help us defeat you all. So, we took a piece of the Bebimon parasite and combined it with the remnants of my creator Apocalymon, whose data was slowly reconfiguring itself in the Digiverse."

"A combination of Bebimon and Apocalymon?!" Mystic Celesta gasped upon hearing this.

"You'd go that far just to destroy us?!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"Not only would we go that far, but we took a gamble that paid off," Cyrus smirked evilly. "Isn't that right, master?"

"Indeed! Behold our instrument of destruction: BebiMephistomon!" The tyrant introduced their latest experiment.

BebiMephistomon tore off the sheet covering him, unveiling himself to all. He resembled Janemba with Mephistomon and Bebi's features. He had the ghoulish blue eyes, yellow shoulder guards, and the red/yellow gloves. The fiendish creature let out a devilish laugh and gazed over his would be prey. He poked out a spike on his right gloved hand and pulled on it, tearing out the spike. He then converted the spike into a long red sword.

"But, that's not all!" Cyrus clapped his hands.

Emerging from the spaceship was an army of Pokemon, which baffled Red and Pikachu. These were in fact the Pokemon that had gone missing. The missing Pokemon ended up being Darkrai, Shadow Lugia, Gyarados, Tyranitar, Hydreigon, Gengar, and Bisharp.

"Red! Looks like we found those missing Pokemon!" Sedna called to the Pokemon trainer.

"Yeah, and judging by their eyes, they're under their control!" Red saw the lifeless gazes on the Pokemon's faces.

BebiMephistomon beckoned the brainwashed Pokemon to him.

"Red, I promise we'll free those Pokemon!" Dramon X vowed, gritting his teeth in anger over this development.

The Three Fiends were pleased with their latest their latest acquisitions.

"Now, let's see how you can handle these," Burizalor grinned fiendishly. "Tagomamon, Shisamimon, take the others down! Sorbetmon, has Project-SIN been released?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Beginning of the Grotesque**_ **)**

Deep within the Nexus space, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Saturn were escorted by two white clad girls. The two white clad women, Lady Cosmos' attendants, resembled Chii and Freya from _Chobits_.

"Where are you taking us?" Sailor Moon asked the Chiimon.

"They said we'd meet with Madoka Kaname," Sailor Mars answered, meticulously watching the Chiimon.

"Pluto told us we'd be meeting with her sooner than later," Sailor Saturn stated. "I've had visions of us fighting with Madoka against an unknown enemy."

"You had those visions, too?" Moon inquisitively asked.

"You as well, Sailor Moon?" Mars blinked in bewilderment.

"All of you should've received dream-like visions about Miss Madoka and Homura," the Chiimon both eerily replied, looking over their shoulder at the three Senshi.

"I wonder what why Madoka needs us for?" Moon thought for moment until they sighted a pink-haired girl standing solitarily on a a floating construct made of temporal energy.

"Guys look!" Mars pointed to the girl appearing in plain sight.

Saturn narrowed her eyes, scanning Madoka. "That's Madoka Kaname."

"Ah, you're here!" Madoka noticed the the three Senshi and waved to them. "So glad you're here!"

As the Chiimon escorted the Senshi to Madoka, the Puella magical girl hurried over and greeted the Sailor trio. Madoka grabbed Moon's hands.

"Sailor Moon, it's a real honor to meet you!" Madoka greeted her genuinely.

"You're Madoka Kaname?"

"Yeah! I think you're already met my friend Homura?"

"That's the foreign exchange student that Setsuna introduced to us," Saturn recalled. "Homura Ouma?"

"Yep! I'm glad you got acquainted with her coming to your world briefly!" Madoka beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Guys, I hate I don't mean to break up the feel good moment, but we've got company," Mars fiercely stared toward the endless Æther sea. She closed her eyes and telepathed with her inner Houou. _You sense that, too?_

The Houou materialized in Mars' mind and responded. _**'Yes, and it's an immense power that's infiltrated the Nexus ocean. You and the others must be ready.'**_

 **(End theme)**

The Chiimon raised their heads and probed a massive malevolent presence breaching the Æther sea.

"The enemy have sent a being of immeasurable power to ravage the fabrics of the Æther sea. If nothing is done to stop it, it'll consume the Nexus energy in the Æther sea and find ways of entering dimensions!" the Chiimon frantically warned the magical girls.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Army of Minions**_ **)**

Then, without warning, the sound of a fabric tear caught the magical girls' attention. They watched as something tear its way through the fabrics of reality to 'swim' its way through the Æther sea.

"What is that?!" Moon was taken aback by the giant breaching through the fabric.

"SIN is upon us," the Chiimon revealed

"SIN?" Mars asked as she and the others witnessed the gargantuan breach out of the massive dimension tear.

The infiltrator was a giant creature with whale-like features. It swam through the Æther sea with a pair of clawed hands and hind legs that resembled pectoral fins. Both were sets of limbs were used to help the giant swim through this endless sea. Its long tail and body are encased in layers of thick scales, which peeled off its body and became miniature creatures. On its back are feathery wing-like protrusions as long as its tail. The creature let out a high-pitched bellow that was heard across the Æther sea.

"My god..." Moon gaped in shock, almost at a loss for words.

"I take it this is what those Fiends have sent into the Nexus?" Saturn furrowed her brows.

"That's it!" Madoka confirmed, quickly producing her bow and set of arrows.

"The Fiends have recreated SIN to ravage the Nexus and upset the balance the forces have worked to keep in check!" The Chiimon added.

"All right, then it's up to us then!" Moon declared, drawing out her Valkyrie Dagger.

"Not that we haven't dealt with big enemies before," Mars concurred with her Princess and brandished her Valkyrie Dagger.

Saturn readied her Silence Glaive. "And since this is SIN from Final Fantasy X, we know where to strike!"

"Then, let's save the Nexus!" Madoka called out, firing the first shots and taking out some of the spawn creatures with arrows.

Moon, Mars, and Saturn joined in and helped Madoka start taking out the spawn flying off SIN. SIN headed straight for the magical girls and unleashed an immense shockwave that shook the sea.

"Stay strong, my friends!" Moon shouted, watching Mars and Saturn wiping out some spawn.

Mars unleashed her immensely powerful _**Mars Snake Fire**_ that scorched the spawn with ease. Saturn quickly brandished her Silence Glaive and shredded some creature spawn.

"Ok! Let's start kicking things up a notch!" Moon shouted, unleashing a wave of holy energy that swept across and eradicated more spawn.

 _Homura, I won't let you down!_ Madoka vowed, giving a mental prayer for the time traveler.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Odaiba/Dimension: DF-616/12:40 PM**_

As the Three Fiends and BebiMephistomon made their attack on the warriors, BanchoLeomon recovered long enough to go another round with Shisamimon. Shisamimon bumrushed BanchoLeomon.

Back in Odaiba, Ultima X, Zordiark X, and Sonja were blasting away at numerous Xenomorphs. One Xenomorph attempted an ambush on Sonja, but the female cyborg forged an energy disc and threw it without looking back, splitting the Xenomorph in two. Zordiark X forged an energy spear and hacked apart a Xenomorph.

"Way to go, guys! That clears this side!" Ultima X grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Um, guys! We've got big... and like I mean literal _big_ problems!" Yolei blanched, backing away as she pointed in the distance.

 **(Cue Digimon: X-Evolution OST –** _ **DORUGAMON no kanashii shinka ~DORUGREYMON**_ **)**

The group turned to where Yolei pointed and watched a DexDorugoramon advancing through the city. The behemoth let out a deep bellow, causing the vicinity to quiver in its presence.

"Man, they just keep getting bigger, don't they?" Ultima X gulped at the sight of DexDorugoramon.

Sonja scanned the purple-skinned, red-winged behemoth. "There's a core inside it we can target, but we've got to be careful how we approach it. There's a viral source protecting it."

"So, we could surround ourselves with an aura. That could protect us from this viral source," Zordiark X suggested.

"Better hurry and take action, guys! We don't want this thing to trash our city anymore than its already going to be!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Right, let's do this!" Ultima X declared.

As Ultima X, Zordiark X, and Sonja took off to fight DexDorugoramon, the behemoth was more than ready to defend itself. It opened its wings and unleashed a barrage of purple blasts at their direction. The trio countered using evasive moves, avoiding the blast barrage. DexDorugoramon flew into the air and lobbed a purple ball at Ultima X. Ultima X prepared to catch it, but Sonja intercepted the attack and put up a force field around them.

However, the attack shattered Sonja's defenses and knocked them both back.

"Davis! Sonja!" Zordiark X yelled out to them. He turned and a silver orb revealed on its chest. Some skin started to fold over and cover the orb, protecting its from harm.

 _There's the source of its power! That's where we should be aiming!_ Zordiark X figured it out.

As Sonja and Ultima X were about to crash into a building, someone swooped in and caught them both. They looked up.

To their shock, they saw a face that they hadn't seen in years.

"Been a while, hasn't it, sis? And Davis, the fact you're still alive means you've been treating her well."

"Jax?!" Both Ultima X and Sonja yelled out in surprise.

Jax looked down at them with a composed smirk.

"C'mon, you're gonna let this big bastard throw you around like that?" Jax scoffed, watching DexDorugoramon. "Then again, this big guy's power is stronger than ours combined." He pulled up his sleeves ready for combat.

"Jax, it has been a while, bro," Sonja smiled to him. "But, where the hell have you been?"

"Let's just say I've had plenty of time to reflect on things... and other crap like that. I don't wanna bore ya with the details, but let's just say I've been hanging out with animals."

"Oook? So, you've become your own Doctor Dolittle?" Ultima X asked.

"Nah, just being me," Jax shot back nonchalantly. "And I can't talk to animals like BW can."

 **(End theme)**

"Oh, good! Looks like y'all found each other!" Came a familiar voice belonging to a certain iron-suited billionaire playboy.

Iron Man dropped in where Ultima X, Jax, and Sonja were.

"Wait, so you were able to find my brother?" Sonja asked him.

"He wasn't hard to find after scanning and copying the program in your cybernetic enhancements. Remember that upgrade I graciously helped with?" Iron Man reminded her.

Sonja furrowed her brows. "Like it was yesterday and don't think I'll forget that."

"You talked about your brother so much that being the good humanitarian I am I used your data to trace your brother and voila here he is."

"Tony made a deal. I came to help you guys as long as I get paid doing it."

"He's so much like you, Sonja, it ain't funny," Ultima X sweatdropped.

"We love our money," Sonja shrugged. "But, look no offense Tony, I don't think you'll be able to beat that thing." She pointed him to DexDorugoramon.

"Hey! A little help here would be nice!" Zordiark X called out while dodging DexDorugoramon's claw strikes.

"Hang on, Ken! We're coming!" Ultima X called out to his friend. "All right, let's jet guys!"

"Let's _jet_?" Jax chuckled. "Sis, just what do you see in this guy?"

"He's a cutie," Sonja shrugged.

"Um, yeah, just how hard can taking down a big ugly monster be?" A hint of anxiety was heard in Iron Man's voice. "Shouldn't be too bad."

"After you, Tony," Sonja backed off, booting Iron Man in the back and sending him flying straight into mid-air flight.

"Hey! I just gave this suit a paint job!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Completely Outnumbered**_ **)**

Jax turned to Sonja and nodded. "Ready to do some major damage, sis?"

"Like old times, except now we kick the bad guys around."

xxxxx

 _ **Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: DF-616/12:45 PM**_

"This time I'll kill you for sure, Leomon!" Shisamimon bellowed, preparing to run his horns through the Bancho warrior.

"Correction, it's _Bancho_ Leomon now!" He retorted.

 _Pfft, same difference!_ Ogremon's voice scoffed inside BanchoLeomon's head. _Hey, better catch the bull by the horns!_

"Already on it!" BanchoLeomon smirked as he grabbed Shisamimon's horns and used his leverage to push the red-skinned behemoth back.

"Think you can out muscle me, feline?!"

"Hah, then you underestimate me!" BanchoLeomon roared, gripping Shisamimon's horns hard. He then lifted Shisamimon off the ground and tossed him into the air. He sprang up and clobbered Shisamimon with body blows.

Crossing his arms, Shisamimon did his best to defend himself from BanchoLeomon's heavy blows. BanchoLeomon charged Ki through his right fist and uppercutted Shisamimon's jaw hard. He sent Shisamimon flying up and crashing to the ground where Pikkan, BW, and Sheila launched their attacks on him.

"Fools, I'm part of Lord Burizalor's elite!" Shisamimon boasted. "I won't allow myself to be defeated this easily!"

"Well, hate to break it to ya, but..." Sheila lifted her fingers, revealing thin threads curled around her fingertips. "...you've fallen for my trap, big guy."

"Eh?" Shisamimon looked down and sighted threads tying his entire body up. "How did you...?!" Before he could finish, Sheila activated her threads' paralysis effects, which binded the hugely muscled alien.

"Since you started yapping to my kitty cat about how you're going kill him, but I've got bad news for you," Sheila smirked deviously, twirling with the threads in her fingers. "Even the biggest prey falls for the smallest traps!"

As Sheila successfully binded Shisamimon, Pikkan and BW attacked him. Pikkan unleashed _**Thunder Flash Attack**_ in conjunction with BW's _**Terra Destroyer**_. Both attacks coalesced into a massive sphere of destructive power and obliterated Shisamimon.

Meanwhile, Tagomamon engaged the other D3s. He and Sam traded fisticuffs briefly. Tagomamon got the upper hand and punched Sam back.

"How do you take me for?! I underwent grueling training taking Lord Burizalor's grueling blows every single day! I'm tough enough to take all you golden-haired goons on!" Tagomamon boasted, laughing out loud.

"You shouldn't take us lightly no matter what!" Keke shouted.

With that, Keke bumrushed Tagomamon and went for a flying kick, which the alien countered with an arm.

"Pfft, is that all?! I've got the body of steel! You ain't got nothing on me!" He grabbed Keke's leg and tossed her to the side. "I can take you Ascendant weaklings blindfolded!"

"Oh yeah? Careful what ya wish for, jack ass!" Kara chimed in.

As Tagomamon whirled around, Kara unleashed _**Solar Flare**_ to blind Tagomamon.

"Ugh! Can't see!" Tagomamon wailed, rubbing his eyes. "That was a cheap trick!"

"I'd call it fair play! Now guys!" Kara called out to Tike and David.

 **(End theme)**

" _ **Fusion-Ha!**_ "

Upon completing their Meta-Fusion technique, Tike and David merged to become Daike. The brash Ascendant half-pint rushed toward Tagomamon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai (Buu) OST –** _ **Fusion Complete**_ **)**

"Tada! Super Daike makes his most electrifying entrance yet!" Daike shouted, quickly consumed in a golden sheen of light. "Take this!"

 _ **Ding!**_

Everyone guy watching cringed at Daike headbutting right in the groin. Tagomamon's eyes shot wide open as he fell to the ground rolling and whining in agony.

 _He headbutted me in the dick! Why...? Why did he headbutt me in the dick?!_ A blue-faced Tagomamon thought, rolling around in pain.

"Sheesh, did they really need to do that?!" Angemon X cringed at Super Daike's painful albeit effective technique.

"Hahah! Great form, guys!" Kara cheered them.

"Yeah, easy for you to say since you ain't got balls, Kara," Sam shuddered, holding his groin.

Dramon X could only smirk watching. "Looks like my unorthodox methods are rubbing off on them."

"Even an indecent attack isn't without its usefulness," Max stated straight-faced.

"Hah, works like a charm!" Daike gloated.

Suddenly, Jacomon's ship descended as Mimi and Palmon were seen waving to everyone.

"Guys! We've made it!" Mimi called out to the others.

"MOM?!" Both Angemon X and Keke were flabbergasted to see the Bearer of Sincerity arrive in the middle of a war zone no less.

"Mimi, it's not safe here!" Sedna pleaded to her.

"It's ok! I have Palmon, Jacomon, and a friend of Jacomon's!" Mimi pointed to the aforementioned company.

Upon seeing Ryo (DF-616), Sailor Sedna was taken by surprise.

"Ryo?" The Kuiper leader blinked thrice as she gawked at Ryo. "Wait, that's not the Ryo I know. This one doesn't have a Monodramon. I understand this is dimension DF-616's Ryo Akiyama."

"Miss Mimi, is this wise?" Jacomon gulped as he noticed Burizalor and his forces fighting Earth's defenders. "I mean, look!" He pointed to the digital tyrant. "Do you not realize who that is?!"

"Yeah, we know," Mimi nodded, looking down at Palmon. "You ready to join the fight?"

"About time I get some time to flex my vines!" Palmon shouted.

 **(End theme)**

As Mimi took out her Digivice, Palmon Mega Evolved into Rosemon. Rosemon hastily took to the air and helped Mothramon neutralize some Shadow Creepers.

"Don't worry, Dimitri and Keke! We're here to save the day!" Mimi announced her arrival to all. "Hey, Jacomon, why don't you and your friend get out of that spaceship to help my friends fight these jerks?"

"Sure, we'd..." Before Ryo (DF-616) could finish, Jacomon objected.

"Negative. All me and my friend agreed on was giving you and Palmon a lift."

"Aww, c'mon! You're a Galactic Patrolman, aren't you?! There are freakin' aliens attacking the planet! I mean, look!" The Bearer of Sincerity pointed to the Buriza Force troops, Daleks, and Xenomorphs. "I think this counts as an alien invasion! That's part of your job description!"

"Grr! Fine, we'll help!" Jacomon stood up, gritting. He motioned Ryo (DF-616) to get up. "We'll take on some of Burizalor's soldiers, preferably the weaker ones!"

"Yeah, maybe we can handle those things," Ryo (DF-616) noted the Xenomorphs. "Just need to avoid their acid blood."

"So, who's Mr. Spaceman?" Wondered Angemon X.

"That's Jacomon," Max answered. "And before you ask, yes that's Ryo Akiyama of this dimension. Apparently, he and Jacomon have been partners as part of the Digiverse's Galactic Council."

"Interesting."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Here's Jaco!**_ **)**

As Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) joined in, they took out laser guns and fired at some Xenomorphs. A laser shot and split a Xenomorphs in two. Jacomon hopped over two Xenomorphs and shot them both in the back of their elongated heads.

Sailor Sedna quickly brandished her Ice Trident and summoned her _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_ , which froze the a Buriza Force troops and Xenomorphs in ice.

"Now, Orcus!" Sedna instructed Sailor Orcus, who gathered a ball of darkness and blasted the frozen enemies away.

"Yeah! That's twenty points!" Orcus chalked up her own score. "Maybe if I'm lucky I can take down one of three main baddies?"

"Well, let's not get carried away, Orcus," Sedna advised her. "C'mon, let's clear away more of these mooks!" She paused to see Red and Pikachu actively trying to fight the brainwashed Pokemon. "Red! Use your other Pokemon!"

"I've been trying to! Mind giving me a hand here?" Red asked the Kuiper duo.

Pikachu unleashed thunderous blasts at the brainwashed Pokemon, who kept playing keep away from the electric rodent.

"C'mon, Sedna! Our boy, Red, needs our help!" Orcus grabbed Sedna's hand as they hurried over to Red's rescue.

"Hang on, Red!" The Ice Senshi slammed her Ice Trident down, forging an ice bridge for her and Orcus to slide across.

As Sedna and Orcus reached Red, they helped by warding off the brainwashed Pokemon. Orcus put up a dark barrier, protecting Red and Pikachu. Sedna swung her Ice Trident and fired ice blasts to keep the brainwashed Pokemon at bay.

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, Red! Summon your other Pokemon!" Sedna called out while distracting the brainwashed Pokemon.

"Right!" Red took out his other Pokeballs. "Ok, guys! It's hero time!"

 **(Cue Pokemon Origins OST –** _ **Battle! Trainer Music**_ **)**

Out from these Pokeballs came Red's other Pokemon: Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Lucario, and Ho-oh. Mewtwo materialized next to Red.

"Whoa, he's got a Mewtwo?!" Orcus gawked at the artificial Psychic Pokemon.

"But, of course, here's another reason why Red's better than Ash," Sedna smiled, scanning Red's Pokemon.

"True that," Orcus openly concurred.

Red held his ground with his Pokemon amassed. "Ok, guys! Those are the captured Pokemon! We need to neutralize and undo the mind control the bad guys did to them!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

" _I can take care of the mind control problem._ " Mewtwo added until Lucario chimed in. " _Oh, pardon, we'll take care of it._ "

The brainwashed Pokemon hissed and growled with feral auras surrounding them. Lucario probed their negative auras and assessed the amount of evil power they were incorporated with.

"Do what you must," Sedna stated as she and Orcus turned back toward the other battles going on.

"Oh wow, now we've got Pokemon here?" Mimi blinked in astonishment. "Well, who've thought?"

"We brought them here," Sedna answered Mimi. "Yeah, I know Digimon and Pokemon in the same place. Who would've thought that would be possible?" She then winked.

 **(End theme)**

Taking notice of Mimi, the Warlord chuckled in amusement.

"Well, well, Mimi Tachikawa definitely has more guts than brains. I'll give the woman her due. She ain't the scared little wall flower she used to be."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Freeza's Scheme**_ **)**

Burizalor casted his eyes on Jacomon and studied his outfit. "I see. Judging by the symbol on that fellow's chest, he must be from the Galactic Council." Before he could bemuse the situation further, he turned his sights on Angemon X. "No time to be dwelling on the Galactic Council officer, there's the matter of carrying out my revenge!" He raised a finger and fired a _**Death Beam**_ , which headed straight for Angemon X.

"Look out!" Dramon X called out, pushing Angemon X aside and backhanding the beam aside.

Angemon X readily drew out his sword and bumrushed Burizalor. He brought down the sword over Burizalor, attempting to repeat history, but fate ultimately otherwise. Burizalor caught the sword with one hand and landed a punch into Angemon X's gut. Taking the blow to the gut, Angemon X coughed hard and sank to one knee.

"Dimitri!" Sedna and Keke cried out together.

"No!" Dramon X rushed over to grab Angemon X, but BebiMephistomon materialized right in front of him.

"Hehehe!" BebiMephistomon snickered, swinging his sword down and sending a projectile that seemingly cut through time and space.

Try as he might, Dramon X dodged the attack, but the sword's projectile cut through his right shoulder. Dramon X grunted hard and fell back, grasping his wounded shoulder.

"Ah, the unorthodox one wants to have a go with me? Sorry, but you'll have to wait your turn! Fortunately, thanks to my two colleagues, I was warned you'd try to pull a trick up your sleeve, so we played our trump card," Burizalor openly stated, beckoning BebiMephistomon. "BebiMephistomon, take care of the unorthodox Ascendant while I deal with this one!"

BebiMephistomon raised and pointed his sword to Dramon X.

"Oh, you want some of me?!" Dramon X snarled furiously. He cautiously looked over past the monster as Burizalor advanced on Angemon X. "C'mon, get up, Dimitri!"

"Sorry for the interruptions. Where was I? Oh yes, my revenge begins with your death," Burizalor stood over Angemon X. "Any last words before I snuff you out of existence?"

Lifting his head, Angemon X defiantly glared him down. "Yeah, heads up!"

 **(End theme)**

"What?!" As Burizalor spun around, Super Daike dove right into him along with WarAngemon and Mystic Celesta.

"Did you forget us?! Keep running your big mouth and this happens! Big mistake!" Daike taunted Burizalor. He balled up his fist and punched Burizalor so hard, he pushed him back.

"Insects!" Burizalor hissed at the Ascendant intervention.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Piccolo Struggles**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Sedna and Orcus carried Angemon X off from the battle. The Kuiper duo called Pikkan over to give them a Digi-Vitamin.

"Persistence primates!" Screamed Burizalor, unleashing an aura that pushed Super Daike back some.

WarAngemon hastily bumrushed Burizalor and engaged him in fisticuffs. Before Mystic Celesta could intervene, Cyrus stood in her way.

"Going somewhere, Hikari Kamiya?" Cyrus headed off Mystic Celesta and lobbed a volley of Ki blasts at her.

Mystic Celesta instinctively batted away Cyrus' blasts.

"You want to fight my master? You'll have to go through me first!"

Mystic Celesta swiftly landed a kick that sent Cyrus flying several yards back. Cyrus landed on all fours and smirked with blood trickling down his lip.

While actively fighting WarAngemon and Daike, Burizalor observed Mystic Celesta closely.

 _Ah yes, that mysterious power resonating in Taichi's sister. I distinctly remember her drawing out Homeostasis' power back on Planet Spira! Homeostasis, this certainly isn't the first and won't be the last we'll encounter each other!_ Burizalor quickly snapped back to reality as Daike powered up to Level 3 status.

"Super Daike 3's ready to serve you your ass!" Daike announced, flying up toward Burizalor steadfast.

From an opposite side, WarAngemon charged up energy in his right hand and prepared off his _**Seraphi Fist**_.

"Sorry, TK, but this one's on us!" Super Daike tossed a volley of blasts at Burizalor.

Batting away the incoming volley, Burizalor formed the fiery red cloak of RedNovaDemon, which absorbed the blasts. The befuddled Ascendant was taken aback by the tyrant's seemingly impenetrable aura. With a flick of his finger, Burizalor fired a beam that shot through the aura and blasted Daike's shoulder.

"Ow! That freakin' stung!" Daike hissed, rubbing his shoulder. "Oh, now you've done it, you prick!" He charged up and formed golden energy balls in his hands. "Eat this!"

"Bring it, you simpleton," Burizalor goaded the Meta-Fused Ascendant.

As Daike fired off his dual blasts, Burizalor's RedNovaDemon absorbed the blasts. Burizalor quickly bumrushed Daike and booted the child Ascendant into the air. Super Daike somersaulted backward and grabbed his throbbing side.

"Shit, how the hell are you able to hurt me?!" Snapped Daike, who tried to attack but Burizalor materialized in front of the boy and raised a finger to his face. He sweatdropped nervously. "Oh crap..."

"Hang on!" WarAngemon shouted and jetted toward Burizalor. As he intercepted the tyrant from offing Daike, he pushed the Meta-Fused Ascendant aside and went for a right cross.

 **(End theme)**

Burizalor vanished right out of WarAngemon's reach. Then, he rematerialized right in front of WarAngemon and gut punched him. The Bearer of Hope felt the wind knocked out of him and fell in one-shot.

"TK!" Mystic Celesta shouted.

"No, TK!" Daike exclaimed.

"Uncle TK!" Angemon X called out, having recovered from eating a Digi-Vitamin. He quickly nabbed one from Pikkan's bag.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Freeza's Horrific Power**_ **)**

Upon seeing WarAngemon knocked right out, Mystic Celesta, Daike, and Angemon X headed off to save WarAngemon. Cyrus quickly grabbed Mystic Celesta's arm, but the Bearer of Light kicked his hand away. While Angemon X tended to WarAngemon, Daike bumrushed Burizalor and landed a succession of hand strikes on the tyrant.

"TK! Stay with us!" _Oh no! I feel his life force fading! I'm not letting you die again, uncle TK!_ Feeling little to no pulse from WarAngemon, Angemon X stuffed the Digi-Vitamin into his mouth.

"Move, Dimitri!" BanchoLeomon barked, placing his hand against WarAngemon's chest. He concentrated and gave him a jolt of Ki energy that revived WarAngemon from near death. "There! TK, can you hear us?!"

"Ugh...!" WarAngemon grunted, grasping his chest.

Angemon X wasted no time stuffing the Digi-Vitamin into WarAngemon's mouth. He forced WarAngemon to bite down and swallow. Having swallowed the medicine, WarAngemon's eyes shot open. He saw Angemon X and BanchoLeomon standing guard over him.

"Dimitri? BanchoLeomon?" WarAngemon gasped while catching his breath. He pivoted over where Daike and Mystic Celesta were fighting Burizalor and Cyrus. "Guys, be... be careful! They have some strange red aura protecting them!"

"What's the source behind this red aura? Some new powers they acquired?" Angemon X was bemused over the latest developments.

"Whatever the source of this power is, it's augmented their natural powers!" BanchoLeomon assessed the Three Fiends' new powers.

As Daike jetted across, he charged up an energy beam only for Burizalor's RedNovaDemon aura to split his fusion in two. Tike and David hit the ground simultaneously.

"Tike! David!" WarAngemon and Mystic Celesta called out to the boys.

Kara and Sam hastily flew over to grab the Ascendant boys, but Burizalor fired a beam toward their direction. Tike grabbed a hold of his three friends and used _**Instant Movement**_ , relocating himself and his friends from Burizalor's destructive blast.

"Whew, cutting it close, Tike!" Max shouted as he and Warlord resumed their fisticuffs brawl. He caught the Warlord's fist and fired back with concussive blasts that sent the Warlord crashing through a few rock faces.

"Max! Looks like our Digimon cleared the sky and all of those soldiers have been taken out!" Keke called to his attention.

Looking over his shoulder, Max saw Jacomon shooting some Buriza Force troops in their kneecaps. The soldiers all fell and clutched their soldiers.

"Oh yeah!" Jacomon jumped up and did a victory dance.

"Well, almost all of them," Max muttered, turning around as the Warlord rose from his spot. He noticed a similar red aura forming around the villain.

"Foolish Max, did you think that'd be enough to put me down?!" The Warlord methodically walked forward while RedNovaDemon's cloak bathed over him.

Mystic Celesta kicked Cyrus back only for Burizalor's right hand man to imbue himself in a red aura.

 _'Bearer of Light, I'd advise being mindful. The power emanating from these three belong to a malevolent being. It's starting to become clear how they've been able to grow much stronger in a short time span.'_ Homeostasis telepathed with Mystic Celesta.

"Everyone, these three might've received a power from something! The light's telling me this would explain their sudden abnormal power increase," Mystic Celesta meticulously eyed the Three Fiends.

Burizalor chortled while the red aura over him faded. "How astute of you to notice, Hikari. Yes, you've acquired knowledge from Homeostasis, the divine power currently inhabiting you. I didn't want to want you back on Planet Spira, because I didn't want to believe you'd find ways to acquire a host after I destroyed your original body."

Creasing her eyebrows, Mystic Celesta conveyed disdain toward the tyrant. He dropped into a fighting stance and rushed at Burizalor. Burizalor put up his right hand and prepared to fire her with a _**Death Beam**_. Mystic Celesta vanished right out of Burizalor's sight. Before he had a chance to counter, Mystic Celesta swooped down on Burizalor's right side and nailed him with a palm strike to his right side. Burizalor's face contorted from Mystic Celesta's blow, causing him to turn and whip his tail around. Mystic Celesta tucked her head, evading getting strangled by the creature's tail. She grabbed Burizalor's tail and tossed him around, throwing him toward the Warlord and Cyrus.

Mystic Celesta cupped her hands and fired off a _**Holy Beam**_.

"Lord Burizalor!" Tagomamon shouted as he bumrushed Mystic Celesta.

Catching the alien warrior heading her way, she turned her attack and obliterated Tagomamon with it instead.

"No! I almost had him!" Mystic Celesta chastised herself for turning her intended blast for Burizalor on Tagomamon. She hung her head. "I let you down, everyone."

"Tagomamon, you died to ensure Lord Burizalor's revenge is carried out," Sorbetmon closed his eyes and bowed to honor his fallen comrade. "You served us well."

"Hah, what was that?!" The Warlord taunted Mystic Celesta. "Are your sure your aim wasn't off? Or, maybe you're just a crap shot?"

Burizalor chortled. "Well done, Tagomamon. If there's any consolation for him, he made quite the training partner for us." He veered over to the Bearer of Light. "Next time, your aim better be on mark or you'll never get another opportunity like that again. But, as expected you're just like your brother. Both prone to making foolish choices."

"You want my brother?! You'll need to go through me first!" Mystic Celesta challenged the Fiends. _Wow, I'm able to hold my own, and not even train for a while!_

 _Don't start believing in your own hype yet, Kari. Besides, you've only shown me how rusty around the edges you are. I understand it's been a while since you last seriously trained._

 _I didn't count on Burizalor ever coming back, much less uniting with one of his loyal henchmen and the Warlord!_

 _No, I understand. You wanted to move on, but being a Digi-Destined, you should know peace times are never everlasting. Thankfully you still have a bulk of that Mystic power thanks to Homeostasis, but at this point if Burizalor transforms like I think he will, I don't like your chances. Even as strong as you've become since Planet Spira._

 _You really think Burizalor and these two have gotten that much more potent?_

 _I get the feeling these three have yet to show the bulk of these new powers they've acquired, Kari._ Max warned Mystic Celesta telepathically.

Feeling a gulp in her throat, Mystic Celesta dreaded this gulf of power the Fiends have yet to tap into.

Burizalor chortled while dusting himself off.

"I must admit I didn't see that coming from you," Burizalor rubbed the bruise that Mystic Celesta left on him. "Congratulations on being the first to deal the first real blow to my renewed body, but don't let that feeling of comfort sink into your head, Hikari. And Homeostasis, I know you can hear me, you meddlesome witch." He furrowed his brows and gazed through Homeostasis' transparent presence behind Mystic Celesta. "When it's all said and done, you and Hikari will both meet your demise."

"Lord Burizalor, don't you think it's about time we put these fools in their place?" Cyrus inquired to his liege.

"Yes, I think it's time we settle things here if that coward Taichi doesn't show."

The Warlord put on a maniacal grin. "Well then! Hear that?! Guess it's time to kill ya! But, make sure the women are still breathing, cause I've got other plans for them." He eyed the females in the crowd.

As Dramon X heard this, he planted a boot into BebiMephistomon's chest and phased right over to the Kuiper duo. Sedna and Orcus kept close to Dramon X as the trio defiantly glared the Warlord down.

 **(End theme)**

"This isn't good! I've got to do something... wait!" Mimi realized, punching her own palm. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!"

"Mom?" Keke overheard her.

"What's she thinking now?" Sedna wondered.

"You never know with my mom," Angemon X sighed.

She raised her head and took a deep breath. "Whismon! Are you there?! Hello!"

Everyone else turned and noticed at Mimi 'talking' to the sky. The Fiends, especially, gawked at the woman as if she lost her freaking mind.

"Who is talking to, Lord Burizalor?" Cyrus blinked in befuddlement.

"Seems fear really has gripped her so much she's calling for her savior. Not that will do her much good," Burizalor smirked. _Wait, unless... could she be summoning for him?!_

Realizing this possibility, the digital tyrant couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety pour over him.

 _If she is summoning for Taichi, then I finally exact the second-half of my revenge! Yes, do call to him, woman! I'll do him as I did to that other Taichi and his pathetic world!_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Staying true to his gluttonous nature, Beerusmon bit off and devoured melted cheese from some pizza. He then washed it all down with a glass of wine, letting out a satisfied and jolly laugh. All the while, Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon sparred with Whismon.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST –** _ **Oppressed People**_ **)**

"Hey, Whismon!" Beerusmon called over to his attendant.

Whismon paused, leaving the other four to train. "You called, my lord?"

"What's this stuff called again? The gooey, stretchy stuff on top."

"Hmm, let's see. What was it called? It starts with a c..."

Matt interrupted. "...it's _cheese_!"

"It's cheese! That's it!" Beerusmon grinned, licking some sauce off his snout. "I do love it when it's all melted!"

"Oh, honestly, Lord Beerusmon!" Tai griped, scratching his head. "Did you need to halt our training to talk about food?"

"If I want to, yes," the Digital God of Destruction darkened his once jovial tone. "I'd also recommend not take that tone with a destroyer like that again. Don't forget, your Digital World's culinary feasts are the only reason it still exists, but if you prefer it I can destroy it now while you spar in peace."

VictoryGreymon backed off. "Whoa, let's not get hasty here, Lord Beerusmon!"

Nervously sweating, Tai anxiously pleaded to the deity. "Yeah, that's ok! I'm sorry!" He clamped hands together and bowed.

As Beerusmon returned to eating, Whismon heard the whistling of a newcomer. He looked up to see a green orb of light floating over to him. This green orb faded, revealing the prophetic Seermon.

"Someone's not receiving his phone messages!" Seermon chimed in, floating over Whismon. "You got a call from Earth a while ago and it sounded very serious!"

"Oh?" Whismon summoned his staff and peeked through the orb situated on top of it. "You're right. It seems I did miss a call." He noticed a red dot blinking on a visual showing Earth. "I wonder if it's another delectable offering from Lady Mimi. That'd be nice." He saw an image of Mimi holding up a delicious big bowl of strawberry ice cream. "Ah, it is! But, what did she call it? A strawberry sundae? I can only hope it tastes as appealing as it looks! That girl certainly knows how to pique my interest! I'll have to check in and find out more!"

Just then, Beerusmon slightly pushed Whismon and gazed hungrily at the sundae.

"Hurry! I wanna know, too!"

"Hello, Lady Mimi!" Whismon chimed in, sending a direct message to Mimi on Earth.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/12:55 PM**_

Just then, Mimi, Jacomon, and Ryo (DF-616) heard Whismon's voice.

" _This strawberry sundae wouldn't happen to be a sweet, would it_?"

Mimi looked up and blinked dumbfounded. "Whismon?"

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

" _WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!_ "

Whismon, Beerusmon, Tai, and VictoryGreymon cringed fearfully at Mimi's angry outburst. Matt and ZeedGarurumon stayed unfazed, choosing not to incur Mimi's wrath.

" _Tai and Matt are there, right?! Tell them to bring their butts back home now! And I don't want to hear anymore crap about training! It's an emergency!_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/12:57 PM**_

Everyone turned their attention immediately to Mimi, who looked like she was talking to the sky. Some thought the poor woman completely lost her mind. But, the mention of Tai and Matt grabbed their attention. None were more interested than the Three Fiends.

"That evil scumbag Burizalor has come back to kill us! And he's brought some buddies to make things more miserable for us! He's brought the Warlord and some other guy that looks like Matt! The Earth is in danger!"

Max chuckled under his breath. "Couldn't have done it any better than her."

Keke sweatdropped. "Leave it to Mimi to get it done."

Angemon X shook his head. "That's our mom, sis."

Irked by Mimi's insult, Burizalor scowled and gritted. " _Scumbag_ , am I?"

Cyrus added with a snicker. "I don't know, my liege. I'd rather like the sound of _scumbag_ than _fiend_. The Three Scumbags?"

"You're not helping our case, Cyrus," the Warlord facepalmed.

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

"What?! Burizalor's back to life?!" Both Tai and Matt yelled out in shock.

The Bearer of Friendship then scowled upon hearing of this 'look alike' Mimi alluded to. "That guy that looks like me... that can't be none other than Cyrus Fujita! So, after escaping X and Kensuke, he and the Warlord found a way to bring Burizalor back? No way. That bastard's back after all these years?"

"Hold on, Mimi! We'll have Whismon take us down here!" Tai contacted Mimi.

"It takes about 35 minutes," Whismon revealed the time duration. "And that's just maximum speed.

" _Are you nuts?! We don't have 35 minutes! Use your Instant Movement thing, Tai!_ "

"Yeah, but I've got to sense energy signals for it to work, Mimi! And I'm not sure I can do it this far away!"

" _Burizalor and his goons' energies should be totally huge! Look, the other guys here can help, too!_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/12:58 PM**_

Mimi called over to her friends. "Tai's about to use Instant Movement and he needs a clear signal to lock onto! Everyone power up to max!"

"You heard the lady!" Max announced as he, the D3s, Angemon X, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Dramon X, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, and Sheila powered up with flaring aura, creating a signal for the Ascendants.

"Why don't we lend them support, Orcus?" Sedna asked as she summoned Knut the polar bear's spiritual essence.

"Why not?!" Orcus added, invoking her bat spirit, Razor, and his spiritual presence.

"Pikachu?" Red watched the yellow rodent's body ignite with a surge of yellow lightning in conjunction with the warriors' sending energy.

Red's other Pokemon glowed with energy to help create a giant beacon signal for Tai.

The Fiends were frankly pleased with this development.

"Um, what are they doing, milords?" Sorbetmon blinked in befuddlement at the group's flaring auras igniting the vicinity.

"What do you think?" Warlord scoffed in annoyance at inquiry.

"I'd safely guess it's a signal to their savior," Burizalor surmised with a smirk.

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Goku's Teleportation**_ **)**

Tai had two fingers on his forehead as he started to lock on the surging energy signal emanate from Earth. He captured images of his friends standing united and bathed varied colored auras. He also got a clear image of the Three Fiends, including Burizalor.

"I got 'em!" The Bearer of Courage quickly announced. "Matt, let's get going!" He extended a hand to the blonde.

"What?! You're actually asking me to hold your hand?" Matt balked at Tai's hand offer.

"Just do it, ok? You know how Mimi gets when she's like this! We better get moving before she says something to piss off Burizalor!"

Matt contemplated even giving his hand to Tai. Then, he heard a familiar chuckle inside his mind. His face blanched for a moment. Matt's didn't want to believe it. He had thought _he_ was gone for good.

 _No, it's too good to be true. Yamato...?_ Matt grumbled in his mind. _Or, am I just hearing things?_

"Matt, what are you waiting for?!"

Without thinking, Matt grabbed Tai's hand. VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon assembled next to their partners ready for departure.

"Ok, we're leaving now! Next stop Earth!"

 _ **Shoom.**_

With that, the two Digi-Destined and their Digimon teleported quicker than a blink.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/1:00 PM**_

And not a moment too soon, Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon reappeared on Earth. Matt yanked his hand away and turned his head.

"TAI! MATT!" Nearly everyone cried out.

"Tai!" Max, Mystic Celesta, Sedna, Angemon X, and Dramon X yelled out as they crowded near him.

"Big brother!" Mystic Celesta hugged Tai.

"Hey, sis! You and the others holding up the fort while we've been away? I'm proud of you!" Tai hugged her back. He noticed Max approach him. "Ah, Max!"

"Glad you can make it, Tai," Max smiled to the Bearer of Courage.

"Dad!" Keke called out to Matt.

"About time you made it," Mimi winked to him.

Dramon X momentarily noticed Matt and clenched his fists. With a lovingly pat from Orcus, he calmed his nerves.

"Relax, Ken. That other side of _him_ is not there anymore."

"I want to believe that, Christina."

 **(End theme)**

Taking a moment to glance at his hated enemy, Burizalor let out an impressed look.

"Yes, I can tell you're pleased with this, Lord Burizalor," Cyrus acknowledged.

"The man... or rather, men of the hour have arrived," the Warlord eyed Tai and Matt.

"Judging by the looks of things, we made it in time," Tai scanned the area. "That's good."

"Well, to be honest, you were cutting it pretty close," Angemon X said.

"It's be nice if you showed up at the start of the fight," Sedna shrugged. "But, hey, it's you we're talking here, Tai." She let out a half-hearted chuckle. "We're just glad you're even here, my friend."

"Eheheh, yeah! Sorry about that!" Tai apologized with a goofy laugh.

"Well, the guest of honor is here!" Cyrus announced. "Wouldn't you say, Lord Burizalor?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

"Indeed," Burizalor replied as his lips curled into a smirk. With a flick of his tail, he knocked his hover chair away. "I've been waiting such a long time for you, Taichi!" He earned a glare from Tai, who stood his ground and intently faced him. "And I didn't expect Yamato to show up, too, but Ascendant primates do travel in troops. All that matters to me is that I get to truly destroy you."

"I thought we were done with you for good, Burizalor!" Tai addressed him. "How did you come back to life?"

"His new accomplices, the Warlord and Cyrus, used some other world's Digicores, otherwise called the Crimson Digicores, to bring him back to life!" Max revealed Tai and the others.

"Wait, there's other worlds with their own Digicores?" Tai gasped upon hearing this. "And you neglected to tell us that and about Burizalor's revival?"

"Yeah, me and my team were trying to track them down, but they kept getting off our radar. The fact Burizalor's learned to cross into other dimensions would explain why he's been able to come and go off our detection," Max further explained. "Burizalor's revival was roughly six month ago."

"Yep, you can thank me and my new accomplice here for that," the Warlord grinned maniacally. He then pointed to Cyrus. "We've opened the doors to other dimension travel to Burizalor and shown the way to recruit other dimension warriors to deal punishment to you all!"

"And by entering other dimensions, we'd conceal our presence while we prep our revenge on you!" Cyrus said.

Burizalor added. "It was quite poetic to use another world's set of Digicores to save me from Digital Limbo!" His features conveyed utter disgust with having to describe 'that place'. "Oh, you couldn't begin to imagine the depths of my newfound suffering there. I spent days strung up like a damned pupating Mothmon trapped above a delicate field of flowers where angels, fairies, and enchanted stuffed animals lived. They played songs and danced asinine jigs as if their only care in life was when they would get their next warm, fuzzy hug! Instead of ruling the Digiverse with an iron fist, I was serenaded by puppies!"

"Don't put that out on me, Burizalor! You came to Earth before looking for a fight with me!" Tai chided him. He veered over to Angemon X. "That's the only reason my friend, Dimitri, here took your life!"

"I had to return! That's what you don't get!" Burizalor scowled, conveying his contempt for Tai and his friends. "I'll never sleep in either side knowing I share them with you! Your death is _my_ remedy! That's why I've been training since my return to ensure I don't lose to you again! Having to put a real effort in anything was a first for me, Taichi. I'll make sure you suffer horribly for that, too!"

As Burizalor descended, the Warlord and Cyrus kept their distance, but maintained eye contact with Tai and Matt's entourage.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, my old pains," the Warlord addressed Max and the D3s.

"Ah, Matt Ishida, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Cyrus stared intently at his former successor. "Too bad you squandered your chances of taking after me. Oh well, we'll correct that by taking your life."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Angemon X coldly warned Cyrus.

"Let's be careful. Dimitri," Sedna whispered to him. "We've already seen just how strong Burizalor and the other two are. You and TK were almost killed."

"Yeah, but you should no one threatens my family."

Burizalor paused after taking a few steps toward Tai, Matt, and their partner Digimon.

 **(End theme)**

"Yeah, I can tell you're a lot stronger than the last time we met, Burizalor!" Tai assessed the digital tyrant's powers. "The Warlord and Cyrus, too, seem they've leveled up by a whole lot. There's no question you three aren't going to be cake walks. But, it has been a long time. You should've noticed how much stronger I've gotten!"

"The first time we fought, I made mistakes that caught me off guard!" Burizalor openly admitted. "To ensure that won't happen, I'm going to take on my final form from the start!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **The Ruthless Freeza**_ **)**

With that, the entire vicinity started the quiver as an unbridled power quickly surged from Burizalor. The earth quickly trembled hard, causing the warriors and Digimon to try holding their ground. A thick purple aura ignited like fire around Burizalor. Gritting his teeth, Burizalor clenched his fists as his body seemingly buckled by a rising surge of power ready to bust out like a massive tidal wave preparing to break open a wall.

Burizalor grunted hard and yelled out, sending an immense shockwave that pushed back Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon first. Everyone else held their ground.

"Everyone get back!" Tai warned his friends away.

Once the others swiftly moved away from close quarters with the tyrant...

 _ **Boom!**_

From the flaring aura, a column of energy shot out erratically from Burizalor. The digital tyrant became engulfed in an immense energy glow, which ripped and shattered the exterior of his body.

The column of energy that shot out of Burizalor reached the sky, quickly altering the weather patterns and causing the sky hanging over Japan to darken. The once lively and vibrant blue sky converted into a gloomy and depressing share of dark gray mixed with dark blue. White clouds became black. The entire mood and setting reflected the impending dread the tyrant was set to inflict on the world.

Everyone watched in horror as the flaring aura covering Burizalor revealed his final form. Gone were the battle armor, the horns, the chitin, and the variety of colors. In place of the pink, purple, and lavender was pearl and pristine white. He once again assumed the unimposing form his foes remembered him last by: a white humanoid with a purple chitin armor adorning his bulbous forehead, shoulders and ankles. The energy power surrounding him was so great it pulsated loudly at an extremely high frequency. His long tail wiggled back and forth behind him.

Beneath his feet, there was a gaping hole. Rock debris rained all over him. The ground where he once stood was wiped out by the energy surge.

He stood bathed in a bright reddish aura that converted to purple and finally to pink. The tyrant once again became the force worse than a monster of titanic proportions.

"Lord Burizalor?!" Sorbetmon gazed in awe over his master's true form.

"Yes, it's finally time you show your true self, my liege," Cyrus muttered.

The Warlord nodded in approval. "Not bad, but wait until me and Cyrus really cut loose next."

"What the...?!" Matt, along with ZeedGarurumon, were at a loss for words.

"This power just spiked like I've never imagined!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

Mystic Celesta shuddered, feeling the dark power emanating from Burizalor. Angemon X and Dramon X kept Sedna and Orcus close to them.

"Holy crap, just what kind of training did he do?" The Bearer of Courage wondered out loud.

VictoryGreymon whispered to Tai. "You're feeling this, Tai? He wasn't lying about that training he went through... but why do I get a bad feeling there's more to this power boost than he's letting on?"

"Yeah, he can't just have trained for a few months," Tai muttered.

 _You noticed, too?_ Max telepathed with Tai. _That's because these three got their new power augmentations from a deity source. I might've told you about RedNovaDemon before?_

 _Just a little... is that where they found those Crimson Digicores?_

 _Yeah, Tai. So, you, Matt, and your partners need to be ready for anything!_

Chortling darkly, Burizalor raised his head and looked his adversaries dead in their eyes.

"The long wait is over, my adversaries," the tyrant spoke.

Tai and VictoryGreymon stepped up to look up at the augmented villain.

"I'll tell you this you're no push over. That's for sure," Tai frankly addressed him. "If you weren't so rotten to the core, you'd make a great sparring partner for me. What a waste."

"That's just the sort of small-minded drivel that makes your existence so intolerable."

In response to Burizalor's power, Tai and VictoryGreymon powered up basked in white auras. Matt and ZeedGarurumon moved away, giving Tai and VictoryGreymon room to size up Burizalor.

Burizalor concealed his anger behind a collective smile. "Go on. Channel that Ascendant glow that I abhor so much."

"To be honest, Burizalor, I'm not sure we'll need to yet," Tai shot a condescending grin at the tyrant.

"Well, well, seems the primate and his pet are wearing bigger britches than I thought."

Tai nodded. "That's right."

"Fine the brown-haired Taichi's pelt will look just good mounted on my wall," Burizalor smirked, readily dropping into a battle stance.

 **(End theme)**

Both Tai and VictoryGreymon dropped into fighting stance. Neither one budged an inch while facing down Burizalor.

"Place your bets," the Warlord muttered, turning an eye to Max. "So how much you're willing to wager?"

"None since you and me have unfinished business," Max beckoned the Warlord over to fight him.

"And don't think you're out of the woods, Cyrus," Angemon X pointed his sword toward the aforementioned Fiend.

"Then, let's decide this once and for all, my old pains," the Warlord walked over toward Max and the D3s.

"Get ready, guys!" Max called over the D3s, who quickly assembled behind him.

After calling forth BebiMephistomon, Cyrus and the aforementioned monster advanced on Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Dramon X, Sedna, Orcus, Red, and the others.

"Your move," Burizalor called for Tai and VictoryGreymon to attack.

"Let's go," Tai furrowed his brows.

xxxxx

Next act: _**Omega X vs. Burizalor II – Rematch for the Digiverse**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And the main event is finally here. Well, kinda.

Considering the grand scope of this multi-dimension war, there's still other battles that need to be covered:

1) The Warlord and Giganmon vs the D3s and their Kaiju Digimon.

2) Cyrus vs Angemon X/Sedna/Mystic Celesta/WarAngemon.

3) BebiMephistomon & Infected!Pokemon vs Dramon X/Orcus/Red's Pokemon.

4) Team Magical Girl vs SIN.

5) There's also still the other dimension battles - though I'll just cover the Beast Tamers/Brunhilde vs WEAPONS fight to save time; the FFX battles will be briefly glossed over since those aren't important.

6) The other heroes in DF-616 and YYGDM-01 vs. the remaining mooks (the main emphasis will be on the DexDorugoramon; any other battles will be glossed over and briefly summarized to save time).

So, fear not. It won't just strictly be Omega X vs Burizalor since there's still those conflicts that need to be resolved. Minor battles won't be covered in any detail just to save time and energy.

Project-SIN and Project-BebiMephisto have been revealed. The main FFX boss and Janemba's expy have become the Fiends' secret weapons. Who would've thought?

Well, actually the Janemba expy would've been SuperMephistomon, but now he's merged with Bebimon to create BebiMephistomon. All I can say is Kensuke/Dramon X is in for quite a fight with a reality warping freak of nature.

Also don't get me started on SIN. Though as powerful as it is, it has two plot device magical girls, a planet destroyer, and the Houou avatar to contend with.

Meanwhile, DexDorugoramon serves as a kinda Hirudegarn expy (not as strong though since these are copies of the original). So, we'll see how the miscellaneous heroes contend with them.

Unlike Gohan, Kari manages to keep reserves of her mystic power thanks to Homeostasis. And she manages the first hit on Burizalor before her brother does. Good for her.

And look who's back... 17's counterpart, Jax, is back! And paid off by Tony Stark no less. Guess old habits don't die hard for money grubbing siblings.

And lastly, Tai, Matt, and their partners have arrived thanks to Mimi. The main fight with Burizalor commences next chapter among other battles as well.

And with that, I leave you until the next update. Send a review and take care!


	6. Omega X vs Burizalor II

**A/N:** I've been going back and forth between three stories. I know I've been falling behind this, but let me clarify it's not due to wane of interest. I've just had a busy few months outside writing. But now I'll have a less hectic schedule for a little while, but can't specify how long.

But, here we go with another chapter! This will have plenty of fighting to make up for lost time. By my estimations, starting with this chapter, there's four left to go.

Just a quick response:

Generic Reviewer: I'd hardly call the Warlord a lesser villain. He's definitely arc villain status in this story. Cyrus could be considered lesser than him and Burizalor, though. Nah, as far as I'm concerned the three of them are this story arc's villains.

We're much closer to the end of this ride!

First, the next part of the character corner stuff and back to the story!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Grauman's Egyptian Theatre/Los Angeles, California/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-Life: February 2016**_

Cyrus: So, are we having a horrible night, my fellow fiends?

Burizalor: Don't fret because the next act will show us finally getting our hands dirty.

Warlord: Hear that, Max? It's gonna be me going postal on your ass!

Max rolled his eyes at the Warlord's attempt to slander him.

Max: Oh please, how many times have I kicked your ass now?

Warlord: Yes, yes, but that was before RedNovaDemon granted me and my colleagues his power.

Omega X: That's great and all, but how's it going to help this time?

Angemon X: Yeah, you're not fooling anybody.

Dramon X (berates the Warlord): That didn't save you from getting me crotch kicking you!

The villains jeer loudly in unison at the Ascendants.

Celesta X: Um, guys, you might want to keep it down?

Gojiramon: Why? We're speaking the truth.

Max: Well put, buddy.

Lord Shen gets on stage and whispers something in Cyrus' ear.

Cyrus: Huh? What? Who's coming here?

Booming voice: Me!

Everyone turned around and sighted a giant figure walking through the theatre aisle. The Three Fiends are confused at this guest's appearance.

Burizalor: And who must you be stranger?

Warlord: Mind introducing yourself to the rest of the class?

Guest: Why certainly. I am...

An eldritch humanoid appears before everyone. His stature is similar to Slenderman and is garbed in dark Egyptian clothing. He has traits of Outer Entity Nyarla from Yu-Gi-Oh with mouths throughout his body and four tentacles on his back. His face that only has a mouth (and no eyes) has traits of Pharaohs.

Guest: You may call me Nyarlathotep, or Nyarla for short, and I'm voiced by Charlie Adler.

The other villains in the crowd go 'oooo' impressed he is voiced by a legendary cartoon voice actor.

Nyarla: Yes, I see you're all impressed.

Negaduck: Why wouldn't we be?

Corset: You're voiced by old school!

Turbo: Mi casa is su casa, if you what know I mean!

Lex Luthor: Great another freak.

Joker: Aww, lighten up, Lexy boy. Let's give him a chance.

Nyarla: As much as I enjoy being in your horrible company, I'm not here to join in the celebrations. Instead, I'm here to tell you three. (turns and faces the Three Fiends) You three wouldn't have gotten to where you are in this movie without me.

LadyMyotismon: Pardon?

Virus: I can see where this is going...

Nyarla: Yes, I was that old man that led you to RedNovaDemon!

Burizalor: Wait, you're him?! You're the old fart I left for dead?!

Nyarla: Yes, and this is who I really am. Such a shame you were in a rush and didn't wait for me to reveal my true self.

Warlord: So, why are you here? For revenge?

Nyarla: Not really. I'm here to inform you that I'm the one that sent out all the invites and paid for this space for tonight's event.

Cyrus: Wait, you were our patron?!

Nyarla: Yes, and now it's time to pay the pharaoh.

Yugi: Excuse me! But, there's only one pharaoh here!

Nyarla looks up at the stands and sees the Duelists.

Nyarla: Why hello there, Yugi Muto! It's an dishonor to see you!

Tea (disgusted): Ick, gross.

Joey: So, you're the one who gave those three jerks their power-ups?!

Kaiba: Were you paying attention, Wheeler? It was his master, RedNovaDemon, that did it. He's just RedNovaDemon's errand boy.

Nyarla (teleports right over to Kaiba and spooks him): Boo!

Kaiba: Gah! What the hell?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!

Nyarla: Don't mind me, I just love trolling douchebags.

Yugi: Get on with it.

Nyarla: Ok, but you're not gonna like what I'm gonna do.

Tea: What do you plan to do?

Kaiba: Did you even need to ask?

Nyarla: How about this?

Nyarla snaps his fingers. A purple glow consumed the Duelists, altering their voices to their Abridged counterparts.

Tea (talks like a girlish guy): What did you do...? (realizes and closes her mouth) Oh god, not again!

Joey: Nyeh! It's like the House of Madoka all over again!

Kaiba (to Nyarla): Screw sitting on my ass and watching a movie. I'm kicking your ass now.

Yugi: This is a sick joke! Turn us back now!

Nyarla: Aww, but this is to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged, but hardly sees episodes released... fine, party poopers.

After Nyarla snaps his fingers, the Duelists' voices are restored to normal.

Tea: Oh thank god I don't sound like a girly man anymore!

Joey: You jerk! You try that again...!

Nyarla threatens to snap his fingers.

Joey: Meep! Or, never mind!

Yugi: Had your fun?

Nyarla: Not even close! But, I do believe there's a movie that still needs to be shown. (turns to the Three Fiends) The show must go on, right?

Cyrus (nods): Why yes! Yes, let's get the movie going!

Burizalor: Ok, who's up to see us kick some goodie good ass?

Warlord: And it's movie sign! Back our main feature!

xxxxx

 _ **Act VI: Omega X vs. Burizalor II – Rematch for the Digiverse**_

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: DF-616/1:15 PM**_

The confrontation was a long time coming. The duo hoped they'd never have to face the Digiverse's biggest scumbag, but fate had other ideas for them. Fate granted Burizalor a second chance at reclaiming his reputation as the Digiverse's most feared and powerful being. The scars of his defeat on Planet Spira remain wedged in the tyrant's broken pride.

This rematch ultimately would decide more than two worlds, but multi-dimensions, including the ones tied closest to Tai and his friends.

Not just Burizalor, but fate decided to grant the Warlord a final chance to redeem his defeat at the hands of Max and the D3s.

Needless to say, there was a lot at stake for both sides: for the heroes, the preservation of worlds. For the Fiends, it was repairing shattered reputations.

Tai & VictoryGreymon and Burizalor sized one another up. They waited for the other to make their move.

On the far right, the Digital Warlord circled Max and D3s. Rather than bother drawing out his blade, the Warlord stretched out his gloves, ultimately choosing to get gritty and dirty smearing the D3s all over the place with his hands. Max veered past the Warlord to see Godzillamon and Giganmon still duking it out.

Cyrus and BebiMephistomon drew Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, and Red's Pokemon to another location on the island.

Everyone else made room for the big fights set to go down. Although, some became proactive with the remaining Buriza Force troops, Xenomorphs, and a handful of Daleks.

"Hey, someone's gotta do something about the leftovers," Pikkan noticed the few Xenomorphs and Buriza troops left standing.

"Looks like we're left with clean-up duty!" Sheila chimed in, elbowing BanchoLeomon's side. "C'mon, kitty cat! Nap time's over!"

BanchoLeomon grumbled. "Don't order me around. I know what to do." He beckoned his Team Bantyo to get up and help neutralize the enemy remnants.

"Simple enough for us," BW nodded. Before joining the others in dealing with the enemy remnants, he shifted over to Max. "Bro... no, team. Go and bury that son of a bitch for all of us. There better be nothing left of him when I get back!"

Upon hearing BW, Max shot him a thumbs up and turned his attention back on the Warlord.

Mimi stayed clear of the battlefield and hid behind a large rock with Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616). She looked up watching Rosemon and Mothramon taking down Shadow Creepers.

"I'm deeply relieved I don't need to soil my hands here. This isn't my battle to fight," Jacomon remarked, laying low with Ryo (DF-616).

"What? C'mon, we're on assignment! It's our duty as Galactic Council officers to uphold our duties and serve justice!" Ryo (DF-616) reasoned with his duty partner.

Mimi interjected. "He's right, Jacomon. An officer has a duty to protect the people!"

"Yes, but Earth isn't really within our jurisdiction," Jacomon simply put.

"It is when both worlds are in danger! This creep is a threat to my world and the Digital World! Not to mention all the Digiverse!" Mimi spat at Jacomon, who backed off while wiping his face.

Jacomon cringed. "Ugh, fine! Say it, don't spray it!"

Ryo (DF-616) took out what resembled a D-3. "Just give the word and we'll help the others chase down those fiends trying to flee."

"Right, but I don't think that'll be necessary, Ryo. Just stay put."

"Your call, chief."

Mimi clasped her hands, eyeing Rosemon closely. "Keep it up, Rosemon." She veered over to Tai and VictoryGreymon's face-off with Burizalor. "The others are really missing out. You've got this, Tai." She then turned over to Angemon X and Keke. "You two give it your all."

Out of those present, Matt and ZeedGarurumon had the best front row seats. They meticulously watched the three face-offs. The Three Fiends were each bathed in healthy red auras exuding malevolent essences.

Sorbetmon climbed behind some rocks. As he poked his head out, he slipped as a rock fell and hit the ground, which provided as the perfect signal bell...

 _ **Boom!**_

...to commence the three battles.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged –** _ **Midgard Mix – Fight On!**_ **)**

Finally colliding, a white flash of light exploded and swept over the battlefield. Tai & VictoryGreymon and Burizalor were already unloading a flurry of blows. Burizalor narrowly dodged and parried both Tai's punches and VictoryGreymon's sword strikes. Their attacks rattled sections of the island.

The Warlord dodged and traded blows with the D3s. Tike and David went for flying kicks, but the Warlord dodged and blasted them down. Sam attempted to fly into his evil uncle, but the Warlord halted Sam and clubbed his back. Kara fired a beam from the rear, but the villain batted the beam down and flew up kneeing Kara. Keke dropped behind the Warlord and booted him into the air right where Max wanted. Max flew at the Warlord and unloaded with punches. The Warlord did his best to keep up.

Cyrus caught both Mystic Celesta and WarAngemon's punches. He unleashed the RedNovaDemon aura to knock WarAngemon away. Mystic Celesta invoked her Homeostasis light, which slightly protected her from the evil aura. Angemon X bumrushed Cyrus and threw his sword at Cyrus. Burizalor's right hand man swatted the sword aside and raced up to meet Angemon X. Angemon X and Cyrus' fists met as their energies sparked off their knuckles.

Dramon X put up his guard, defending Sedna, Orcus, and Red's Pokemon from BebiMephistomon's sword strikes. Sedna summoned ice spears that hurtled at BebiMephistomon. The creature's body shifted into cubes and reformed behind Sedna. Dramon X hastily rushed over and planted a foot into BebiMephistomon's face, knocking him back. The next thing BebiMephistomon knew a black hole materialized beneath his feet. Orcus tried to capture and trap the creature, but it shifted away and reappeared in front of the group.

Meanwhile, Red's Pokemon battled the Infected Pokemon. Red stayed on the sidelines to formulate a plan to recover the Infected Pokemon from the Fiends' control.

"Hah, c'mon is this all ya got?!" The Warlord goaded Max. "Say, why don't we relocate. It's getting a little too cramped here for my tastes."

"I was going to suggest the same thing," Max surprisingly agreed. "You guys ok with that?"

The other D3s complied with Max.

"I don't care where just as long as we kill this bastard," Sam stated coldly.

Tike added. "Your call, Max! We'll follow!"

Smiling, Max pointed to the sky. He and the D3s took off with the Warlord pursuing them. Godzillamon and Giganmon ceased their fighting to see their partners leave. The other Kajiuu Digimon stopped their activities and headed off to follow their partners.

Rosemon watched Mothramon take off.

"Be careful!" Rosemon waved her off.

Giganmon screeched loudly and flew off to follow the Warlord's lead.

Glancing over his shoulder, Angemon X nodded off to his sister. "Be on your guard, Keke, and take him down for all of us." He whirled around hearing Cyrus' composed chuckles.

 **(End theme)**

"I'd worry less for your friends. My colleague will deal with them. You need to keep your eyes on me," Cyrus advised Angemon X. "I'll certainly make a point to kill the one who killed my master." He adjusted his gloves and grinned sadistically. "BebiMephistomon, why don't we relocate to somewhere more spacious?"

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _ **Tatakai no Toki**_ **)**

With that, BebiMephistomon raised his blade and spun around slicing through the fabric of physical space. Then, a large black dome formed over Angemon X, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Dramon X, Sedna, Orcus, and Red's group.

"Hey, what's happening?!" Orcus frantically looked around.

"Doesn't this seem familiar, Kari?" WarAngemon asked Mystic Celesta.

The Bearer of Light replied dreadfully. "Yeah, this is starting to feel like Apocalymon's zone again."

"Need I remind you? BebiMephistomon is comprised of Apocalymon's lost data?" Cyrus pointed out. "Though unlike his former self, the new and improved Apocalymon's raw power has been tied to a leash. Thanks to our intervention, his controlled power out works in correspondence with his stable mind. The old Apocalymon's sanity was left unchecked hence why he was hellbent on destroying all of the Digital World."

BebiMephistomon grinned maniacally as Cyrus monologued on, much to Dramon X's annoyance.

"Oh blah, blah, we've heard a fucking enough already!" Dramon X berated Cyrus. "Ok, he was once Apocalymon and now you infused him with some parasitic alien! Doesn't matter what he is, I'm serving him an ass-kicking cuisine. And you'll be saved for dessert."

Cyrus scowled. "Look down on me, will you?! Big mistake on your part!"

"Sis, Orcus, you've got me and Dimitri's backs," Dramon X addressed the two Kuipers.

"I'm right behind you, Ken!" Orcus complied, sticking close to Dramon X.

Sedna floated over next to Angemon X.

"You and me can handle Cyrus, TK," Mystic Celesta said as they both dropped into fighting stances.

"Man, this is just getting crazy. Don't think I can keep up with y'all!" Red said before shifting back to his Pokemon. "But, we've got our hands full anyway. You guys ready to return our Poke-friends back to normal?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, furrowing his face with determination.

" _Leave it to us,_ " Mewtwo added, floating over next to Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Lucario, and Ho-oh.

The Infected Pokemon intently faced off with Red's Pokemon, snarling and raring to fight them to the death.

 **(End theme)**

In no time, the black dome encapsulated over Cyrus, BebiMephistomon, the Infected Pokemon, and Angemon X's group. This ultimately would cut them off from the other fights taking place.

"Keke, Dimitri, TK, watch yourselves..." Matt muttered while meticulously following Tai and VictoryGreymon's battle with Burizalor. Just then, he heard that familiar faint voice resurface.

 _'Don't you just hate sitting on the sidelines, Matt?'_

 _Yamato?_ Matt gritted his teeth, recognizing his other persona's pompous and rough tone. _Should've known you'd find a way to return._

 _'Is that any way to greet an old friend?'_

 _Quit the bull, Yamato. Why have you decided to resurface now? I thought you'd fade with time. This isn't your fight..._

 _'Quite the contrary, Matt. This is OUR personal fight!'_ The other persona emphasized his point. _'I wouldn't resurface like this if there wasn't a reason.'_

 _And that reason being?_

Yamato sighed in the back of Matt's head. _'Need I remind you I'm a byproduct of Burizalor's brainwashing program? Remember when he had you placed in that machine as a means to 'mold' you into an obedient little tool? As soon as you were brainwashed, I was born. It's because of Burizalor I was born. And because I existed that I nearly tarnished your friendships and family relations. I want to help you make this bastard pay for what he's done to us.'_

 _So, you're not coming back just to take over my body just to satisfy your damn ego._

 _'Isn't life full of surprises and unpleasant things. Though in this case, we'll definitely make things unpleasant for Burizalor. Let's make him pay for all the bullshit he's put us through! By destroying Burizalor once and for all, we'll finally put this behind us. Aren't we long overdue getting our redemption against the tyrant?!_

Matt shook his head and growled. "If there's anything I want more is to make Burizalor go through extreme pain!" Just then, his mind quickly snapped back to reality by the sound of an impact of falling rocks.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **A Death Match With Golden Freeza**_ **)**

Burizalor pulled himself out of a rockface and rocketed forward to meet VictoryGreymon. Tai swiftly flew up and traded blows with the tyrant. The three warriors unleashed strong physical blows that created huge shifts in the earth. Large, deep depressions formed where their fighting produced many consecutive shockwaves.

Forming a purple aura, Burizalor shot upward. Tai and VictoryGreymon pursued the tyrant past clouds. The duo met Burizalor there. Scowling, Burizalor gritted and propelled toward them. Tai and VictoryGreymon vanished as they quickly engaged Burizalor.

Everyone else watching the fight could barley make out flashes of energy lighting up the scenery. Their resounding shockwaves rattled the sky and caused the island's rock formations to crumble under the weight of the powers colliding.

VictoryGreymon caught Burizalor with an elbow to the face. This led to Tai doing a judo throw, sending the tyrant falling to the island. Burizalor rebounded and propelled up to attack Tai and VictoryGreymon again. VictoryGreymon blocked Burizalor's punch with his Dramon Breaker. Burizalor turned his attack to Tai. As Burizalor unloaded punches, Tai tried keeping up pace with the much faster tyrant.

"Tai!" VictoryGreymon roared, bringing down his Dramon Breaker over Burizalor.

Burizalor narrowly dodged VictoryGreymon's attack. VictoryGreymon grabbed Tai's hand as they merged and formed into Omega X. Omega X, now sporting a white aura, clashed with Burizalor and traded fisticuffs. Omega X drove an elbow into Burizalor's face, sending him flying back.

"Oh, you're good, but you'll have to do better than that!" Burizalor shouted.

Both fighters vanished in the blink of an eye.

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

More resounding shockwaves hit the area. The fighters moved around faster than the normal eye can even discern. Even the trained eyes of the remaining warriors could make out explosive flashes, which sounded like fireworks.

After beheading a Xenomorph, BanchoLeomon turned and followed the main battle.

"Burizalor's more monstrous than ever, but Tai hasn't even taken a single blow!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed.

"I'll bet I can expect the same from Max when he and the Warlord throw down soon," BW added, blasting away some Buriza troops.

Jacomon commented. "Sheesh, it's like I'm stuck in one bizarro nightmare. Just how can so many of these human-like beings have so much power?"

Mimi replied, smiling. "Well, I do have a special group of friends. My kids are superhuman strong, too."

"Kids?" Ryo (DF-616) asked the Bearer of Sincerity.

"Keke and Dimitri, you saw them. Jacomon's met them as well as a few others like Kensuke," Mimi explained. "If there's a strong enemy some of us need help to beat, I can count on Dimitri, Keke, Tai, and Matt."

"Matt would be?" Jacomon asked her.

"That guy with the blonde hair and with the ZeedGarurumon," Mimi pointed to them.

"Man, so many Ascendants to profile for the Council," Jacomon muttered, shaking his head. "This is gonna lead to so much needless paper work!"

Back to the fight at hand, Omega X and Burizalor's fists collided, which ignited more shockwaves to spread over the vicinity. Both combatants moved away from one another, leading to Burizalor gliding past Omega X. Burizalor fired a barrage of _**Death Beams**_. Omega X responded fast and backhanded every single body-piercing beam. Burizalor tossed a purple energy ball. Omega X fired a beam and neutralized the tyrant's attack.

A thick smoke cloud formed over the space between the Ascendant and digital tyrant. Omega X sensed a volley of energies being shot at him. His trained eyes instinctively caught the beams in time. He batted one beam down. As the volley of beams neared, Omega X's beyond lightning fast reflexes batted away all the beams.

Some stray beams headed straight for Matt and ZeedGarurumon. Growling with irritation, Matt fired Ki blasts. ZeedGarurumon unleashed ice beams from his eyes. They managed to stop Burizalor's stray blasts while safeguarding everyone else and preventing any further destruction to the island.

Just then, the tyrant seized advantage of his enemy's preoccupied state and unleashed a massive purple blast from his hand.

"Take this!" Burizalor snapped, firing his attack on Omega X.

In response, Omega X cupped his hands and launched a massive _**Tsunami Wave**_ that collided with Burizalor's attack. The two attacks' collision shuddered the entire area. Omega X roared out defiantly and unleashed more Ki, augmenting the size of his attack. The bluish tsunami-like wave hurtled upward, tearing through the tyrant's attack and hitting him head-on.

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

The immense force of the attack pushed Burizalor through the clouds. With arms crossed, Burizalor came out looking none the worse. Omega X appeared and locked eyes with Burizalor. Chortling, Burizalor dropped his arms to unveil the few scratches on his once pristine body.

"Well done, Taichi. From the little damage you've inflicted on me, I'm impressed you've gotten this much stronger."

Omega X shot back. "Don't be. I'll be ending you and your gang's reunion tour here." He and Burizalor went back to trading fisticuffs, jetting all over and igniting shockwaves that shook the sky and parted clouds away.

Growing ever more irritated, Matt's annoyed look said it all. He, and by extension Yamato, wanted to get his turn against Burizalor.

"ZeedGarurumon, we're going for a closer view. Follow me!" Matt commanded. He rocketed up along with ZeedGarurumon tailing behind.

Mimi had a quizzical expression. "Matt? What the heck are you doing?"

As they passed the clouds, Matt and ZeedGarurumon witnessed Omega X and Burizalor trading blows. Omega X and Burizalor rocketed up near the atmosphere where their connected blows caused bigger blast waves. Burizalor whirled around, tail whipping Omega X down. The tyrant dove down readying an energy beam in his right hand until ZeedGarurumon launched a barrage of projectiles and missiles, all of which converged on Burizalor. The tyrant swiped his hand forward, wiping out the attacks with a wave.

"Matt!" Omega X yelled out to his colleague.

"I'm not going to stand by idly while you have this bastard to yourself," Matt plainly said, not taking his eyes off Burizalor. "I still owe him for humiliating me back on Planet Spira!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z –** _ **Nemesis Theme**_ **by Enigma TNG)**

Nodding, Burizalor smirked to his former disciple. "Heh, you still remember that beating I gave you, Yamato? You sorely wish to repair that shattered pride of yours. Don't hesitate. Come at me if you wish! This is your one chance to redeem yourself, Bearer of Friendship!" He openly goaded him.

"Now you're just asking for it...!" Matt growled, preparing to attack until Omega X stopped him.

"Wait, Matt, let me take him on."

"You've already had your turn. I'll be the one that ends him."

Omega X sighed. "Oh, stop being so selfish, Matt. I know, maybe..."

"If you're suggesting we work together, then no."

Burizalor chortled watching the two prattle on. "As much as it humors me seeing my old pet and Taichi bicker, I have little time to waste." He fired a beam that flew past Omega X, Matt, ZeedGarurumon, which ended their senseless arguing. "As much as I'd like to humble you again, Yamato, but you're in the way! I vowed to crush Taichi and that's what I'm setting out do myself!"

Omega X turned to Matt with a huff. "Last chance I'm going to ask. You want to team up against him or not? If not, I'll handle this myself."

Matt scoffed and pressed his hand on ZeedGarurumon's head. The two immediately merged to become Metalla X.

"Fufufu, you two wish to tag team? Well, two can play it that game," Burizalor chortled as RedNovaDemon's red aura reformed over him. He put his hands out and summoned two familiars. Both of which Metalla X recognized, but left Omega X befuddled by.

Those two familiars are Burizalor's second and third forms. The horned behemoth and the big-headed Xenomorph-like creature glared intently at the two Ascendants.

"Behold, since I skipped to my last form, I neglected to show my previous transformations. So, allow me to make it up to you, gentlemen. Beat these two and you'll get your chance to fight me."

Metalla X scoffed. "Beat your inferior forms just to get to you? You're wasting my time."

"Bwuh, wait so these are your previous forms?" Omega X gawked at the two Burizalor familiars. "I can see why you'd bring those alien monsters into our world, but man you must have a fetish for them just looking at you!" He looked at the third form in disgust.

"Amuse yourselves while you still can," Burizalor raised his hand. "Now, go my familiars! Give them a decent warm-up!"

The familiars complied with their master's wish and jetted forward to meet the Ascendants. Omega X dodged Burizalor 2's punches and grabbed him by the horns. Omega X tossed him into the air and flew up to meet him.

Metalla X flew at Burizalor 3, who unleashed a deadly barrage of finger beams. Metalla X easily batted away the blasts. He then swiftly jetted right in front of Burizalor 3. The creature opened his mouth as a second 'mouth' snapped at Metalla X. The Ascendant turned his head, grabbed the second mouth, and tore it out with force. He then placed a hand over Burizalor 3's chest and unleashed a beam, obliterating the familiar.

Omega X roared defiantly and punched Burizalor 2's back so hard he broke him nearly in two. Omega X quickly gathered a massive Ki ball and blasted Burizalor 2 away, leaving nothing left of it.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Omega X spat out.

Still bathed in the RedNovaDemon cloak, Burizalor chuckled ever so calmly. "Not even close, you naked simians."

 _It's that aura again! This supposed evil god granted him and those other two some kind of crazy boosts!_ Omega X thought apprehensively. He managed to sneak a smirk in spite of the present threat. _So, you did come well prepared for this rematch. Well, guess what? So have I._

 _All right, so the bastard somehow found a way to boost his power, color me impressed._ Matt thought as he painstakingly eyed the tyrant.

 _'Hah, giving props to the devil you sold your friends out for and allowed me to exist in the first place? Bet you're having regrets.'_ Yamato teased Matt.

 _The one regret I have is falling for his deceit. If we're not the ones to end him, then Tai should do it._

 _'You're willing to let him take our glory kill?'_

Metalla X huffed, revealing a self composed smirk. _Only if he's not up to the task._

As Omega X glanced over to Metalla X, Burizalor's red aura faded.

"I'd ask what's on your minds, but I have an execution to carry out. Taichi, would you be so kind to continue where we left off?"

Omega X shrugged. "It's me you want. Everyone else is pretty much irrelevant to you, am I right? Hey, Matt, mind giving us some room? I promise we'll find a way to work together." He popped his knuckles and neck. "I need to see the extent of this new power of his."

"Fine, but you get no more than a couple of minutes. If he's not dead at your feet, I'm stepping in."

"Deal."

 **(End theme)**

Watching Metalla X leave, Burizalor prepared to shoot him with a beam, but Omega X phased right in front and cut the tyrant off.

"Hey, your fight's with me, Burizalor. No cheap tricks."

"Fine, you got me there," Burizalor jerked his hand away. "We'll settle this cleanly though, as much as the idea abhors me."

Omega X turned an eye to Metalla X and tensed up. _It couldn't have been just me, but it did feel like Yamato resurfaced. Why now?_ He attentively glared back at Burizalor. _Probably to get back at Burizalor since he was responsible for creating Matt's other persona. Man I'm caught in quite the pickle. Max, hope you and the others can take down the Warlord for good._

xxxxx

The Warlord landed on a shore near Odaiba. The D3s descended where their nemesis awaited patiently. Max stepped up to the forefront and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Oh, you wanna have the first go at me, Max?" The Warlord shrugged. He assumed a swordsman's stance and drew out his sword. "Well, I ain't complaining. I mean, after all you wouldn't cheapshot me like that asshole Kensuke!"

"Whose to say?" Max shot back intensely. "How about you shut up and fight me already?"

"Wasting no time getting down to the nit and grit-!" Before he could finish, Max bumrushed him without a second thought forcing him to draw out his sword.

The D3s gasped and witnessed in suspense as Max's fist connected with the Warlord's sword. Max's fist, imbued with golden light, snapped the Warlord's sword in two. Irked, the Warlord jumped back and examined his already broken sword.

"I'm not here to play games, Warlord! You have a choice: get wrecked hard or die quick."

Warlord sneered. "What? No option C?"

Tike spat out. "You ain't seeing your way outta this one, jackass!"

"Oh, well, nice try though," Warlord shrugged and disrobed his cloak, revealing a sleeveless body armor complete with dark pants and boots. He dropped into a battle stance.

"Kill him good, Max," Sam gritted hard, intently eyeing his malevolent uncle.

Keke folded her arms. "Make sure he pays."

"Oh, pardon," the Warlord chuckled while conjuring his Digivice. "I think Giganmon might be needing a boost right about now." He raised his Digivice and beckoned. "Giganmon, I command you to evolve even further to grind their pets into their watery graves!"

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **Gigan Awakens**_ **)**

With that, the Warlord's Digivice unleashed a dark purple beam that impacted Giganmon. Giganmon screeched loudly as a malevolent glow formed over him. The D3s responded by raising their Digivices and sending beams of light to their partners.

Godzillamon, Mothramon, Varanmon, Rodanmon, KingCaesarmon, and Anguirusmon were hit with these beams. They each received enough power to reach their Ultimate-level forms.

Giganmon's form gained slight modifications from his Champion-level form. While he looked relatively the same as before, his hook hands were replaced with double-pronged chainsaws. His body gained even more menacing features, including sharper spines.

"Yes, Giganmon has evolved into ModifiedGiganmon!" The villain boasted, laughing maniacally at his newly evolved monster's ascension.

 **(End theme)**

"Yeah? You haven't seen anything yet! Godzillamon, go for it!" Max yelled out to his partner.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri OST –** _ **Brave Heart**_ **)**

"Godzillamon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Godzillamon let out the trademark roar while his body converted from scales into silver metal alloy. His chin and face became covered in metal, converting his eyes from green to yellow. His right arm turned into a cyber arm. Two cannons infused and mounted on opposite sides of both of his huge spikes on his back. The last thing to turn to metal were his feet.

" _ **MechaGodzillamon!**_ "

"Mothramon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Mothramon's body became covered with golden energies. Her wings became triangular and gained different colored schemes on them. Her abdomen became more rounded than before. In addition to green eyes, she gained three orbs on the forehead and feather-like antennae. Forming across her body was a silver armored shell, strong enough to resist most attacks. When her evolution was complete, she resembled Mothra Leo.

" _ **ArmorMothramon!**_ "

"Varanmon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Varanmon's whole body became bathed in golden light. As he evolved, he gained green armor and sharper spines lined over his back. A crescent moon symbol formed under his belly, accessing him to the moon's power.

" _ **LunaVaranmon!**_ "

"Rodanmon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Rodanmon's frame was engulfed by wild flames. Adorning his head were now three horns instead of one. As the flames finished consuming him, his entire skin's color scheme converted from brown to bright red. He flapped his wings and flew into the air soaring through the sky.

" _ **FireRodanmon!**_ "

"KingCaesarmon _**evolve to...!**_ "

KingCaesarmon became covered in a giant pillar of golden energy. Within this golden shell, his body's pelt changed to pure gold. He punched through his shell and emerged standing proudly like a true king of beasts.

" _ **KaiserCaesarmon!**_ "

"Anguirusmon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Anguirusmon was bathed in purple light. He emerged with the most notable physical alterations besides MechaGodzillamon. He was more muscular and stood on his hind legs. He gained a dark blue, Ankylosaurus-like helmet with three spines running down the top. He also gained a dark blue turtle shell with long spikes running down each side. Silver barrels formed on his knuckles. His tail formed into a long blue mace on the end with silver spikes on them. He resembled Ultimate Humungousaur from _Ben 10 Ultimate Alien_.

" _ **UltimateAnguirusmon!**_ "

The five Kaijuu Digimon, each newly evolved, surrounded ModifiedGiganmon.

Not the least worried, ModifiedGiganmon screeched loudly and beckoned the five to attack him. MechaGodzillamon bumrushed ModifiedGiganmon. As ModifiedGiganmon prepared to use his chainsaw arms, MechaGodzillamon fired back by opening his chest slot, revealing a giant speaker. He launched his _**Sonic Boom**_ , a sound pulse that pushed ModifiedGiganmon through the sea.

FireRodanmon belched a fiery beam from his mouth and blasted ModifiedGiganmon with it. Fazed by FireRodanmon's attack, ModifiedGiganmon jumped up to saw him in two with his chainsaw arms. FireRodanmon flew away out of his enemy's reach.

Next, LunaVaranmon and ArmorMothramon attacked from the air. LunaVaranmon unveiled the crescent moon on his chest and fired a golden moon beam that blasted ModifiedGiganmon. ArmorMothramon followed up by shooting white beams from her antennae that stunned the cyborg Kaijuu.

UltimateAnguirusmon, being the bruiser of the team, did a shoulder block tackle onto ModifiedGiganmon. Shoving ModifiedGiganmon back several yards, UltimateAnguirusmon willed his arms into four-barreled missile launchers and fired on ModifiedGiganmon relentlessly. ModifiedGiganmon covered up while absorbing the explosive impact of the missiles.

"Yeah! Keep it up, buddy! Level him!" David cheered on UltimateAnguirusmon.

"Don't mess with our monsters!" Tike shouted. "Keep it up FireRodanmon!"

"Yay, our partners are ass-kicking fighting machines!" Kara added, cheering on KaiserCaesarmon.

 **(End theme)**

Before he could cheer on LunaVaranmon, Sam whirled around as he heard the sound of Max and the Warlord's punches.

 **(Cue Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie OST –** _ **Ryu vs Sagat**_ **(1:50 – 5:07))**

Max and the Warlord finally exchanged blows. As the Warlord looked to gain an upper hand, Max phased out of his enemy's reach. Max reappeared behind the Warlord and booted him through a concrete wall.

 _ **Boom!**_

"And stay down!" Keke yelled out.

However, Max saw the Warlord rising from the rubble. The fiend was none the worse for wear. He popped his whole body and became engulfed in RedNovaDemon's red cloak.

"Good show, Max. In fact, you're even more marvelous than before. One as I might expect from you!" the Warlord turned his head and wiped the blood from his lips.

"Hate to disappoint, but I'm not here to impress!" Max dashed toward the Warlord.

As the Warlord raised his hand, he tried calling upon his _**Sin Harvest**_ technique. However, he couldn't call up anything remotely akin to an attack. He looked at his hand and gasped, coming to grips with what Kensuke did to him earlier.

 _Ugh, that's right! That punk planted some seal on us! But, he removed mine... what the hell is the deal?! Curse it, he's sealed my Sin Harvest ability!_ The Warlord thought erratically, quickly resorting to defense as he evaded Max's punches. He tilted his head, narrowly dodging Max's punch.

Max went for a straight punch, which the Warlord caught with his hands.

"So, I can't use my Sin Harvest! No matter! I've got other means to win!" He formed a black Ki ball and shoved it into Max's gut. He sent the ex-Watcher sailing through another concrete wall.

"Max!" Sam yelled out as he rushed in to retrieve him, but Keke stopped him.

"He'll be ok, Sam!" Keke ordered him back. "If he needs us, he'll give the signal."

"Ugh, right..." Sam scowled, shifting his view over to the concrete wall ruins.

The Warlord methodically marched toward the wall ruins. He abruptly stopped when Max shot out of the rubble. The Warlord jumped back as Max landed near him and launched a _**Tsunami Wave**_ at him. The Warlord narrowly dodged the blast as it soared high past him.

"See? What did I tell you?" Keke winked to Sam.

"Man, never should doubt you, Max," Sam nervously chuckled. "But, be careful! Unc's probably got a few underhanded aces up his sleeve!"

Chuckling under his breath, the Warlord couldn't resist shaking his head. _Oh, my dear nephew, you have no idea._

"Ok, Warlord, how about I just unveil what I've got?" Max decided as he removed a band from his right wrist.

The Warlord blinked with curiosity piqued. "What the hell are you doing?" He watched Max drop the wrist band. He sensed a latent power slowly rising within Max. "Well, this should be curious, but I ain't waiting!" He raised his finger and prepared to blast Max.

Suddenly, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David swiftly dropped in and barricaded the Digital Warlord from Max.

"Yeah, how about no, unc?" Sam scoffed. "Let's have another go!"

"Max, get right to it! We'll hold him off!" Keke called out as she and Sam intercepted the Warlord.

"Charge!" The kids shouted, heading off the Warlord viciously.

The Warlord snarled as the D3s bumrushed him.

Closing his eyes, Max invoked the power he recently gained during a dimension mission with his D3 friends. This new power couldn't have been achieved had it not been for his friends.

"Let's see how you handle this one. Because I'm coming down on you hard, Warlord!"

While fighting off Keke and Sam, the Warlord overheard Max and grinned. "Then, show me, old friend!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Max resolved as he focused hard.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Having been locked in an subspace dimension, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Dramon X, Sedna, Orcus, and Red's group scanned their new location. It was a dark dimension devoid of life and sunlight. Mystic Celesta and WarAngemon instantly recognized the zone being the same one where they once battled Apocalymon.

"This is the absolute last place I ever wanted to be back in!" WarAngemon griped, scanning around the endless dark subspace.

"Yeah, this is totally Apocalymon's realm," Dramon X muttered. "And speaking of the devils..." He shot a glare of murderous intent toward Cyrus and BebiMephistomon.

Red was at a loss for words while trying to absorb his new location. "Man, you guys do this all the time?!"

Sedna answered plainly. "Not too often. As much as I dimension travel, it's not often I end up in dangerous places. This is the first I've ever been in such a realm."

Orcus shuddered. "It's so cold. God, I can't believe we're actually in the same place the Digi-Destined took on Apocalymon!"

Cyrus snickered darkly. "And you're all going to die in this place. Too bad, too sad for you." With a snap of his fingers, BebiMephistomon and the Infected Pokemon advanced on the heroes. "BebiMephistomon, I'll let you handle Kensuke, his Sailor witch, and those annoying Pokemon. I'll personally handle the others."

Upon given his orders, BebiMephistomon dashed toward Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, and Red's group. The Infected Pokemon followed the alien-infested reality warper's lead.

"Here they come! Pikachu! Guys! Let's neutralize those Pokemon!" Red declared, courageously sending his Pokemon into battle.

Pikachu, Mewtwo, and the others fiercely attacked the Infected Pokemon. The Infected Pokemon retaliated with merciless attacks. Pikachu charged and fired thunder blast at Darkrai. Darkrai dodged Pikachu's blast. Mewtwo clashed with Shadow Lugia. Charizard fired blasts on Tyranitar.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn –** _ **SSJ3 Goku vs. Janemba**_ **(0:05 – 5:20))**

BebiMephistomon went for a straight punch at his opponents. Dramon X and Orcus narrowly dodged the demon's strike. BebiMephistomon turned and blocked a kick from Dramon X. The creature tried for a tail whip, smashing the ground instead. Dramon X sprang up and planted a double kick into BebiMephistomon's jaw. BebiMephistomon quickly recovered and grabbed Dramon X's foot.

While swinging Dramon X around, BebiMephistomon prepared to toss him, but the Accel Ascendant kicked him in the face. Dramon X fired a _**Ryuken Wave**_ at the demon. BebiMephistomon raised both hands, conjuring a wormhole that swallowed up the blast.

"Ugh, damn! From behind...!" Dramon X whirled around as the wormhole reformed behind him. As his own attack came for him, he used _**Instant Movement**_ to avoid the blast.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus swooped behind BebiMephistomon and threw her sais down. The demon barely had to turn and batted both sais down. He stretchered his arm across and grabbed Orcus' right leg.

"Orcus!" Dramon X rushed forward and drove a knee into BebiMephistomon's back.

Orcus landed beside Dramon X and picked up her sais.

"Thanks, Ken! Now I've got him where I want him!" Orcus declared, slamming her hands down to form a black hole under BebiMephistomon. "You dare put your hands on an idol?! The deities of the idol world may forgive you, but I won't!"

BebiMephistomon looked around as the black hole pulled him in. As the black hole sealed, the demon was quickly swallowed up.

"Hahah, never mess with an idol goddess!" Orcus boasted.

Just then, another hole opened up and BebiMephistomon emerged from it cackling. He expelled a mouth beam that went straight for Dramon X and Orcus. Dramon X threw himself in front and shielded Orcus from the blast.

 _ **Boom!**_

Orcus opened her eyes to see Dramon X writing in pain and falling on her.

"Ken!"

Dramon X balanced himself on Orcus and shot up toward BebiMephistomon. He prepared to punch him, but BebiMephistomon's body responded to the threat and shifted into puzzle-shaped fragments.

"Ugh, damn!"

"Ken, behind you!"

Taking heed of Orcus' warning, Dramon X sensed BebiMephistomon's presence. He fired a blast point blank and blasted BebiMephistomon into pieces. However, one of BebiMephistomon's hands poked out of a wormhole and shoved an energy ball right into Dramon X's chest. The blast impacted and sent Dramon X flying back. Dramon X landed on his feet and looked up. BebiMephistomon reformed and conjured his sword.

"No, you don't!" Orcus cried out, throwing her sais at BebiMephistomon.

The demon instinctively deflected Orcus' sais with his sword. As Orcus distracted him, it was long enough for Dramon X to take out a giant sword out of his shoulder shield and slash him in two with his _**S.O.L. Purge Slash**_. BebiMephistomon's body exploded, but his pieces came together and reformed his body.

Dramon X cursed with frustration. "Son of a...!" He got punched in the face and knocked to the ground.

BebiMephistomon turned his sights on Orcus and raised his sword to her. However, Dramon X grabbed the demon's ankle and held on like a pit bull.

"Hey, this is between you and me now... ASSHOLE!" Dramon X screamed at BebiMephistomon, causing his outer body shell to shatter.

BebiMephistomon's face contorted as most of his outer shell broke into pieces. He quickly disassembled himself and shifted around the darkness of the dimension.

"Ah, so you do have Janemba's weakness! You can run, but you can't hide!" Dramon X yelled out, scanning the surroundings. "Orcus, c'mon! And stay close with me!"

"Yeah, I know that much! There's no telling where he might be hiding!"

Orcus stayed close to Dramon X and helped him on their search. However, unbeknownst to them, BebiMephistomon's head poked out from a dark corner and slowly stalked behind them like an ambush predator.

Meanwhile, Cyrus found himself trying his hardest to keep up with Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Angemon X, and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. Three Ascendants and a high tier-Kuiper Senshi proved more than enough of a challenge. Despite being the less powerful of the Fiends, Cyrus was no slouch in renowned warrior skills and power.

Cyrus parried WarAngemon's punches and kicked him back. WarAngemon rebounded and clenched his fist. He went for a _**Seraphi Fist**_ , but Cyrus dodged WarAngemon and landed a kick to his back. Mystic Celesta swooped down on Cyrus' right and landed a palm strike to his side. This dazed Cyrus, allowing Mystic Celesta to kick him in the face. Cyrus was sent flying far back. As Cyrus landed, he was met with a massive pink beam hurtling at his direction. He dodged the incoming beam and phased out.

Mystic Celesta instinctively turned to her right and caught Cyrus about to grab her. She prepared to move, but then an ice ball hit the back of Cyrus. Cyrus snapped around and saw Dai-Valkyrie Sedna with her hand out. Sedna conjured her _**Icicle Spears**_ and tossed them at the fiend. Cyrus narrowly dodged the ice spears. That left him wide open for Angemon X to club Cyrus head. Drawing out his sword, Angemon X attempted to slice him in two, but Cyrus narrowly dodged and blasted the sword from his hand.

"Thought you can replicate the same move that slew my master?! Who do you take me for?!" Cyrus spat out, tossing the sword down. He descended and recovered from his enemies' multiple attacks. "Be glad I haven't yet decided to use the power RedNovaDemon bestowed me."

"Uncle TK, are you ok?!" Angemon X called out to WarAngemon, who was being retrieved by Mystic Celesta.

"I'll manage. Thanks, Dimitri," WarAngemon responded.

Angemon X smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I'd hate to have to see history repeat itself."

As Mystic Celesta recovered WarAngemon, Angemon X and Sedna confronted Cyrus.

"It's that red aura we saw earlier," Sedna reminded Angemon X. "From this point on, we have to be extremely careful, Dimitri."

"I know."

After removing his armor, Cyrus tensed his body. The red demon god's aura returned, bathing over his whole body.

"I can't afford playing with you punks anymore! With RedNovaDemon's power, I'll quickly dispose of you!" Cyrus declared as he charged at the four warriors.

"Not if we dispose of you first!" Angemon X shouted, flying head on to engage Cyrus.

Cyrus and Angemon X had the same idea as they kicked one another's faces. Cyrus quickly seized Angemon X's left foot and tossed him down. Sedna conjured an arctic wind to keep Cyrus at bay. Angemon X landed on his feet and watched Cyrus intently.

"For manipulating my father to begin with, I'll make sure to end you," Angemon X openly vowed as Sedna propped him up.

"We'll end him together, Dimitri," the Ice Senshi added, readying her Ice Trident.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba/1:25 PM**_

The battle with the DexDorugoramon became hard pressed for the others. Even with two Ascendants (Ultima X & Zordiark X) and the Artificial twins, the behemoth's immense power was too much to neutralize. However, Zordiark X adamantly demanded to try his approach: destroying its core.

"You sure you want to try this, Ken?" Ultima X asked Zordiark X.

"Since when have you ever been afraid of gambling on a risk, Davis?"

Chuckling modestly, Ultima X replied. "Well, ya got me there."

 **(Cue Digimon X-Evolution OST –** _ **YGGDRASIL no saigo no sakusen**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Jax, Sonja, Iron Man, and Valkyrimon bombarded DexDorugoramon with attacks. Jax tossed an energy beam at DexDorugoramon's face, which did little more than infuriate the beast. Sonja formed _**Destructo Discs**_ and threw them at DexDorugoramon. The beast turned and fired a beam, which disintegrated one. The other disc swerved away and cut of the behemoth's tail. DexDorugoramon let out an beastly roar and turned around, expelling a dark blue blast at the Artificials.

"Move!" Jax yelled, swerving away from the blast.

Sonja did the same and distanced herself from DexDorugoramon.

Iron Man scanned DexDorugoramon and locked onto the central core inside its body. "Yeah, I'm picking up on an energy source inside its body! It functions like a heart!"

"Then, some open heart surgery is just what he needs!" Yolei yelled out. "Valkyrimon, you know what to do!"

"I'm on it, Yolei!" Valkyrie brandished his sword. "Cover for me!"

Ultima X, Sonja, Jax, and Iron Man carried through and distracted DexDorugoramon. This allowed Valkyrimon to slip through midst all the activity and pierced his sword through DexDorugoramon's chest. He swiftly carved open a big fissure, revealing its digitized innards and the core buried inside.

"Hurry before it closes!" Valkyrimon shouted.

Nodding, Zordiark X dove inside DexDorugoramon. Ultima X seized this chance and went inside.

"Davis!" Sonja cried out.

"Davis?! Oh, at least Ken will have help in there," Yolei sighed deeply, sinking to her knees. Unbeknownst to her, two Xenomorphs stalked behind her in the shadows.

Suddenly, DexDorugoramon's chest closed up sealing the two Ascendants within. But, it didn't just stop there. It's body quickly hardened and became encased in a digitized cocoon. The energy emitting from its core unleashed an EMP that shut off nearly every power in the vicinity. Iron Man managed to evade getting caught, but Jax and Sonja weren't so fortunate. Their bodies jolted and they temporarily froze as they fell and hit the ground hard.

 **(End theme)**

"No! Sonja! Jax!" Yolei cried out.

"Shit!" Iron Man flew down to tend to the Artificials. He scanned the twins and checked their artificial hearts. "Well, the good news is they have back-up power generators and they'll be up running in a few."

"Yeah, and the bad news?!"

"They're pretty much useless dolls for those few minutes. So, we're all that stands against this monster."

"But, Davis and Ken are in there. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

 **(Cue Godzilla vs. Destoroyah OST –** _ **Godzilla vs. Destoroyah V M42**_ **)**

With that, the outer shell cracked up and blue beams of light leaked out. The cocoon split up from the top as the newly evolved Dex monster emerged. DexDorugoramon poked out of its shell and revealed its new form. It became Dexmon, the final stage of its horrendous evolution. Rich viral energy perpetually pumped through giving the X-Antibody carrier more before than ever before.

The purple armor it had as DexDorugoramon meshed on its face, torso, elbows, and lower body. Dexmon retained the red and black wings like before. Its lower body became large and bulbous. Red spikes that doubled as feet poked out from the bottom. A green gem formed on the center, presumably where its core is supposed to be. Its arms became extremely long and lanky; both ending on extremely sharp claws. Its head gained horns and a demonic visage similar to Hildegarn.

"Um, I think we're in big trouble... like seriously _big_ trouble!" The purple-haired woman blanched in terror.

"Don't move, Yolei! We'll handle this!" Valkyrimon readied his sword against Dexmon.

Suddenly, Yolei heard low hisses and turned as the two Xenomorphs lunged at her. Yolei screamed loudly as Valkyrimon and Iron Man noticed their friend's distress.

"YOLEI!" Both yelled out.

Dexmon grabbed Valkyrimon and tossed him down. Iron Man propelled down to save Yolei, but the girl summoned her Crest Weapon, the Boomerang of Caring. Throwing the boomerang, she managed to behead one Xenomorph, but the other came running at fast speed. It lunged and pushed Yolei off the side of the building. Yolei fell off screaming, but at a hair's breadth...

...a silver-armored Iron Man dove in and caught Yolei. Iron Man abruptly stopped and watched the silver Iron Man lifting Yolei away.

Yolei blinked thrice and looked up at her savior.

"Rhodey! I didn't think you'd make it! Cutting it a little close there..." Iron Man said in relief.

"Sorry, Tony, but got caught up in all this mess. I could've come sooner, but I saw you and this woman fell off, it was time to make my move."

"This woman has a name, y'know," Yolei scoffed, folding her arms around him tightly. "Colonel Rhodes, it's me, Yolei!"

"Oh, I almost didn't recognize you."

"I'm one of only few people with lavender hair. How am I hard to miss?"

"Where's your friends?"

Yolei pointed to Dexmon. "It's kinda hard to explain, but..."

"That's what y'all been fighting?!" War Machine shouted. If one could discern the expression behind his helmet, it would be a disconcerting look.

The Xenomorph that pushed Yolei jumped off and attempted a ride on War Machine.

"Gah, it's the alien that tried to kill me!"

"Hang on!" War Machine propelled away with Yolei.

Iron Man quickly fired a pulse blast and wiped the Xenomorph out.

However, Dexmon remained a big problem for the heroes. The beast raised its arms and began infecting the vicinity with a virus, converting the area into a digital field composed of 0s and 1s. Iron Man scooped both Jax and Sonja, carrying them off.

 **(End theme)**

"God, this is one heap of a mess for the Asian Pacific community," Iron Man muttered, scanning the destruction caused by the Buriza Army invasion.

"Hawkmon! Colonel Rhodes, we have to get Hawkmon down there!" Yolei pointed to her bird partner laying in a heap of rubble.

As War Machine descended, Yolei picked up Hawkmon's body and stared to the sky.

"C'mon, Davis, Ken, find that core and destroy it!"

Dexmon hovered over the Odaiba streets and relentlessly fire blasts on the nearest buildings. It opened its mouth and consumed enough data it could find to further augment its core. However, unbeknownst to the monster, Ultima X and Zordiark X were already closing in on the core's localized spot.

xxxxx

"I think I see what could be the core, Davis!" Zordiark X sighted a pulsating ball of blue light.

Ultima X clenched his hands and smirked. "Then, let's cut this thing out!"

xxxxx

Suddenly, Dexmon paused and felt immense pain shooting out from its lower body. It felt something tinkering with its core. It nearly collapsed on its side.

"Hey, something's happening to that thing!" War Machine pointed out.

"Yeah, it's Ken and Davis. Looks like they've find the core!" Yolei cried out, smiling from ear to ear.

"About time they found it. Now, we wait and see if this thing gets any weaker," Iron Man said.

 **(Cue Digimon 02 OST –** _ **Break Up!**_ **(TV Size))**

Dexmon roared in pain and flew into the air as the data it consumed started to leak out and return to the city. The green gem on its lower abdomen pulsated and glowed, which revealed the core's spot. Inside, Ultima X and Zordiark X ripped the core from its appendages. Dexmon let out a deafening bellow. The two Ascendants blasted through the monster's lower body; Zordiark X carried the core with him.

"All right! Way to go!" Yolei cheered them on.

"We've got the core!" Ultima X announced.

"Now to destroy it!" Zordiark X smashed the core as it shattered on the ground.

With its core destroyed, Dexmon's now hollow body broke down and dissolved into digitized dust.

"We did it, Ken!" Ultima X said, slapping Zordiark X a high five.

"Glad we didn't need to rely on brute strength to save the day," Zordiark X said.

"Still, we've got more ground to cover all over the city," Ultima X saw two Daleks flying overhead.

The Artificial twins finally awoke to see Ultima X and Zordiark X. Sonja smiled seeing Ultima X.

"Oh good, you made it back," Sonja mumbled with her power restored.

"Ok, guys! Our fight's still not over yet! Let's clean up the rest and bring order to our city!" Ultima X declared as he and Zordiark X headed off some Buriza troops.

"And there's still those flying dumpsters we have to deal with," sighed Iron Man. "Well, time to exterminate."

"Are you joking, Tony?" War Machine asked, sounding annoyed.

"Do I sound like I'm joking? C'mon."

As the Daleks flew down to attack, Jax, Sonja, Iron Man, and War Machine intercepted them.

"Let's get back to bringing peace to our home!" Yolei heroically declared as Hawkmon awoke in her arms.

xxxxx

Elsewhere in Odaiba, a few Buriza troops and Xenomorphs surrounded a long figure that had traveled from a realm far away. This otherworlder came as he heard the pleas of the innocent. He came to liberate these people from the invaders' onslaught.

Armed with a small hammer, the warrior lifted it overhead and summoned a thunder bolt. He swung said hammer and unleashed a thunderous blast, sweeping away the troops and wiping out the Xenomorphs.

The man with the thick blonde mane, black armor, and a red cape brandished the hammer and declared his stance in this invasion.

"Earth's people, I, Thor, have come to save thee!" The warrior declared. He saw more Xenomorphs charging at him steadfast. "You monstrosities have chosen poorly to challenge thy." Sporting a grin exuding confidence, he sent another thunder bolt and vaporized the Xenomorphs in one shot.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: FF7-97**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **Those Who Fight Further**_ **)**

The Beast Tamers, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, YamiLeomon, Athena & Andromedamon, and Team Avalanche pressed on in their battle with the WEAPONS.

The WEAPONS fire simultaneous attacks on the heroes.

"Defenses up!" BlazeGallantmon commanded, lifting his shield to dispel Ultima WEAPON's blast.

Cloud Strife summoned his Ultima Weapon. "Right, here I come!" He jumped up, swinging down and slashing Ultima WEAPON's chest.

Ultima WEAPON absorbed the impact of Cloud's strike, but not enough to handle it. Ultima WEAPON stumbled back from Cloud's attack.

"Heads up, Cloud!" Brunhilde announced as MetalSeadramon flew her down. She raised her hand and conjured a bluish pillar of flames, which impacted Ultima WEAPON. "Ok, buddy! You're up!"

MetalSeadramon blasted the behemoth with _**River of Power**_.

"Take that, Ultima WEAPON! Team Avalanche's got your number!" Brunhilde boasted. She was thoroughly enjoying the thrill of this ride.

The other WEAPONS were hardly faring as well with the other Beast Tamers and Team Avalanche.

QuakeGargomon pounded on Sapphire WEAPON. One punch clobbered Sapphire's snout and knocked it back. As QuakeGargomon charged for another punch, Sapphire belched a laser from its mouth and blasted QuakeGargomon down, gaining the upper hand.

"Ugh, that was smarts!" QuakeGargomon yelled out in Terriermon's high-pitched voice. " _Terriermon, we have to fight smarter not harder! Sapphire WEAPON's adapting to our fighting style!_ "Well, any bright ideas?" " _Focus, Terriermon. Remember my sensei's teachings._ "

Standing back up, QuakeGargomon palmed his hands together and relaxed his stance. Sapphire WEAPON charged toward QuakeGargomon. QuakeGargomon turned Sapphire WEAPON's momentum against it and sidestepped it. QuakeGargomon planted an elbow to the back of Sapphire WEAPON's back. Sapphire stumbled back and turned around firing another laser. QuakeGargomon sidestepped the blast and retaliated by kicking up a giant rock ball. He kicked said rock into Sapphire's mouth. QuakeGargomon rushed forward and punched through the rock, cracking the side of the behemoth's face.

"And a solid right hook lands! And here's a left! We're whooping this candy ass!" Terriermon's voice was heard by all, much to Henry's embarrassment.

EMERALD Weapon unleashed its _**Emerald Shoot**_ at StormSakuyamon. The Beast Biomerger managed to evade the blast and summoned more lightning bolts to stun the green-scaled behemoth.

"I think we've definitely weakening these things!" StormSakuyamon shouted.

Tifa rushed Emerald WEAPON's side and summoned used her Premium Heart to hit the behemoth.

"You guys definitely have helped us a great deal with the WEAPONS!" Tifa said.

"Yeah, but it ain't over 'til these things are gone off our world!" Barrett added, shooting at Emerald WEAPON.

ShadowMetalGarurumon soared over Emerald WEAPON and bombarded the beast with more missiles. Yui held on with dear life and prepared a _**Spirit Wave**_ attack to deal more damage.

"Cammy and Kohana are sure going to be jealous when I tell them what we've been through!" Yui exclaimed, preparing to unleash her attack. Just then, she noticed Emerald WEAPON's body bathed in a green light. "Oh no, what now?!"

"You're seeing it, too, Yui?!" ShadowMetalGarurumon asked.

"Yeah, this isn't good! Hey, StormSakuyamon!"

StormSakuyamon, too, saw the same green aura covering Emerald.

"I don't even want to ask what this means," StormSakuyamon muttered in Rika's voice.

 **(End theme)**

As soon as Emerald glowed, the other WEAPONS started as well. Ruby WEAPON rose covered in a thick red aura. Sapphire sported one of its namesake. Ultima WEAPON was covered in a silver one.

"Shit, I don't think I've seen them do this before," Cid noticed.

Cait Sith added with concern. "This isn't a good sign, my friends."

Vincent meticulously eyed the WEAPONS. "I can surmise the enemy that revived the WEAPONS is behind this."

"Burizalor and his crew had to have done something to them before siccing them on us!" AuroraInumon assumed.

Despite being in the presence of the WEAPONS, Athena boldly held her ground with Andromedamon.

"We're not going to run, Andromedamon!" Athena declared, clenching her fists. She took out her Henshin stick and transformed into Sailor Arctic Sedna. "I'm not letting my family and friends down!"

Andromedamon smirked and twirled her chain. "And I'll stand fighting beside you, Athena!"

 **(Cue Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla OST –** _ **SpaceGodzilla, Destruction God's Descent/SpaceGodzilla Theme**_ **)**

The WEAPONS were pulled together by a mysterious force. This force had them converge. Each one covered by pillars of light. As they combined, the WEAPONS formed into a singular entity. Not just an entity, but a monstrosity of eldritch proportions. The combined form achieved the various features of five Weapons. It gained Emerald Weapon's body as armor, Ruby Weapon's tentacle arms & armored legs, Diamond Weapon's shoulders & waists, Ultimate Weapon's draconic head & wings, and Sapphire Weapon's fin traits. The combined entity became the Chimeric WEAPON.

Needless to say, Team Avalanche were horrified at the sight of the Chimeric WEAPON.

"Um, guys... yeah, I think we're in deep..." Yuffie gulped, sweating profusely.

"Deep crap, you mean?" Asked YamiLeomon. "Kotori, looks like we might have our work cut out for us?"

"First, crap is a rather loose term, Kouichi! Probably, but we'll never know sitting on our butts," Brunhilde descended with MetalSeadramon. "Right. Takato?!"

Nodding, BlazeGallantmon added. "Better to fight than letting this monster run amok in this world. That's why we're here."

Wasting no time aiming its sights on the group, the Chimeric Weapon unleashed a laser beam from its mouth. The groups evaded the blast impacted where they once stood. Sailor Neo Sedna and Andromedamon took to the air as they attacked from one side.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Arctic Sedna shouted, throwing icicle spears at the behemoth.

Andromedamon flung her chains and tied up one of the WEAPON's tentacle arms.

The Chimeric WEAPON fired its _**Ruby Flame**_ , forcing most of the warriors to take cover. BlazeGallantmon and Brunhilde, the strongest fire users, casted defensive fire walls to dispel the behemoth's flames. Cloud quickly slashed off one tentacle arm using _**Omni Slash**_ , allowing Arctic Sedna and Andromedamon to attack the other arm.

"All right, guys. I think it's time we hasten this fight before things get out of control!" AuroraInumon suggested. "Takato, it's about time we break out the Advanced Biomerged states!"

"You three think you're ready to apply them in a battle now?" BlazeGallantmon asked them.

"Got any other ideas?" StormSakuyamon said.

"No..."

"I think all that elemental and spiritual training we've endured can finally pay off. It certainly helped you, didn't it?" QuakeGargomon alluded to a previous spirit test they received recently.

"If you three think you're ready to do it... OK!" BlazeGallantmon said as a pillar of flames erupted and bathed over him.

The four Tamers focused hard inside their Digimon partners. Takato communed with Guilmon and Suzaku. Rika linked herself with Renamon and Seiryuu. Henry merged consciousness with Terriermon and Genbu. Himura communed deeply with Inumon and Byakko.

"What's going on?" Red XIII wondered, watching the Beast Biomerger Digimon covered in their respective elements.

"Looks like they're about to bust out their own limits!" Yuffie cheered excitedly.

"Hopefully a difference maker to beating this combined WEAPON," Tifa added.

Watching AuroraInumon powering up, Yui became influenced by her brother's action.

"Let's win, big brother!" Yui shouted, taking out her D-Ark. She put a hand on ShadowMetalGarurumon's forehead. As a golden light formed over her, Yui's Digivice glowed with life and covered ShadowMetalGarurumon with said light. Yui's long dark hair turned gold and red tattoo embellishments formed on her body.

 **(End theme)**

The four Beast Tamers yelled out in unison. " _ **Advanced Biomerge Activate!**_ "

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers OST –** _ **One Vision**_ **(Shinka Size))**

Drawing power from their D-Arks, Beast Spirits, and internal fighting souls, the Beast Biomergers invoked their Advanced Biomerged stages.

Suzakato and BlazeGallantmon merged to become a humanoid male. He now gained long golden hair, amber eyes with golden trim, a red biker jacket with Guilmon's hazard sign & Suzaku's symbol meshed on the back, a black shirt underneath said jacket, red & black sneakers, and fingerless black gloves. He punched and kicked as pillars of flames shot out behind him. While not the first time this form was used, they became Guilkatomon once again.

Seirika and StormSakuyamon combined into a young woman in her 20s. She now had short golden hair with a style similar to _Parasite Eve's_ Aya Brea. She now had blue eyes with a golden trim, a blue jacket with Seiryuu's symbol on the back, a black corset underneath the jacket, ripped jeans, and black & blue knee-high boots. Drops of rain and a shower of petals fell behind her while a yin & yang symbol formed under her. The combined Seirika/Sakuyamon became Renrukimon.

Henbu and QuakeGargomon combined into a tall, muscular man with mullet golden hair. He gained green eyes with a golden trim, European styled clothing, knee-high powerhouse boots, and large fingerless gloves. Boulders fell down like meteors and exploded behind him. The partners combined into Terryamon.

Himakko and AuroraInumon combined to become a lanky humanoid male. His eyes opened, revealing hazel with golden trim. Long wild golden hair with a style similar to Inuyasha flowed outward/ He now wear a golden robe with a silver waist belt and a necklace. He wore black shoes to cover his feet. A barrage of steel blades rained down behind him. The duo completed their Advanced stage, effectively becoming Inumuramon.

Finally, Yui and ShadowMetalGarurumon merged into a golden-haired woman. She was now garbed in ShadowMetalGarurumon's armor, but his black armor became inverted and became lighter like AncientGarurumon's arm. She had a big sword in her right hand, which used to be ShadowMetalGarurumon's tail. The transformed Yui became Shaka, the Tenyou warrior.

"Ok, I'm not about to let y'all up stage me! MetalSeadramon, lend me your strength, buddy!" Brunhilde called out to her Digimon. She pulled out a crystal, which hung on a necklace. The crystal invoked a light that activated her Digivice. The power sources shined through, combining Valkyrie Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon.

Upon completing their merger, Brunhilde emerged with modified armor with combined elements of her normal Valkyrie armor and MetalSeadramon's Chrome Digizoid. MetalSeadramon's head became meshed with Brunhilde's helmet. His giant dorsal fins merged with her back and became gliders. The metal sea serpent's head spike became Brunhilde's weapon of choice. His tails became merged with her body armor and doubled as tendrils used for defense. Brunhilde activated one of her new forms achieved during her recent conflict with Loki's forces: Mizuchi Mode.

"Couldn't afford to let anyone outshine you, Kotori," YamiLeomon nodded, laughing.

"You bet your ass and besides this is _our_ fight!" Brunhilde remarked.

"Ok, so are we ready?!" Guilkatomon shouted, rallying the troops.

Arctic Sedna beamed over her friends' transformations. "Wow, this is so cool! Bet mom and dad wish they were here!"

Andromedamon half-chuckled. "Perhaps, but we can return to them to tell them of our victory."

"Yeah!"

"All right, gang! Let's topple the WEAPONS for the last time!" Cloud rallied Avalanche.

 _Takuya, I hope you and the others have fared well in your endeavors._ YamiLeomon thought as he readied for battle.

As the Chimeric WEAPON advanced on the heroes, Guilkatomon, Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode, and Cloud led their friends against the behemoth.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: FFX-01**_

With some effort, the other Legendary Warriors, the other Kuiper Senshi, the Lost Kingdom groups, and Tidus' crew achieved victorious results over the Dark Aeons. One quarter of the entire invading forces have been neutralized.

Kyoko pumped her fist up and hollered. "Hell yeah! We've won!"

Sayaka reminded her red-haired friend. "Yes, we won the battles, but..."

Shu corrected Kyoko. "...the war isn't finished. Or, have you forgotten?"

"The three main leaders are still at large in Tai's world," Gai grimly stated. "As such, the conflict hasn't been entirely resolved."

"Oh, I hope Madoka is ok wherever she is now," Inori conveyed concern for their Puella friend.

"Ah, she'll be ok, Inori! Didn't she say she'd get Sailor Moon and a few others from that other dimension?" Mana asked with an optimistic view.

"Apparently so dealing with some irregularity in the Nexus," Gai answered.

"Nothing they can't handle. I'm sure of it!" Sailor Eris added as she, Varuna, Ixion, and Quaoar approached them.

"Yep, now it's a wait and see thing, but the others should wrap their battles up," MagnaGarurumon stated.

Phillipe turned to Skuld, who sat behind him. "You think Kotori and Himura will be ok?"

"Yeah," Skuld nodded. "Don't you worry about them. I did promise I tear those enemies up to protect you?" She wore a wicked grin.

"Th...that you did..." Phillipe muttered nervously, hiding his face from Skuld's.

"C'mon, guys! I know you can do it!" KaiserGreymon called out to the sky.

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain/Dimension: DF-616**_

"Ok, Lord Beerusmon. Shall we depart for Earth?" Whismon inquired to the Digital God of Destruction, who just cleaned up after stuffing his face with pizzas.

"Yes, yes, let's go and see to that delicious sundae offering Mimi has to present us."

Just then, Whismon sensed a disturbance and looked into his all-seeing orb on his staff.

"Just a moment, Lord Beerusmon." Whismon's orb showed Sailor Moon, Madoka, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Saturn battling SIN in the Æther sea. "Looks like we have a situation developing in the Nexus. Most specifically the Æther sea. Wow, it's been so long since I've been there."

"Feh, can't Lady Cosmos deal with her own problems? That area is her jurisdiction! It's not our concern!" Beerusmon protested.

"Yes, but I think you'll be interested to know that the avatar of the one and only Houou is involved..."

"WHAT?!" Upon hearing this, Beerusmon's ears straightened out.

He raced over and looked intently into the viewing orb. His divine eyes was able to discern the Houou's essence contained inside Sailor Mars.

"Not just the Houou, but the wielder of the legendary Silver Crystal from dimension YYGDM-01. More over, the Soldier of Destruction and a avatar of Goddess Madoka is among them." Whismon chortled seeing Beerusmon's intrigued expression. "I take you wish to see to this? I believe you considered the Houou a rival to your prestigious title. The one known as Sailor Saturn might be, too."

"Two beings of destruction from one dimension with enough clout to challenge my position? Oh, yes and I do remember that no good cosmic avian! The fact she's taken on an avatar shows how the mighty have fallen! I'd like to give that fiery poultry a piece of my mind!"

"Oh ho, I've never seen you this worked up this much, Lord Beerusmon! I find it thrilling."

Beerusmon placed his hand on his attendant's back. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Take us to where they are!"

"Certainly, it's not often that we explore the Nexus. Hopefully Lady Cosmos doesn't mind. I understand she's not pleased Burizalor and his new allies extended their reach in her divine realm."

"Hurry it up, already! I wanna go see to these four!"

"Now, I can easily say no."

Beerusmon grumbled. "Ok, fine. Can we _please_ go?"

"We most certainly can. Next stop the Æther sea!" With a tap of his staff, Whismon teleported them off their dimension and entered deep into the Nexus.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space/Æther sea**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X OST –** _ **Original SIN**_ **)**

Madoka fired a barrage of arrows and took out SIN creatures. Sailor Saturn hacked and slashed through many of SIN's underlings. Sailor Mars summoned her _**Mars Snake Fire**_ , which wiped out many SIN creatures. Sailor Moon raised her Valkyrie Dagger, which unleashed a beam that spread and vaporized the creature hordes.

Angered seeing its children wiped out, SIN headed straight for the magical girls.

"Guys! Armor up!" Moon commanded, effectively transforming herself into Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

Mars and Saturn used their Valkyrie Daggers to transform into Dai-Valkyries.

With eyes gleaming, Madoka became awestruck at the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. "Oh, wow, you're using those Valkyrie forms again!"

"Madoka, mind lending us support?" Dai-Valkyrie Moon asked the pink-haired Puella.

As the four magical girls came together, they spread out and evaded SIN's reach. Madoka fired hundreds of consecutive arrows into the behemoth's hide. Mars summoned a fiery phoenix that impacted SIN. Saturn used her Silence Glaive to tear into SIN's outer hide.

"All right, here I go...!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon went for an attack until SIN opened its mouth. However, she fearlessly prepared herself for SIN's imminent blast.

"Sailor Moon!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars shouted as her eyes burned with fire. A pillar of cosmic flames erupted and bathed over her. In place of her armor was a red body suit with a golden phoenix symbol embellished on her chest complete with a matching crimson skirt and boots. A red phoenix tiara formed on her head. In response to Moon's distress, Mars invoked the Houou's power and became Houou Mars.

"Sailor Moon!" Houou Mars howled as the phoenix cloak enveloped her, allowing her to soar through the sea void. She launched a fiery blast that knocked SIN out of course with Moon.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon launched a concentrated beam from her Valkyrie Dagger that sliced through SIN's lower body.

"Now to deliver a fatal blow to this monster," Houou Mars scowled, preparing to throw another fiery blast.

Just then, Houou Mars felt her body seemingly freeze as the Houou felt two newcomers' god energies.

 _Houou, why are you stopping me?!_

 _ **'It seems we have two guests...'**_ The Houou replied to the Miko. Her tone sounded less than enthusiastic, befuddling Houou Mars.

 **(End theme)**

The Chiimon looked up and gasped to see who the newcomers were.

"Everyone, we have unexpected company!" Saturn pointed to the two divine figures.

"Huh?" Madoka blinked as she locked eye contact with the duo. "Those two are...!"

"Wait, aren't those two gods from Tai and Max's world?" Moon inquired. "Their names escape me."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Beerus' Planet**_ **)**

Whismon and Beerusmon finally appeared right as the battle was set to be decided. Beerusmon painstakingly eyed the four magical girls. His eyes narrowed darkly at the Houou's presence inside Houou Mars.

"Houou, from the sound of your tone, you seem familiar with these two," Houou Mars whispered to the entity.

"The Houou knows who these two are?" Moon asked Mars.

The Chiimon revealed the Digi-Deities' names. "Lords Beerusmon and Whismon! What brings you here?!"

"Oh, hello, Chiimon!" Whismon cordially addressed the twins. "It's been a while, hasn't it? You two are still petite and cute as I remember you."

Paying the Chiimon no mind, Beerusmon didn't take his eyes off the magical girls. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn instinctively raised her Silence Glaive at him. Madoka readied an arrow. Houou Mars summoned her fiery cloak in response to Beerusmon's presence. Moon raised her Valkyrie Dagger.

Beerusmon halted his advances and pointed to Houou Mars. "You there. Yes, I know you're hiding in that meat carcass you call a host, you no good cosmic avian! Did you forget how to greet old rivals, fellow God of Destruction?"

"God of Destruction?!" Moon and Saturn yelled out together. Both shifted over to Houou Mars.

"Does the Houou know this purple cat Anubis-looking guy?" Moon asked her.

"I heard those two refer to him as Beerusmon. Though, what's the relation between Beerusmon and the Houou?" Saturn wondered.

"Who are you calling a meat carcass?" Houou Mars scowled while her eyes burned. The Houou quickly took over Mars' body, much to Beerusmon's delight.

The Houou, as an essence taking the form of an bird of prey, screeched loudly and leaned its head forward, casting an intense glare at Beerusmon. Beerusmon gritted and backed off at the sight of the Houou's presence.

" _ **It has been a long while, hasn't it, Beerusmon? The last time we encountered you entered my universe and persuaded me to destroy worlds in your dimension. You wanted me to pick up your slack, but I naturally turned your offer down... and you didn't take it well.**_ "

Beerusmon growled. "Yes, because even a cat like me needs his naps! What have you been doing since then? Hitching rides in meat carcasses like this human girl? If there's anyone slacking off on the job, it's you!"

 **(End theme)**

The Houou said nothing.

"Looks like this cat got your tongue, you fiery poultry. If you weren't made of primordial fire, I'd devour you."

" _ **I wouldn't recommend it. And to refute your accusation, all the hosts I've taken each were powerful psychic users who've somehow linked to me. By connecting themselves with the cosmos, they drew my attention. I've always been most curious and drawn to beings with psychic abilities. This girl I currently inhabit is one who desired a force to sustain her life. She was but an infant when she called for me. We've since had a symbiotic bond, though she wasn't self aware of my existence until a traumatic experience fueled an inner darkness.**_ "

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Conflicted Mind**_ **)**

"Now, this I have to hear..." The feline deity became intrigued.

" _ **This, in turn, converted me into the dark force known as the Yami Houou. It was then that I once again become a God of Destruction and briefly fulfilled my status quo... as I was originally intended, but that fire was only rekindled because my host allowed her broken emotions to consume her. It took the courageous act of this blonde woman here and the host's resolve to return me to my normal self.**_ "

"So, then you converted into a malevolent being because this human girl endured some internal turmoil," Beerusmon nodded. "You haven't changed a bit. The powers that be warned that us Gods of Destruction should never get too attached to beings beneath us."

Whismon cleared his throat, chuckling. "Oh ho, but correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't we already started to becoming attached to the Digi-Destined of Earth in our dimension?"

"It's _you_ that's become attached to them, Whismon! And you're only there for their food!"

"Also correct me if my memory's foggy, but didn't you promise you wouldn't destroy their Earth and Digital World if they kept offering you delicious delicacies?"

The purple cat god snarled at his attendant knowing full well he was right.

The Houou sighed in exasperation. " _ **Seems I'm not the only one who's become attached to mortals in the lower plane. And still sparing worlds that've fed you good meals. You haven't changed, my gluttonous friend.**_ "

"You want to say that to my face, bird?!"

" _ **I'm right here. Go ahead and say whatever you wish, but be mindful. Or, did you forget the last time we had a heated exchange?**_ "

Beerusmon paused as he remembered the Houou absorbed his judgment attack and knocked him out with a psychic blast.

" _ **Yes, if I recall I humbled you, God of Destruction Beerusmon. You disliked how I conducted my method of maintaining universal balance. You recklessly chose to attack me for no other reason...**_ "

"I was trying to remind you of your original purpose..."

" _ **But, even Gods of Destruction can change as your attendant has clearly illustrated. Still, if you wish to continue to destroy to fulfill your position, I won't intervene, but I'm warning you. Never come to my world if you wish to threaten me, my host, and my host's colleagues.**_ " The Houou turned to Moon, Saturn, and Madoka. " _ **There will come a day when this host's life expires and when that day comes I shall return to the stars to continue my intended role: maintaining order in the universe. Until then, I will be this woman's protector.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Moon smiled hearing this. "Thank you, Houou."

Beerusmon shrugged. "Fine, do whatever. I don't care anymore."

Saturn whispered to Moon. "I still can't believe this Beerusmon actually appeared in our dimension. Seems gods have means of passing through dimensions in the Nexus."

"Yeah, but thankfully we won't need to fight him since he looks to have calmed."

Madoka added with a smile. "For a cat god, he looks more like Anubis."

Moon chuckled. "Well, funny you mention that, there's..." Before she could finish, the roars of a reawakened SIN elicited their attention.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Omen of Doom**_ **)**

Everyone turned around as SIN floated up and regenerated its wounds.

"No, SIN's recovered!" The Chiimon alarmed them.

"Oh, right, we weren't done with this thing," Saturn readied her Silence Glaive.

"Then, we can finish where we left off!" Madoka added, taking out another arrow.

"Houou, would you mind? We need Mars back," Moon asked of the entity.

" _ **Of course.**_ " The Houou slipped right back into Houou Mars.

Snapping back to reality, Houou Mars gasped as Beerusmon floated next to her.

"I can't believe she's bonded with avatars. What makes you special?" Beerusmon asked her.

"Didn't she already just explain to you?" Houou Mars scoffed, keeping her attention on SIN. "How about sit back and let us do our thing?"

"You have quite the mouth on you, avatar, but no I won't let the bird take the glory!" The vexed purple cat flew ahead with Houou Mars following him. _Damn you, bird! She's only fast enough to catch up because you're augmenting her!_

 _ **'Worry less about me and my avatar, and concern yourself if you can beat this beast faster than I can.'**_

 _One of these days, Houou. I'll get the better of you!_

 _ **'Now that's no way to talk to your forerunners.'**_ The Houou taunted Beerusmon. _**'You also need to worry more about those Ascendants catching up to you than me.'**_

Beerusmon growled, knowing she's scanned his mind about his recent encounters with the Ascendant God and his friends.

 _Since when have you gotten this cheeky, you darn bird?!_

 _ **'Thank the current avatar I inhabit. Bits of her charming and sharp-tongued personality have rubbed off on me.'**_

 _Well, that explains it._

SIN unleashed an immense roar that spread throughout the Æther sea. Its roar would've crushed nearly anything in its path, but Moon's Silver Crystal, Madoka's barrier, Saturn's _**Silence Wall**_ , and Houou Mars' fiery cloak shielded them. Beerusmon even forged a divine barrier to protect him.

"Well, this should be splendid, though sadly will delay us from observing Tai and Matt's fight with Burizalor," Whismon said, floating next to the Chiimon. "Perhaps, you'd like to see how our Ascendant friends are faring, Chiimon?"

Whismon's staff orb projected the major battles back on dimension DF-616. The screen showed Omega X and Metalla X fighting Burizalor. The feed switched to the D3s, sans Max, fighting the Warlord.

"One last time! Let's restore order to the Nexus for Lady Cosmos!" Moon shouted as her Valkyrie Dagger glowed with light and extended into a sword. "SIN, it's over for you!"

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: DF-616/1:35 PM**_

Omega X and Metalla X double kicked Burizalor through a cloud. The tyrant turned the favor lobbing purple blasts at their direction. The Ascendants dodged the volley of Ki blasts. Omega X batted most of the blasts. A few stray ones headed straight for Metalla X, who blasted them away.

"Ok, that's about enough of our warm-up, don't you agree?" Burizalor asked.

"About time," Omega X muttered. "Matt, would you mind hanging back? There's a surprise I've been meaning to show our pasty lizard friend here."

"You're going to jump straight into _that_? Fine, just don't screw up or I'm coming back in."

"Sure."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Golden Freeza Takes the Stage**_ **(0:00 – 2:13))**

As Metalla X floated away, Burizalor looked at him and Omega X inquisitively.

"Most curious, you've been hiding something from me? Now this I have to see, Taichi," the tyrant chortled waiting for Omega X's grand unveiling. "Just fair warning, I've been holding back just like you."

"Figured you would, it's the same dance all over again."

"Well deduced for a simpleton such as yourself."

"Then, why don't we get this over with, Burizalor?"

"Simians first."

Omega X clenched his fists and tensed his body, tapping into that reserved power within. This power surged and coursed through him. Then, a thick cyan aura folded over him. From this aura, a pillar of light shot out of him. The cyan aura thickened like a cake layer and broke into pieces, unveiling Omega X's new Ascendant form. The new form, matching the color of his cyan aura hue, gave him lighter blue hair. The hair and structure was identical to the first Ascendant form, with the obvious cosmetic differences being his new blue hair. The new form boasted a more vibrant and electrified blue aura, unlike the fiery red blazing aura the Ascendant God form used.

Burizalor's face contorted, conveying a little distress seeing a different-colored version of the first Ascendant form he had been accustomed to. Mental flashbacks of Omega X's first transformation burned in his mind repeatedly, making him unhinged for those few moments.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the D3s kept the Warlord occupied long enough for Max to uveil his 'surprise' for the villain. Max, too, stood enveloped in a cyan light, which caught the Warlord's attention.

"So, you're going to use that form?" Sam muttered, pivoting over to Max.

"But, that form's so limiting for you, Max," Keke reminded her friend. "You haven't fully mastered it since our last dimension trip."

"I know the risks," Max sighed deeply, slightly regretting his decision to use Super Ascendant God form. "There's a good chance I'll burn out quicker than Tai, but this is the quickest way we're going to end the Warlord. 'Cause, Warlord, I know you're holding a bulk of that new power RedNovaDemon bestowed you. Why not show us already?"

Warlord chuckled and grinned evilly. "Ah, very good, Max. I'm glad we've decided to thrown down the final chips in place. But, learning this form is limiting for you, well I'm relieved. Because..."

"Just shut up and get to it already," Max demanded. "Or, I'll do you what Kensuke did: a nice ol' nut crusher?"

Cringing, the Warlord clenched his fists and prepared to transform. The D3s took no chances and fired blasts at Warlord to keep him from transforming. Max hastily dashed forward for a frontal attack.

"Stop me if you can, but I vow to kill you once and for all with the power RedNovaDemon granted me!"

xxxxx

Omega X sported a condescending smirk to Burizalor. "Well, what do you think?"

Regaining his composure, the tyrant scoffed in response. "So, what is this? Some Ascendant with blue hair dye?"

The blue-haired Ascendant chuckled. "It's a little more complicated than that. You don't have the patience for the full story, so let's say I got a taste of of the Ascendant God, and now I've learned to tap into that power myself. Guess now you can call this _Super_ Ascendant God."

"Not bad at all, Taichi. If I haven't evolved into a new level myself, then this might've proven hazardous for me."

"I think it's time you stop talking and start showing, Burizalor."

Burizalor posed and lowered his hands. "Just know when this is over, you'll share the same fate as that other Taichi I destroyed."

"Wait, what...?!" Before Omega X could finish, the fiendish red aura flashed out of the digital tyrant and this light changed into gold right before the Super Ascendant God's eyes. _What does he mean destroyed another me?!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Golden Standard**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Uh oh, Burizalor just let the cat out of the bag. Now DFK!Tai is most curious about this other him (tri!Taichi). Wonder where this will lead to...?

Yes, finally the Super Blue transformation has come to the DFK universe! I'm just keeping it simple: _Super_ Ascendant God instead. In hindsight, it's a good thing I called the red hair simply Ascendant God. At least, it's not redundant like Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (often jokingly called Super Cyan or Super Cyan God).

Tai/Omega X isn't the only one to receive the Super Ascendant God form, but now Max has! Now, I know that one question is linger in your thoughts: How/when did he get this form? There's still story beats that need to be told in my _Cross Generations_ fic. One chapter will show/explain Tai and Matt's training with Whismon.

Another will be chapter focused on the D3s venturing into their old universe where they meet a group of old nemesis that they faced before a Nexus disaster perpetrated by the Warlord destroyed their dimension. Max Acorn, if you're reading this, yes I'll be doing a chapter where the D3s and company fight the Daemons to settle their unresolved conflict in _Cross Generations_! Don't get too excited yet though. That will come with time since CG is being released monthly and at this rate will be a while before I cover the D3s/Daemons final battle. I'm looking at possibly a chapter between the 9th and 12th chapters for this one. There you'll see how Max becomes Ascendant God/Super Ascendant God.

At last, the Houou and Beerusmon meet. Two Gods of Destruction. An age old cat and bird rivalry is renewed. Houou explains her reasoning for taking on Sailor Mars as a host and why she's ceased being a destruction force. Finally, I'm proud to say there's someone that's been able to put the lazy cat in his place. Cause let's be honest Beerus would learn the hard way if he messed with the Phoenix Force. Same logic applies here.

The chapter is clock full of other transformations. How can I forget about the Advanced Beast Biomergers? Just like the Super Ascendant God form, these new forms for the Beast Tamers were introduced in my friend's _Shinnen: New Year_ fic, and in Guilkatomon's case introduced in _D-Reaper's Fury_ and Maxacorn's _The Return of the Digital Warlord_ fic. Rika, Henry, and Himura's Advanced Biomerger training will probably be shown in _YYGDM: Gaiden_ or in _Cross Generations_ (and it may most likely be the latter). So you get to see how they become Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon.

If you follow YYGDM, the Beast Tamers (bonded with their spirit animals) evolution line are akin to the Legendary Warrior evolution line. The Beast Tamers have their Human forms and Beast forms. Once they Biomerge with their Digimon again, they achieve the Beast Biomerger stage, which would be their A-Hybrid form. Their Advanced Biomerge stage is pretty much equivalent to the Z-Hybrid stage. So, what makes their Susanoomon? Three words: the Golden Kirin.

Valkyrie Brunhilde Mizuchi (was Loch Ness but was convinced to alter by LazerWulf) Mode: Much like what you see. MetalSeadramon becomes an battle armor-up for Brunhilde in my upcoming _Valkyrie Advent_ fic (if you follow YYGDM). Consider this a spoiler and a taste of what's to come for Kotori/Brunhilde in that fic.

Also can't forget the D3's Kaijuu Digimon showing off their Ultimate forms. Can they go the distance and hit Mega-level before this insane fic is over? Perhaps and we shall see!

I know I'm throwing a bunch of transformations out here, but keep in mind this story takes place after a series of other events I'm still writing (and yet have to write). So, please bear with me if you can once _Cross Generations_ goes further and _Valkyrie Advent_ is released.

Whoa, and how can I forget? War Machine and a certain Norse god make their DFK (MCU tied-in) on screen debuts!

Ok, is that all? Yeah, that's it. Next chapter should be chaotic. The Fiends unveil their new forms, including the digital tyrant going Oscar Trophy on all of us. The mini-boss and grunt battles should be mostly resolved, leaving just the Three Fiends to deal with and a startling revelation in the end.

Until the next update, send a review! See you soon!


	7. The Golden Standard

**A/N:** I apologize for the delays. If I wasn't preoccupied with streaming some shows and working on my other fics, this one would already be done.

Now that one fic (Apophis) is done, I can shift gears with this story and hopefully finish. Just three chapters to go.

Before we start, a quick response to Generic Reviewer about the last _Apophis Rising_ chapter. Nope, that mysterious evil organization (the anomalous forces at work in _Cross Generations_ ) isn't behind this. Those dark flames belong to something else entirely. That's all I can tell. My lips are sealed.

And to answer my West Coaster/Rogue mini-survey: Penny, Nick, Lance, and Neuromancer would be my picks. Carmen gets honorable mention.

Now we return to _Resurrection B_ and _Episode of Fiends_.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Grauman's Egyptian Theatre/Los Angeles, California/Dimension: Character Corner/Real Life: February 2016**_

Nyarla continued trolling the non-villain guests. He went on to further incite irritation from the Duelists, especially Seto Kaiba.

Nyarla: Oh, c'mon now! Didn't you like changing your voices to match your Abridged counterparts? I've been meaning to do that...

Joey: Hold on, I seem to remember those creeps Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood talking like them Abridged selves.

Nyarla: Yes, well, that was my doing.

Tea: So, it was you?

Nyarla: Yep, and I still haven't changed them back. I like their Beavis and Butthead impressions.

Yugi: I'd call that a dick move, but they're Rex and Weevil. Who cares about them.

Joey: Yeah, just don't change our voices, got it?

Nyarla: A pharaoh's honor. (crosses fingers behind back)

Dramon X (grumbles): Man, that asshole is just trolling us.

Metalla X (scoffs): And I'm supposed to be the resident asshole around here. He's taken over my shtick.

Angemon X: I don't think even the Fiends are appreciating him taking away their spotlight.

Max: Well, can't hog the fun all to yourself.

Gojiramon: You said it, Max!

Sedna (to Dramon X): So, brother, I'm surprised you're here. Where's Christina at?

Dramon X: Was supposed to bring snacks, but I think she's busy signing autographs. She's a growing international idol star.

Taichi (tri.) (whines): Oh, am I really dead in this fic or what?

Wreck-It-Ralph: Do ya really wanna know, man?

Cloud: At least we're getting some spotlight fun in this movie, aren't we, guys?

Barret: You bet your spiky-haired ass.

Tifa: Being guest stars in this movie is much appreciated.

Cloud: Much like our rising fame in TeamFourStar's _Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged_!

Tifa (grins): Yeah, where I'm a cold bitch and make you cry like a whiny bitch.

Cloud: Hey, that's not funny, Tifa.

Barret: Is to us!

Nyarla (appears in front of the FFVII trio): Well, why don't we reprise a scene from that show? (uses magic to give the FFVII trio their Abridged personalities and voices) Now, speak!

Cloud: Hey, what was that for...? (realizes his voice is now Justin Briner's) Oh craaap! My voice!

Tifa (chuckles in Sarah Ann Williams' snarky tone): Well, now who sounds like a whiny bitch now?

Cloud: No, change us back!

Barret (using Antfish's voice): More like a big fuck-up, ain't ya, Cloud?

Cloud: Change us back!

Nyarla: Why? I'm having so much fun like this. Go on, Tifa, cut him down.

Cloud: No, besides verbally owned you at the end of Season 1. So, no take backs for you, Tifa!

Tifa: Then, I'll just come up with new ways to torment your pathetic emo self in Season 2 then, eh?

Cloud (to Nyarla): You're changing us back now!

Nyarla (sighs): Fine, fine, quit whining, geez. (snaps his fingers and the FFVII trio are turned back to normal)

Cloud: I'm me again!

Barret: I didn't act any different.

Tifa: Well I'm less of a bitch. Too bad.

Robin: Sheesh, this is too much.

X: I knew lots of crazy stuff happens in this universe.

Zero: Did you forget where we're at, X? This is the Cornerverse.

As Nyarla is laughing and soaking up all the jeers from the non-villains, the Three Fiends aren't taking to their guest's show-stealing gags.

Warlord: Why that spotlight stealing ass munch!

Cyrus: Making a fool out of our guests, eh? They're ours to heckle!

LadyMyotismon (to the Fiends): You three aren't going to take this lying down, are you?!

Virus (grins and rubs his chin): I don't know. I'm quite liking his heckling style.

Burizalor (slaps his tail down): No, we won't stand for this nonsense! (takes microphone) Hey, you there!

Deadpool (sits up): Ooo, ooo, me?! I knew I'd get your attention...!

Warlord: Not you Wade! Sit your ass down!

Deadpool sits back down and grumbles.

Deadpool: Dick.

Cyrus (to Nyarla): You trying to upstage us at our own premiere show? Well, we aren't going to take it!

Nyarla (looks around and points to himself): Who me? Hey, I'm just here trying to have fun for shits and giggles!

Burizalor: Heckling is our gig. You sit down with the rest of the guests.

Nyarla: And if I don't?

Warlord: Then, consider yourself on our shit list.

Cyrus: And of course this means war.

Nyarla (teleports near the stage): You want to settle this? Right here and now?

Fiends: Yes!

Nyarla (is about to answer): …ahhh, how about after these movie segments?

The Fiends realize it's movie sign again and everyone takes their seats.

Burizalor: Oh, yes, this is our shining moment, my fellow scumbags! Our _golden_ moment!

The big screen shows Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus powering up to their max power. Fiery golden auras blazed over the trio. Then, red energies of RedNovaDemon's power resonated around their golden auras.

Cyrus: This is it!

Warlord: The moment you've all been waiting for!

Burizalor: And back to our movie!

xxxxx

 _ **Act VII: The Golden Standard**_

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/Dimensions: DF-616/1:38 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Golden Freeza Takes the Stage**_ **(2:14 – 3:10))**

Everyone present on the island witnessed the digital tyrant's latest transformation unfold before them. A thick gold aura, which expanded like a raging inferno, enveloped the tyrant, who invoked the new power bestowed by RedNovaDemon. This new surge of power swept across, pushing anyone lesser than an Ascendant-level away.

Omega X and Metalla X, being the nearest to the tyrant, got a close-up unveiling for Burizalor's new ultimate evolution.

Once the golden flash of light dimmed, Burizalor stood posturing with arms out. Reflecting his rise in power, the tyrant's white biological armor converted into a shimmering golden state, which covered all but his face, hands, and feet. His eyebrow ridges became more pronounced. Though his form and stature remained similar to his base form, outside the skin color change, the skin not covered in gold were dark purple. He retained the purple chitin plates, but lost the ones that once adorned his shoulders. The plates on his shoulders and shins became more oval-shaped. Also as a result of his transformation, he grew several inches taller and gained a slight increase in muscle mass.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Golden Freeza's Theme**_ **)**

Omega X became flabbergasted by this. "His new power! It's amazing!"

Metalla X balked. "Burizalor has a new form?!"

 _'Well, so the bastard finally tapped into a new power. Didn't think he'd actually bother to train, but color me surprised.'_ Yamato commented.

The others shared the same distress and shock as the two Ascendants.

BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, and Sheila ceased fighting with the remaining foot soldiers to gaze upon Burizalor's new transformation.

Arriving by air, Sora & Phoenixmon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, and Dorothy & Avengemon also witnessed the tyrant's golden transformation.

"Oh god, that's really Burizalor?!" Izzy blanched at the tyrant.

"Quite the paint job," HerculesKabuterimon remarked.

"This isn't time for jokes, HerculesKabuterimon!" Phoenixmon snapped at him.

"Sorry..."

Sora could only grit her teeth and hold back her fear, constantly reminded of being slain by this monster's hand. She snapped out of it as soon as she saw Omega X.

"Oh, there's Tai!" Dorothy sighted her instructor and adoptive father figure. Her smile faded once her eyes fell on Burizalor. "And that's Burizalor? He's so strong."

"I can't even gauge this bastard's power properly," Pikkan scowled.

"Me either, his power's in dimensions apart from ours!" BanchoLeomon assessed Burizalor.

"He's truly a monster," BW mumbled.

"Yeah, hey, shouldn't we be pounding on mooks right about now? Yeah... I think I'm better off doing that!" Sheila cried out.

Mimi slipped behind rocks out of fear. "Oh god, that gold color on him has got to go."

"He's totally ripping off our Ascendant friend's gold color," Rosemon reproved of Burizalor's new color choice. "It's like he's mocking Tai, Matt, and the others."

Jacomon gulped as he and Ryo (DF-616) stayed low with Mimi and Rosemon.

Ignoring the distressed looks and snide remarks from his enemies, Burizalor maintained a focused glare on Omega X.

"I know gold's a bit gauche, but I wanted to ensure you grasp my new position across the multiple dimensions. And for the sake of your delicate mind, let's keep the name simple as _Golden Burizalor_."

 **(End theme)**

"Golden Burizalor, huh? Not so original," Omega X muttered sarcastically.

"Very funny, Taichi. Allow me to remind you this iteration has far more to it than a shimmering facade."

"Yeah, I noticed. You're a lot more powerful than I was expecting, Burizalor. It's got my curiosity piqued."

Burizalor smirked evilly. "This will be quite the epic battle, my old nemesis."

"Sure as hell won't be easy. And when this over, you're going to tell me about this other me you mentioned earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm saving that for a big reveal."

Omega X clenched his fists. "Matt, would you mind not interfering in this one? He's got a few questions I need answered."

"Is this about this other you he mentioned? He's playing you, Tai," Metalla X warned him. "If there was another you he sought out, he would've killed him by now. Burizalor hates you so much that any other counterpart would've set him off and attack in blind fury."

"Yeah, but still I need to know. X's already told me there's other Tais out there in the Nexus. I have to know which one Burizalor's hinting at."

BanchoLeomon and Pikkan's keen ears picked up on their conversation.

"You heard that, BanchoLeomon?"

"Yeah, Burizalor's found another Tai and possibly keeping hostage."

"Yeah, but where and what dimension did Burizalor discover?" BW wondered.

Sora cupped her ear. "I wish I knew what they were talking about."

"Something about another Tai," Izzy replied. "I couldn't make out the rest."

"You can hear them all the way up here, Izzy?"

"Just a little, but it's imperative now we have to keep our distance. We're just gonna get caught up in the crossfires of their fight," the Bearer of Knowledge stated, beckoning HerculesKabuterimon to keep his distance.

"Sora! Tai told me to protect you in case he's about to fight somebody strong," Dorothy said, descending with Avengemon. "C'mon, we can watch from a safer distance."

"Well, Sora?" Phoenixmon asked.

Nodding, Sora ordered Phoenixmon to follow Dorothy and Avengemon.

Covered in a healthy blue glow, Omega X quickly dropped into a battle stance and faced down Burizalor. In response to the Ascendant, Burizalor produced a blaze of fiery orange and red.

xxxxx

 _ **Near Odaiba/1:40 PM**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **One-Winged Angel**_ **)**

At that exact moment, the Digital Warlord finished his transformation. Max held his ground being nearest to the Warlord. The others kept a safe distance from the output of power the Warlord unleashed.

As the gold sheen of light faded, the Warlord emerged looking like Safer Sephiroth. His face, not only becoming more terrifying, took on Helletic Hojo's appearance with his goggles fused into his eye's veins. A massive right wing formed and jutted from his right shoulder blade. The wing looked more demonic than angelic, unlike Sephiroth's.

"Good god..." Keke looked on, covering her mouth in horror.

"Man as if it wasn't already stealing Sephiroth's shtick!" David cried out.

"Yeah, this is ridiculous!" Kara shouted.

"Pfft, like that's supposed to scare us," Tike concealed his fear behind a fake smug grin.

"Guys, it's ok if you want to be afraid. Even I'm uncertain about the Warlord's strength now," Max revealed. "But, I know for certain he's strong enough to take me on now."

"And your chances?" Sam asked him.

Max shook his head dismissively. "Not very good."

Warlord chortled as he opened his eyes. "I'm pleased to hear you're uncertain about your chances. This new power of mine wouldn't be possible without The Crimson Devil offering his unholy power to me and my cohorts." He casted a frightening gaze on each of the D3s. "My aura allows me to sense your fear. You can't hide... especially you, you little shit stain." He pivoted toward Tike.

Tike gulped. "Who are ya calling a shit stain?!"

"My apologies. You're right. That was uncalled for. How about little ass-munch?"

"Fuck off!" Tike retorted.

"Yeah, we're not afraid of you, asshole!" Kara snapped.

Sam clenched his fists, growling. "Unc, you're willing to go this far just to kill us, but don't you count us out yet!"

"I hope so, nephew, because I want you all to fight me with your best. I expect no less!" The Warlord bellowed. He then pointed to himself and smirked. "Oh, and since I'm in this form, you should refer to me as Safer Warlord."

"Safer Warlord, Safer Sephiroth, same difference," Tike scoffed.

Max beckoned the others back. "This one's mine, guys, but if I'm in trouble don't hesitate to jump in."

"Please remember you can't use that Super Ascendant God form for extended periods," Sam reminded him. "Knowing my unc, he's going to exploit that."

"I know," Max nodded as he dropped into a battle stance. He looked over his shoulder, seeing MechaGodzillamon and the others still fighting ModifiedGiganmon. "I'll try finish this as quickly as I can. MechaGodzillamon, you do the same!"

Wasting no time getting into the action, Max launched himself straight into Safer Warlord. Safer Warlord catapulted straight into Max and fired a volley of blasts at his direction. Max evaded the incoming blasts. He flew at Safer Warlord and decked him square in the face. This dazed Safer Warlord enough for Max to grab him and toss him into the air.

Max cupped his hands and prepared to fire off a _**Tsunami Wave**_. Safer Warlord recovered fast and phased out. Max caught on and spun around catching Safer Warlord flying from the rear. Safer Warlord unleashed a _**Shadow Flare**_ at Max's direction.

Max forged dual Ki blasts and stopped Safer Warlord's attack before it got him. As the villain's attack broke through Max's blasts, Max narrowly dodged and phased out. Max reappeared above Safer Warlord. He surprised Warlord by clobbering him over his head. Max sent Safer Warlord crashing to the ground.

"Yeah!" Tike, Kara, and David cheered him on.

Sam and Keke watched silently.

Rising from a crater in the ground, Safer Warlord chortled evilly and floated up to meet Max.

"That was very good, Max Kamiya. Yes, as I suspected, the blue color hair dye isn't just some cosmetic makeover. No, your strength has grown a thousand fold! I'm so glad we can finally settle our long score. This is how it should be."

Max furrowed his brows. "Touche, but you won't even exist anymore after this."

"Ohoho, now that's a bold statement. Then, try and put me ten feet under then!"

Taking up Safer Warlord's challenge, Max rocketed up to attack him. Safer Warlord anticipated his hated rival's frontal attack and forged a barrier to protect him from Max's earth-shattering force. Max reared back and fired a barrage of blasts at Safer Warlord's barrier. Max relentlessly kept firing. Safer Warlord augmented his barrier and taunted him.

"Try all you want, you won't break through these defenses!" Safer Warlord taunted as he fired back all the Ki blasts Max used.

 _Damn! His barrier was able to absorb my blasts! And he's reflecting them back at me!_ Max thought while catching and intercepting every blast.

A few stray blasts bypassed Max, but the D3s quickly stopped the blasts from causing collateral damage.

Safer Warlord dropped his barrier and cackled. "Since we seems adamant about killing me, why don't we relocate? I've got the perfect location where we can resolve our long-running feud."

"Might be better off, Max," Sam addressed his friend. "Besides, if we all cut lose, we'll cause further damage here."

"Yeah, and who's to say there's any bystanders still left?" Keke said.

Safer Warlord shrugged and replied sardonically. "I can care less about the ants. All I care is killing you, my dear D3s."

"Fine. Where do you have in mind?" Max demanded from his enemy.

Upon hearing this, the Warlord answered wearing a fiendish grin. "In another dimension. Dimension DAT-05 to be exact."

The D3s were initially confused as to what the Warlord implied, but Max knew exactly what world he alluded to.

"You mean _that_ world?" Max asked with worry.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **BebiMephistomon's Realm**_

 **(Cue Powerglove –** _ **Birth of a God**_ **(2012 version))**

The third Fiend unveiled his new transformed state as the golden light faded off him. Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Mystic Celesta, and WarAngemon were taken aback over Cyrus' upgrade form.

The new and improved Cyrus emerged much larger than before. He resembled Bizarro Sephiroth, a grotesque form that was more alien-like than fallen angel in appearance. Cyrus' real form sat atop of the gigantic body.

"You've got to be kidding!" WarAngemon blanched at grotesque sight of the newly evolved Cyrus.

Mystic Celesta gripped her head, quivering as she sensed Cyrus' newfound dark power. "This dark power... it's so overwhelming! I can sense that evil demon's power!"

Sedna turned to Mystic Celesta. "An evil demon's power?!"

Mystic Celesta's eyes widened as she noticed RedNovaDemon's essence surrounding Cyrus. She wailed and instinctively fired blasts at Cyrus' direction. Cyrus propelled himself forward and absorbed the impact of the blasts.

"Kari! Calm down!" Angemon X called out to her.

"GET AWAY!" Mystic Celesta screamed fearfully as her white aura resurfaced in response to the RedNovaDemon's power. "STAY AWAY!"

"KARI!" WarAngemon flew across and pushed Mystic Celesta aside from being crushed by Cyrus.

"Kari! Is she ok, TK?!" Sedna turned and asked him deeply concerned for the Bearer of Light.

"She's getting all worked up. I can't tell if this is Homeostasis making her react this way, but it could be her light reacting to the darkness emanating from Cyrus!"

Cyrus cackled evilly and hovered over his adversaries. "Yes, much like my colleagues, I've been bestowed RedNovaDemon's power. And look at me now, I've reached a new pinnacle! In this form, you may call me Bizarro Cyrus!"

"Whoopee. You haven't beaten us yet," Angemon X said, brandishing his sword. "If you're done talking, I'd like to get to killing you now."

"Oooh, scary," Cyrus taunted Angemon X. "Like father, like son..."

"Nah see unlike my dad, I get the job done faster."

"Interesting. Well, perhaps you can prove that when we relocate. I've found us the perfect location to settle our differences once and for all."

"Where?" Sedna asked.

"Dimension: DAT-05. I think you'll enjoy the renovation we've done to the place."

Meanwhile, Dramon X and Dai-Valkyrie Orcus were quickly ambushed by BebiMephistomon, who materialized behind them. The Apocalymon reincarnate raised his sword and attempted to cut Dramon X in two.

"Ken!" Orcus cried out.

At that moment, Dramon X's Digivice lit up and responded to the threat. Out from the Digivice came CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and OmegaShoutmon. They quickly pushed Dramon X and Orcus aside. CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon readied their weapons against BebiMephistomon.

"You two ok?!" CyberBeelzemon asked Dramon X and Orcus.

"Yeah, thanks!" Orcus answered quickly.

"We couldn't stand by and let this monstrosity take advantage anymore. We're ready to fight," Titaniamon said, raising her sword to BebiMephistomon.

"As strong as we've become, I don't think we stand a chance against this freak," OmegaShoutmon said, standing up. "But, that doesn't mean we won't try and fight back!"

As BebiMephistomon prepared to attack, he heard Cyrus' beckoning.

"BebiMephistomon, it's time we part from this realm. We'll be continuing our battle in a new location!"

Upon hearing Cyrus' order, BebiMephistomon disassembled into pieces. The creature reformatted himself next to Cyrus.

"Keep up with us if you can!" Cyrus challenged the group. "Slaves, we're relocating! Follow us!"

The Infected Pokemon ceased their fighting with Red and his Pokemon. They quickly joined Cyrus and BebiMephistomon.

"No, they're getting away!" Red shouted, amassing his Pokemon friends together.

Wasting no time, Cyrus used his portal device and opened up a wormhole behind them.

"After them!" Angemon X rallied the others.

"You're not getting away with those Pokemon!" Red yelled out at the villains.

" _They won't get far!_ " Mewtwo focused intently on freeing the Infected Pokemon.

"Kari, are you able to go?" WarAngemon asked, tending to her.

"Yeah, just his aura had me stunned for a minute there," Mystic Celesta stood ready to fight.

"Don't care where it takes us, I just wanna kick their asses and free those Pokemon," Dramon X stated and headed straight for the portal.

"Ready, guys?" Sedna asked everyone.

The group jumped through the wormhole that sent them into the aforementioned DAT-05 dimension, which Cyrus alluded to.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Yumenoshima/1:44 PM**_

 **(Cue** _ **Alive**_ **(Goku vs. Superman) by Brandon Yates)**

Omega X and Burizalor's fight got underway with a bang. Both flew at one another at the exact same time. Both went for straight punches. Omega X and Burizalor countered their punches with their arms. Omega X caught Burizalor with a gut punch, causing the tyrant to double over. Burizalor socked Omega X's face and gut punched him in return, dealing a great deal more pain to the blue-haired Ascendant.

Both exchanged quick blows, but it was Burizalor who gained the upper hand. He punched Omega X hard, sending him sailing far away from the island and toward the sea port near Odaiba.

Burizalor swiftly phased behind Omega X. Omega X instinctively turned to punch him, but the golden tyrant snatched his hand with ease. Burizalor stretchered his tail and ensnared Omega X, tying him up on a noose. Omega X gagged and struggled to break loose from the tyrant's tight grip. When all else failed..

 _ **Crunch!**_

He bit the end tip of Burizalor's tail, as a case of deja-vu from Planet Spira.

Burizalor cringed and yelped. "Gah! Why you disgusting primate!" He quickly gnawed on Omega X's head like a rapid dog.

Omega X kicked his foot into Burizalor's face several times. "Hey, do I look like a chew toy?! Now who's the nasty one?!"

Burizalor swung his tail around, preparing to attack, but Omega X landed a hard kick to his back. This was enough to force Burizalor to loosen his tail grip. As Omega X slipped out of Burizalor's hold, he phased behind the golden tyrant.

"What?!" Burizalor blanched.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X chopped the back of Burizalor and stunned him. Spinning around, Omega X went for a spinning back elbow, which Burizalor quickly caught. Omega X struggled to push his elbow forward against the tyrant's hand.

"Don't get too cocky!" Burizalor chastised him.

 _ **Bam!**_

Burizalor side kicked him. This stunned Omega X enough for Burizalor to unload a flurry of punches on him.

 _ **Wham!**_

 _ **Bam!**_

Seizing advantage of Omega X's dazed state, Burizalor forged a sizable energy wave in his right palm and planted into Omega X's gut. He let loose a quick beam that impacted Omega X. He shot through the thick smoke cloud billowing from his last attack and tail-whipped Omega X's face, sending him crashing back to Yumenoshima.

 _ **Boom!**_

Burizalor raised a finger and fired off repeated _**Death Beams**_ , spraying the whole vicinity where Omega X was. After finishing blasting the spot, he meticulously eyed the billowing smoke covering the area. His eyes caught the healthy blue aura floating through the smoke. Omega X emerged.

The blue-haired Ascendant propelled toward Burizalor. Anticipating an attack, Burizalor went for a frontal assault.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Omega X phased out, faking out the golden tyrant. As Burizalor turned, Omega X clubbed his back and sent him crashing into the sea.

 _ **Sploosh!**_

Omega X eyed the waters and waited for the tyrant to pop out, which he predictably did. Burizalor rocketed up and attacked Omega X. Both traded rapid fisticuffs and kicks. The golden one once again gained the upper hand. He punched Omega X and punted him into a rock face.

Omega X shot up as he and Burizalor locked up. Both tried to overpower the other in a test of strength. Grinning evilly, Burizalor pushed Omega X's aside and kneed his gut. Omega X kicked Burizalor's head.

 **(End theme)**

Both combatants went at it, trading fast fisticuffs and kicks that rattled the entire vicinity. Their attacks produced shock waves that parted the sea and caused quakes near the island. The sky rattled under their intense battle.

 **(Cue Maximum the Hormone –** _ **F**_ **(Instrumental) (0:27 – 1:43)**

Burizalor punted Omega X away, sending him flying into Odaiba. The golden tyrant pursued his would be opponent into the Odaiba streets. The other heroes who stayed behind watched streaks of blue and golden light flying over them.

"Hey, did you guys catch that?!" Ultima X caught the two streaks.

"Yeah, that blue streak of light... this is going to sound hard to believe, but that's Tai!" Zordiark X exclaimed.

"No, I recognize that power anywhere!" Ultima X said. "But, holy crap, that other one's just narrowly stronger than Tai!"

"It has to be Burizalor," Sonja added, barely awakening. "I felt a similar power not too far from here."

"That explains the tremors and the explosive light in the distance," Yolei said.

"Who could the other one be?" Iron Man wondered.

"The Warlord," Zordiark X muttered. "That monster's fighting X, Sam, and the others."

"I don't know about y'all, but I don't think I want to get caught in their colossal fights," Iron Man chuckled nervously. "My armor won't do jack and shit, and besides Jack just left town."

"Don't worry, Tai, X, and the others have this covered," Ultima X said. "We still have some civilians who need help. So, let's get going!"

xxxxx

Finding an empty street, Omega X landed. Burizalor descended near him. Omega X shot across and unloaded punches, which the golden tyrant dodged and parried easily. Burizalor straight punched Omega X. Omega X went for a few punches, but Burizalor dodged them. Both returned to unleashing quick fisticuffs.

Their fight brought about more shockwaves that rattled sections of Odaiba.

Omega X and Burizalor landed successive kicks. Both jerked away, leading to Burizalor unleashing an energy wave that cut through the ground. Omega X dodged the earth splitting beam and landed on the side. He gaped at the power the golden tyrant demonstrated, who proved himself to be a superior.

"Heh, was that too much raw power? I'm still getting used to this!" Burizalor gloated.

Propping back to his feet, Omega X readied for his next attack.

 **(End theme)**

Arriving not too far from their location, Sora & Phoenixmon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Mimi & Rosemon, Dorothy & Avengemon, Jacomon, and Ryo (DF-616) witnessed the face-off between the blue-haired Ascendant and the golden emperor.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude, but should we be this close?" Jacomon barely squeaked out.

"Why not? That's our friend out there fighting!" Mimi said. "No way we're missing this!"

 _Mimi, you've certainly developed more guts over time, it's almost scary._ Izzy thought.

"C'mon, Tai... oh... just wish there was more we can do to help," Sora muttered.

Just then, Metalla X arrived at the scene of the battle. He landed on a rooftop casting a meticulous gaze on Omega X and Golden Burizalor fighting.

"Look, Matt's here!" Izzy pointed to the Bearer of Friendship's presence.

"About time he got here," Mimi scoffed.

"Good, he can help if Tai needs it," Sora muttered, observing Omega X.

 _ **Bam!**_

Burizalor clubbed Omega X and sent him crashing through a building. Omega X landed in a heap of broken glass and debris. Stirring, Omega X raised his head breathing hard.

"Damn it, I knew this wasn't going to be easy."

Burizalor chortled over the Bearer of Courage's plight. "You say that like it wasn't obvious."

"Yeah, you've gotten much stronger," Omega X rose, eyeing the golden tyrant. "I worked hard to get to this level, but you caught on like nothing."

"Surely you aren't playing on my mercy. Not even Taichi can be that naïve, but I commend you for putting up a struggle, but I won't rest until I've had my revenge and there's far too many pieces to count! h

Hiding someplace where others can't see him, Sorbetmon snickered. "Yes, that's it, my lord."

Suddenly, Golden Burizalor turned and sighted Safer Warlord phasing near him.

"Ah, good I see you've taken on your new form, Burizalor."

"Same with you, Warlord. Then, it's time."

"Yes, time to hatch our next action."

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST –** _ **Pursuit**_ **)**

With that, Safer Warlord turned on his portal device, which opened a similar wormhole Cyrus summoned.

"What the hell is this about?!" Metalla X spat out.

"You're not planning on leaving already?!" Omega X yelled at the villainous duo.

"Quite the contrary, Taichi. We're inviting you to join us to fight in a more... wouldn't you say? Less cluttered battlefield?" Burizalor suggested.

"You were never one to care about causing collateral damage, Burizalor."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Taichi. I could easily wipe your dust ball of a planet anytime I wish, but I wish to savor my revenge further."

Safer Warlord turned to see Max and the D3s arrive. He also noticed ModifiedGiganmon flying toward his direction with the Kaijuu Digimon hot on his tail.

"Giganmon, we're departing to that other world we've easily conquered!"

Izzy repeated. "...other world they've easily conquered?"

Sora wondered. "What does he mean?"

"What in hell are you going on about? What other world have you conquered?" Metalla X demanded from his former boss.

Burizalor chortled and responded vaguely. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Does this have something to do with that other me you kept referring to earlier?!" The Bearer of Courage raised his tone, revealing anger.

"Quite dicking us around, you two," Max growled irritably.

"Fine if you wish to find out, then follow us. You'll get your answers there. Warlord, shall we?"

"After you."

Both villains jumped through the portal. The portal widened enough for ModifiedGiganmon to fit his gargantuan size.

"Go! After them!" Max ordered as he and Omega X pursued them.

Metalla X hastily powered up and rocketed straight into the portal. The D3s and their Kaijuu Digimon entered the portal.

"This is our chance!" Dorothy called out as she and Avengemon went straight for the portal.

"Dorothy!" Sora shouted as she and Phoenixmon went after her.

Suddenly, an explosive blast went off and blinded them.

"Augh! Can't see!" Phoenixmon roared, averting her eyes from the blinding flare.

"Where did that come from?!" Izzy wondered.

"Look! I see someone!" Dorothy barely caught the culprit, Sorbetmon, flying into the shrinking portal. "He's just went in! C'mon!"

While Sora & Phoenixmon and Dorothy & Avengemon passed through, the portal closed right on Izzy, Mimi, and their Digimon's faces.

"Ugh, so close!" Izzy cried out.

Mimi bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, but at least Sora and Dorothy made it through. Oh, I hope everyone can make it back." _Dimitri, Keke, Matt, Sora, Tai... everyone please make it back._

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a few Shadow Creeper remnants sighted Izzy, Mimi, Jacomon, Ryo (DF-616), and the others. They closed in taking advantage of the distracted group.

However, Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) turned around meeting the fiendish creatures.

"Jacomon?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time we get down to business, partner," Jacomon flashed a mischievous grin. "Galactic Council style!"

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

The Fiends' forces were nearly obliterated by the dimension YYGDM-01's heroes. Having already been accustomed to fighting various alien and digital invasion, the Fiends' forces was just another invasion force needed to be brought down.

Though a few of the invaders proved to be troublesome. Case in point, the DexDorugoramon that Omegamon and company fought now evolved into Dexmon. It emerged from its shelled cocoon with renewed strength. However, Omegamon Buster Mode (Omegamon and Buster Blader fusion), Athenamon Victory Mode (Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman fusion), Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, and Ravemon Burst Mode valiantly fought off Dexmon and its Dex Army.

 **(Cue Digimon Savers OST –** _ **Going! Going! My Soul!**_ **(TV Size))**

After taking a combined _**Buster Cannon**_ / _ **Giga Crusher**_ combo, Dexmon stumbled back and readied a counter blast. However, Masaru and ShineGreymon BM bumrushed Dexmon with reckless abandon.

"Yeah, don't even try it! You can make yourself big, all you've done is made yourself a bigger target!" Masaru roared fearlessly, rearing back his fist. With one punch to Dexmon's face, Masaru unleashed an immense force that staggered the Digimon.

This enabled ShineGreymon BM to descend from the air and slash Dexmon with his burning GeoGrey Sword. Dexmon attempted to stop with a barrier, but the intense energies from ShineGreymon BM and Masaru's hot-blooded spirit shattered its defenses. This enabled ShineGreymon BM to convert his GeoGrey Sword into a burning greatsword.

"Say goodbye, Dexmon!" ShineGreymon BM merged his burning shield and sword, forging an explosive power that slammed into Dexmon.

"Let him have it, ShineGreymon!" Masaru yelled out passionately.

"Allow us to give you an assist, Masaru!" Tai (YYGDM-01) stepped in. "Omegamon!"

Matt (YYGDM-01) added, encouraging his and Tai's Royal Knight. "This is where it ends!"

Davis (YYGDM-01) called out to Imperialdramon PM. "Get ready, Imperialdramon!"

Ken (YYGDM-01) beckoned him. "Do it, Imperialdramon!"

Dexmon powered his way through ShineGreymon BM's finishing attack. Taken aback, ShineGreymon BM prepared to unleash more firepower. However, Omegamon BM and Imperialdramon PM intervened.

"Still haven't finished him yet? Well, don't worry we're here!" Omegamon BM said, crossing both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon arms together. He called forth Buster Blader's power and combined it with his own. "Dexmon, this is where it ends for you!"

Imperialdramon PM summoned a long sword and readied his final attack.

Dexmon prepared for his final attack, but ShineGreymon BM, Omegamon BM, and Imperialdramon PM shot through Dexmon's attacks. Omegamon BM fired his _**Double Buster Cannon**_ , which shot through Dexmon's defenses and neutralized him. Imperialdramon BM brought down his sword and sliced through its core with _**Omega Sword**_. Finally, ShineGreymon BM finished Dexmon off with _**Corona Blaze Sword**_.

"Way to finish the fight, ShineGreymon!" Masaru pumped his fists up and howled.

"Good work, Omegamon!" Tai and Matt (YYGDM-01) cheered their Royal Knight on.

"Hell yeah! We beat him!" Davis (YYGDM-01) boasted.

"Another job well done, Imperialdramon!" Ken (YYGDM-01) congratulated him.

 **(End theme)**

Meanwhile, Athenamon VM and Rosemon BM finished off a few DexDorugreymon. MirageGaogamon BM and Ravemon BM took out remaining Dex Digimon.

"And with that, we finished the rest of Dexmon's forces," Athenamon VM took a deep breath, smiling. "Well done, Team DATS. We couldn't have won without each other."

Thomas, Yoshino, and Ikuto smiled in unison, watching their Digimon unite in victory.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth-W(est)/Yokohama/DATS Headquarters/Dimension: YYGDM-01-DS06**_

Back in Western Digital Realm's Earth, the DATS organization and associated cohorts witnessed Team DATS victory over the Fiends' forces.

Among them are Richard Sampson, Mika Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, Homer Yushima, and Suguru Daimon.

"All right, way to go Team DATS!" Mika and Megumi cheered in unison.

Homer smirked. "A good fight they put up."

"Indeed, but what matters most is Masaru's team ensured victory," Richard stated.

Suguru smiled proudly for his son. "Good show, Masaru. You've made this old man proud."

xxxxx

 _ **Earth-S(outh)/Shinjuku/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST –** _ **Chain Bastard**_ **)**

After catching and squeezing a Buriza soldier with her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_ , Dai-Valkyrie Venus quickly deleted the enemy. She turned to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yugi, Kaiba, Lyn, Joey, Tea, and Mai approach her.

"Seems we've cleared this whole vicinity," Venus informed them. "How about on your end?"

"All clear!" Kuwabara flashed her a thumbs up.

"The less I see of those alien monsters, the better," Mai remarked with disgust over the Xenomorphs.

"Glad we took those things out," Lyn added. "If the movies told us anything, they would've spread like the plague if left unchecked."

"Yes, we've cleared out area of the enemies," Yugi confirmed.

"Good, now let's go see if the others need our help," Venus nodded, taking out her communication watch to send messages to the other Senshi.

xxxxx

After blasting down remnants of the Xenomorphs, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter pulled back Mjolnir and checked back with Dai-Valkyrie Mercury.

"I just got a message from Venus! It appears we've whittled the enemy numbers down to minimal numbers," Mercury informed her.

"So just a few left, but piece of cake you can track them, Mercury."

"Indeed, I have a lock on them."

"That said, we're pretty much almost done," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Now, let's hope Sailor Moon, Mars, Saturn, Sedna, and the others get back soon."

Just then, Hiei and Kurama paused to reconvene with Jupiter, Mercury, and Kamen.

"How convenient for us to cross paths," Kurama noted. "Nonetheless, it's good you're all ok."

Mercury replied in kind. "Yes, thank you, Kurama. We're fine."

"Except I lost several swords slicing up those alien creatures," Hiei scoffed in irritation. "Remind me to forge acid-proof swords."

"Yeah, those things are a pain in the rear, huh, Hiei?" Jupiter shared her disdain for the Xenomorphs. "Between those and a Dalek we were fighting, I'll never look at them on TV the same again."

"How about we find any bystanders and see to their safety?" Kamen suggested a rescue party.

"That's a good idea and hopefully stop the enemy remnants, which there shouldn't be much left," Mercury said.

"Then, let's go and take action, my friends," Kurama proposed, using his acute fox senses to find the scent of civilians. "This way!"

"We'll follow along," Jupiter nodded.

As they group headed forward, Jupiter whispered Mercury.

"Speaking of those Daleks, it's times like this I wish Pluto and her friend John were here. Wherever they are now..."

The blue-haired Senshi sighed. "Yes, I know, but I'm sure they have their reasons for not being present. Or, for all we know they're in the Nexus helping to keep the Fiends' forces from entering other world. That's my hope at least."

Jupiter added. "And I hope that is the case."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Cammy and Aoshi met with Lance and Pharaohmon after clearing a area of Daleks.

"That's the last of them," Cammy said, using her seals to dispose the remains of the Daleks.

"Good idea, Cammy. Can't risk letting anyone take Dalek tech for their own nefarious means," Aoshi approved of Cammy's judgment.

 **(End theme)**

Lance jumped off Pharaohmon's shoulder and approached the duo.

"The other West Coasters couldn't make it?" Cammy inquired to him.

"They sent me and Pharaohmon head to help fight the invasion. They should be here to deal with the remnants," Lance informed the Neo-Spirit Detectives. "Glad to see you're ok."

"Thanks, Lance," Aoshi said. "Cammy, we should check on Kohana and Shingo. They might need some help on their end."

Nodding, Cammy turned to Lance. "Would you and Pharaohmon like to join us?"

"We'd be glad to be of assistance!" Pharaohmon said.

"Perhaps, there's room for more?" Came a voice belonging to one Ryo Akiyama (YYGDM-01).

The group looked up to see a golden-schemed Justimon with a helmet akin to Kamen Rider Ryuki. This was Ryo and Cyberdramon's Beast Biomerged form after being imbued with Ouryu's power. In this form, they are known as VoidJustimon.

"Ryo? Sure, there's always room for more," Aoshi replied.

"Have you heard from Takato and the others?" Cammy asked him.

"I haven't, but I hope they return home soon," VoidJustimon said. "Even if most of our enemies here are all but vanquished. Still, I wonder how they're faring now."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: FF7-97**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children –** _ **Those Who Fight Further**_ **)**

The battle with the Chimeric WEAPON raged on. Guilkatomon, Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode, and Cloud took it to the amalgamated behemoth. The other Advanced Biomerged Tamers, Shaka, YamiLeomon, Sailor Arctic Sedna & Andromedamon, and Team Avalanche aided the leading trio utilizing offense and defense.

With a swing of its Ruby tentacle arms, the Chimeric WEAPON batted away Shaka, YamiLeomon, and Andromedamon back. Inumuramon jumped up, summoning his _**Byakko Fang**_ , a weapon akin go the Tetsusaiga and forged from a Baihumon.

Inumuramon swiftly brought down his blade, cleaving off the WEAPON's right arm tentacle. The Chimeric WEAPON pivoted over and sighted Inumuramon. The behemoth took to the air using its wings and fired a intense beam, which cut through the surroundings forest.

Everyone dodged the destructive beam heading their way. But, the forest got caught in the wave of destruction and was set ablaze.

"The forest's gonna catch on fire! We need to put it out now!" Tifa called out.

"I'll take care of that!" Renrukimon declared as she flew up into the air and raised her arms to form a giant fan that resembled a reptile's scale. Bringing forth her _**Seiryuu Scale**_ , forged from an Azulongmon, she waved her fan and brought rain to the area, which put out most of the fire.

"And I'll get the rest!" Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode declared, using her MetalSeadramon's head to unleash her own _**River of Power**_ variation. She used this to extinguish the rest of the fire. "Whew, that takes care of the forest fire!"

Cloud nodded and turned facing Chimeric WEAPON. "Good now let's keep it from repeating that attack!"

Guilkatomon floated up to meet Chimeric WEAPON. "You want to fight fire with fire, I'm willing to accommodate, but let's keep nature out of this!"

The Chimeric WEAPON bellowed and launched a golden ray of light. Though Guilkatomon was able to evade, the beast's _**Diamond Flash**_ washed over the majority of the party. The rest of team Avalanche, YamiLeomon, and Andromedamon were caught in the light. They were repelled very quickly and casted aside.

"Andromedamon!" Sailor Arctic Sedna called out to her partner.

Andromedamon gingerly stood holding her bladed chain. "Don't worry, Arctic Sedna, I'm still able to fight."

YamiLeomon rose, holding his side. "Yeah, same, but can't really say the same for the rest."

"Oh good, Kouichi," Brunhilde MM sighed with relief. "You need to avoid that attack since it inflicts plenty of damage. I remember when I played the game, Diamond WEAPON was a pain in the ass!"

"Well, this isn't the game since the WEAPONS were never combined!" Inumuramon reminded her. "But, it still has every WEAPON's weaknesses I bet!"

Terryamon added, pounding his fists together. "And I figure we go after Ultimate WEAPON's head!"

"Good idea," Cloud concurred. "And I've got the Summon to do it."

"Then, let's hit him hard!" Guilkatomon declared.

With that, the Advanced Biomerged Tamers, Brunhilde MM, and Cloud made a battle formation. Brunhilde beckoned her steed, Grani, to give Cloud a ride. As Cloud got on Grani, Guilkatomon pulled out a red card and scanned it through his Digivice.

" _ **Card Slash!**_ Come forth, _**Grani**_!" Guilkatomon shouted as the red-armored steed reappeared for another battle since their latest dimension missions.

"Takato, Guilmon, and Suzaku, my friends, I have come to assist as you requested!" Grani (T) said in a sagely tone.

Guilkatomon mounted Grani (T). "Yep, we have an uphill battle now and we could use your Yuggoth Blasters!"

"As you command!" Grani (T) declared, gliding Guilkatomon toward Chimeric WEAPON.

Grani (K) snorted seeing the other Grani. "He thinks he can outdo me?"

Cloud took out and brandished his _**Ultima Weapon**_. "Let's go forth, my friends!"

Upon seeing Guilkatomon and Grani (T), Brunhilde MM chuckled. "Oh, how can I forget? Takato has his own Grani, too. Hate to say it, but his is cooler than mine."

Grani (K) grumbled. "Whose side are you on, Brunhilde?!"

"Yours and always yours, buddy, but I'm just being honest."

"Well, two can play it that way," Grani (K) said as red armor formed over his body. "Hang on tight, Mr. Strife!"

"Or, just call me, Cloud. I prefer that."

The Chimeric WEAPON opened fire and unleashed another destructive beam. The Advanced Biomergers, Brunhilde MM, and Cloud evaded the incoming beam. This time Terryamon summoned his _**Genbu Seed**_ , forged from an Ebonwumon, to divert another beam and sent it sailing into the sky.

"All right, let's take this thing apart!" Guilkatomon declared.

Grani (T) quickly bombarded Chimeric WEAPON with _**Yuggoth Blasters**_. Most of the blasts penetrated the behemoth's armored hide. The beast was able to absorb some, but most dealt a decent amount of damage to it. Chimeric WEAPON glided forward to blast Guilkatomon and Grani (T) head on, but the other Advanced Biomergers intercepted the behemoth.

Renrukimon landed a fierce kick to the Chimeric WEAPON's Sapphire fins, breaking off some of its armor. She then used her Seiryuu Scale to summon a massive thunder bolt, which impacted Chimeric WEAPON's Ultimate head.

As Chimeric WEAPON released a mouth beam, Inumuramon swung down his Byakko Fang and unleashed a force that deflected the WEAPON's attack at it. Chimeric WEAPON absorbed the impact of its own attack, but wasn't able to recover in time for Brunhilde MM to slash through one of its massive wings.

As half of its wing was slashed, it lost some flight mobility. The Chimeric WEAPON slowly descended.

"It's coming down, y'all!" Barret called to the other Avalanche members.

"Those friends of Kotori's are incredible!" Cait Sith added.

"And Kotori herself is one incredible woman," YamiLeomon remarked, smiling if one could discern behind his warrior mask. "I'd know because she's my woman."

"Andromedamon, we're going in and paying that giant jerk back!" Arctic Sedna said, taking out a wand with the Sedna symbol embellished on it.

"I'm ready, Arctic Sedna!"

As Chimeric WEAPON made a slow descent to the ground, Arctic Sedna and Andromedamon launched the next wave of attacks. Using her wand, Arctic Sedna summoned an ice Ahklut, an orca wolf, that slammed into the beast's hide and covered its lower extremities in sheets of ice. In response, the Chimeric WEAPON brought down its other Ruby tentacle arm to grab Arctic Sedna.

"Keep away from my princess!" Andromedamon howled fiercely, catching its tentacle arm with her chain. She held on tight, gripping her chain and tearing off the other tentacle arm using the blades.

"Good work, Andromedamon!" Arctic Sedna shouted as she shot up and kicked Chimeric WEAPON's shoulder armor. She broke off a section of the beast's diamond shoulder.

"Man, Karin and Dimitri's daughter never ceases to amaze me!" Terryamon exclaimed.

"She's like quarter-Ascendant, what's there not to be amazed with?" Renrukimon sighed. "And besides, she did us good breaking through the WEAPON's armor!"

"And we'll keep chipping away at its armor!" Guilkatomon shouted. "Cloud, let's see those knights at play!"

Nodding, Cloud used his Summon Materia to bring forth thirteen medieval knights, the _**Knights of the Round**_ , named after knights of King Arthur's Court. The knights assembled with their weapons, consisting of swords, hammers, and various instruments, ready to slay the beast.

"Go forth, Knights of the Round!" Cloud raised his Ultima Weapon.

Upon hearing Cloud's war cry, the knights bumrushed the Chimeric Weapon. The assembly of knights attacked with _**Ultimate End**_ relentlessly.

"Hey, there's no way I'm letting you hog the fun, Himura!" Shaka cried out as a golden aura covered her. She took to the air quickly and forged from her own Tenyou aura she summoned a claymore. "Himura, Kotori, let me show you how a Tenyou takes care of things!"

With that, Shaka launched herself toward the Chimeric WEAPON. Aiming straight for the beast's body, Shaka broke off more of its armor with her _**Celestial Claymore**_. She didn't stop there and struck the armored beast's chest with a double bladed strike.

The Chimeric WEAPON fired _**Shadow Flare**_ , to which Shaka countered forming her Tenyou cloak to protect her from the beast's attack. Shaka concentrated keeping her defenses up and augmenting her aura.

"Hang on, Yui!" Inumuramon shouted as he used his magnetic force to neutralize the Ultimate WEAPON metallic section. He then swooped down and drove his claws into the left eye of the beast.

Roaring in pain, the Chimeric WEAPON wildly swung its head around and threw Inumuramon off. He was immediately caught by Brunhilde MM.

"Thanks, Kotori."

"Nice job taking out one of the eyes!" Brunhilde MM praised his efforts. "No doubt we're weakening the big bastard, but we're still not out of the woods quite yet!"

"Then, we'll get out of those woods!" Tifa rallied Team Avalanche. "Team Avalanche, use your Limit Breaks!"

With that, Team Avalanche called forth their strongest limit attacks in conjunction.

Barret used _**Catastrophe**_. Tifa summoned her _**Final Heaven**_. Red XIII casted _**Cosmos Memory**_. Vincent converted into Chaos form and unleashed _**Chaos Saber**_. Cid used his _**Highwind**_. Yuffie casted _**All Creation**_. Cait Sith used _**Meteorites**_.

As all these attacks bombarded Chimeric WEAPON, the Advanced Biomergers followed through with their array of attacks.

YamiLeomon jumped up and cupped his hands forward, sending a black projectile blast with a lion's face. YamiLeomon's _**Shadow Lion's Roar**_ impacted the beast's Diamond waist. He then redirected attack and used it to break off the other Ultimate's wing.

Soaring through the air on Grani (T), Guilkatomon cupped his hands to the side and fired off _**Hazard Wave**_. The red beam impacted Chimeric WEAPON's chest and dealt sizable damage.

Renrukimon raised her arms as a giant yin-yang symbol materialized over her. With a snap of her fingers, the symbol spun around quickly, causing the black and white to converge to form a grayish color. From this symbol, a massive gray beam formed into the body of a giant fox. Summoning her _**Dualist Tao Fox**_ , Renrukimon caught Chimeric WEAPON with it.

Terryamon dropped down and punched the ground hard, summoning a rock protrusion. This rock protrusion opened up and from it came a volcanic-like meteor. Unleashing his _**Volcanic Meteor**_ , Terryamon sent the molten rock crashing into Chimeric WEAPON.

Inumuramon's Byakko Fang brimmed with destructive energies. He swung down his blade, sending a massive projectile that cut through the wind. Unleashing his _**Tiger Wind Claw**_ , Inumuramon's attack assumed the form of a tiger's claw that slashed through the Chimeric WEAPON.

Having taking enough of its enemy's attacks, the Chimeric WEAPON countered with _**Emerald Shoot**_ , which spread toward its opposition. While Guilkatomon & Grani (T), Brunhilde MM, and Cloud & Grani (K) were able to evade, the other Advanced Biomergers, Shaka, Andromedamon, and YamiLeomon weren't so lucky. The Advanced Biomergers were quickly knocked back into their human and Rookie Digimon forms. Shaka's barrier was not only neutralized, but she regressed back to Yui and DarkGabumon. Andromedamon was knocked right back into PinkPatamon. YamiLeomon turned back to Kouichi.

 **(End theme)**

"Ugh, that son of a bitch!" Rika cursed as she and Renamon recovered.

"No, Rika! All the damage we did is taking a toll!" Henry said, picking up Terriermon.

Himura put an arm over Inumon and stood smiling. "We've won this."

Arctic Sedna jumped up catching PinkPatamon. "We did good, PinkPatamon. You can rest easy now."

Kouichi stood and gave a thumbs up. "Finish this, Kotori!"

"Take him down, Takato and Kotori!" Yui encouraged them.

"Cloud!" Team Avalanche shouted in unison.

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers (Movie 2) OST –** _ **One Vision (BDT Size)**_ **)**

As the Chimeric WEAPON faltered, Guilkatomon, Brunhilde MM, and Cloud dove at the behemoth.

"Grani, combine with me!" Guilkatomon beckoned as Grani disassembled himself by command. Grani's pieces attached themselves onto Guilkatomon, forming into armor. A crimson aura enveloped over his body. The spiritual essence of Suzaku formed behind him. The Advanced Biomerger converted into his latest form, achieved during the dimension missions: Guilkatomon Exalted Mode.

"Mizuchi Mode conversion!" Brunhilde called out as a dark red aura enveloped her. As the red light faded, her MetalSeadramon armor converted into Leviamon's. She shifted right into her Leviathan Mode.

Chimeric WEAPON rose and fired another destructive beam. However, its timing couldn't have been worse as Guilkatomon Exalted Mode, Brunhilde Leviathan Mode, and Cloud swooped down to deliver a combo finishing blow.

Guilkatomon Exalted Mode swung his arms back, smashing both his fist and palm together to create an explosive light. Relying on a sudden boost of power, Guilkatomon EM sent his _**Spark Explosion**_ toward Chimeric WEAPON's blast, swallowed its attack, and bombarded the chimera beast.

Brunhilde Leviathan Mode brandished a long sword imbued with reddish flames. She dove down and shoved her Leviathan blade through Chimeric WEAPON's chest.

Cloud unleashed his _**Omni Slash**_ , helping deliver the finishing blow to Chimeric WEAPON.

Chimeric WEAPON let out a pained roar as streams of white light poured from its body. As its body destabilized, Chimeric WEAPON dissolved into red dust and faded. Shooting out from its body, five orbs of light, which were the essences of the WEAPONS, floated up and diverged back to their dormant domains.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST –** _ **Victory Fanfare**_ **)**

After slaying the Chimeric WEAPON, Guilkatomon EM, Brunhilde LM, and Cloud did their victory poses.

"Hahah, that'll stick it to that big jerk!" Terriermon cried out.

"Way to go, guys!" Yui cheered them.

"Well done, Kotori!" Kouji gave her props.

Brunhilde grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks, but we did it!" She turned to Cloud, who nodded to her.

"Thanks again for helping us, Kotori and Himura," Cloud said, shaking hands with Brunhilde.

"No problem, Cloud. We're happy to do it."

"So, where did the WEAPONS go?" Inumon wondered.

"Probably back to their resting places," Vincent surmised. "I doubt we'll be seeing them for a long time."

"Oh yeah! And if they do, we'll kick their sorry butts!" Yuffie boasted.

"Hey, Athena, you and PinkPatamon did great!" Yui complimented the Neo Kuiper and her Digimon.

"Yes, I have no doubt if your parents were here, they'd be proud," DarkGabumon added.

Arctic Sedna giggled and blushed. "Thanks!"

 **(End theme)**

Guilkatomon powered down back to Takato and Guilmon.

"Whew, that form takes us a lot out of us," Takato said, taking a few breaths. "I mean, we're sharing power with Suzaku and Grani."

"Yeah, with more training we'll get used to it," Guilmon smiled.

 _ **'Indeed, Takato. But, as Guilmon otherwise stated, this form will become easier to maintain for extended periods with time.'**_ Suzaku reminded the Tamer.

"Takato," Henry addressed. "So, when do we head back to our world?"

"Until Sedna, Ryo, or Kensuke come pick us up," Takato shrugged. "Guess we'll hang around here with Cloud until then."

"Then, it's likely their battles haven't ended," Kouichi added. "I do hope everyone else is ok back home."

"Likewise, Kouichi," Brunhilde concurred as she powered down. Betamon appeared in her hands.

"Let's hope Tai and the others beat Burizalor, the Warlord, and their cronies," Renamon said.

"You and me both, Renamon!" Inumon hugged her from behind, earning a loving pat on his paws from his lover.

Rika turned to Takato with a worried look. "I wish we can help them fight Burizalor, the Warlord, and that Cyrus guy. I hate being sidelined like this."

"Me, too, but that doesn't mean we can't still lend our support to Tai and the others!" Takato said being his overly enthusiastic self. "Let's give them our undying support and hope they beat the pants off those jerks!"

"Yeah! My parents, uncle Ken, and great uncle Tai are gonna win and come pick us up to celebrate!" Arctic Sedna added with her positive outlook on the situation. "Those bad guys are gonna get their butts kicked!"

Barret nodded, sporting a grin. "Now, I like this kiddo's bright attitude!"

"Reminds you of your loving daughter Marlene?" Red XIII asked, chuckling.

"That's not a bad thing," Tifa said, turning to Cloud. "Right, Cloud?"

"No, she sure surprised us and if she's capable of all that, her parents must be great warriors," Cloud said, eyeing Arctic Sedna conversing with Team Avalanche.

Takato looked up to the sky, watching a visual with the others. This screen displayed Omega X and company's war with the Three Fiends.

"C'mon, Tai, Max, and everybody else! You can beat these Fiends! Show them you mean business!" The Tamers yelled out, cheering them on.

xxxxx

Looking on from afar, Danzel and Marlene were elated to see Team Avalanche victorious with the Tamers.

Also not far off, the spirit of Aerith witnessed the events. She smiled, genuinely content with her friends' victory.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space/Æther Sea**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST –** _ **Assault**_ **)**

SIN was on the receiving end of a magical girl and Digital God of Destruction beatdown. As SIN actually tried to escape, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn flew over and drove her Silence Glaive through its back. Upon having the glaive driven through, SIN let out a blood-curdling roar and spawned Sinspawn to ward Saturn off.

"You're wasting valuable spawn, Leviathan incarnation!" Saturn declared, pulling out her glaive. She bumrushed and skewered the Sinspawn left and right. She turned and unleashed a vertical swing, splitting one in two. She turned and kicked another off her.

Houou Mars fired a volley of cosmic flames, which spread and wiped out a bunch of Sinspawn. "This is almost cruel. If it weren't the fact SIN is a malevolent creature from a Final Fantasy world, I feel terrible harming a living creature."

"But, we know there's an entity inside this behemoth!" Saturn called out.

Madoka scanned the giant's body for the localized section where Yu Yevon was. "I see it. It's exactly where you suspected it'd be!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon readied her sword. "Then, we'll force that disgusting thing out!"

Beerusmon interjected. "Perhaps you should let me extract the entity from its core. That is, if you don't intend to take the glory first, you no good, avian." He shot an intense glare toward Houou Mars.

The Houou, in response, emerged and fiercely stared him down. _**'Do not test my, gluttonous feline.'**_ She screeched loudly and flapped her wings, sending fiery projectiles toward SIN's hide.

"You call that an attack? Allow me to show you how a God of Destruction hastens things!" Beerusmon bellowed, firing continuous energy waves at a rapid pace, eliminating more Sinspawn.

Houou Mars sighed out of exasperation. "Oh great? Am I in the middle of two Destruction of Gods trying to outdo the other?! Get over yourselves!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon sweatdropped hearing her friend chiding the Houou and Beerusmon. "Oh boy, even gods shouldn't get on my friend's bad side."

As SIN tried to flee, Saturn sliced through the top of its body to carve the area where Yu Yevon's core was. Madoka kept Sinspawn off Saturn's back firing rapid arrows at them.

"Thank you, Madoka!" Saturn drove her glaive deeper through the monster's back.

"Anytime!" Madoka nodded as she kept firing arrows at more incoming Sinspawn.

Moon twirled her sword around and landed on top of SIN's back. She quickly slew a bunch of Sinspawn with her sword. As several tried an ambush. Moon instinctively turned and vaporized the creatures with an energy wave.

"The suffering this thing has brought to the people of its world. It was stopped before. Now, it intends to find a way into our way? Why? Just so some tyrant decided to revive it and keep us away from his fight with our Ascendant friend? I'm not going to stand for it!" Moon ranted hard, slamming her sword into Sinspawn's back. She concentrated as her sword channeled purifying energy through SIN's twisted body.

Inside, Yu Yevon could feel Moon's light attempting to purge its existence. Yu Yevon immediately awoke to its life being threatened. It plunged its way through the behemoth's body and prepared to eject itself.

Meanwhile, the Houou and Beerusmon ceased their argument. Houou Mars shifted her attention to SIN's body being carved open.

"I could care less for your rivalry with the Houou. I'm here because my friends need me!" Houou Mars flew past Beerusmon. She quickly enveloped herself in the Houou's cloak and lobbed a cosmic fire blast, which tore a hole through SIN's body.

"Mars!" Moon called out to her.

"I've dealt a serious blow to that monster's body! Just don't let the thing in it escape!" Houou Mars said. She focused and sensed Yu Yevon's presence. "It's coming out! Get ready!"

Finally, Yu Yevon emerged for all to see. Initially a non-threat from its outward appearance, it grabbed and pulled in the remains of the slain Sinspawn. The remains were then amassed around Yu Yevon. Absorbing enough of Sin's spawn creatures, it produced a new body for itself and took on a demonic Bahamut-like appearance, almost resembling Valefor.

Yu Yevon roared and outright attacked them, sending fiery red blasts at the magical girls and Beerusmon.

Moon stopped some fiery projectiles with her sword. With a swing, she neutralized the attacks with white light and deflected them at Yu Yevon.

Yu Yevon absorbed the impact of its own attacks hitting him.

Saturn conjured her _**Silence Wall**_ to stop Yu Yevon's blasts.

Houou Mars' cosmic fire wall absorbed Yu Yevon's fiery blasts easily.

Madoka's arrows took out some of the entity's attacks.

Beerusmon launched rapidfire blasts to take out Yu Yevon's attacks.

Even knowing it had nothing to lose, Yu Yevon conjured _**Gravija**_ to inflict damage using gravitational forces to its advantage. The magical girls and Beerusmon felt the entire field being lifted.

"It's manipulating the gravitational forces around us!" Saturn warned them.

"Nothing I haven't put with before," Moon recalled her encounter with Rubeus and a similar dilemma with gravity manipulation. With a swing her sword, she canceled Yu Yevon's magical attack.

Houou Mars scoffed. "The Houou and I didn't even feel that."

Madoka turned to Beerusmon. "Did you feel anything?"

Beerusmon wiped the dust off his shoulder. "What were you asking me again?"

"Oh nothing! Never mind I said anything, Mr. Beerusmon!"

Seeing there was no other choice, Yu Yevon casted _**Ultima**_ to take out the group...

"That's far enough of that!" Saturn shouted, vanishing and reappearing above Yu Yevon. With a single swing from her Silence Glaive, she stabbed it through the forehead and sliced its head open. "Creature, for all the wrong doings you've committed and for being revived for nefarious purposes, you will be silenced once again!" She hefted her Silence Glaive upward and unleashed a flurry of rapid slashes, cutting and carving through the beast's hide.

Avoiding anymore close quarters with Saturn, Yu Yevon took to the air. Moon, Houou Mars, Madoka, and Beerusmon cut the creature off from the pass.

"It's over, Yu Yevon!" Moon declared passionately. "Sleipnir!" She beckoned the eight-legged stallion to appear to her. She mounted Sleipnir.

"I'm once again here at your command, my princess!"

"Yes, it's time we send this monster away for good!" Moon said.

As Moon and Sleipnir swooped down to deliver the finishing blow, Yu Yevon turned to flee, but Houou Mars flew right at the creature and engulfed it in a pillar of cosmic flames. Finding itself in an inescapable pillar of cosmic flames, Yu Yevon's body became burned and scarred from the flames.

Yu Yevon emerged from the flame pillar looking worse for wear.

"Well, you're no fun, but I'll finish this quick..." Before Beerusmon could finish forming his sun sphere, Moon and Sleipnir combined their powers to turn into a giant energy wave that had a stallion's face.

"And just to stick to the purple cat!" Houou Mars summoned Garuda from her Houou cloak and sent him forward.

Enveloped in the Houou's cloak, Garuda's power was augmented tenfold. He glided forward and plunged through Yu Yevon. If that wasn't enough to seal the creature's fate, Moon and Sleipnir's _**Moon Sleipnir Force**_ vanquished Yu Yevon for good. In conjunction with Yu Yevon's demise, SIN dissolved and ceased to exist.

Madoka cheered them. "Yeah! Way to go, Sailor Moon, Mars, and Saturn!"

"No, _we_ did it, Madoka," Moon corrected, sharing this earned victory with her.

 **(End theme)**

Beerusmon grumbled, seeing what could've been his victory snatched away from him. If wasn't more insult to injury for his pride, the Houou aggravated him with a telepathic taunt.

 _ **'So sorry I had to take away what could've been your victory, my gluttonous friend, but you weren't fast enough. Oh well! Better luck next time!'**_

"Blast you, mangy bird!"

Upon watching the two destruction gods renew their rivalry, Whismon chortled over his entertainment.

"Ohoho, those two never cease to amuse me," Whismon remarked. "It's good to see those two butt heads, but well the Houou got one over you, Lord Beerusmon!"

"Whose side are you on, Whismon?!" The Digital God of Destruction chastised his trusted aide.

"Always on your side, Lord Beerusmon! But, even I have to be frank and call it like I see it!"

The Chiimon exchanged looks and sighed, both shaking their heads dismissively over Beerusmon's pettiness.

Ignoring Beerusmon's outbursts, Houou Mars reconvened with Moon, Saturn, and Madoka.

"Good thing we saved the Nexus," Saturn stated. "Now, we have to know how our friends are faring in the other worlds."

"Yeah, especially our Ascendant friends dealing with the three masterminds who elaborated this multi-dimension invasion to begin with!" Madoka said. "But, I have faith in Tai to take that Burizalor guy down!"

"We hope you're right," Moon said, growing more anxious about getting involved in dimension DF-616's conflicts. "Madoka, couldn't you take us to the dimension where Tai and the others are fighting those three fiends?"

"I could..."

"Perhaps you should let me and Lord Beerusmon go see to them?" Whismon kindly persuaded them. "We were supposed to go there first, but then this whole Æther sea dilemma happened and we couldn't ignore it."

"Yes, we could! It's clear these girls had things under control! This was a waste of our time, Whismon!"

"Then, are we ready to go?"

Beerusmon sighed and placed a hand on Whismon's back. "Yes, let's go."

Whismon waved to the magical girls. "Nice to meet you all. Until we meet again!"

"And we will, you cosmic poultry!" Beerusmon pointed toward Houou Mars.

In response to Beerusmon's threat, the Houou formed over Mars and screeched. _**'And I'll be waiting. And expect a bigger headache than before, you lazy feline.'**_

With that, Whismon teleported him and Beerusmon out of the Nexus.

Furrowing her brows, Moon snorted over the purple destruction god's rude behavior. "Sheesh, what a jerk! Who is he to talk down to our beautiful phoenix like that!"

"Clearly he needs to learn etiquette," Saturn shook her head in disgust. "Still, he's quite powerful in his own right."

"At least his attendant is a nice guy," Madoka smiled.

"Well, the Houou is confident that won't be the last we'll see of those two," Houou Mars said, staring off at the space where the duo used to be.

"Oh, Chiimon!" The pink-haired Puella waved to them. "We're ready to escort these three back to their dimension!"

"Already? Don't shouldn't we look for your other friends spread across those other dimensions they've been sent to save?" The Chiimon inquired to the Puella girl.

"Well, we can do that," Madoka complied plainly.

"We can start by looking for the Final Fantasy world that SIN originated from," Saturn suggested. "We have friends there waiting."

"Then, let's go and get them," Moon replied, glancing over to Madoka. "We're ready."

"Ok, follow me!" Madoka called the Senshi, Sleipnir, and the Chiimon over. As she escorted them through the Æther Sea, all she could think about was Omega X's well being. _Tai, I hope you and your friends are winning the good fight! It's all on you to beat those main fiends!_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/Dimension: DAT-05**_

Upon entering the portal, Omega X, Metalla X, the D3s & their Kaijuu Digimon, Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, Red & his Pokemon, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and OmegaShoutmon landed right near what looked like Odaiba.

At least what used to be Odaiba. However, this wasn't the same Odaiba that Omega X and the others left behind just now. The atmosphere of this Odaiba was dark and gloomy. The city itself had been converted into darkness. Right smack in the middle of where the Ferris Wheel used to be was a dark gray fortress with a black satellite situated on top of it.

"Man, what crazy world have we landed in now?!" Red scanned the dire atmosphere.

"Pika!" Pikachu shuddered, sensing the dread filling the dreary environment.

"Are we home?" WarAngemon muttered quietly, taken aback by the familiarity of their home town.

"No, this is wrong..." Celesta muttered, sensing the dread filling the city.

"We're not in our dimension, guys," Max reminded them. "And don't get too attached to this place. Yes, this may be Odaiba, but we're in an entirely different universe."

"So, this must be one of those other worlds where Tai and company's many counterparts live," Keke deduced.

"Then, could it could this is the dimension Burizalor mentioned the other me?" Omega X wondered out loud.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

Just then, the group heard the evil laughter of the Three Fiends. They pivoted toward the dark tower and sighted the villains floating over it. The Fiends basked in glory over their latest dimension acquisition.

"Yes, have a look at the dimension we've easily conquered," the Warlord gloated. "Before coming to your world, we had ourselves quite the _warm-up_. Wouldn't you say, my friends?"

"Quite true. Though try as they might, this dimension's Chosen just weren't up to the task," Cyrus chortled.

Burizalor added with a fiendish grin. "By the way, Taichi, you inquired about the other you and wondered about his fate? Well, get to that point, but first, allow us to introduce the army that helped us convert this world's Odaiba into our dominion's capital." With a snap of his fingers, a platform emerged from the tower.

Omega X and the others dropped into battle postures, readying themselves for the impending battle.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Dai-Valkyrie Orcus gulped.

"Still can't believe these bastards managed to conquer a dimension before coming to fight us!" Sam shouted.

"Are you even surprised, Sam?" Tike sighed.

"Nope, I don't like this at all!" David looked around.

"It should also be no surprise our counterparts in this dimension couldn't defeat these three," Metalla X added, eyeing Omega X. "C'mon, think what do you expect Burizalor will tell about your counterpart's fate? He's probably very likely dead."

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from the bastard's mouth," Omega X said, intently glaring down Burizalor.

A massive standing army emerged from the rising platform. The army consisted of a DexDorugoramon, the Infected Pokemon, Buriza Force soldiers, Xenomorphs, and Shadow Creepers. BebiMephistomon and ModifiedGiganmon stood at the forefront of the Buriza Army. Joining them are new additions: Chaos Lord, ChaosBlackWarGreymon, ChaosMetalSeadramon, and ChaosPiedmon.

 **(End theme)**

"Great more leftovers," Dramon X said in a sardonic tone.

"They can throw all the bodies they want, we'll mow 'em down," CyberBeelzemon said, taking out a boomstick and tommy gun.

"As he said, we won't yield to these fiends," Titaniamon brandished her sword.

"That's right. We'll overcome this," Sedna firmly stated.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Freeza's Scheme**_ **)**

Max pointed to the Three Fiends. "You three went through all the trouble to defeat this dimension's group of Chosen and conquered their world... all just to incite us. Is that right?"

Warlord chuckled darkly. "Right on the money, Max Kamiya, but our intentions go beyond that. We plan to do that to every single world where a Tai Kamiya, or Taichi Yagami exists. This world just happened to be the first target."

"This wouldn't have been possible had it not been for my colleagues showing me the limitless possibilities of dimension travel," Burizalor added, descending with the Warlord and Cyrus. "Why go through the trouble of exacting revenge on just one Taichi, when I can eliminate every Taichi in the known multiverse. That's where we found _it._ "

"It?" Omega X queried the tyrant's vague reference.

"Don't tell you've managed to..." Max gasped, hardening his features as he berated them furiously. "Bastards, you didn't...!"

The golden tyrant cackled, waving at finger to them. "Thanks to scanning this world's Taichi after we disposed of him, we traced the location of the original Taichi."

"No, you can't do that, Burizalor! By destroying _that_ Taichi and his world...!"

"It'll set off a chain reaction that erases every Taichi in the known multiverse," Cyrus said smugly. "This is how we intend to defeat you and your friends, Taichi!"

"And by erasing the original Taichi, you, Max, will effectively cease to exist as well!" Warlord said. "Even if it means erasing me too, it's better than sharing any form of existence with you!"

Within the reaches of his mind, Yamato telepathed with Metalla X. _'Hate to say it, but that's a good plan if I do say so myself.'_

Clenching his fists, Omega X shot a fierce glance and powered up. "So, this is how you're going to win? You couldn't settle on just beating us one on one. But... that's not what pisses me off most."

"Oh, and what does the Bluepar Ascendant have to get off his chest?" The Warlord taunted him.

"We're all ears," Burizalor invited him to speak. "Well, Taichi? You want to give a speech how you intend to stop our latest scheme?"

"Not even close," Omega X shot back as he dropped into a fighting stance. "All I needed to hear if this other me you mentioned earlier is the one from this world?"

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Killing another me is something I won't stand!" Omega X shouted. And then with reckless abandon, he rocketed up and prepared to attack the Three Fiends.

"TAI!" Max, Mystic Celesta, Sedna, and the others called out to stop him, but their words fell on deaf ears.

"Idiot!" Metalla X shot up to stop him.

 **(End theme)**

As the Fiends prepared to send their army on Omega X, several blasts rained down out of nowhere and vaporized most of the Shadow Creepers, Xenomorphs, and Buriza troops.

"What was that?!" Red exclaimed in shock.

"Look! Above us!" Angemon X pointed to the source of this _surprise_ attack.

Mystic Celesta's eyes widened. "But, that's...!"

"It can't be!" WarAngemon shouted.

Max grinned upon seeing their arrival. "But, it is!"

Metalla X paused as he eyed their would be rescuers. "But, aren't they supposed to be...?!"

The Three Fiends looked up in dismay at the unexpected arrival of _them_.

"But, you're dead! I incinerated you with my last attack!" Burizalor spat out, left befuddled as to how 'he' survived.

But, it wasn't just _him_.

No, rather, it was _them_.

Omega X's face conveyed sheer delight upon seeing his counterpart. "You're really alive?!"

Descending from the air were Omegamon (tri.) and Alphamon (tri.). Sitting on Omegamon's shoulders: Yamato Ishida (tri.) and Taichi Yagami (tri.).

Taichi (tri.) smiled and greeted Omega X. "Hey, other _me_. By the way, nice blue hair dye."

xxxxx

Next act: _**A Whole Tri World**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Seems Taichi (tri)'s worries have been lifted. Indeed, Taichi, Yamato, and Omegamon (tri.) are alive! And Alphamon is with them, and likely the one that rescued them from being annihilated by Burizalor's last attack. Though, sadly can't say the rest survived.

The Fiends finally unveil their new gold forms. And rather than having them simply three for a few months to conveniently jump from several tiers of power, their power-ups, in addition to the training, have been augmented by RedNovaDemon's power. So while Omega X and Metalla X upgrade into Super Ascendant Gods through god-level training, the Fiends receive theirs from a demon god.

This chapter also marks the end of the other dimension battles. Team Tamers/Avalanche clear their stage. The magical girls and Beerusmon stop SIN. The final two chapters shall cover the main event stage on the tri universe!

Oh the subject of spoilers (pertaining to YYGDM-related events): Takato reveals Guilkatomon and Grani's merger into Exalted Mode. Yes, at some point, Takato's Grani will return to give his Advanced Biomerger an additional upgrade. Moreover, Brunhilde/Kotori can alternate from Mizuchi Mode to Leviathan Mode (thanks to her MetalSeadramon's ability to slide evolve into Leviamon).

In hindsight, for those who finished reading Apophis Rising, seeing Takato/Guilmon/Suzaku fighting together much less forming Exalted Mode is bittersweet. And you should know why. Suzaku being around should already be a dead giveaway this story is set way after Apophis, Valkyrie, and Cross Gen. Speaking of Exalted Mode, stay tuned for Cross Gen's upcoming future chapters.

And the twist: the Fiends want to erase Tai from existence. By doing so, they've discovered _that_ reality where _that_ Taichi exists. This is going down the _Turtles Forever_ route where the 2003 Shredder wanted to rid the Turtle multiverse. How did he try to do it? By locating Turtle Prime and destroy it with an upgraded Technodrome. It's similar to that vein, but no Technodrome here. Not when the Fiends have their own planet busting powers.

Yeah, Burizalor would go this far just to get rid of his number one nemesis, even if it means taking every Digimon universe (and dimensions connected to it) out with them.

The question is: will they actually enter this Digimon 'Prime' universe (if you're a Digimon fan that's ever read a certain manga, you'll know)? You'll have to find out next time. :P

Two chapters left to go. This has certainly taken quite a divergence from _Resurrection F_ , hasn't it? Can't wait to see how I wrap this up.

Until then, send a review. The train doesn't stop here, readers.


	8. A Whole Tri World

**A/N:** This story is near its end. So I'm not delaying the home stretch any further. These next two will surely be jam packed. Now, will we possibly see V-Tamers Taichi in this as some of y'all surmised? Just wait and see.

But first, back to another _Episode of Fiends_ segment!

xxxxx

 _ **Grauman's Egyptian Theatre/Los Angeles, California/Dimension: Character Corner/Real Life: February 2016**_

 **(Cue Official Slenderman Theme (Instrumental))**

Nyarla hops on stage to confront the three Fiends.

Nyarla: Yeah, we're going Slenderman in this biznitch!

Burizalor: Since it's intermission time, we can finally settle this matter.

Warlord: You think you can just waltz in here and upstage us?! On _our_ premiere event?!

Nyarla (pokes his chin and ponders): Well, as a matter of fact... (grins evilly) YES!

Cyrus: Seems you haven't learned your place. Lord Burizalor, Warlord, why don't we show this hooligan the door?

Nyarla takes out a magician's hat and magically pulls a wooden door out. He sets it down in front of him.

Nyarla: You mean this door?

The Fiends break down the door.

All three: NO!

Nyarla: Well, you wanted a door to show, so I gave you one!

 **(End theme)**

(Cue rimshot)

Omega X: Was that supposed to be funny?

Angemon X: I'm not laughing.

Sedna: Me either.

Celesta: Kinda lame.

Taichi (tri.): Hah, not only can you three get rid of a troll, but you couldn't even kill me! I LIVE! HAHAHAH!

WarGreymon (tri.): Um, Taichi, can they hear and see you.

Taichi (tri.): They can't do shit to me...

Burizalor points and _**Death Beams**_ the wall behind Taichi (tri.).

Burizalor: And that was a warning shot since you're a guest. Next time, you won't be so lucky. (smirks)

Taichi (tri.) slips back into his seat and whistles nervously.

Max: Yeah, just sit down.

X (points and laughs at Taichi): He shut you up!

Zero: The hell you thinking, man?

Yugi: I hate to side with the Fiends, but I hope they kick this prick out.

Deadpool: What? No way, this guy's been a bright spot so far! Kinda reminds me of an Egyptian version of me.

Juggernaut: Feh, I oughta come up on that stage and eat that mutha fuckin' costume of his! Probably made outta laffy taffy.

Deadpool: Go ahead, Juggy. He's all yours.

Juggernaut: Hah, I'm about to beat someone's ass!

LadyMyotismon claps for her husband Burizalor.

LadyMyotismon: Go on and remove this fool, my love!

The Kuriza-like child hisses angrily, expressing his disapproval for Nyarla's theatrics.

Virus: So, what will you three do now?

Mutalior: You better do something about this, Burizalor!

Joker: Why remove Nyarla? He's been fun!

Lex Luthor: He's an even bigger nuisance than you, Joker.

Grodd: Kick him out!

Negaduck (gets up from seat): If you won't do it, we will!

Most of the villains get up as they head for the stage. Nyarla backs away and bumps into the Fiends.

Cloud: Now this will be entertaining.

Barret: I don't cheer for bad guys, but fuck his shit up!

Tifa: I don't know I kinda liked him turning me into my bitchy Abridged self.

Cloud: No, we don't want to go through with that again.

Tifa: Why not?

Cloud (sighs): Because I like you for who you are.

Tifa: Really? You mean?

Cloud (hugs Tifa): You're the bestest friend I've ever had!

Tifa (sweatdrops): Well, that's reassuring. (thinks: _And here I thought we'd have sex tonight. He still can't get over Aerith. Back to waiting..._ )

Nyarla begs off to the Fiends.

Nyarla: Perhaps we can talk this over?

Burizalor: No.

Warlord: Get out!

Gaiganmon screeches in agreement.

Cyrus: Now if you'll come with us and security will escort...

Nyarla steps back and powers up.

Nyarla: Oh no! The fun's just beginning! Let's kick this bitch up to the max!

Suddenly, Nyarla's dark aura enveloped over him. His body grew into a gargantuan size. Otherwise, despite having grown to giant's size, Nyarla's appearance stayed the same.

Nyarla (booming voice): Well?! How about kicking me out now?! (presses foot down, sending the Fiends sailing back).

The villains and guests watch in aghast as Nyarla wrecks some of the theater. The Fiends form an assembly formation.

Burizalor: He leaves us no choice!

Warlord: We'll play hardball with this asshole.

Cyrus: Fiends, full power!

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Of Adversity**_ **)**

Burizalor transforms into Golden Burizalor, aka Oscar Trophy mode. The Warlord becomes Safer Warlord, aka Safer Sephiroth's stunt double. Cyrus turns into Bizarro Cyrus, aka Bizarro Sephiroth's father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate.

Nyarla (to Bizarro Cyrus): Ooo, and what does that make you and Sephiroth?

Bizarro Cyrus: Absolutely nothing!

Golden Burizalor: Fiends, let us remove this pest!

The Fiends raise their fists as they collide and clash with Nyarla. They zip around and shoot at Nyarla. Safer Warlord shoots beams into one of Nyarla's eyes. Golden Burizalor unloads _**Death Beams**_ all over Nyarla's face. Bizarro Cyrus clips the giant's leg and trips him over.

Nyarla: That hurt!

Safer Warlord: Your ass will be hurting when we're done with ya.

Golden Burizalor: Now, Fiends, combine formation!

While the villains cheer, the good guy guests are flabbergasted over the Fiends being heroes.

Taichi (tri.): So, um, can we get back to the flick?

Omega X: Yeah, it's movie sign time. Back to the movie!

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Act VIII: A Whole Tri World**_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/Dimension: DAT-05**_

Omega X blanched at a mirror image of himself. Taichi (tri.) eyed and nodded to his blue-haired Ascendant counterpart.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Mystic Celesta exclaimed, looking between her brother and the other one.

"There's two Tais!" WarAngemon blinked, gawking at Omega X and Taichi (tri.).

"Yes, we've stumbled into this Tai's dimension," Max answered, looking over Taichi (tri.), Yamato (tri.), and Omegamon (tri.). "Judging by his looks, he's physically around his late-teens."

Omega X scanned Taichi (tri.). "Yeah, looking at him takes me back, except I wasn't as nearly as skinny like him."

"Same with the other me," Metalla X said, looking over Yamato (tri.).

 _'Can't believe I'm looking at another pretty boy version of you, Matty.'_ Yamato (DF-616) telepathed through Metalla X's mind. _'He's a total toothpick compared to us!'_

As Metalla X compared and contrasted himself with Yamato (tri.), he wondered if Burizalor never manipulated him that his life would turn out like Yamato (tri.)'s. However, he accepted his fate and realized there was no point changing his past. If Yamato (DF-616) not existed to share his body, he wouldn't have a chance to get stronger and have another chance at revenge against Burizalor.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **The Terror of Freeza's Army**_ **)**

The Fiends were none too pleased with these developments, but knew even the unexpected arrival of the Taichi (tri.) and the others wouldn't hinder their master plan.

"How quaint to have both sets of Taichi and Yamato," Burizalor chortled evilly, scanning the Ascendants and DAT-05 versions. "Granted, this was quite the unexpected twist."

"How did you manage to survive?!" Bizarro Cyrus demanded from Taichi (tri.) and his cohorts. "Lord Burizalor annihilated you and your group!"

"Yeah, you had to pull something outta your ass to escape that explosion," Safer Warlord added.

Omegamon (tri.) quickly brandished his Grey Sword and pointed it at the Fiends' direction. "We're not obligated to tell!"

"Nah, we can tell 'em," Taichi (tri.) smirked as he pointed to Alphamon. "You can thank him."

"Alphamon," growled Burizalor. "So, there's a version of that fabled Royal Knight in this universe? I should've known."

"When you threw your last attack to wipe us, Alphamon here saved us, but only had time to recover me, Taichi, and our partners," Yamato (tri.) explained. "Sadly my brother and our friends didn't make it. And we'll make you pay!"

Taichi (tri.) clenched his fists, vehemently glaring down the Fiends. "My sister, my friends, and everyone close to us are gone thanks to you! We're not letting you get away with this!"

Safer Warlord scoffed irritably. "Ugh, god, another cliché hero's speech #12 and doesn't help I'm hearing this crap from another Tai!"

"Not to worry, Warlord," Burizalor smirked evilly. "We'll dispose of these fools and reunite them with their friends in hell."

"You're welcome to try, you monsters!" Omegamon (tri.) threatened the Fiends.

Keke couldn't take her eyes off Yamato (tri.). "I know there's other Matts, or Yamatos, in other universes, but still... this is surreal."

"I can hardly believe it myself, sis," Angemon X concurred with her.

"Enough of this!" Burizalor shouted, throwing an energy wave toward Taichi (tri.) and his group.

Omega X quickly intercepted Burizalor's attack and pushed it away.

"Your fight's with me, Burizalor!" Omega X chided the digital tyrant.

"My fight is with everyone Taichi in the known multiverse. And to rid you all, I must eliminate the root that gives your existence!" Burizalor openly vowed. "You're welcome to try and stop me!"

Omega X growled. "I'll do more than try! Hey, other me, you still up to fight?" 

Before Taichi (tri.) can respond, he blanked out and reflected to Burizalor destroying his home along with his friends.

"Taichi, this monster killed our friends!" Yamato (tri.) harshly chastised his friend. "Your sister, my brother, Sora, Mimi, Jou, Koushiro, Meiko, and our Digimon friends are all gone! Alphamon couldn't save them in time, but saved us because he felt Omegamon has the best fighting chance against these invaders! What's holding you back, get over it!"

Taichi (tri.) snapped out of his funk as Yamato (tri.) verbally laid it to him. He turned to Omega X and nodded.

"Thanks, other me," Omega X smiled to Taichi (tri.). "We're gonna need everyone in this." He telepathed with Max. _Hey, is it just me or is this Tai seem hesitant to fight?_

 _No, this universe's Taichi never grew up inheriting an Ascendant power through his Crest like you did. And he never developed the Ascendant lust for battle. Every Taichi, including yourself, share some qualities: an adventurous and courage spirit, but there are contrasting characteristics that make each of you unique individuals._ Max replied to Omega X's mind.

"So, you wish to commence our battle, Taichi?" Burizalor asked.

"Which one?" Omega X and Taichi (tri.) both asked.

"My Taichi!"

"Ah, then me," Omega X chuckled as he hovered over to meet Golden Burizalor.

"Let's give him our help, Yamato," Taichi (tri.) suggested.

 **(End theme)**

Before Omegamon (tri.) and Alphamon could intervene, DexDorugoramon fired a blast at their direction. Alphamon whirled around and stopped the monster's attack with one hand.

"Seems DexDorugoramon wants to volunteer finishing where we left off with you," Safer Warlord addressed the DAT-05 group. "DexDorugoramon, crush them! But, be sure to leave this Taichi alive so Burizalor can do as he pleases with him!"

DexDorugoramon roared and glided upward to attack the DAT-05 group.

"Look out!" Omegamon (tri.) shouted as he and Alphamon intercepted DexDorugoramon with their attacks.

"Ok, guys! Let's put an end to this and whatever it takes don't let those three leave this dimension!" Omega X declared. He and Golden Burizalor locked up.

"Make haste and kick ass!" Max shouted as he beelined straight for Safer Warlord.

As he readied his sword, Angemon X flew at Bizarro Cyrus. Sedna, Mystic Celesta, and WarAngemon joined in to help Angemon X.

"Let's give these ye ol' bastards hell!" Dramon X roared as he clashed with BebiMephistomon. Not far behind him were Orcus, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and OmegaShoutmon.

Red, Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Ho-oh went straight for the Infected Pokemon.

"Time to free these Pokemon from their control!" Red declared, sending Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, and Mewtwo in for a frontal assault.

xxxxx

Upon arriving in the DAT-05 dimension, Sora awoke to find herself protected inside Phoenixmon's folded wings.

"Where are we?" The Bearer of Love wondered, surveying the ravaged land that used to be Odaiba. She noticed the familiar locations. "Is this home? No... this is... this is wrong." She cupped her mouth in shock.

"We're home, but not the one we're familiar with," Dorothy spoke up.

Sora turned to her right to see Dorothy and Avengemon gazing out at the ruined Odaiba.

"Seems we've stumbled into an alternate dimension," Avengemon replied.

"One that resembles our own. Gosh, I thought I'd be done with portals after all that dimension traveling," Sora muttered as she felt shockwaves emanating from the other direction. "Whoa!"

"Tai and the others just started fighting those bad guys," Dorothy said, intently watching the warriors actively fighting. "Sora, we need to get closer."

"Let's go then," Sora said, beckoning Phoenixmon to carry her. "But, let's be mindful how we approach. We don't want to get too close. Just close enough to see Tai, Max, and the others."

The phoenix Digimon nodded. "Right, I understand."

As Sora & Phoenixmon and Dorothy & Avengemon headed straight for the battle, Sorbetmon poked his head from a hole. He floated out of the hole and slowly followed them.

"Yes, that's it. Lead the way, my oblivious friends," Sorbetmon grinned like a sly snake.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri OST –** _ **Alphamon no Theme**_ **)**

"Let him have it, Omegamon!" Taichi (tri.) commanded as Omegamon (tri.) bombarded DexDorugoramon with blasts.

DexDorugoramon whirled around and absorbed the blasts with his back. Omegamon (tri.) swooped down and charged, slashing his _**Transcendent Sword**_ at DexDorugoramon. The Digimon erratically parried Omegamon's slashes and knocked him away with an aura. Alphamon hastily drove _**Divine Sword Grade Alpha**_ consecutively into DexDorugoramon, pushing the beast aside.

"Never thought we'd be thanking you, Alphamon," Yamato (tri.) said, suspiciously watching the dark-armored knight. The battle with Alphamon while protecting Meikuumon was still fresh on his mind.

Although Alphamon's motivations remain unclear in that instance, his actions against Burizalor were clear as day. He wanted the invaders dealt with.

DexDorugoramon surprised the DAT-05 with its quick recovery. The damage both dealt to it healed quickly. In response to Alphamon's immense power, DexDorugoramon hunched over as thin webbing materialized over the behemoth. This digitized webbing formed into a cocoon-like shell.

"It's encasing itself in some kind of cocoon! Quick, Omegamon!" Taichi (tri.) commanded.

"Locked on target," Omegamon complied, firing off _**Double Shot**_ – a combination attack of _**Supreme Cannon**_ 's frigid ice blast covering DexDorugoramon in layers of ice and _**Transcendent Sword**_ to slice through the monster's protective shell.

"Keep it going! We can't let it evolve!" Yamato (tri.) exclaimed.

Watching Omegamon (tri.) going to town on the behemoth, Alphamon opened his wings and forged green circle of light. From this circle, a green energy wave shot out with force and impacted DexDorugoramon's shell.

However, despite their efforts, the cocoon closed over DexDorugoramon. The shell slowly split open and green light leaked out. From the shell, Dexmon emerged fully evolved and flew out to meet the two Knights.

"Damn, that wasn't enough?!" Taichi (tri.) blanched, coming to grips with the monster's insane durability. "Yamato, we haven't anything this strong before!"

"Yeah, but we're not about to let it beat us!"

"You got that right! We're wing this out and meet this challenge head-on! For our fallen friends!" Taichi (tri.) yelled out boldly. A new fire reignited his passion to fight and save the world; it was a catharsis he desperately wanted to get out since their Digimon friends returned.

Omegamon and Alphamon swiftly evaded Dexmon's charge. They unloaded a volley of blasts that hit Dexmon's back. Dexmon turned around, roaring and glaring with murderous intent. Alphamon sensed a viral presence emanate from Dexmon, which he had sensed before from another source. Quite possibly it was the same source hidden in Meikuumon.

Alphamon charged with his Ouryuken and pierced through Dexmon's chest. Dexmon responded by expelling greenish flames, which bathed through Alphamon. Relentless in his attack, Alphamon pulled out Ouryuken and slashed into Dexmon.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a silver light gleamed inside Dexmon's chest. Omegamon (tri.) noticed a shimmering beam of light shoot out and blast Alphamon head-on.

"You saw that, didn't you, Taichi?"

"Yeah, seems our big friend might've exposed an area of attack. Omegamon?"

Omegamon (tri.) readied his sword. "Whether it's his weak point or not, it's something." He charged over to Alphamon. "We might've found a chink to this monster's armor."

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **Battle in the Forgotten City**_ **)**

Alphamon nodded and brandished Ouryuken.

Dexmon surprised the two Knights as his body dissolved and vanished in a mist. Before Omegamon (tri.) and Alphamon could do anything to respond, Dexmon reformed behind them and smashed them both down. As Omegamon (tri.) fell, he swerved around while Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) hung on with dear life.

Dexmon smashed Alphamon through some building rubble and flew up into the air. Dexmon unleashed a green wave that incinerated the rubble covering the area where Alphamon presumably was buried.

"Alphamon!" Omegamon (tri.) called out, gliding over the green flames wildly bathing over the vicinity. He saw Dexmon vanish and reform right front of him.

"Look out!" Yamato (tri.) shouted, turning away as Dexmon reached for them.

Omegamon (tri.) readied a counterattack, but Alphamon shot out of the ground and batted away Dexmon's hands. Alphamon didn't stop there as he smashed Dexmon's face with his Ouryuken. Dexmon stumbled back and crashed through a building behind it.

"Can't let this thing continue to destroy what's left of our town!" Taichi (tri.) shouted. He apprehensively watched the green flames consume more rubble of their favorite hang out spots.

Just then, Taichi (tri.) noticed Phoenixmon, Dorothy, and Avengemon flying over past them. He gasped in shock as his eyes fell on the ginger-haired girl riding the top of Phoenixmon.

Looking like he had seen a ghost, Taichi (tri.) cried out to her. "Sora?!"

Upon hearing her name, Sora looked down and saw Omegamon (tri.). Her eyes shot open as she sighted Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.).

"Tai?! Matt?!"

"Where?" Phoenixmon asked.

"Tai?!" Dorothy asked. "Where?" She tried to sense his Ki, but sensed a weaker signal than she's accustomed to. She caught Taichi (tri.) from plain sight and gasped. "Tai...?" Until reality reminded her of his weak Ki. "No, that's not him. That's not _our_ Tai. I bet it's this world's Tai."

"This world's Tai?"

"You two go on and find our Tai! I'm going to give this one help!" Dorothy said.

"But, Dorothy...!"

"It's ok, Sora," Phoenixmon added. "Besides, I'm sure Dorothy and Avengemon will catch up with us."

"All right."

"Not to worry about us!" Dorothy flashed a grin and thumbs up to Sora.

Nodding, Sora beckoned Phoenixmon to continue toward Omega X's general direction.

"Ready, Avengemon?" Dorothy asked her partner.

"Yes, let us bring swift justice to this abomination!"

Just as Dexmon was about to sneak attack Omegamon (tri.), Alphamon prepared to stop him. Then, a _**Tsunami Wave**_ blasted Dexmon's face. Dorothy flew forward with Avengemon. She kept her attack focused on Dexmon's face. This distraction allowed Avengemon to bust the back of Dexmon's head with a double axe handle. This attack stunned the behemoth enough for Omegamon and Alphamon (tri.) to attack. Both Knights drove their swords through Dexmon's chest, aiming to find and destroy the core sustaining its life.

Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) both dismounted from Omegamon (tri.). As they fell from a seemingly high altitude, Dorothy swooped in catching them both under her arms. She sighted a clearing and set them down.

Taichi (tri.) was aghast at Dorothy's intervention. "Wh-Who are you?!"

Yamato (tri.) was equally befuddled. "How can a human girl just shoot energy blasts like that?!"

"Sorry for the scare, but I guess you aren't used to seeing people like me, huh?" Dorothy openly apologized. "My name's Dorothy and that's Avengemon. I'm Tai's student."

"Tai... Ah, you mean that other me with the blue hair I just met!"

Dorothy nodded. "Yep! Ah, so you met him! And you're this world's Taichi?" She smiled, gazing into Taichi (tri.)'s eyes, happy but disappointed this wasn't _her_ adoptive father figure. She approached Taichi (tri.) and poked his chest. "You're not him, but you have a brave heart just like him." She smiled proudly nonetheless.

As Dexmon grabbed the Knights, Avengemon dove into Dexmon and decked it in the face. Dexmon returned the favor and repelled him back with an aura.

"Avengemon!" Dorothy cried out. She shot up and caught Avengemon, stopping his fall altogether.

"Incredible...!" Yamato (tri.) was in awe over Dorothy's strength.

"If the other me trained somebody like her, he's one awesome dude!" Taichi (tri.) grinned, clenching a fist in front of him. "Dorothy, please give Omegamon support to bring this thing down!"

Dorothy smiled and whispered to Avengemon. "Let's honor his wish, my friend."

"And we shall."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Pokemon Origins OST –** _ **Mewtwo Battle Theme**_ **)**

Red raced past debris as he made it to the battle area where his Pokemon battled the Infected Pokemon. He slipped behind some rocks and watched Pikachu charging at Darkrai.

"Get him, Pikachu!" Red cheered the electric yellow rodent on.

As Darkrai seemingly went straight for Pikachu, the yellow rodent had other ideas. It swerved past Darkrai's reach and pounced into the air. A surge of yellow electrical energy covered the rodent, who then sent a thunderous blast down on Darkrai.

Darkrai narrowly swerved out of Pikachu's range and swiftly knocked the yellow rodent back with _**Feint Attack**_. Pikachu barely dodged, only to take half the attack. As Pikachu was knocked away, Darkrai floated over to use _**Dark Pulse**_.

"Hey!" Red called out and distracted Darkrai. "Over here!"

Drawing Darkrai's attention from Pikachu, Red bravely beckoned him to come. Darkrai growled and headed straight for Red. Seeing Red in danger invoked Pikachu's battle spirit, enabling him to pounce on Darkrai's back. Pikachu's fur lit up with surges of electricity, powering up one of his signature attacks: _**Thunderbolt**_.

Upon delivering a shocking blast, Darkrai collapsed as an egg popped from its head and shriveled to dust.

"Great work, Pikachu! That thing on Darkrai's head must've been the source controlling him, but thankfully you've broken it and set him free!"

Pikachu landed beside Red. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

"Yeah, looks like Charizard and the others are just wrapping things up! C'mon!" Red called Pikachu over to follow.

On an opposite side of the battlefield, Shadow Lugia expelled _**Shadow Blast**_ on Charizard. Charizard dodged Shadow Lugia's volley of dark blasts. Shadow Lugia dove into Charizard and headbutted the orange dragon, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Charizard! It's time to shine using Mega Evolution!" Red beckoned his Pokemon.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Pokemon Origins OST –** _ **Mega Charizard X Theme**_ **)**

With that, Charizard awoke and rose. He let out a deafening roar that shook the vicinity. Shadow Lugia folded his wings, protecting from Charizard's earth-shattering scream. A blue pillar of flames engulfed Charizard, evolving him into Mega Charizard X, a black-schemed version of Charizard with a cyan-skinned underbelly. Blue flames exuded from his mouth and tail.

Shadow Lugia responded to Mega Charizard X's challenge by a _**Shadow Storm**_. In response, Mega Charizard X flew up and dodged Shadow Lugia's incoming storm. He and Shadow Lugia initiated an aerial battle, body slamming into one another several times. Shadow Lugia turned and tried casting his storm attack.

"We won't be defeated, Charizard!" Red encouraged his Pokemon.

Mega Charizard X flew around Shadow Lugia and shoulder tackled him in the side. He then grabbed fired _**Flamethrower**_ , catching Shadow Lugia's back. Shadow Lugia screamed painfully as Mega Charizard X's blue flames leaked through its skin and purged the egg-like object that controlled Shadow Lugia.

"Way to, Charizard!"

As Mega Charizard descended, he carried the now purified Lugia.

"That's two Pokemon purified," the Pokemon trainer counted. He watched as Venusaur and Blastoise defeated Gyrados and Tyranitar. "Make that four. Just three left!"

Hydreigon had Lucario pinned to a wall and prepared to finish the fight. Then, Mega Charizard X intercepted Hydreigon and blasted it blue flames. Lucario rebounded with a _**Flash Cannon**_ , combining with Mega Charizard X's attack to overwhelm Hydreigon. Defeated, Hydreigon fell as the mind-controlling egg popped out of its head and shriveled up.

Mewtwo quickly made short work of Gengar and knocked him out with a psychic attack. Ho-oh stopped Bisharp in no time.

 **(End theme)**

"That's all of them! Good, they're all freed from their control!" Red announced, declaring a minor victory among a slew of other battles yet to be won. "But, that's not the end of this conflict. No, there's still the scumbags that turned these Pokemon into their tools!" He looked up to see BebiMephistomon battling Dramon X and his partners.

xxxxx

Dramon X looked down to see Red and His Pokemon cheering him on.

"Awesome work, Red! You've managed to free those Pokemon!" Dramon X cried out. He veered to BebiMephistomon, snarling. "Hear that? You and your bosses' control over your slaves have been lifted! You're on the losing side now!"

BebiMephistomon grumbled seeing his Infected Pokemon now purified. He growled and swung his blade at Dramon X. Dramon X quickly caught the demon's blade. Then, he powered up and entered into his Delta Burst Mode.

 **(Cue Gundam 00 OST –** _ **TRANS-AM RAISER**_ **)**

Intrigued by Dramon X's ascension, BebiMephistomon naturally became compelled to attack. He swung his sword, which then Dramon X DBM caught and shattered with his own hand. Dramon X DBM then swerved around behind BebiMephistomon and kicked hard in the rear, sending him crashing near the Fiends' fortress.

As BebiMephistomon recovered, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, and OmegaShoutmon were there to greet him.

"Mind if we be your dance partners now?!" Orcus declared, throwing her sais at BebiMephistomon.

BebiMephistomon conjured a wormhole, which swallowed up Orcus' sais.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" Orcus shouted, but before she can attack, another portal opened up on her right.

"Orcus, incoming!" Titaniamon warned Orcus once the sais came flying out of the portal. As she dashed in to intercept the sais, Orcus' spirit animal, Razor the bat, appeared and caught both sais with his feet.

"Whew, great timing, Razor!" Orcus sighed with relief.

"No prob, my favorite Aussie beauty!"

"You flatter me, Razor."

"How about a boost?"

"Never thought you'd ask!" Orcus extended her hand to Razor, who morphed into a black orb and flew into Orcus' body. Her Dai-Valkyrie armor absorbed Razor's essence and empowered the Kuiper.

BebiMephistomon bumrushed Orcus, but then CyberBeelzemon shot him from the side. OmegaShoutmon got the drop on BebiMephistomon. BebiMephistomon unleashed an aura, repelling CyberBeelzemon and OmegaShoutmon away. BebiMephistomon scratched the air, creating diamond-like shards that erupted into a storm and flew out toward the warriors.

"Move your asses!" CyberBeelzemon shouted as he and his cohorts evaded the deadly skin-piercing shards.

CyberBeelzemon fired back with his _**Atomic Death Ray**_ , which BebiMephistomon halted with his hand.

"Oh shit, you've gotta be kidding me!"

Grinning evilly, BebiMephistomon altered the beam's shape and forged a light saber from it. He dashed toward CyberBeelzemon, wildly deflecting and slashing CyberBeelzemon's blasts. BebiMephistomon swung his light saber around, attempting to cut CyberBeelzemon in two through his waist. OmegaShoutmon rushed and tackled BebiMephistomon. BebiMephistomon fired a green blast from his mouth, hitting OmegaShoutmon with it.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, now sporting bat's wings, swooped down and kicked BebiMephistomon's face. Unfazed, BebiMephistomon grabbed Orcus' legs and swung her around, tossing her aside. Dramon X DBM teleported over and caught his Kuiper girlfriend.

"Nice catch, my loving knight in armor!" Orcus gleamed while in Dramon DBM's embrace.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Dramon X DBM awkwardly replied, watching BebiMephistomon making short work of his Digimon partners. "Hang on, guys!"

"Be careful, Ken! His ability to manipulate and alter objects are what makes him a pain in the butt."

"Guys! Try insulting him!" Dramon X DBM called out.

"Or, that'll work," Orcus shrugged. "Why didn't I just do that?! Ugh, stupid me!"

As BebiMephistomon rushed Titaniamon with his light saber, the Digi-Amazon used Ken's advice.

"You call that a sword?! Mine can beat yours, you dumbass!" Titaniamon snapped.

 _ **Crack!**_

BebiMephistomon doubled over as parts of his body shattered and chipped like glass. Titaniamon powered up and shifted into her Speed Armor. She launched herself and raced through BebiMephistomon, breaking him in two. As Titaniamon collected both CyberBeelzemon and OmegaShoutmon, BebiMephistomon's body reformatted itself to normal.

 **(End theme)**

"OmegaShoutmon, how about we combine our strengths?" Titaniamon suggested. "Your armor should increase my offense and defense stats."

"Sure! Hey, Ken!"

"You've got it, guys!" Dramon X DBM used his Digivice to Xros Fuse Titaniamon and OmegaShoutmon.

 **(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST –** _ **DigiXros!**_ **)**

Once the two combined inside a flash of golden light, a single warrior emerged in their place. The warrior was still Titaniamon serving as the base. OmegaShoutmon's golden armor became her body armor. His head became her helmet. His limbs became her arm gauntlets, leg guards, and footwear. She entered her Omega Mode.

Calling upon her Oberon Sword, Titaniamon Omega Mode ran her hand through her sword, which became imbued with golden light. She took a stance and rushed forward, swinging her Oberon Sword.

"You disgusting piece of crap!" Titaniamon OM shouted, causing BebiMephistomon to shatter. She turned her glowing blade and carved through BebiMephistomon, splitting him in two.

BebiMephistomon's upper half floated up and disassembled himself into tiny cubes. The lower half of BebiMephistomon jumped up and kicked at Titaniamon OM, who used her sword to counter the leg's rapid kicks.

"Hold on, babe! Keep him busy!" CyberBeelzemon prepared to fire with his boomstick.

Suddenly, BebiMephistomon reformatted behind Titaniamon OM.

"Babe, behind ya!"

"What?!" Titaniamon OM barely turned and saw BebiMephistomon, now complete with a new lower half, preparing to blast her from the rear.

 _ **Bam!**_

At a hair's breadth, Dramon X DBM swooped down and caught BebiMephistomon with a kick to the face.

"And she's safe!" Orcus announced.

"Thank you, Ken!" Titaniamon OM turned and dropped her Oberon Sword, unleashing a _**Flame Cannon**_ from her blade. She quickly destroyed BebiMephistomon's lower half.

"Ok, it's down to you and me now, freak!" Dramon X DBM dropped a thumbs down to BebiMephistomon.

BebiMephistomon raised his arms, opening distortions in time and space. From these holes, thousands of glass shards sprayed down on Dramon X DBM and his group. They dodged said projectiles; in Titaniamon OM's case, she conjured a golden aura that protected her from BebiMephistomon's attacks.

"I'm through with this shit!" Dramon X DBM snarled, taking several shards into his body. He conjured his _**Ryuken Star**_ , a giant star-like shuriken imbued with immense power, and tossed it at the dimension demon's projectiles.

Although able to intercept and destroy most of these projectiles, a few managed to get by and pierce Dramon X DBM. One managed to hit Orcus' arm.

"Ow!" Orcus cringed, holding his arm.

"Orcus!"

"I'll be fine, Ken! Just focus!"

 **(End theme)**

Dramon X DBM turned and growled toward BebiMephistomon. "I was hoping to save this for Ace and Gary, but you've pissed me far enough!" With that, he raised his hand. A sword resembling a chainsaw blade formed in his hand. Its uniform color is blue and white.

Orcus gasped upon seeing it. _The Star Breaker! He's going to use that now?!_

 **(Cue Devil May 3 OST –** _ **Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle**_ **)**

If one could see through his face helmet, Ken sported a devilish grin holding the devastating instrument.

BebiMephistomon blinked in bewilderment at the chainsaw blade.

"Yeah, this is my sword! There aren't many like it! Hell, this is one of few that I know!" Dramon X DBM raised his _**Star Breaker**_ and pointed it to BebiMephistomon. "Let this be a message to Ace, Gary, and Burizalor!"

BebiMephistomon snarled and forged a crystallized sword from shards. He made a hasty charge at Dramon X DBM.

"You're going to regret that," Dramon X DBM remarked as he charged head-on. _I've got to make this quick! This was always intended to be a finisher and if I don't use it before the last minute of the five minutes, I can't use this thing for another 24 hours! Oh well, time to finish this now!_

Their swords clashed.

 _ **Slash!**_

And from their swords clashing, an immense shockwave erupted from their point of origin where their attacks met.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Dexmon stumbled back from Omegamon (tri.), Alphamon, Dorothy, and Avengemon's attacks.

"We need to end this now!" Yamato (tri.) declared. "Omegamon!"

"Yeah, finish this monster!" Taichi (tri.) encouraged.

Dorothy turned to Avengemon. "Ready to put the seal on this?"

"Yes!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **Those Who Fight**_ **(0:00 – 0:50)**

As Dexmon recovered, it lunged to attack. Omegamon (tri.) fired an uppercut to Dexmon's jaw. Avengemon followed up with a kick to Dexmon's chest, which cracked open a shell to reveal its core. Dorothy cupped her hands and fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_ , hitting Dexmon full force with it. Dexmon, however, kept coming and backhanded Dorothy, sending her falling into Avengemon's arms.

"Alphamon!" Omegamon (tri.) called to the dark-armored knight.

Lifting Ouryuken, Alphamon shifted into Alphamon Ouryuken Mode. He gained majestic feathery protrusions from his back.

"Hey, he's shifted into that mode!" Taichi (tri.) blanched at the same mode Alphamon used to fight Omegamon (tri.) to a near standstill.

"Yeah, and Omegamon couldn't even beat him!" Yamato (tri.) added, gazing in awe at Alphamon Ouryuken Mode.

Being a beast, Dexmon was undeterred by Alphamon Ouryuken Mode's presence. The warrior rushed Dexmon.

 _ **Slash! Slash! Slash!**_

In the blink of an eye, Alphamon Ouryuken went through Dexmon and held the core sustaining the monster's life. With a strong tap from Ouryuken, he shattered the core and sealed Dexmon's fate. Dexmon's body quivered violently as its colors dulled. Its body crumbled into digitized sand.

 **(Theme fades)**

Dorothy gasped in awe. "Whoa, he did it!"

"Indeed, he did," Avengemon said.

"Alphamon, thank you," Omegamon (tri.) nodded to the ambiguous knight.

Taichi (tri.) sank to his knees and sighed. "And that's over with."

"No, we still have to avenge our friends. We need to see through those villains pay for killing our friends," Yamato (tri.) gritted, clenching a fist.

"If you want, you can come with us," Dorothy offered.

"You can?" Taichi (tri.) asked her.

"Yeah! Just follow me and Avengemon! We'll take you where my Tai is fighting Burizalor, the Warlord, and the other bad guys!"

Avengemon took to the air with Dorothy. "Can you keep up with us?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Grinned Taichi (tri.). "C'mon, Yamato! Let's avenge our friends!"

"Omegamon!" Yamato (tri.) called on their Digimon.

"Alphamon, will you care to join us?" Omegamon (tri.) asked him.

Turning around, Alphamon gave no answer.

Wasting no time, Dorothy and Avengemon flew off. Omegamon (tri.) picked up his partners and followed the duo. Alphamon calmly sauntered forward and watched them leave.

xxxxx

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(** _ **Those Who Fight**_ **resumes (1:29 – 2:00))**

A series of explosions blanketed the sky above the ruined city. Hundreds of blasts lit up the dark clouds hanging over Odaiba. Behind the veil of clouds a war was being fought.

ChaosBlackWarGreymon came into contact with Max and launched _**Giga Blasters**_ at him.

"I know for a fact you're not my brother BW! Therefore, I'm not holding back!" Max punched ChaosBlackWarGreymon hard, shattering his claws with a single punch. Max then dropped him with a double axe handle, dropping him with ease.

xxxxx

ChaosPiedmon threw _**Trump Swords**_ at Tike and David. The boys closed their eyes and sensed the vibrations in the air. They quickly caught the real swords and tossed them back at ChaosPiedmon.

"Drats!" ChaosPiedmon caught both swords. "You got lucky...!" He blinked as the boys were gone. "Where did you brats go?!"

"Over here!" Tike announced, phasing beneath ChaosPiedmon and hitting him with an uppercut.

"And here!" David chimed in, headbutting ChaosPiedmon's gut, sending him flying away.

"Man that was a piece of cake!" Tike snorted.

"Yeah, but that was fun!" David grinned.

xxxxx

Sam and Kara flew around ChaosMetalSeadramon. The Chaos Lord Digimon pivoted its head and fired _**Ultimate Stream**_ at the D3 duo.

"Your aim's slow!" Kara shouted, dodging ChaosMetalSeadramon's dark blast.

Sam charged up and fired _**Tri-Beam**_ , taking out one of ChaosMetalSeadramon's eyes. After losing sight of an eye, ChaosMetalSeadramon wildly moved around and fired stray blasts. Kara and Sam grabbed ChaosMetalSeadramon's two tails, swinging the metal sea serpent around. They tossed him aside, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Nothing's keeping me away from you, unc!" Sam vowed vengeance.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chaos Lord unleashed full-powered _**Chaos Cannons**_ at Keke. However, the female Ascendant stopped his dual blasts with her own variation of Metalla X's _**Big Bang Attack**_. Her attack overpowered Chaos Lord's and sent him crashing.

"Send all the minions you want, we're still coming for you, Warlord!" Keke cried out.

The D3s reconvened and shot up into a higher altitude to meet Safer Warlord.

"Congrats for beating my Chaos Lords, but I never expected them to beat you, my friends," Safer Warlord smirked evilly. "Now, let us commence the final act of pain!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **One Winged Angel**_ **)**

Safer Warlord unleashed a volley of energy blasts toward Max and the D3s. Max flew through Safer Warlord's attacks, punching and kicking away any blast aimed for him. Max lunged right at Safer Warlord and unleashed a flurry of punches. Needless to say, Safer Warlord parried Max's blows and slapped him down using his demonic wing.

"You change your hair blue and it's still not enough to beat me, Max!" Safer Warlord boasted. "Your friends here aren't going to make any difference either!"

"We'll see...!" Before Max could retaliate, Keke and Sam held him back.

"Max, let us have a go," Keke asked. "Look, I know we're not anywhere near as strong like you now, but..."

"Just so you have time to conserve that Super Ascendant God power," Sam said. "You'll be running on fumes if you keep going."

"Don't keep us out of the mix either!" Tike chimed in as David and Kara joined him.

"You guys..." Max faced his friends.

"Hey, if you wanna send your friends to be lambs being led to the slaughter, far be it from me!" The villain added, inviting anyone to attack him. "I'll be happy to save you last, Max."

Sighing, Max nodded. "Fine. It'll sit this out, but please you guys make sure and wear his ass down."

"We'll do more than just that!" Sam nodded.

David gave a thumbs up. "He'll be hurting!"

Keke pulled Max into a kiss, surprising him. "Go rest, babe."

"Oook, y'all got this..." Max grinned as he floated down, catching his breath.

"Ok, guys! Let's wear him down! Use whatever means necessary!" Keke declared, leading the D3s against Safer Warlord.

"Well bring it on, bitches!" Safer Warlord laughed maniacally as the D3s attacked him.

Sam took the first shot and unloaded on his maniacal uncle. Blinded with anger, Sam unleashed a flurry of punches. Safer Warlord dodged and parried Sam's punches. As Safer Warlord tried swatting his nephew away, Sam narrowly dodged.

Taking chance, Sam formed a triangle with his hands and fired off his _**Tri-Beam**_. More than ready for Sam's attack, Safer Warlord casted his variation of _**Wall**_ to neutralize Sam's beam.

"Nice try, dear nephew, but you'll never get one over me!" Safer Warlord boasted, flapping his demonic wing hard and launched _**Shadow Flare**_ at the party.

The D3s evaded Safer Warlord's attack. As they regrouped, Safer Warlord was gone from plain sight.

"Where the hell did that bitch go?!" Kara griped.

"Who ya calling a bitch?!" The villain interjected above them.

The D3s looked up and saw Safer Warlord flying down hitting them with physical attacks. Safer Warlord swatted Sam down with his wing. Tike, David, and Kara launched simultaneous attacks on the one-winged Fiend.

"Suck this!" Tike fired a _**Double Tsunami Wave**_ in conjunction with David.

Kara lobbed a _**Masenko**_ from her palms.

Safer Warlord lifted a hand, deflecting the kids' attacks at them. The twins and David narrowly dodged getting blasted by their own blasts. Safer Warlord swiftly flew up, slapping Tike down with his wing. David lunged at him with a punch, but the Warlord caught the boy's fist and blasted him back. Kara got behind Safer Warlord and grabbed his wing. Safer Warlord flapped his wings, tossing Kara up.

"Bastard!" Keke shouted, landing a flying kick into Safer Warlord's back.

Unfazed by her kick, Safer Warlord turned his head with a smug grin. Keke growled and flew back, forging several pink energy discs. She tossed her _**Rosemary Discs**_ , hoping one would cut through Safer Warlord.

"Oh, c'mon this is the the best you got, daughter of Yamakins?" Safer Warlord cocked a grin as he evaded the discs. Even as they swerved around to hit him, he still casted a golden construct that neutralized these discs. "Well, so much for tha...?!" He took his eye off Keke, who flew into the air.

"Don't underestimate me!" Keke shouted, firing a volley of Ki blasts at Safer Warlord.

Safer Warlord casted his _**Wall**_ once again to stop Keke's Ki barrage. She kept firing in hopes of shattering his defenses. She kept this up while Safer Warlord kept his defensive barrier up.

"Is that desperation I smell? Heheh, you still sore after I humbled you?!"

"Yeah, and that was the time you triggered Max's Ascendant transformation long time ago?! Did you forget?!"

Gasping, Safer Warlord recalled as this painful reminder filled his mind and replayed constantly. He remembered slapping Keke down, which caused Max to invoke his Ascendant transformation.

Max overheard this and watched his girlfriend throwing Ki blast upon Ki blast at their nemesis.

"Don't expend so much of your energy, Keke!"

Keke kept directing her blasts on Safer Warlord, who was just about to retaliate.

"Now you're asking for it, whore...!"

 _ **Wham!**_

Suddenly, a barrage of ghosts impacted Safer Warlord's barrier. The villain turned to see Daike in full Ascendant 3 form.

"Who are you calling names, dickhead?!" Daike waved a finger to the Warlord. "Go Super Ghosts attack!"

Another wave of Super Ghosts flew into and exploded against Safer Warlord's barrier. Safer Warlord augmented his barrier, hoping to protect himself from Daike's ghost barrage.

"Away bug!" Safer Warlord snapped, sending an energy blast at Daike's way.

Daike tried to intercept the blast, but it became a ring and binded around the boy.

With Daike out of the way, Safer Warlord focused on Keke, who was gone from sight. Just then, he sensed Ki energy accumulating into a single concentrated force. He looked up to see Keke with her arms spread out. Her body surged with electricity as her aura waved like flames.

"Let him have it!" Daike called out.

 _Ah, she's picked that up from her dad!_ Max looked awestruck at Keke extending her hands forward, pressing both palms together.

Unlike her boastful father, Keke wasted no time and fired off Metalla X's signature _**Final Blaze**_. She launched an immense blue wave that headed straight for Safer Warlord.

Gritting, Safer Warlord challenged her attack and meet it with reckless abandon. He pressed his hands against the beam. Keke exerted more Ki and pushed it down on Safer Warlord. The Warlord's face contorted while holding the beam back.

"C'mon, keep him busy a little longer, babe!" Max called out. He looked down at his body as some of his Super Ascendant God energy returned to him. "Yes, this should be enough to send me back into battle. Hang on, Keke!"

"Aww, too bad!" Safer Warlord cackled as red energies leaked from his body and repelled Keke's beam. "Granted, give yourself credit for getting much stronger, bitch! If I hadn't come back imbued with RedNovaDemon's power and had plentiful time to train, you could've finished me here, but fate has decided that I exact my revenge!"

Witnessing her beam swallowed up by Safer Warlord's, Keke was knocked away. When it looked as if the beam would take her, Max swooped in and saved her at a hair's breadth.

"Max!" Keke folded her arms around him.

"You did great, babe. Y'all kept him occupied long enough so I can tag in," Max said, setting Keke down. "Hey, you've gone way beyond Ascendant and quite frankly stronger than I ever was the last I fought the Warlord."

Keke smiled and blushed. "Thanks, but I couldn't have gotten stronger without my brother and father."

"And when we finish the Warlord, and we will, I can take you further if you want."

"Thanks, Max."

"Awww, isn't this touching? My hated enemy and his slut having a tender moment. Gag, get me a spoon."

Irked by the Warlord's taunts, Max scoffed. "Yeah, so I can shove that through your dick."

Cringing, Safer Warlord grumbled. "Between you and that crotch-kicking asshole, I don't know who I hate more. Shit, I pledge to kill you both when it's said and done."

"Then, go ahead and try," Max smirked as he beckoned Safer Warlord to attack.

Keke, Sam, Daike, and Kara joined next to Max. As Safer Warlord readied for his next attack, the D3s noticed Phoenixmon flying in the distance with Sora.

"Sora?" Max caught the Bearer of Love flying away on Phoenixmon. _What the hell are they doing here?! And I know that's OUR Sora!_

Barely noticing Sora and Phoenixmon, Safer Warlord had an evil perverted look.

"Ooo, what's this? A stray Chosen Bearer of Love lost on her way? Maybe I should point her to the next dire..."

 _ **Bam!**_

Max shot up and punched Safer Warlord, who barely put up his hand to block the blue-haired Ascendant's fist.

"Final warning, Warlord! Your fight is with me!" Max snarled furiously, clenching his teeth hard.

"Fair enough! I did say I'd kill you and that ball smashing Gundam first!" Safer Warlord zipped up carrying Max up with him.

"After them!" Keke shouted as she and the other D3s pursued Max and Safer Warlord.

"Fools! I won't let you spoil me and Max's quality time! Chaos Lords, combine!" Safer Warlord beckoned his minions. Using his Dark Digivice, he combined Chaos Lords into a perfect amalgamation of the four.

The combined being became NeoCrimson, inheriting the feet and cannons of Chaos Lord, ChaosMetalSeadramon's tail, and the two red ribbons of ChaosPiedmon. Most notably he gained ChaosBlackWarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer on the right arm. The legs and Brave Shield became fused on its back. The head is a fusion of ChaosBlackWarGreymon and Chaos Lord.

The artificial lifeform roared and blindly unleashed _**Blind Attack**_ on the other D3s. They evaded NeoCrimson's attack and ended up being cut off from Max.

"Pfft, so this is the Warlord's last line of defense?" Daike scoffed. "Gimmie a break."

"Unc can't keep us away for long!" Sam said.

Keke smirked. "Ok, guys! Let's send this walking toaster to the trash heap!" She powered up along with the others.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **Mothra vs. Gigan**_ **)**

Meanwhile, ModifiedGiganmon brought down KaiserCaesarmon and UltimateAnguirusmon with his _**Gigas Beams**_. He turned and used one of his chainsaw arms to cut through FireRodanmon's wings, causing him to fall. FireRodanmon launched a fire breath that caught ModifiedGiganmon. The evil cybernetic Kaijuu went through the intense flames nearly unfazed. ArmorMothramon got the drop on ModifiedGiganmon and fired beams from her antennae. LunaVaranmon unleashed crescent-shaped beams from his chest and hit ModifiedGiganmon with it.

ModifiedGiganmon screeched and launched spikes from his back. ArmorMothramon and LunaVaranmon evaded the incoming spikes. A few spikes got through and blasted ArmorMothramon down. ModifiedGiganmon jumped up and eye beamed LunaVaranmon down.

As ModifiedGiganmon landed, two metal hands poked out of a ruined building. MechaGodzillamon popped out of hiding and grabbed ModifiedGiganmon. Hoisting ModifiedGiganmon overhead, MechaGodzillamon spun and tossed his enemy through a building. ModifiedGiganmon landed in a heap of debris that piled atop of him.

With little to no humans around, the Kaijuu Digimon could fight ModifiedGiganmon without restraint.

As ModifiedGiganmon rose, balls of light shot out of MechaGodzillamon's shoulder cannons and slammed into his foe head-on. ModifiedGiganmon crossed both arms, absorbing enough of MechaGodzillamon's _**Missile Salvo**_. Screeching loudly, ModifiedGiganmon extended his double-pronged chainsaws and started sawing through MechaGodzillamon.

MechaGodzillamon roared and jerked the chainsaws off him. The chainsaws dealt enough damage to MechaGodzillamon's chest. ModifiedGiganmon hastily rushed and fired his _**Gigas Beams**_. MechaGodzillamon returned the favor, firing a pillar of white fire. MechaGodzillamon's _**Nuclear Blast**_ collided with ModifiedGiganmon's beams. The mechanized Kaijuu became locked in a beam struggle, which lasted briefly and ended in a massive explosion that forced a halt to their battle.

The Kaijuu Digimon saw their partners relocate their battle away. As ModifiedGiganmon went to aid his master, MechaGodzillamon cut him off from the pass. The other Kaijuu joined MechaGodzillamon as they roared together.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Powerglove OST –** _ **Birth of a Glove**_ **(2012 version))**

Bizarro Cyrus zipped around, firing blasts toward Angemon X, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. As Angemon X shot up and slashed at Bizarro Cyrus, Bizarro Cyrus dodged the Ascendant's reach and phased out.

"Heheh, gotta be faster than that!" Bizarro Cyrus laughed loudly, openly taunting Angemon X.

"Man, he's getting so annoying!" WarAngemon growled, becoming irritated by Bizarro Cyrus' taunts.

"Am I annoying you that much? Well, why don't I put an end to your prolonged suffering?" With that, Bizarro Cyrus expelled flames at the party.

"I've got this!" Sedna raised her Ice Trident, forging an ice wall that stopped Bizarro Cyrus' flames. She then summoned Knut the polar bear. "Now, Knut! Use your ice element to cool down these flames!"

Knut heeded the Kuiper's command and unleashed freezing air from his body to put out the flames. Assessing his power, Sedna noted Bizarro Cyrus' powers are magical properties much like hers.

 _I've got to make sure the others don't get hit! His attacks are high-level magic based, which'll do plenty damage to Dimitri, TK, and Kari!_ Sedna thought while quieting the flames with her ice.

"You can conjure ice? Well, two can play it that game!" Bizarro Cyrus summoned an ice wind toward WarAngemon and Mystic Celesta.

The Ascendant duo flew away, avoiding the freezing attack from Bizarro Cyrus.

"Each of us attack a section of his body!" Angemon X called out. "I'll take the body! Kari, you go core! Uncle TK, you've got the head!"

Sedna added, targeting the wings. She beckoned Knut, who turned into a icy blue ball of light. She grabbed and infused Knut's spiritual essence, augmenting her powers. Powered by Knut, Sedna swung her Ice Trident and unleashed an giant icicle, which pierced through Bizarro Cyrus' right wing.

Anticipating her attack, Bizarro Cyrus folded his wing to shield to stop Sedna's attack. However, the Ice Senshi didn't stop as she continuously launched _**Sedna Icicle Spears**_ to break Cyrus' defenses. More icicles hammered against his wing.

WarAngemon zipped right toward Bizarro's Cyrus' giant body. He clenched his fist and punched the giant head, striking with _**Seraphi Fist**_. He dealt some damage to Bizarro Cyrus, but not enough yet to shatter the giant body.

Mystic Celesta cupped her hands and fired her _**Holy Beam**_ , blasting the core. This managed to get Cyrus' attention as he folded his wings over the core.

"No, you don't!" Mystic Celesta shouted as she dove toward the core.

"Kari, wait!" WarAngemon called out to her.

Undeterred by Bizarro Cyrus' size, Mystic Celesta dove head first through Bizarro Cyrus' wings. She sighted the core and readied for another attack, but tendrils poked out from his body and seized Mystic Celesta. Two grabbed her arms. Two more binded her legs. Three wrapped around her waist. Mystic Celesta struggled to break loose.

"I've got you now! Now to drain the essence from your body, Hikari!" Cyrus yelled out boastfully, laughing loudly. "Just think, your own powers will be used to destroy your friends!"

"NO!" Mystic Celesta resisted, but Bizarro Cyrus' hold tightened over her. She felt the very essence of her Mystic power being drained. She attempted to break loose again, but Bizarro Cyrus' hold was too strong.

"KARI!" Angemon X yelled out, turning away from Bizarro Cyrus' real body. He swooped down and sliced apart the appendages, freeing bondage Ascendant.

"Kari, I've got you!" Angemon X carried Mystic Celesta away.

"No, you don't!" Bizarro Cyrus hissed, shooting tendrils out at Angemon X.

WarAngemon quickly intercepted the appendages and blasted them away. He lunged for Bizarro Cyrus' core and punched it.

"Punch all you like, but you'll never break my core! And just because you destroy the core, doesn't mean I'll be beaten!"

"He's right. We've got to take out the sections we were attacking!" Angemon X exclaimed.

Sedna managed to clipped the wings off Bizarro Cyrus. "I've got one! All that's left is the body, core, and Cyrus' real body!"

"Humph, no matter I'm still mobile without my wings and I've acquired plentiful energy from Hikari to finish you!"

Mystic Celesta awoke as she felt slightly weakened after Cyrus drained her.

"Kari! C'mon, let's get you somewhere to rest," WarAngemon suggested.

Nodding, Mystic Celesta furrowed her brows. "No, I've got to keep going..."

"He's right, Kari!" Angemon X tried reasoning with her.

"He has to be stopped!" Mystic Celesta growled as her eyes turned white. Her voice deepened, signaling Homeostasis taking over.

 **(End theme)**

"No, it's that force taking her over!" WarAngemon witnessed the light entity that almost turned Kari into a cold-blooded killer.

Sedna witnessed Mystic Celesta's light enveloping her. "Is that the entity in Kari?"

 _ **'Yes, and it's staking hold of her. She may not even be herself anymore. Cyrus has provoked the force instilled in her.'**_ Knut telepathed with his Kuiper.

Bizarro Cyrus floated backward as a Mystic Celesta, enveloped in a translucent white veil, floated up to meet him. The Fiend hastily fired Mystic Celesta's own energy, converting them into his _**Bizarro Holy Beams**_. Mystic Celesta crossed her arms, taking the blasts. One blast hit Mystic Celesta so hard it burned her right shoulder.

 **(Cue Evangelion 2.0 OST –** _ **The Beast II**_ **)**

"Heh, not so tough now?!" Bizarro Cyrus laughed. Then, to his shock, a sadistic grin adorned Mystic Celesta's features. To add to the psychotic look she possessed, her eye colors dulled out essentially became devoid of life. "What's this?!"

Mystic Celesta shot up faster than before and punched Bizarro Cyrus' core. Cyrus' augmented the barrier around his core, but Mystic Celesta's punch shattered the barrier leaving the core unguarded.

"No, get your hands off that!"

Ignoring Cyrus' warning, Mystic Celesta grabbed the core with her hands. Instead of pulling, she tore into the core, ripping out the skin coverings wedged around the core. She tore out skin, causing an overflow of blood to spill out. She drove a hand through and ripped out an appendage. A geyser of blood spewed out and splattered the right side of Mystic Celesta's face.

"STOP! That core makes up the perfect beauty of my body! You're ruining it!"

Mystic Celesta continued to tear the meat around the core. She dug her hands deep, pulling on the core as if it were a wisdom tooth being forcibly removed.

"This is..." Sedna gasped in horror.

"It's the side of Kari I hoped I'd never see again!" WarAngemon cried out. "KARI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Angemon X zipped right over to Mystic Celesta and tried pushing her back. "That's enough, Kari! We'll take it from here!"

Pushing Angemon X back, Mystic Celesta quickly yanked out the core and used Homeostasis' light to shatter the crystallized core.

"DAMN YOU!" Bizarro Cyrus screeched, sending tendrils toward Mystic Celesta and Angemon X.

While Angemon X sliced off the tendrils heading his way, Mystic Celesta took the tendrils through her right shoulder. She jerked her shoulder away, letting blood spill from her wounds. Homeostasis' presence dulled out her emotions and the pain she should be enduring. With her emotions repressed, Mystic Celesta shot up and fired a _**Super Holy Beam**_ right into Bizarro Cyrus' face.

"AUGH!" Cyrus screamed in pain as the white light engulfed him.

 _ **Boom!**_

As Bizarro Cyrus collapsed, Mystic Celesta fell with still lifeless eyes. WarAngemon jumped and caught Mystic Celesta.

"KARI!" WarAngemon shook her hard.

Mystic Celesta stirred in WarAngemon's arms. The white aura that possessed her subsided.

"I think she'll be ok, guys!" The Bearer of Hope said with relief.

"Not with this wound she has," Sedna added, using her ice magic to close up Mystic Celesta's shoulder wound. "I'll close the wound the best I can. The bleeding should stop."

Picking up his sword, Angemon X turned and faced Bizarro Cyrus, who rose looking perturbed.

"Damn that bitch! She will pay!" Bizarro Cyrus cursed the Bearer of Light's name.

"Hey, Cyrus!" Angemon X yelled. "You're the one who brought my father to Burizalor? Well, I take issue with those who meddle with my family for their own heinous reasons. And I also take issue with you looking like my father."

"Oh, you wanna do something about it then?!"

"Yeah, and it's because of you my father ended up with that corrupted other personality! 'Yamato' was partially your creation. Just for that, I'll gladly finish you for my father!" Angemon X declared, brandishing his sword.

As she finished healing Mystic Celesta's wound, Sedna lined next to Angemon X.

"And I also take issue with harming Kari, but don't worry she'll recover," Sedna stated, fiercely glaring down Bizarro Cyrus.

Cackling, Bizarro Cyrus beckoned them to attack. "Then, let's finish this once and for all!"

"Ready, Karin?!"

"Yeah!"

With that, Angemon X and Sedna jetted toward Bizarro Cyrus.

"Kari, you still have some fight left?" WarAngemon whispered, looking over her.

Mystic Celesta responded, slowly opening her glowing white eyes. She slowly floated from WarAngemon's arms.

" _You Fiends shall not succeed!_ " Mystic Celesta roared in a synchronization of hers and Homeostasis' voices. Her commanding presence distracted Bizarro Cyrus.

"Not this again!" Bizarro Cyrus snarled as Mystic Celesta fired a _**Holy Beam**_.

Bizarro Cyrus countered with a condensed beam, stopping Mystic Celesta's blast. WarAngemon shot a beam from his _**Seraphi Fist**_. Cyrus stopped that attack with another beam.

As the Bearers of Hope and Light forced Bizarro Cyrus to a standstill, Angemon X and Sedna launched a frontal attack on Bizarro Cyrus.

"Shit!" Bizarro Cyrus cursed. _I can't bother with these fools for long! I've got to see to Lord Burizalor!_

Taking a chance, Angemon X slashed through Bizarro Cyrus' body, but at that instance Cyrus himself phased out of his Bizarro shell. The Bizarro body dissolved in his place.

 **(End theme)**

"We've got him!" Sedna shouted.

"No, he just gave us the slip!" Angemon X sensed Cyrus' Ki moving far away. "He's on the move somewhere!"

"Uh..." Mystic Celesta moaned as she fell into WarAngemon's arms again.

"Kari!" WarAngemon cried, carrying Mystic Celesta.

"Uncle TK, you tend to Kari! We're going off to find Cyrus!" Angemon X said.

"Yeah, go and find him! We'll be fine here!"

"Let's get moving, Dimitri," Sedna nodded to Angemon X.

xxxxx

As Angemon X and Sedna were on the move, Cyrus hid among rubble. He masked his Ki from Angemon X.

"Fools, I'm not that easily beaten," Cyrus gritted. "Lord Burizalor, I sense your incredible power surging close by! I'm on my way!" He quickly sprinted through the ruined city by foot.

xxxxx

Omega X and Golden Burizalor locked hands performing a test of strength.

"If you know what's good, end this crazy attempt to whatever you're planning! Erasing me and my counterparts from the multiverse is down right mad!"

"You don't think I'd give up that easily with victory so close at hand?!"

"In any case, you might not have the chance."

"How do you mean?" Burizalor queried.

"That new form you've acquired probably has some kind of limit."

"What makes you think this form has any kind of fatal shortcoming?"

Omega X smirked. "You might not feel it now, but you'll eventually."

Metalla X floated behind Golden Burizalor. "You're too eager for revenge. This scheme to destroy Tai and his multiverse counterparts is full proof of that. That is why you'll fail."

 _'Way to stick it to that bastard, Matt.'_ Yamato (DF-616) telepathed.

"Let me take a wild guess, Burizalor. The minute you achieved this new golden form of yours, you bolted straight for our world, didn't you?"

The golden tyrant scowled while struggling to match Omega X's strength. "And so what if I did? Besides, you two simians don't know the full story? Did you forget my two colleagues and I received power from RedNovaDemon? I haven't even shown you the full extent of my new bestowed powers."

"Then, why don't you show us and quit wasting our time?!" Omega X shouted, breaking loose from Burizalor's grip. He threw a punch, which Burizalor barely dodged.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Goku's Counterattack**_ **)**

However, Burizalor felt the wind from Omega X's fist cutting through his cheek leaving a fresh wound. Seeing his own blood spilled, Burizalor growled and punched Omega X's face. Omega X spun around, kicking Burizalor's face. The two quickly traded punches and kicks, leading to Omega X kicking Burizalor far back. Burizalor tossed a red disc and sent it hurtling.

The Ascendant zipped all over the vicinity with the homing disc hot on his trail. As he flew around a building, the disc sliced through the side of the building and followed him. Burizalor launched another discs.

Now with two _**Death Disc**_ coming for him, Omega X picked up the pace and swerved around avoiding the discs. He turned and fired off Ki blasts, wiping the discs out. Irked, Burizalor tossed another barrage of blasts. Omega X sighted the blasts and batted away each blast. He turned and hit one with his elbow, sending it crashing into the ground.

 **(End theme)**

Burizalor jetted forward and punched Omega X square in the face.

 _ **Bam!**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Goku's Anger**_ **)**

With his fist buried in Omega X's face, Burizalor seemed to get the upper hand. But, to his dismay, Omega X turned his head, giving a fierce and determined glare. Burizalor jerked his hand away and gaped.

"What?!"

Omega X placed his fist near Burizalor's chest.

 **(End theme)**

And with one concussive force...

 _ **Bam!**_

...Omega X's fist smashed Burizalor's abdominal region, sending a ripping force that knocked the spit out of the tyrant.

Omega X immediately followed up with a kick to Burizalor's head, sending him crashing onto the roof of the Fiends' tower. Picking himself off the roof floor, Burizalor looked up and vehemently growled at Omega X.

"Go on finish it, Tai," Metalla X said.

Just when Omega X prepared a _**Terra Beam**_ , Safer Warlord was sent crashing next to Golden Burizalor. Omega X and Metalla X quickly looked up to see Max.

"Hey, sorry for butting in, but special delivery," Max smirked.

"Ah, Max!" Omega X said in elation.

Safer Warlord rose to his feet next to Burizalor.

"Burizalor, this isn't over."

"Indeed, we still have plan B. But, where's Cyrus?"

"Beats me. That fool better not have gotten himself killed!" Safer Warlord growled.

"For his sake, he better not."

"Give up, you two," Max addressed the Fiends. "I don't know where your third conspirator went. Quite frankly I don't care, but you'd do best to surrender now. Whatever multiverse destruction you're attempting to do, we're ending it here."

"No, we haven't even just begun, dear Max!" Safer Warlord shouted.

"Yes, or did you forget? It's what I told Taichi earlier, all three of us have been bestowed with RedNovaDemon's evil crimson light?" Burizalor reminded them. "Coursing through our bodies is the divine energy of the Crimson Devil."

"You three should've killed us sooner, because now the kid gloves are coming off!" The Warlord announced, just as he said this a red light enveloped his body.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Golden Freeza Theme**_ **by The Enigma TNG)**

Likewise, a similar red aura engulfed Golden Burizalor. The tyrant's body, though mostly his facial features, evolved. When it was said and done, Burizalor's face was covered in a spiked crown and mouth guard akin to Mutalior. His body gained similar features seen on Lifeform-Hojo from _Final Fantasy VII_. His tail shifted to his forehead, similar to Hojo's head tendril. Behind the face mask, Burizalor's red eyes gleamed with his two black pupils showing.

"Heheh, yes! Thanks to RedNovaDemon's power, I'm able to augment my strength further and found a way to overcome those drawbacks that you kindly mentioned beforehand!"

Metalla X gaped and before even stating the obvious. "...oh, why the hell am I not surprised anymore?"

Omega X dropped into a fighting stance. "So, this is your _real_ final form I take it?"

"Perhaps, but it's the last thing you'll be seeing when I purge you and every Taichi in the known multiverse!" Burizalor boasted. "And to continue the tradition of obvious stage names. Let's call this form, Lifeform Burizalor."

"And this isn't even my final form!" Max mocked Burizalor, fake pompous accent and all. "Just get on with it! This is your pit stop here!"

Grinning behind his mouth guard, Lifeform Burizalor shot up faster than either Omega X and Metalla X could follow. The next thing both Ascendants felt...

 _ **Boom!**_

...was a quick collision that sent both Ascendants flying back.

"Tai! Matt!" Max called, but before he could save them, Safer Warlord quickly cut him off from the pass.

"Thought I wouldn't go without a speed upgrade?!" Safer Warlord swiftly slapped Max back with his wing. He jetted straight for Max and piledrove him through the tower. He planted him through all the levels of the tower until they reached the ground level.

Safer Warlord emerged flying out of the rubble, leaving Max planted headfirst in the ground.

"If I didn't hate you, you'd make a perfect vegetable in my garden," Safer Cyrus joked as he pulled Max out and tossed him through a few pillars. He shot forward and planted a fist into Max's gut.

Doubling over in pain, Max fell hard and crashed through a wall.

"Understand this, Max Kamiya!" Safer Warlord roared, his voice echoing through the halls. "You'll suffer a pain worse than all those times I've spent in hell laboring and being those damned demon's puppet! Granted, I have you and your friends to thank ridding me of those blasted Daemons. With them gone, I can finally settle the score between us. The fate you'll endure will be worse than being locked in hell. You'll simply just cease to exist."

Max spat blood near Safer Warlord. "...and that's how you'll win? You and your colleagues will kill Taichi-Prime to erase me and your enemy for all time? You realize you'll erase yourself? You call that a victory?"

"It's a means to an end, Max Kamiya! I'll resort to anything to get one over you! Even at the cost of my existence as well!"

"I've called you insane... a callous bastard... and someone who's stoop to any low, but this... you're completely lost!"

Safer Warlord shrugged, maintaining a psychotic grin. "And I love it! Nothing makes me gleeful than seeing all those I hate perish!"

"Well, not today... I've beaten you before and I intend to do it again!" Max boldly declared, imbuing his right fist with bluish light.

"You're welcome to try, Max!"

Safer Warlord and Max had the same idea and bumrushed each other. Max's fist collided with Safer Warlord's wing, igniting an immense shockwave that shook and destroyed the whole tower.

Meanwhile, Lifeform Burizalor clobbered Omega X. Burizalor clubbed Omega X's back, dropping him to the ground.

"I didn't want to have do this soon, but what choice do I have?!" Metalla X yelled as he invoked the Ascendant God power in him. A familiar cyan veil of light enveloped the Bearer of Friendship. This aura thickened like cake layers and immediately broke apart, revealing Metalla X's Super Ascendant God form: blue hair dye and all. The blue hair matched the color of his aura.

"Heh, so blue is the new gold these days, eh?" Burizalor humored Metalla X. "I suppose for however long I was dead, I'm out of touch with the times."

"Don't worry you won't even have time left when you're dead beneath my feet!" Metalla X shot across and attacked Lifeform Burizalor without hesitation.

Burizalor countered Metalla X's punches and kicks. "What's wrong? Not going to preach how you're power is greater than mine?!"

"I won't have to!" Metalla X punched Lifeform Burizalor's chest, sending him flying back. He jetted toward the downed Burizalor and unloaded a Ki beam barrage.

Burizalor sprang back to his feet and batted the blasts. He exhibited quick enough reflexes to stop every beam before they even hit him.

"Surely that's not the best you've got?!"

Metalla X forged a Ki ball and tossed it at Burizalor. The golden tyrant flew up faster than Metalla X could see. Burizalor vanished from plain sight and in less than a tenth second he punched Metalla X, sending him flying.

Omega X instantaneously teleported near Metalla X and caught him.

Lifeform Burizalor chuckled darkly and flew across to meet the Super Ascendant Gods head-on.

Right at that moment, a beam cut Lifeform Burizalor off from the pass.

"So, you've arrived," Lifeform Burizalor acknowledged their presence.

Omega X and Metalla X saw Taichi (tri.), Yamato (tri.), and Omegamon (tri.) near them.

"Seems y'all need a hand with this freak? Right, other me?" Taichi(tri.) smiled to Omega X.

"Two Taichis for the price of one, how lucky I am," Burizalor chortled evilly.

"And we'll make sure you don't get your value's worth," Omega X shot back, sporting a condescending grin that annoyed the tyrant.

xxxxx

Not too far off from their location, Sora and Phoenixmon watched on a rooftop.

"There they are, Sora."

"Yeah, but I can't believe there's two Tais and two Matts. This whole multiverse theory stuff makes my head spin," Sora sighed. "But, I don't see Max anywhere. I'm worried."

"I thought Dorothy and Avengemon would rendezvous with us, but they're not present," Phoenixmon noticed the absence of the two.

"They're probably somewhere near. They'll be ok as long as they don't try engaging Burizalor," Sora said, conjuring her Crest Weapon: the Arrows of Love. "The best I can do is distract Burizalor with an arrow to give my Tai an open shot, but..." She stopped as she recalled her death at Burizalor's hands. "But, do I risk my life? Why did I even come here to begin with?"

"Sora, we just need to lay low. Burizalor is not an opponent we can beat."

"I know, but... I still can't forgive what that monster did to me. He's gotta pay."

"What's this I hear about you being killed by my master?"

Suddenly, Sora and Phoenixmon spun around to identify the source. Behind them, Sorbetmon emerged from a dark veil.

The short-stature alien grinned fiendishly. "Don't worry, my dear. You'll have the distinct honor of being executed by yours truly." He put his hand in his cape and pointed a gun blaster at Sora. _Cyrus, what's taking you so long?_

xxxxx

Cyrus arrived near the vicinity where his two colleagues fended off the Super Ascendant God trio.

"Yes, it's almost time, Lord Burizalor and Warlord," he whispered, taking out a silver ring and placing it on his right index finger. "Open the path to _that_ world. The time has come to eradicate every Taichi in the multiverse."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: DF-616/2:05 PM**_

Having made short work of the remaining Buriza troops, BanchoLeomon, the Bantyo Gang, BW, Pikkan, and Sheila headed straight off the fighting location and into Odaiba.

"I hope that's the last of 'em, boss!" BanchoMamemon addressed BanchoLeomon.

"There might be some leftovers in the city, but yeah that should be it," BanchoLeomon answered plainly.

Pikkan pivoted to BW and frowned. "If you're thinking about Max, don't worry. He can handle himself."

"I know, but being his brother I can't help but show concern. I just hope he can finally put the Warlord away for good."

"Hey, you speak for all of us."

"Not me, I know little about that guy except for his reputation. From what I just saw of him and that Burizalor guy, yeah hopefully we won't see them again."

"Over there!" BanchoLeomon noticed Izzy and Mimi helping Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon fighting off Shadow Reapers, Xenomorphs, and Buriza troops.

"You were right on point with those leftovers, boss!" BanchoLilimon shouted.

"Shall we proceed and destroy them?" Inquired BanchoGolemon.

As soon as BanchoLeomon witness Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) merge into a single warrior, he turned down the issue to attack.

"That won't be necessary, BanchoGolemon," BanchoLeomon stated. "This one's done."

Mimi, Izzy, and their Digimon partners became baffled upon seeing Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616)'s combine. In place of the Galactic Council officers was a Kamen Rider-esque humanoid in red and black. He had huge green bug-like eyes. The roman numeral 'X' is embellished in black on his chest. From one glance, he closely resembled Kamen Rider Decade.

 **(Cue Gackt –** _ **Journey Through the Decade**_ **)**

"Decade X, at your service!" The warrior announced.

"Whoa! You've just turned into an Ascendant?!" Mimi blanched at the Tokusatsu-esque warrior.

"Afraid not! You could just call me Decade!" Decade X declared as he dropped into an overly dramatic hero pose. "I've only adopted the _X_ just to make it sound cool!"

"Huh... so you're not an Ascendant yet you both fused?" HerculesKabuterimon aptly pointed out.

"So what? Ever heard of Jogress?" Decade X replied, pivoting over to the remaining enemies. He pointed to them. "Now evil-doers, in the name of righteous justice, you must be punished!"

As the Buriza troops charged, Decade X bumrushed the soldiers. He quickly proceeded to hit them with Rider Kicks and numerous martial art attacks that beat down the evil troops into submission. As a Xenomorph lunged behind him, he pulled out his laser pistol and one-shotted it into nothing.

"How's that for a hero's entrance?" Decade X flashed a thumbs up to the group.

"Behind you!" Rosemon warned Decade X as a Buriza troop raised a gun behind him.

HerculesKabuterimon quickly blasted the troop into dust.

"Thanks a bunch, Hercules-whatever-your name is!"

"It's Hercules _Kabuterimon_."

"That, too! You're too kind!"

As Mimi and Izzy watched BanchoLeomon and the others land, they turned their attention to the visuals broadcasting the battle in the DAT-05 dimension.

"Is that...?" BanchoLeomon asked as he noticed Omega X and Metalla X fighting Lifeform Burizalor.

BW painstakingly observed Max fighting Safer Warlord. "Max!"

"You've got this, my friends," Pikkan folded his arms and watched.

"Guys, Sora and Phoenixmon is in there with Tai, Max, and the others!" Mimi revealed.

"What?! Those two?!" BanchoLeomon was taken aback hearing this. "The hell are they doing in that world?!"

"They followed them into a portal taking them into this world. Get this, our Tai and Matt are fighting with some alternate universe counterparts of theirs. Don't believe me? Take a gander at this!" The Bearer of Knowledge pointed them to Taichi (tri.), Yamato (tri.), and Omegamon (tri.) on the screen fighting Lifeform Burizalor.

Pikkan blinked thrice. "Two Tais?"

"And two Matts? Well, this is something else," Sheila added.

"The multiverse is full of limitless possibilities," BW said.

"C'mon, Tai, Matt!" Mimi cheered them on. "Dimitri, Keke, Max! Beat them up good!" She clasped her hands and prayed. _Sora, I hope you're ok._

"Uh, guys! Sora's in trouble!" Izzy gaped as the visual showed Sora and Phoenixmon confronted by Sorbetmon.

"Sora!" The Bearer of Sincerity cried out fearfully for her friend.

"If that weren't bad enough, the bad guys are about to open up some kind of portal! Probably to another dimension!" Pikkan shouted.

Decade X gritted. "Well, this isn't good. C'mon, fellow heroes of justice! Avert this crisis!"

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/Dimension: DAT-05**_

NeoCrimson went all out launching its entire arsenal on the D3s. From its _**Blind Attacks**_ , _**Giga Scissors Claws**_ , and _**Terra Forces**_ , the D3s were able to deflect every attack. NeoCrimson tried to defend itself with a barrier, but Daike's _**Super Ghost Suicide Attack**_ bombarded and caused the barrier to rupture, opening NeoCrimson for the other D3s to attack.

Kara blasted a _**Special Beam Cannon**_ right in NeoCrimson's chest, blowing a big hole through it. Sam unleashed a _**Tri Beam**_ from the rear, taking out a cannon from its shoulder. NeoCrimson whirled around and fired a beam from his other cannon. Sam crossed his arms, absorbing the blast's impact.

With NeoCrimson distracted, Keke slipped behind the behemoth. She threw a _**Rosemary Disc**_ , promptly disarming and removing the other cannon.

"Next stop, the junkyard for you!" Daike quickly fired a beam over his head. The said beam became sharp like a blade and dropped on NeoCrimson's head, splitting and cutting him in two. "How do ya like a _**Splitting Headache**_?!" He then charged up energy in both hands, firing a double energy wave that obliterated the artificial lifeform. "Booyah! The Hero of Justice reigns again!"

 **(End theme)**

Kara clapped. "Yeah, way to go!" She blushed. _You had to come up with that one, David! 'Cause my bro ain't a creative genius like you!_

"That takes care of that," Sam sighed. "Still, we need to find Max and put an end to my crazy unc."

"What I had in mind," Keke nodded. "But, I am concerned for our partners. Let's see to them first."

"But, Max...?" Kara asked.

"He'll be fine, Kara," Daike flashed her a grin and a thumbs up. "Relax, he's probably already running Warlord's ass through the pavement!"

"You have every reason to worry, Kara," Sam said.

Just then, the D3s noticed a portal opening up above the city.

"What's that?!" Kara cried out, pointing toward the portal.

"A dimension portal! But, who opened it? Sedna? Kensuke?" Keke speculated the first names to come to mind.

"Or, my unc. Remember he got a device that lets him enter other dimension. He can freely move in and out of any world he wants! If that's the case...!" Same quickly flew off ahead.

"Wait for us!" Daike called out as he, Keke, and Kara followed him.

xxxxx

Another battle was ultimately set to be decided.

BebiMephistomon and Dramon X DBM went through each other. Dramon X DBM looked over his shoulder and dropped to a knee. He griped the slash wound on his chest.

"Ken!" Orcus called out. When she tried to reach him, CyberBeelzemon stopped her.

BebiMephistomon turned around cackling evilly. The sight of first blood being drawn put a grin on the demon's face. Then, he made one step.

 _ **Slash!**_

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Strongest Card ~ King of Hearts**_ **)**

A big gash form over BebiMephistomon. A white line split through BebiMephistomon, causing his outer skin to break apart at the seems. Dramon X DBM slowly rose as his chest wound healed.

"So, it's over," Titaniamon OM muttered.

"All she wrote for this freak," CyberBeelzemon added.

 _The Star Breaker blade. Sheesh, aren't those three lucky Ken didn't break this out against them._ Orcus meticulously eyed the glowing white blade.

Suddenly, BebiMephistomon refused to take his defeat laying down. He lunged right at Dramon X DBM with right hand clenched. Dramon X DBM didn't relent and rushed BebiMephistomon. He unleashed three successive slashes, which trisected BebiMephistomon.

The same slashes cut through a building and split that in two as well.

" _Gaugh! This body's breaking down! I can't regenerate it! Curse you!_ " The parasitic creature screeched from within the demon.

As the attack completely neutralized his regeneration, BebiMephistomon's body burst and shattered. The demon roared his final screams while his body dissolved into dust.

"Call that my _**SOLSKS**_ ," Dramon X DBM mumbled.

" _Fine I'll take your body for myself!_ " Bebimon's essence howled.

Out of desperation, the Bebimon fragment inside the demon flew at Dramon X DBM. However, Dramon X DBM stopped it with an aura. Dramon X DBM's hand burned with white light and grabbed it. He crushed the Bebimon fragment, sealing the parasitic creature's fate.

"Yeah, I don't think so. No vacany here."

Then, without warning, a small pocket space opened up and pulled the Star Breaker in. "Well, crap I lost track of time. Can't believe I was still using it before that last minute."

 **(End theme)**

"Ken!" Orcus raced over to embrace him, but he fell to his knees and fell into her arms. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, my body's healing from that last attack..." Dramon X DBM cringed still feeling BebiMephistomon's slash.

"You know that attack not only drains you but takes up time."

"Yeah, I was planning to use it on Ace, Gary, and Burizalor, but oh well..." Dramon X DBM said while Orcus propped him up. "That freak left no choice and I wanted to it quick."

"But, you realize you can't use Star Breaker for another 24 hours?" Titaniamon OM reminded him.

"Yeah, which I why I said it's a bummer I can't use it on those three."

"Question, what does _SOLSKS_ stand for?" Orcus inquired to her boyfriend.

"Shit Out of Luck Sure Kill Strike."

Orcus sweatdropped. "Why did I even need to ask?"

"Creative albeit vulgar name, I should've expected as such," Titaniamon OM shrugged, dismissively nodding.

"Might want to look at this," CyberBeelzemon pointed to a portal opening over the city.

"That's..." Orcus gasped upon seeing the wormhole opening.

"Not sis that's for sure. No doubt the work of Ace or Gary," Dramon X DBM muttered. "We gotta get over there!"

"Wait!" Red called out behind them.

Dramon X DBM and his friends saw Red and his Pokemon heading their way.

"You came just in time," Orcus smiled to the Pokemon trainer.

"Well, the more the merrier," Dramon X DBM nodded, beckoning Red and the Pokemon to follow him. "This way!"

xxxxx

"It's time," Lifeform Burizalor muttered having beaten down Omega X, Metalla X, and Omegamon (tri.). "And I have to make this quick. Warlord!" He called on his partner-in-crime.

Emerging from the tower rubble, Safer Warlord jetted up to meet with Burizalor. Max popped out of the rubble and looked up.

"No, they're getting away!" Max shouted.

Omega X, Metalla X, and Omegamon (tri.) stood as they sighted the two villains preparing to escape.

Safer Warlord used his device to open a dimension portal.

"Are the coordinates set in place?"

"Yeah, we're ready to go."

Burizalor addressed the Ascendants and company. "It's been fun, but we have a Prime world to destroy. So, if any of you are experiencing any flu-like symptoms, it's because you're being erased from existence!"

"We can't let them get away!" Taichi (tri.) exclaimed.

"That does it!" Omega X growled as he jetted up to intercept the Fiends.

 **(Cue Neurotech – Stigma – 03 –** _ **Of Adversity**_ **)**

Safer Warlord prepared to cast a barrier to stop him, but Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport out of range. Omega X reappeared behind the Warlord. He reached over to seize the portal device. Lifeform Burizalor swiftly kneed Omega X hard in the back. He then whipped him aside with his head tail.

As Omega X fell, Avengemon flew out of his and Dorothy's hiding spot to catch him.

"Great save, Avengemon!" Dorothy cheered him.

Safer Warlord sighed in relief. "Damn, was that ever close! Thank you, Burizalor."

"Your thanks will be rewarded once we've wiped these fools from existence."

"Yes, but we better hurry! The portal's closing!" Safer Warlord noticed the vortex shrinking. "Come, Burizalor!" With that, he plunged through the portal.

"If you still wish to settle this, then so be it. Just don't be disappointed if we've already killed Taichi-Prime before you find us!" Burizalor laughed as he flew into the portal.

"After them!" Omega X called out as he flew into the vortex.

Metalla X, Taichi (tri.), Yamato (tri.), and Omegamon (tri.) followed Omega X into the portal.

"Tai! Wait for me!" Dorothy shouted as she and Avengemon flew into the wormhole.

Upon seeing the group enter the vortex, Angemon X and Sedna flew as fast as they could to the source.

"They're dimension hopping! Probably to that Taichi-Prime's world they mentioned!" Sedna said as he noticed the portal closing up. "Hang on!" She took out her Henshin Stick and used it to force open the vortex. "Lucky that dimension travelers like me exist! The Warlord and Cyrus are still amateurs at this."

"Let's hurry!" Angemon X shouted. He beelined straight into the portal.

Sedna went head first through the vortex.

"Yes, this is my chance!" Cyrus grinned as he passed through the portal.

As she was backed into a corner, Sora glanced behind her to see the portal still open.

 _I've got to make it over there! Somehow, someway!_ The Bearer of Love thought, shifting her view from the portal and painstakingly on Sorbetmon.

"You're not going anywhere, woman," Sorbetmon snickered evilly. "You have business where they're going. You'll have to get by me."

"We make it out business if our loved ones are in danger!" Phoenixmon hissed, launching fire blasts at Sorbetmon.

Evading the barrage of fire blasts, Sorbetmon tap danced around the flames. This ended up being a distraction, allowing Sora and Phoenix to give him the slip.

"Hurry, Phoenixmon! Into the portal!" Sora commanded, grabbing a hold of Phoenixmon's left leg.

"You're not getting away with this!" Sorbetmon fired on Phoenixmon. He flew ahead to pursue them.

 _Tai, Max, we're coming!_ Sora vowed in thought while Phoenixmon plunged straight into the portal.

 **(Theme fades)**

A blinding flash of light erupted, causing Sora and Phoenixmon to avert their eyes. The next thing they saw...

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Dimension: DVT-98**_

...they landed in a valley region covered with mesas and little to no vegetation. Sora and Phoenixmon wondered what world they've ended up falling in. The Fiends' hinted at a 'Prime' world where a 'Taichi-Prime' of sorts exists.

The world they fell into looked almost identical to their universe's Digital World. Phoenixmon could sense the digitized vibe this world exuded. It was an all too familiar but an alien feeling. Sora surveyed the landscape to see it looked nothing out of the ordinary for a Digital World location.

However, this was not a world they were familiar with.

"Is this?" Phoenixmon queried, surveying their new surroundings.

"I don't even know anymore," openly admitted the Bearer of Love.

Before they could get a bearing of their surroundings, they saw explosions erupt ahead of them. Both recognized flashes of blue energies being fired in one direction. Immense shockwaves erupted and shook the entire valley.

"Yep, that has to be them!" Sora called out.

"Yes, and getting right back in the thick of things!" Phoenixmon said. "We have to tread carefully since we're not familiar with this world."

"Whatever this world is... maybe we're in a Digital World?"

Suddenly, beams came shooting from the rear. Phoenixmon dodged the incoming beams and saw Sorbetmon coming for them.

"Seems we've brought an unwanted guest."

"We'll worry about him later. Make haste and get us over to Tai and the others, Phoenixmon!"

"You got it!" Phoenixmon screeched as she soared across, leaving Sorbetmon in the dust.

"Ugh! Wait!" Sorbetmon coughed, waving a hand over his face. "Get back here!" _Lord Burizalor, you're over there! I must be a witness to those Ascendants' executions!_

xxxxx

 **(** _ **Of Adversity**_ **resumes)**

Upon arriving on location, Angemon X and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna saw Omega X, Max, Omegamon (tri.), and an UlforceVeedramon of unknown origin. Metalla X kept Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) from getting in the mix.

"Father!" Angemon X called over to Metalla X. Then, he briefly paused and did a double take when he saw a younger Tai, looking like his 11-year-old self and wearing a yellow cape. "Another Tai?! Sheesh, just how many of them are there in the multiverse?"

Sedna answered seriously. "A lot, just like there's a bunch of mes and Ryos. But, that's Taichi Yagami of Dimension DVT-98. You're looking at the progenitor of all the gogglehead-wearing Taichis. If he ceases to exist, then our Tai, the Taichi we just met, and every other Tai will be retroactively erased. But..."

"It gets worst."

"Every dimension with Tai, including every version of his friends, will cease to exist. You, Keke, Tike, and the others will disappear, too. That's why it's crucial we must protect that Taichi!" Sedna declared as she and Angemon X headed straight for Taichi (DVT).

"C'mon, Zeromaru! Stay on him!" Taichi (DVT) cheered UlforceVeedramon on. He turned to see Sedna reach for him. "Hey, what are...?!"

Sedna grabbed Taichi (DVT)'s arm. "Your life's in danger! If you die, then we'll all die!"

"That golden freak that attacked me and Zeromaru seemed dead set on killing us both! He and that one-winged guy said I'm Taichi-Prime or something!"

"Yes, those two are villains from another world!" Angemon X informed him. "We're here to stop them!"

"Stay with us if you want to live!" Sedna said, holding Taichi (DVT)'s hand. As she got a good look at him, she was hit with a remainder of her childhood memories hanging with her Tai and Sora. _God, you remind me so much of my Tai._

Having noticed Taichi (DVT) being led away by Sedna and Angemon X, Burizalor seethed mad and fired an energy blast that cut them off.

"Attempting to flee like thieves?! You can't escape!" Burizalor hissed. "I'll be serving Taichi-Prime's public execution!"

"Hey, Burizalor!" Omega X shot up and decked Lifeform Burizalor's face, breaking open half of his mask and mouthpiece.

"BASTARD!" Burizalor screamed furiously. He punched Omega X, sending him flying into Omegamon (tri.).

Safer Warlord brandished a long sword and slashed at Max. Max parried the sword with one hand and snapped it in two. He then jump kicked Safer Warlord's face, nearly knocking his head off. Safer Warlord spun around and elbowed Max's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Max!" Angemon X yelled out as he flew over to tend to him.

"Dimitri, wait!" Sedna called out, running after him with Taichi (DVT).

While Angemon X, Sedna, and Taichi (DVT) checked over Max, Cyrus watched them behind some rocks. He masked his overall presence so none could sense him.

 _Oh great, those two followed me here. No matter, patience. Wait until they all drop their guards._ The cerebral villain patiently waited to hit his mark. He firmly set his sights on Taichi (DVT) and Max. _Two birds with one stone, though granted I'm stealing the Warlord's glory kill with Max, but oh well... can't win 'em all!_

UlforceVeedramon raised clenched fists, ready to go another round with Lifeform Burizalor and Safer Warlord. The Fiends couldn't help but exchange evil chuckles.

 **(End theme)**

"C'mon! I'm rearing to go for more!"

Burizalor chortled. "Are you? Eve though you're completely outclassed by us?"

Safer Warlord forcefully laughed. "And he dares to make sport of us? And I always thought most Ascendants were delusional fight fanatics. This guy ain't even one, but he sure thinks like one!"

UlforceVeedramon beckoned them with a wave. "Hey, are you two chickens or what?!"

The golden tyrant grinned at this gesture. "You dare insult me in such an undignified manner? I'll make you regret those words!"

"Let them have it, Zeromaru!" Taichi (DVT) cheered on his partner, unveiling a Digivice strapped to his left arm.

Angemon X blinked at this. "That's a Digivice!"

"Not just that," Taichi (DVT) pressed a button on his Digivice that analyzed UlforceVeedramon's energy levels. "Zeromaru's data energy has taken a bit of a hit, but he's still able to go. Though, I can't get a clear reading on those other two."

"Strong as your partner might be, but I don't think he can take them alone," Sedna said.

"Not quite, lady!" Taichi (DVT) smirked. "Zeromaru hasn't even gone into his highest form! Hey, Zeromaru, show them your Super Evolution form!"

"Super...?" Sedna blinked.

"Evolution...?" Angemon X asked in confusion.

"Yeah, see evolution forms are classified just a weed tad differently here," Max explained. "If I recall, Megas are called Ultimates here. Anything beyond that are classified as Super Ultimates. Only few have ever reached that stage in this dimension." He turned and pointed to UlforceVeedramon. "And he's one of them."

"Yep, and let me prove it! Go, Zeromaru!" Taichi (DVT) called out as his Digivice and Digimental activated.

 **(Cue Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme by Paul Gordon)**

UlforceVeedramon's body surged with renewed energy. As strong energies coursed through him, UlforceVeedramon's body transformed.

Taichi (tri.) watched awestruck. "Man, Prime-me can make his Digimon evolve even further?!"

"And he didn't even need to fuse two Digimon partners to do it!" Yamato (tri.) exclaimed.

Metalla X observed, scoffing at Taichi (DVT)'s boastful demeanor. "Now I see where Tai's eagerness and die hard personality came from. Backgrounds, personalities, and powers all contrast, but one trait just seems to carry over throughout the multiverse."

Yamato (DF-616) inquired in Metalla X's mind. _Their repugnant courageous spirits._

"Yeah, but it's what makes them _them_."

Suddenly, Dorothy and Avengemon arrived on location where they witnessed three Taichis.

"Whoa, a third Tai?!" Dorothy gaped in shock.

"Look! Someone's about to fight Burizalor and the Warlord!" Avengemon pointed to UlforceVeedramon, who just completed his transformation.

"UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!" Taichi (DVT) flashed a thumbs up. "Let's take them down!"

UlforceVeedramon Future Mode raised his right arm. A long green saber produced from his V-Bracelet. He brandished the saber and pointed it at the two Fiends.

"Do your worst!" Safer Warlord goaded him to attack.

"Hold on!" Omega X interjected.

Joining UlforceVeedramon FM were Omega X and Omegamon (tri.).

"I don't think you alone will be enough, why don't we give you a hand?" Omegamon (tri.) offered.

"Thanks."

Lifeform Burizalor gritted. "You have no hopes of beating us! Warlord!"

Burizalor and Safer Warlord put their hands together as they formed massive black ball. They compressed the growing black sphere made of destructive energies and catapulted it at the trio. Omega X, Omegamon (tri.), and UlforceVeedramon met the incoming _**Super Death Ball**_ hurtling at them.

"All together!" Omega X cupped his hands together.

Omegamon (tri.) unleashed both _**Supreme Cannon**_ and _**Transcendent Sword**_. UlforceVeedramon fired off _**Shining V Force**_. Finally, Omega X launched his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_.

The three attacks simultaneously combined into one white ball and collided with the Fiends' attack.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Max fired his own _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ toward the white ball, which absorbed his blast.

Upon receiving a boost from Max's power, the white ball swallowed the dark sphere and headed straight for the Fiends. Both villains screamed in horror as the white sphere enveloped them in a veil of white light.

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

An explosive erupted and shook the whole vicinity. Everyone watched with great anticipation. Sora and Phoenixmon barely arrived to see the heroes beat Burizalor and Safer Warlord. The fiendish duo fell to the ground both covered with scrapes to their once pristine bodies.

 **(End theme)**

 _Damn it! This can't be!_ Cyrus gaped in shock. _No, I can't let an opportunity like this slip now!_

Sorbetmon, too, dropped in and slipped behind rocks.

"No, Lord Burizalor! This can't be the end!" Sorbetmon thought out loud.

Lifeform Burizalor descended with his helmet and mask damaged. Safer Warlord floated down next to Burizalor with his one wing torn off.

"Th-They did it!" Dorothy cheered.

Sora panted hard, sneaking a smile. "I...It's really over?"

Safer Warlord seethed hard upon realizing their defeat. "No... this can't be... it can't end like this for us!" He turned to Burizalor. "Well, looks like Cyrus wussed out and abandoned us!"

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen... we thought we covered all our bases!" Burizalor scowled, gripping a handful of dirt from the ground. He punched the ground a few times. Then, he stood and seethed at Omega X.

"Burizalor, it's time to accept defeat," Omega X told him.

Scowling, Burizalor cursed profanities. His once calm and polite demeanor once again replaced with anger and frustration, causing him to go on a loud tirade.

"Damn _YOU!_ Why?! _WHY?!_ " Burizalor screamed loudly, sending a shockwave that ripped through the ground and wiped out a bunch of rock formations in his path. "This shouldn't be happening! _**I am LORD BURIZALOR!**_ "

Everyone but Omega X covered their ears (or ear holes, whoever they are).

"Sheesh, never mind me screaming a tirade," Safer Warlord sardonically muttered, hearing ringing in his ears.

Metalla X scoffed at the tyrant and his partner-in-crime. "What did you expect? You returned thinking you'd have all your eggs in one basket. Clearly you didn't think ahead with your attempt to eliminate this dimension's Taichi. Also helps we have dimension hoppers that can take us to any world we want." He eyed Sedna, who frowned at the Fiends.

"We've been doing the dimension hopping game longer than you have," Omega X said as he powered down. His blue hair turned back to brown and he split from Agumon.

Max powered down to his basic state. "I don't know where your third cohort went, but we'll find him. As for you two, you're coming with us."

"Yeah, he gave us the slip and we were chasing him. Then, we happened to find you guys going into that portal," Angemon X said.

"Nonetheless, we've apprehended two out of three," Tai (DF-616) nodded. He turned to Taichi (DVT). "Hey, nice work there, kid!"

Taichi (DVT) gaped, pointing to himself and gawking at Tai (DF-616). "Man, you really do look like me!" He turned and faced Taichi (tri.). "You, too! Man, I might be looking at myself in a few years!"

Tai (DF-616) and Taichi (tri.) sweatdropped together as their Prime progenitor eagerly tried striking a chat with them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **The Sneaky Freeza**_ **(3:13 – 3:46))**

Suddenly, Burizalor looked the other way. He sighted Sorbetmon and Cyrus hiding.

"Warlord, look."

Safer Warlord turned around seeing Sorbetmon and Cyrus. A wicked grin adorned his features. "Ah, seems our insurance policy came through for us."

Burizalor concealed a chuckle behind an evil smirk.

Sorbetmon blinked in confusion. "Ah, but... I don't have..." He remembered and heard a shot fired.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Bam! Bam!**_

Like the sound of a silencer, two beams tore through both Tai (DF-616) and Max.

There was immediate silence following the two Ascendants being shot.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Freeza's Madness**_ **)**

As they hit the ground, everyone, sans the bad guys, panicked and surveyed their surroundings. They sighted Cyrus pop out wearing Sorbetmon's ring. Smoke leaked from the ring indicating the shot was fired from this source.

"TAI! MAX!" Sora, Agumon, Sedna, Angemon X, and Dorothy screamed in unison.

"What?!" Taichi (DVT) was taken aback.

"Over there!" Yamato (tri.) pointed toward Cyrus' direction.

"Get him!" Taichi (tri.) stormed toward Cyrus.

Burizalor sprang up and unleashed a wave of energy that tore through the ground, splitting everyone else from the Taichis and Max. Safer Warlord nabbed Taichi (tri.) and slammed him down next to Tai (DF-616).

UlforceVeedramon FM headed down to stop the Fiends, but Burizalor ensnared Taichi (DVT)'s neck using his tail.

"Stop or I'll snap this one's neck!" Burizalor demanded, tightening a vice grip around Taichi (DVT)'s neckline.

Taichi (DVT) struggled to speak. "Stand down... Zeromaru...!"

Finding himself at the Fiends' mercy, UlforceVeedramon FM withdrew knowing his partner's life hanged into balance. One move and Burizalor's tail would snap the boy's neck like a twig.

"So, you went against orders and used Sorbetmon's instrument, Cyrus?" Burizalor asked his subordinate.

"Yes, I regretfully did so, but it was for an evil cause."

Sorbetmon bowed. "I'm sorry, Lord Burizalor. I let him borrow..."

Chortling, Burizalor dropped Taichi (DVT). "Doesn't matter. It went down as I wanted it to. Excellent marksmanship, Cyrus."

"Thank you, Lord Burizalor!"

Tai (DF-616) and Max both looked up at their nemesis.

Safer Warlord casted an evil grin over Max. "Don't you just love when contingencies fall into place, old friend?"

Burizalor kicked dirt in Tai (DF-616)'s faces. "Oh, those wounds aren't looking good on you, gentlemen. Don't worry we shall suffer you no more!" He looked down on Taichi (DVT).

With tears, Sora called out to Tai (DF-616) and Max. "NO! TAI! MAX!"

"Sora, what are you even doing here?!" Metalla X admonished her.

Sedna knelt close to Sora. "This is too dangerous for you here."

"Tai!" Agumon called for his partner.

Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) noticed Sora crying and calling out for her loved ones. Images of their Sora formed in their thoughts, constantly reminded of her and their other slain friends.

"It's Sora... but not our Sora..." Taichi (tri.) hung his head and dropped his hand. He felt Yamato (tri.) patting his shoulder. He shot an intense glare at the golden tyrant. "Because he and his bastard cronies took them from us!"

Cyrus hurried over to gloat over their defeated foes.

"Is it time, Lord Burizalor?" Cyrus asked him.

"Yes, but let me first hear this runt's screams," Burizalor chortled, lowering a foot over Taichi (DVT). "Looking at you, you're a constant reminder of what Taichi looked when we first met. How fitting I kill you looking like the Taichi of youth."

"STOP IT!" Sora pleaded.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WOMAN!" Burizalor snapped. "I remember I killed you!"

"Shucks, I never got the chance to," Safer Warlord smirked. "Maybe you'd let me kill her for ya, Burizalor?"

"Perhaps."

"But, first I gotta rape her before I kill her. Cause that's how I roll!"

 **(End theme)**

Sora spat near Burizalor and Safer Warlord. In response to Sora's disrespect to them, Burizalor and Safer Warlord booted Tai (DF-616) and Max back.

"Y'know what? Screw that noise. Just kill Taichi-Prime so we can get this over with!" Safer Warlord forgo violating the Bearer of Love.

"Good," Burizalor smirked.

Metalla X, Angemon X, Sedna, UlforceVeedramon, Omegamon, Phoenixmon, and Dorothy & Avengemon held their ground being the last fighters available to stop the Fiends. However, they knew one slight move and they'd be erased.

Pressing his foot over Taichi (DVT)'s back, Golden Burizalor cackled triumphantly. Driven blind and mad with revenge has brought him to this point. He licked his lips, savoring every single breath being forced out of the Taichi-Prime's body. This was the single moment he had been longing for: eliminating the prime source to rid the multiverse of nemesis and every one of his counterparts.

Tai (DF-616) and Max were laying in a heap brought down by Cyrus' sneak attack.

"Now the moment of truth! The total purging of my nemesis and every single one of his counterparts' worlds! May the multiverse become a quieter place!" Burizalor boasted, preparing to crush Taichi (DVT)'s head like a melon.

Everyone watched in horror helpless to do anything.

Just then, Safer Warlord, Cyrus and Sorbetmon became stricken with distress as two unexpected guests appeared. Befuddled by their distressed looks, Burizalor turned. His face contorted with apprehension.

"I can't be..." Metalla X gaped upon seeing _their_ arrival.

"No way," muttered Sedna.

Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) were at a loss for words.

Tai (DF-616) raised his head as Agumon picked him up. "Wow... didn't think you two would show.

"So, you came..." Max struggled to speak while Sora picked him up.

"You...!" Burizalor managed to get out, coming to realization who he addressed,

Beerusmon and Whismon appeared before them.

"Greetings, Burizalor. Long time no see," Beerusmon addressed the tyrant with a fiendish smirk.

xxxxx

Final act: _**The Decisive Finale**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Uh oh, what a pickle our heroes are in, but what's this? Beerusmon and Whismon make the save!

Well, it shouldn't be any surprise the 'Prime' world is the _V-Tamers_ dimension. I hope I got Taichi and Zeromaru's personalities down. Been a while since I skimmed through that manga (more like years). Will the other V-Tamers show? Well, there's one chapter left, maybe. Granted, I intended just to focus on Taichi and Zeromaru.

Golden Burizalor gains an additional form (however long that lasted): Lifeform mode. According to Ford: _He then has elements of Lifeform-Hojo N from FF7 such as the mask helmet (also similar to Mutalior's final form) and his tail is move to his forehead similar to Hojo's head tendril._ _The head tendril reminds D-Reaper, while slight body changes remind of Virus (alongside the ultimate lifeform title). Burizalor combines the traits of himself and the two main Kai villains._

As for the weapon Ken/Dramon X used to defeat BebiMephistomon: The Star Breaker was a weapon from Kensuke's previous life and forged as the Inuit Kingdom's sacred sword. Akin to the Light Hawk Wing (according to Chaosblazer), it's capable of cutting through anything no matter the durability. But, it comes with a limitation under normal conditions. If used past the last minute of the five minute limit, it will be automatically recalled into a pocket dimension for 24 hours. So, consider the other bad guys lucky. Besides Ken, the only ones who can use it are Kuipers and anyone else they can 'anoint' to utilize the sword (Tai and Dimitri are the only outsiders given privilege to use it). There's more, but I'd rather leave it at that.

I'll leave Ken's finishing attack at this: SOLSKS. Thoughts on the name? He sure loves his creative attack names.

BTW, yes I intentionally had Ken and Daike call out/say their attack names. Ken does what he wants. As for Daike, cause he's an arrogant little douchebag who likes to showboat, hahah.

And how about Decade X (aka the Kamen Rider Decade expy)? Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616)'s fusion. Yes, just a regular fusion. Decade X is not a true Ascendant, but that still won't stop him going all hero. Still, between Zordiark X and Decade X, we have two Kamen Rider-esque heroes in this series. I'm sure Ford's pleased since they're his creations.

This chapter also marked the first time I wrote a full Pokemon battle since I've never written a Pokemon fic before. I hope that came out all right. And won't you know it? This happens right in the middle of the current Pokemon GO craze! Anyone playing that?

Alphamon proves he's a boss taking out Dexmon. Although that was just a mere clone of the original Dexmon/Hildegarn hybrid. Gotta wonder he'd fare against the real Dexmon (especially the one I originally intended for my _Wrath of the Dragon_ adaptation fic, which I scrapped). Probably would fare fine until he needs Omega X or some other Ascendant to bring the beast down.

Well, this was another lengthy chapter and one full of battles (and some twists). This fic's been a fun ride, but all fun and games must come to an end. It all comes to a head next time. Could a dimension be blown up when this is all over? And how does the conflict end?

Next month, be there for the final issue. Last one shouldn't be nearly as long as this, hopefully. Until then, send a review and see you again!


	9. The Decisive Finale

**A/N:** This is it. The end of the crisis is at hand. The Fiends have nothing left to lose despite Beerusmon and Whismon's last minute arrival.

Time to put this and _Episode of Fiends_ to rest for good.

xxxxx

 _ **Grauman's Egyptian Theatre/Los Angeles, California/Dimension: Character Corner/Real Life: February 2016**_

The battle with the Fiends and Nyarla ended rather quickly. Despite becoming a giant, the Fiends pulled off their ace.

 **(Cue Maximum the Hormone –** _ **F**_ **(Instrumental) (0:40-1:43))**

Burizalor: Fiends, combine now!

Warlord: Fiend Formation!

Cyrus: Initiate!

Burizalor and the two scumbags combined into one colossal unholy abomination. It has three head-like figures reminiscent of The Warring Triad from _Final Fantasy VI_. Golden Burizalor is in the middle head acting as 'Goddess', standing on top of a large statue that looked like his first form holding his hands; on the left side is a shape of Burizalor's second form while on the right side is his third form; all meshed up to connect to Golden Burizalor himself. Safer Warlord served as the right head acting as 'Fiend' with his skin turning grayish blue. Bizarro Cyrus served as the left head as 'Demon' with crude crimson armor covering himself. The whole body is shape like a wyrm-like behemoth with an eldritch mechanical hide, and countless demonic/angel wings on its back.

The Fiendish Triad beast fired blasts from all three heads, which impacted Nyarla and sent him flying away.

Nyarla: AHHH! LOOKS LIKE NYARLA'S BLASTING OFF!

Nyarla goes flying so far he disappears as a twinkle in the sky.

 **(End theme)**

The Fiendish Triad beast split up and returned to their regular selves.

Burizalor: Hah, take that jackass!

Warlord: And stay off our stage!

Cyrus: Well, that takes care of that trash.

Joker: Ooh phooey, that guy was entertaining.

Lex Luthor: Good riddance, now our hosts have brought back order.

Sigma: Yes, but the theater is now a mess.

Lord Shen: Oh, but there's still the final act to cover!

Turbo: Yes, one more act and this story will be in the history books!

Negaduck: So, what are you waiting for? Let's get to the last act!

Virus: Yes, hosts, let's get on with it.

LadyMyotismon: To see my love and his accomplices claim victory!

Omega X (whispers to his friends): Won't they be in for a disappointment?

Metalla X: Ooh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.

Max: Celebrating only to be set up for disappointment, yeah I know the feeling.

Taichi (tri.): Now it's their turn. See how they like it!

Cloud: At least that Nyarla jerk is gone.

Yugi: The less we see of him, the better.

Burizalor: Yes, I think we've been delayed enough! Why don't we wrap up this villain party?

Warlord: Let's get to it! The final act!

Cyrus: And movie sign is on! Back to the film!

xxxxx

 _ **Final Act: The Decisive Finale**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Dimension: DVT-98**_

"Beerusmon?! Whismon?!" Yelled Metalla X, sighting the Digital God of Destruction and his attendant.

"How did those two know where to find us?" Sora wondered, staying close to Tai and Max.

"Whoa, who's the big purple cat?" Taichi (tri.) asked, completely puzzled by the newcomers.

"Beats me, it looks like they seem to know these two," Yamato (tri.) whispered to him.

"Hopefully they're on our side," Taichi (tri.) said.

Barely catching a glimpse of them, Tai (DF-616) gritted hard. "Hey, Lord Beerusmon, Whismon... glad you two can join the party."

Although he kept his foot firmly on Taichi (DVT)'s head, Burizalor was flabbergasted by Beerusmon's presence. Just one false move and he knew he'd be a goner if the Digital God of Destruction got his way.

"Lord Beerusmon, how quaint for you to be here," Burizalor acknowledged the purple feline's presence with sincere politeness in his tone. "But, how did you..."

"How did we find you? Well, when you've lived as we have, you'd know we'd understand the general concept of dimension travel," Whismon answered for Beerusmon. "And it really wasn't hard to follow you and your cohorts' evil energies. Besides, what we're standing on is classified a 'prime dimension'. And what you're standing on with your foot there is a crucial key that keeps every Taichi Yagami, Taichi Kamiya, or any similar entity intact. Remove this prime element and you risk wiping out every universe with a Taichi."

"But, that's the sole reason why we came here! To eliminate every Taichi in the multiverse, this one has to die!" Burizalor spat out, earning him an intense glare from Beerusmon. "And I... I won't let anyone! Not even you lords above lords take that privilege away from me!"

Beerusmon sighed. "We knew you'd say that. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't care what you do with your ways of destruction..." He veered over to Warlord and Cyrus. "Or, whatever diabolical schemes you fiends wish to bring upon your enemies." He shifted over to Tai (DF-616), Taichi (tri.), and finally eyed Taichi (DVT). "However, this I can't overlook. Burizalor, I'd advise you relinquish your hold on that Taichi."

"Why should I?!" Burizalor demanded.

"Because if you do, then every known universe with a Taichi will cease!" Beerusmon answered bluntly. "Even you will cease!"

"So, if I'm right, then you two will be erased, too?" Burizalor asked the lords. Then, with a maniacal grin, he seized this one and only chance. "Then, what have I got to lose?! Farewell to us all!" He pressed his foot down on Taichi (DVT)'s head, preparing to crush it under his weight.

 **(Cue Megaman X3 (Arranged) OST –** _ **Doppler Demo**_ **)**

Taichi (DVT) let out a pained scream. As this happened, everyone else felt their bodies weaken. Tai (DF-616) noticed his skin turning pale white. He noticed the same was happening to the others. Their colors quickly faded. Their bodies were seemingly starting to be 'erased'. The entire world they were standing on was being erased.

"Guys! No!" Tai (DF-616) gritted hard, punching the ground with his fist. _This can't be how it ends!_ Try as he might, the wound Cyrus gave him hindered him.

The Warlord, Cyrus, and Sorbetmon, too, grimaced as their bodies were being erased.

"It's working, my lord! Finish this!" Cyrus laughed maniacally.

"Do you see now, Max?!" The Warlord taunted his fallen adversary. He waited for Max to look him in the eye. When Max did, the villain's face had a maniac's expression. "I've _won_! I've finally beat _you_!"

Taichi (tri.) collapsed and almost fainted as the color and life was being drained out of him. He and Yamato witnessed hopelessly as Omegamon (tri.) was being erased.

Sailor Sedna stayed close to Angemon X as both were being erased.

As UlforceVeedramon collapsed, he crawled over to save Taichi (DVT). But, he grew weaker as his body was being erased.

"Tai!" Dorothy called out to her Tai. She watched Avengemon, like every body else, being erased. She quickly turned to Taichi (DVT), who was at Burizalor's mercy.

"Tai..." Max gritted, watching Taichi (DVT) being crushed under Burizalor's foot.

Laughing maniacally, Burizalor prepared to seal Taichi (DVT)'s fate, and by extension every universe with a Taichi.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/YYGDM-01**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _ **Kuroi Kage**_ **)**

Suddenly, Tai and Matt (YYGDM) both keeled over. They felt similar pains gripping them. Their bodies, too, were becoming erased from existence.

"What's happening to us?!" Tai (YYGDM) asked, gaping in shock over his hands fading away.

"It's like we're being erased!" Matt (YYGDM) exclaimed, watching his legs disappear as if being scrubbed out by an eraser.

Omegamon fell to his knees. Additionally, Davis, Ken, and Imperialdramon (YYGDM) were all feeling similar effects.

"We can't seem to fight it!" Omegamon roared.

"Guys! What's going on...?!" Masaru frantically asked his colleagues.

"Bro...!" ShineGreymon bellowed as he felt weak and fell to a knee.

"ShineGreymon!" Masaru yelled out to his Digimon brother. As he reached him, he paused and watched his body being erased as well. "Oh god, what's happening?!"

Athenamon Victory Mode looked around as the other DATS members were being erased.

"What's going on?! Why is this happening?!" Athenamon VM exclaimed, unaware the heroes were being retroactively erased as a result of Burizalor's meddling.

Not too far off in the vicinity, Takato, Takuya, and their friends watched their existence being rubbed out.

"Guys! We're being erased!" Takato screamed in horror.

"Why is this happening?!" Takuya wondered frantically.

Rika sank to her knees holding onto Renamon. "This has gotta be Burizalor's doing."

"If what Madoka says is true, Burizalor might've found the source to all the Tais and without a Tai, Takato you might not even exist...!" Henry explained.

"Ugh, c'mon Tai! Kick that lizard freak and his cronies' sorry butts! For us!" Terriermon begged at the top of his lungs.

Guilmon pleaded. "Don't let them delete us!"

Clenching his fists, Takato watched most of his friends being scrubbed out. He passionately yelled out. " _ **DON'T LET THEM WIN, TAI!**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba/DF-616/2:35 PM**_

Mimi, Izzy, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, and a slew of the others were among the first to being erased.

It wasn't long until the other D3s were effected.

Joe, Plesiomon, Cody, Vikemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, Yolei, and Valkyrimon were being erased as well.

To make matters even worse, the whole of Odaiba and the entire dimension was being erased. First, the colors that brought life to this whole universe drained out. Then, the black and whites, making up the skeleton of the physical universe, were being erased.

 _Tai! Matt!_ Mimi thought, relying on will alone to keep herself intact.

Just then, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe's Crests came to life, which helped to maintain their bodies, but still wouldn't be enough to save them from the inevitable.

"Max!" BW roared while he was on the verge of being wiped out.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/Dimension: DAT-05**_

WarAngemon and Celesta X held close to each other while their bodies faded. In response to this danger, their Crests symbols glowed with life and briefly protected them from being wiped out.

"Tai..." Celesta X whimpered, grasping Angemon X's hands.

xxxxx

Keke closed her eyes as her friends and their Kaijuu Digimon were being wiped.

"What's happening?!" Kara exclaimed.

"Shit! Shit! We're being erased!" Daike panicked upon seeing himself being wiped.

Upon arriving, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, CyberBeelzemon, OmegaShoutmon, Titaniamon, and Red witnessed the D3's plight.

"Oh no! This isn't looking good!" OmegaShoutmon exclaimed.

"Why are you guys being erased?!" Orcus asked them fearfully.

Dramon X noticed their encompassing surroundings being erased before their eyes.

"This is looking too familiar!" Dramon X glanced around the city. "Don't tell me those bastards found that prime universe's Tai!"

"Let me guess, if he goes, so does everyone else?" Red asked him.

"At least every world spawned from his existence, especially ones with Tais or heroes similar to him!" Dramon X clenched his fists as he eyed the still open portal. "And that's where they went through!"

"Hey, but we aren't being effected?" Orcus looked over herself. "Why?"

"Maybe because our worlds don't have Tai in them or we weren't born in a world with a Tai," Dramon X surmised, grabbing Orcus' hand. "Meaning we can still make a difference and stop those bastards before its too late!"

"Go then! We'll stay behind!" Titaniamon called out.

With that, Dramon X and his group headed straight for the portal above them. Red and his Pokemon stayed behind with Dramon X's Digimon partners.

"Hopefully we're not too late!" Orcus said. "Sedna, we're coming!"

 _So help me, those bastards better not have done anything to sis or Dimitri!_ Dramon X thought fiercely, hoping for the best Sedna and Angemon X haven't been erased.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Dimension: DVT-98**_

With everyone down and in process of being erased, the Fiends laughed maniacally despite their bodies being wiped out of existence.

Witnessing her loved ones being erased, Sora with every last will gripped her chest. The Crest of Love symbol glowed brightly on her chest, sending bright beams of red light that bathed over her, Tai, Max, Sedna, and the others.

"I can't... and I _won't_ lose any of you!" Sora openly vowed, willfully augmenting her Crest of Love. _Burizalor's taken my life before! I'm not about to let him take everyone I care for! Burizalor... Warlord... you won't win! I won't let you take Tai and most of all my son!_

Suddenly, a bright flash of red light enveloped Sora as it expanded over her. The Fiends paused and witnessed Sora's Crest of Love invocation. Forming on the front of her aura was the Crest of Love symbol.

 **(Cue My-Hime OST –** _ **Kagutsuchi Kourin**_ **)**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cyrus snapped.

"The bitch's trying to resist!" Safer Warlord exclaimed.

Burizalor snarled, raising his finger and preparing to shoot Sora. "Not for long! Prepare to die by my hand again, Bearer of Love!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Sedna forged a tiny icicle and tossed it like a ninja star.

 _ **Shick.**_

Hitting him without detection, the icicle pierced through Burizalor's hand. While it didn't hurt him, it distracted the golden tyrant long enough for him to remove his foot off Taichi (DVT). By doing so, everyone and everything being erased were restored.

"Karin!" Angemon X cried out. "Thanks."

"Hey, my icicles always come in handy," Sedna sighed with relief.

"No! Curse you!" Golden Burizalor raised a hand and prepared to blast away his opposition...

 _ **Boom!**_

Sora's red aura brushed Golden Burizalor slightly back. The tyrant crossed his arms to block Sora's counterattack. As he uncrossed his arms, he noticed burns on his arms caused by Sora's aura. He noticed not only the Crest of Love burning passionately but flickering flames surrounding the aura.

 _She did this utilizing just her Crest?!_ Golden Burizalor blanched. "Yes, your love for Taichi ignited this power, but you're not Ascendant!"

"Double that for her love for Max!" Safer Warlord added. "Quick, we have to kill them all, Burizalor! Cyrus, use that ring on that bitch!"

"Yes!" Cyrus chimed in as he shot another ring blast toward Sora, but as he did, Angemon X swiftly intercepted the beam. "Damn you!"

"You're not laying a hand on them!" Angemon X charged.

Cyrus stumbled back as Angemon X approached him. As he tried to slip away, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna blocked him off from the pass.

"Cyrus, what are you waiting for?! Fight back!" Burizalor commanded.

"As you command...!" Before Cyrus could finish, Angemon X raised his sword to him.

Cyrus barely rolled away from Angemon X's reach and fired consecutive ring blasts. Angemon X deflected them with his sword.

"Now to finish where I left...? He's gone!" Burizalor noticed Taichi (DVT) out of his reach. He whirled around to see Taichi (tri.) carrying Taichi (DVT). "Damn you!" As he went straight for the Taichis, Omegamon and UlforceVeedramon quickly intercepted him.

Omegamon fired off _**Supreme Cannon**_ to hold the golden tyrant at bay. UlforceVeedramon slashed at him with _**Ulforce V Saber**_.

"Damn you! I won't let you ruin...!"

 _ **Bam!**_

Metalla X planted a kick into Burizalor's face, sending him crashing down. As the golden tyrant rose, he saw Metalla X descend.

"You just couldn't resist getting a cheapshot in, Yamato?!"

Metalla X furrowed his brows. "Cheapshot? Oh, you're one to talk." He shot across and engaged Golden Burizalor in fisticuffs.

"Don't delude yourself thinking you've got a chance to beat me!" Golden Burizalor screamed whilst unleashing punches and kicks on Metalla X.

"The only deluded one is you, my former master!" Metalla X retorted, landing a punch to Golden Burizalor's face. As he prepared to attack, the inner voice in Matt's mind surfaced.

 _'Hey, Matt, mind if I take charge of the driver's seat?'_

 _Whatever for?_

'Yamato' sighed in the back of Matt's inner conscious. _'You know what for. I have an old score to settle with this lizard bastard. It's because of him, I was born. When he influenced you in darkness, I became realized within you. I became the end result of your own inner darkness and insecurities. I became the mask you concealed yourself behind. But, ultimately, I wanted power for myself that I shunted you into the background while I reaped in the glory.'_

 _What are you getting at?_

 _'As far as Burizalor goes, this isn't about beating him to stroke my own ego. This is personal. He created me and I'm going to pay him back what for he did to us on Spira. Remember when he mercilessly beat you within a living inch of your life and killed you?'_

 _How could I forget? I'll never forgive all the horrible things he did to us!_

 _'Then, let me kill the bastard. I feel I'm obligated to finish my creator. What do you say, Matt?'_

Clenching his fists, Metalla X mulled over his decision. While doing so, Golden Burizalor rose and readied a ball of energy in one hand.

"Talking to yourself, Yamato?! I thought you better than anyone knew I don't like to be kept waiting!" Golden Burizalor snarled, lobbing an energy beam toward Metalla X.

Instinctively catching the beam, Metalla X backhanded the projectile and sent it flying. The beam curved around and went straight for Sorbetmon, who barely had time to react let alone dodge.

"AUGH!" Sorbetmon's last screams silenced as he was obliterated.

Then, a befuddled Burizalor faced Metalla X, whose eyes became obscured from a first glance. Burizalor heard low chortling. As he approached, Metalla X shot back with a menacing glare that stopped Burizalor's tracks.

"What's the matter, Burizalor? Are you afraid?" Metalla X inquired, not taking his eyes off the golden tyrant. "Afraid of I'm capable of?"

"Why should I fear you? You're just Yamato!" Burizalor stifled laughter

"You're right."

"Then, we're in agreement. Why are we having this conver-?"

Metalla X interjected. "I don't mean that, fool. I mean, you are talking to Yamato."

"What are you babbling about?"

"You're not talking to Matt Ishida now. You're now talking to the other me. The Yamato persona you helped produce when you recruited this boy. Yes, I am the inner darkness of Matt Ishida! And I've come to deliver divine punishment on you, Burizalor!"

Blinking thrice, a disconcerted Burizalor balked at Metalla X's proclamation.

Safer Warlord attempted to save Golden Burizalor, but Dorothy and Avengemon stopped him. Dorothy lunged at the villain and battered him with punches. Avengemon join in to assist his partner. Safer Warlord blasted them away. He went straight for Sora.

"Looks like I'll have to do things my way!" Safer Warlord went straight for the kill.

Phoenixmon launched herself into Safer Warlord and unleashed fiery attacks. Safer Warlord absorbed the impact of Phoenixmon's blasts and casted his variation of _**Pale Horse**_ , which neutralized Phoenixmon and regressed her into Biyomon. Biyomon hit the ground near Sora, who kept her red aura up in the face of Safer Warlord.

"Sora Takenouchi, this was only made possible because of the love you have for Tai and your soon to be bastard son Max. I commend you for tapping into the deepest well of your Crest, but I can't let this go any further!" Safer Warlord declared, forging a black sphere of energy over his head.

"Sora...!" Tai called out as reached for her.

Max did the same. "Sora!"

As Safer Warlord tossed the black sphere at Sora, Sora's aura formed into a fire wall. The fire wall absorbed the impact of Safer Warlord's attack, surprising the villain. Behind the fire wall, Sora's eyes turned white and her hair became bright red.

"How is she able stop my attack?!" Safer Warlord wondered until his eyes fell on Tai and Max. He noticed the two Ascendants willingly donating their Super Ascendant God energy to Sora. "I see! You two are responsible for this!"

Taking in enough of Tai and Max's Ascendant energy, Sora shot through the fire wall. She surrounded herself in a veil of fiery red Ki and landed a kick to Safer Warlord's chest. Doubling over, Safer Warlord felt the full impact of Sora's kick.

"Bitch! Lucky shot!" Safer Warlord snarled, firing dark Ki blasts at Sora.

Sora evaded Safer Warlord's blasts and returned the favor tossing a wave of fire, which took the form of a phoenix. Safer Warlord produced a wall to stop Sora's phoenix attack. He sent a volley of black Ki blasts that knocked Sora back.

"Now to finish you!" Safer Warlord shouted, flying toward Sora with ruthless intent. He formed a Ki ring that formed over Sora and binded her. "I've got you now!" He grinned maniacally and shot out beams at her.

"Biyomon!" Sora called forth her Digimon partner.

Suddenly, Biyomon awoke to Sora's heed and became bathed in a similar red aura. A veil of flames engulfed Biyomon completely, evolving her straight into Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon flew straight for Sora and folded her wings around Sora, protecting her from Safer Warlord's blasts.

"Damn bird! Be gone!" Safer Warlord growled, throwing a black energy javelin.

In response of her partner's urgency, Sora used the Ascendant energies transferred to her to break loose from the bindings. Two rings of fire formed over her wrists. Another pair formed around her ankles. She concentrated and pushed her hands forward, summoning Phoenixmon forward to catch Safer Warlord's javelin. Phoenixmon crushed the villain's javelin in her talons.

"Feh, you think you're hot shit now?! You're just borrowing their Ascendant power and incorporating it in your Crest! You're not gonna last!" Safer Warlord laughed and taunted the Bearer of Love.

Sora shot back fiercely. "I'll hold you off as long as I'm able!" She concentrated and launched fiery blasts through her rings.

Safer Warlord formed another energy wall to stop Sora's blasts.

"Phoenixmon, lend me your strength! Let's revive Tai and Max!" Sora declared, channeling the Ascendant energy she burrowed from the aforementioned two.

Phoenixmon released a wave of healing energy that covered Tai, Agumon, and Max. Combining hers and their Ascendant energy, Phoenixmon created a potent healing wave that rejuvenated Tai, Agumon, and Max. Before they realized it, the trio awoke completely healed and free of their grievous injuries.

"Yes, I'm back!" Tai arose now chest wound free.

Agumon awoke revived with revived energies.

Max hopped back on his feet and looked ahead to see Sora holding off Safer Warlord.

 **(End theme)**

"Ugh! Damn it all! No matter, I'll get rid of you all!" Safer Warlord unleashed a wave of darkness that pushed Sora and Phoenixmon away.

"Sora!" Tai yelled out as he and Agumon powered up. A bluish wave formed over the duo, merging them into Super Ascendant Omega X.

"Hang on!" Max shouted and powered up into Super Ascendant mode.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Time to Strike Back**_ **)**

Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport right in front of Sora and stop Safer Warlord's attack. Max shot straight for Safer Warlord and decked him in the face. Safer Warlord was sent crashing to the ground hard following Max's punch.

"Nice hit, Max!" Omega X said.

Max turned to Omega X, nodding. "No one messes with my family."

"You and Phoenixmon surprised us out there, Sora," Omega X muttered to her. "Were mine and Max's powers too much to handle?"

"Something I need to get used to..." Sora replied, folding both arms around Omega X.

"You did just great, Sora," Max commended her efforts. "But, I'll handle the Warlord now. This is my score to settle." He watched Safer Warlord rising off the ground.

Omega X noticed Metalla X confront Golden Burizalor. "Looks like Matt... no, scratch that. Yamato's got Burizalor now."

"What? But, I thought he left Matt for good?" Sora asked.

"Seems that persona hadn't gone away, but good thing he's focused on Burizalor right now."

Safer Warlord growled as Max headed straight for him. "Damn it! I won't be done in so easily!" He flew out of Max's way and flew past him. He eyed the portal he and his colleagues used to enter this dimension. "Max, why don't we take out battle elsewhere?"

"No! We're settling it here!" Max shouted and beelined for his nemesis. "I'm not letting you get away!"

As Safer Warlord went straight for the portal...

 _ **Bam!**_

Safer Warlord was sent flying out of it and who should come out of the portal? None other than Dramon X and Orcus.

"Going somewhere, asshole?!" Dramon X announced, cutting Safer Warlord off from the pass.

"Ugh, damn you! You're always interfering!"

"I'd turn around if I were you, Ace."

Safer Warlord lunged at Dramon X, but Max flew up and clubbed Safer Warlord's back, sending him crashing again.

"Thanks for the distraction, Kensuke."

"No problem. Is Sedna ok?"

"She and Dimitri are fine! They're settling it with Cyrus if you can reach them," Max informed him.

"He's right! I see them over there!" Orcus sighted Sedna and Angemon X engaging Cyrus. "Let's go and have a look!"

Nodding, Dramon X escorted his group to aid Sedna and Angemon X.

Pulling himself off the ground, Safer Warlord fumed. "I won't stand being cock blocked again!" He turned around only for Max to dive into him with a fist drive into his gut. "Ugh!"

"It's game over, Warlord!" Max shouted.

"We'll... see..." Warlord coughed as he flew past Max and headed straight into the portal. "Follow me if you wish to settle this! And I have the perfect way to end our differences once and for all!"

Taking up the Warlord's final challenge, Max flew into the portal back to the DAT-05 dimension.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Handing Taichi (DVT) over to Whismon, Taichi (tri.) settled his sights on Metalla X's confrontation with Golden Burizalor.

"Will he be ok?" Omegamon asked Whismon.

"Yes, he'll be fine, but it's paramount he survives or all of us ceases to exist," Whismon said, holding Taichi (DVT) in his arms. He then handed the boy over to UlforceVeedramon. "Here, it's only right you hold him."

"Yes, thank you."

Beerusmon landed on a rock, becoming a witness to Metalla X and Golden Burizalor's face-off.

"Go on, Burizalor. Show me the extent of this new power of yours," Beerusmon narrowed his eyes intently. "I know RedNovaDemon is behind giving you this power."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Super Saiyan God Vegeta Theme**_ **by The Enigma TNG)**

Golden Burizalor openly scowled, conveying his utter contempt of Metalla X's blue status. He wasted no time and fired a red beam. Metalla X brushed it away with pathetic ease.

"EAT THIS!" Burizalor screamed, lobbing a volley of energy blasts toward Metalla X.

Like before, the blue-haired Ascendant brushed away the blasts with one hand. Burizalor formed two energy balls in his hands and fired more blasts. Metalla X not only brushed away these blasts, but he did so marching forward. He marched closer, closing the long distance between them.

"T-This can't be happening!" Burizalor screeched, sending more blasts Metalla X's way.

Metalla X kept marching with purpose and brushed away the blasts.

Once Burizalor stopped, Metalla X halted his march and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't even have to say this, but I'm not as soft as Matt or Taichi. Now prepare yourself for death, Burizalor."

Burizalor chortled. "Your threats are as empty as yourself. All hail Yamato, the friend of _no one_!"

Metalla X stepped forward a few times and then vanished.

 _ **Shoom.**_

 _ **Bam!**_

What followed was the resounding shot of Metalla X's fist driven into Golden Burizalor's solar plexus. The tyrant doubled over and spat out a mouthful of blood. Golden Burizalor lunged forward, landing a series of punches, which Metalla X easily dodged and parried.

 _ **Wham!**_

Metalla X socked Burizalor's jaw, nearly taking his head off. Metalla X unloaded with vicious body blows all over the golden fiend. As Burizalor attempted a kick, Metalla X blocked with his right arm, cracking and popping Burizalor's leg in the process.

 _ **Bam!**_

Metalla X drove an elbow into Burizalor's face, sending him landing facefirst and springing backward. As Burizalor hit the ground, Metalla X marched toward him purposefully.

"Give up, Burizalor. You've got no chance in hell now."

"Accepting defeat against the likes of a lowlife like you, Yamato? Who the hell do you take me for?!" Golden Burizalor protested.

The tyrant sprang up and swooped down on Metalla X. Metalla X stopped Burizalor's knee and tossed him to the side. Golden Burizalor stood only to get hammered in the head a few times.

It didn't stop there.

Metalla X mercilessly unloaded punches on Golden Burizalor, mostly hitting his face. Burizalor's face contorted and cringed from every single shot given to his once flawless face. Metalla X booted Burizalor, sending him sailing back. Metalla X then followed up with an uppercut, launching Golden Burizalor into the air.

As Golden Burizalor was shot up straight high in the air, his punishment wouldn't end there.

Metalla X reappeared above Golden Burizalor and unloaded more punches on him. Unable to defend himself, Burizalor's body became a literal punching bag for Metalla X, who kept unloading fisticuffs to the point where it was becoming excessively repetitive.

The next thing Burizalor knew, Metalla X slammed him...

 _ **Boom!**_

...straight into the ground. Their fall left an impression in the ground as a result of their impact.

Every witness to his brutal beat down were astonished how one-sided it was. Omega X, Sora, and Phoenixmon headed over to witness Metalla X's fight with Golden Burizalor.

"Lord Burizalor!" Cyrus called out to boss. As he headed for Burizalor, Sedna and Angemon X intercepted him. "Damn it!"

"Going somewhere, Gary?" Dramon X chimed in as he landed behind him. "Your boss is good as done." He turned away from Cyrus briefly and meticulously eyed Metalla X. He sensed a familiar but welcome vibe from the Ascendant. "Great, so the resident asshole is back."

"Father?" Angemon X glanced over his shoulder and watched Metalla X. "You've let _him_ takeover?"

 **(End theme)**

Taking advantage of his distracted foes, Cyrus quickly transformed back to Bizarro mode.

"Don't think I'll let you beat me without a fight!" Bizarro Cyrus unleashed blasts at Sedna, Angemon X, Dramon X, and Orcus. "I must attend to Lord Burizalor!"

The four warriors quickly evaded Bizarro Cyrus' blasts and launched counterattacks on him. Trying as he might, Bizarro Cyrus couldn't keep up with them. Bizarro Cyrus shifted his sights on Angemon X and casted _**Slow**_ on him. However, he felt a stinging ache on his head and then dragon symbol curse reappeared on him.

"Damn it, not again!" Bizarro Cyrus cursed, cringing in pain. He turned to his right and Dramon X flew up hitting him in the face. "Ugh!" He took to the air and unleashed a barrage of fiery blasts.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned her Ice Trident and forged an ice barrier to stop Bizarro Cyrus' blasts. Orcus formed a black hole to remove the remainder of Cyrus' attacks.

"I won't be done in! I must see to Lord Burizalor's victory!" Bizarro Cyrus roared, attacking relentlessly and blindly. He amassed a giant fireball that shattered through Sedna's ice barrier.

As Sedna and Orcus tried to evade, the attack impacted the ground hard and swept away the Kuipers.

"Orcus! Sis!" Dramon X yelled out as he dove down catching them both.

"Sedna! Orcus!" Angemon X shouted. He quickly set his sights on Bizarro Cyrus and clenched his fists. "Kensuke, I'm going to bust it out! I know I haven't perfected it yet...!"

"Do what you have to! That mark I put on him is neutralizing him!" Dramon X approved. _So, you're going all out? Hope you're able to handle it, man._

 **(Cue** _ **Hikari no Willpower – (Fauxchestral Battle Mix) Trunks vs Cell DBZA**_ **by Cliff 'AniTunez' Weinstein')**

Bizarro Cyrus' eyes widened as he watched Angemon X imbue his sword with golden Ki. Gripping his sword, Angemon X hastily flew ahead to attack him.

"You think your puny sword can destroy me, boy?! You're as short-sighted as your father is!"

"And I'll end you in the name of my father!" Angemon X then powered up right there as his hair lengthened and extended down his back. To the surprise of Sedna and Orcus, he unveiled Ascendant level 3 right before their eyes.

Bizarro Cyrus growled as he casted fire and ice blasts. "Bring your wor-!" The second he blinked, Angemon X vanished.

 _ **Slash!**_

Angemon X carved through Bizarro Cyrus. As a golden streak of light passed through Bizarro Cyrus, the fiend sputtered and could barely form a sentence.

"Master, I've... failed..." Bizarro Cyrus muttered. His eyes rolled back and he crashed to the ground exploding behind Angemon X.

"Whoa, since can Dimitri turn level 3?!" Orcus was flabbergasted with the end result.

Sedna watched Angemon X quickly burn out and regress back to basic Ascendant form. She flew up and summoned Knut to catch him.

 **(End theme)**

"Dimitri!" Sedna called to Angemon X. She hovered right next to him. "Since when were you going to tell, you had this secret?"

"I almost didn't want to use it... remember that training me and Kensuke did?" Angemon X replied with a sneaky grin.

"Yeah... and this is how you achieved level 3?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy and as you can see I still have to work on it."

Sedna kissed his cheek. "Well, it worked out and you helped get one of the fiends. But..." She lightly socked his left arm, causing him to flinch. "Don't keep such important things locked away like that again. We could've used that from the start!"

"Sorry, I promise..." Angemon X half-chuckled at Sedna's playful scolding.

"Good job, Dimitri. You saved me the trouble at least," Dramon X said as Knut dropped off Angemon X. "Yeah I do agree we need to work on stabilizing level 3."

"I can always ask Tai when if I need to. So, that leaves two..." Angemon X said, watching Metalla X confront Golden Burizalor. "But, I don't see the Warlord."

"That's because Max went after him. Both went through that portal," Sedna answered plainly.

"Great, so the asshole is back and wants to take the glory killing Burizalor?" Dramon X said, suspiciously watching Metalla X.

"Father must've made this a one-time arrangement since the Yamato persona, for all intents and purposes, shouldn't be meddling with father's affairs," Angemon X added. "He was supposed to be suppressed in father's consciousness."

"Doesn't seem like Yamato's dicking around like he normally is," Orcus observed.

Having been beaten to near submission, Burizalor dropped to his knees. He had lost so much power he depowered back to his familiar white form.

"No! Damn! This wasn't how it was supposed to end!" Golden Burizalor whined, punching a hole in the ground.

"You've lost, Burizalor. You thought you could complete this training and think you had a chance to defeat us?" Metalla X openly chastised the broken tyrant.

"Damn it... this wasn't supposed to happen...!"

"Quit whimpering. At least face your death with some honor," Metalla X raised his hand and readily charged a Ki ball. "And don't _dream_ of resurrecting again."

Burizalor looked up meeting Metalla X's eyes and scowled.

And then it happened, the familiar red cloak of RedNovaDemon enveloped the golden tyrant. Once his golden skin resurfaced, an evil grin formed on Burizalor's face.

"No, you can all go to hell _without_ me!" With that, Burizalor used the extra power from RedNovaDemon to send a blast through the ground.

"WHAT?!" Metalla X spat as he noticed the earth split under him.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Earth's Last Moments**_ **)**

Cracks formed all over the vicinity. Fiery light poured out from the cracks. Burizalor's attack ignited the destruction of the planet's core.

Everyone watched as volcanoes popped out and fiery magma shot out of these volcanoes. From the mesas, the continents afar, and even the ocean, the Digital World began to destabilize uncontrollably.

"This isn't good! We have to get out of here!" Taichi (tri.) exclaimed.

"But, how?!" Yamato (tri.) wondered frantically.

"We can head to the portal!" Omega X pointed to the vortex Max and Warlord used earlier.

"No, that won't do. You all won't make it in time," Whismon said.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Beerusmon inquired. "Whismon, quickly."

"Right!"

With that, Whismon's staff glowed. With a swing, Whismon formed a giant energy dome that encapsulated everyone but Metalla X and Golden Burizalor.

"Father!" Angemon X called out to Metalla X.

Looking over his shoulder, Metalla X barely saw everyone being transported away. He turned to Golden Burizalor laughing maniacally.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance! Now this world can go up in smoke!" Golden Burizalor laughed right at Metalla X.

Shaking his head, Metalla X hastily flew ahead and jumped into transport where his friends were.

"You won't escape!" Golden Burizalor headed into the portal, leaving the DTV-98 Digital World to collapse.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus**_

The group found themselves floating through the Nexus inside Whismon's makeshift transport. Omega X opened his eyes with his arms folded around Sora.

"Is everyone ok?" Omega X asked as Sora awoke in his arms.

"Tai? We're still alive?" Sora asked him.

"We all survived..." Sedna answered. "Well, except the world we just left behind."

"What?! My world's gone?!" The yells of Taichi (DVT) startled them.

Whismon nodded. "I'm afraid so, boy. You and your Digimon are the only ones left from that dimension."

"No, Rei, Gabo, Neo, everyone...!" Taichi (DVT) cried, slamming his fists down. He ceased punching and mourned his losses. "And just when I told them to stay out of this fight and let me handle it, now my decision cost them their lives!"

UlforceVeedramon knelt beside Taichi (DVT). "I'm sorry, Taichi."

"Zero, they're gone and just when I thought I could handle that Burizalor guy on my own."

Taichi (tri.) looked saddened at his originator. "And I thought I had it bad. At least we still have our world, but he lost his..."

Omega X walked over and placed a hand on Taichi (DVT)'s shoulder. "Taichi, it's not over."

"What?"

"While I'm sorry for your friends, but the most important thing is you're alive. If you had died back there, all of us would cease. You and your partner are the last remaining but important fragments left of your world. There's still a chance we can avenge all you've lost."

Taichi (DVT) asked. "How? That psycho probably died with the Digital World's destruction!"

Whismon interjected. "Afraid not, boy. Burizalor survived that explosion."

"How? But, there's no way...!"

"Ah yes, Burizalor's species is able to survive in a vacuum," Beerusmon added. "I must say that was a very ingenious move."

"He also likely escaped at the last minute through that portal," Metalla X said.

"So, he could be floating anywhere in the Nexus right about now!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"That or he's found his way back to the other Taichi's world," Sedna said this as she turned to Taichi, Yamato, and Omegamon (tri.). "So he can finish the job and blow up your world as well."

"Like hell we're going to let that happen!" Taichi (tri.) snapped.

"Not if we reach him first!" Omegamon (tri.) concurred with his co-partner.

Dramon X added. "I hope we're heading his way, it'll be nice if we can take him and the Warlord out now."

"We're right on course where Burizalor is going," Whismon answered, eyeing the orb on his staff. "He's heading straight for dimension DAT-05 as predicted."

"This is my fault," Omega X openly admitted. "Damn! I should've finished off Burizalor when I had the chance!"

"Agreed. Now, are you ready to make this right?" Whismon asked the Ascendant.

Sora blinked. "What do you mean? You're giving him a second chance?"

"You failed to protect this boy's planet because of your own leniency," Beerusmon chided Omega X. "The only way to avoid this outcome is to send him back to his flowerbed."

"But, what if we can't make it in time?" Orcus asked them.

"We will, Orcus," Sedna said.

"Then, let me correct that mistake!" Omega X pleaded. "Me and the other Taichis can take care of this!"

"Well, I was going to suggest I'd turn back time," Whismon said.

"Wait, you can turn back time?" Avengemon inquired.

"Yes, to a degree. I can reverse time as far back as three minutes, but it seems Tai here has opted to handle things his way."

"Yeah, since we know where Burizalor is going, I can finally end him once and for all!" Omega X said.

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who should kill him!" Metalla X butted in as he confronted Omega X.

"Or, how about you two work together like you have before?!" Sora yelled out, getting in between the Ascendants. "Tai, Matt, or do you want I finish that creep?"

"You?" Metalla X balked at Sora's declaration.

"Yeah, Max and I lent her some of our Ascendant power when both of us went down," Omega X chuckled. "It took her some getting used to, but she was able to hold her own with the Warlord."

"Well, you better decide who gets the final say, because we're closing into DAT-05 shortly," Whismon informed them.

As Omega X, Metalla X, and Sora talked among themselves, it was settled.

"Hopefully Max got his hands on the Warlord right about now," Omega X muttered. As the transport approached the DAT-05 portal, he clenched his fists. "This is it. Time we end this."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/DAT-05**_

As Max flew out of the portal, he saw his friends, the D3s, sealed in blue spheres. Tike and David had been split from their Daike fusion. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David tried punching their way through the spheres.

"Oh shit! Guys!" Max yelled out to his teammates. As he flew over to break them out, a beam caught him and sent him sailing back.

"Whoops, did I do that?"

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Wave of Evil**_ **)**

Max recovered and turned around to see a massive figure emerge from the clouds. His eyes widened as he saw Safer Warlord on top of ModifiedGiganmon. Floating behind the evil Kaijuu were the other Kaijuu Digimon, minus Gojiramon, sealed inside similar spheres.

"Welcome back, Max! Hope you didn't get lost on your way here!"

"Warlord, get them go!"

"Nah, I thought if we're going to settle this one on one, we have a viewing audience?" The villain then snapped his fingers. At that instant, he and ModifiedGiganmon became enveloped in a dark purple light. "Why don't we settle this on a grander scale?!"

Max and the D3s witnessed in horror as the Warlord and ModifiedGiganmon's combined form shaped into a tall, lanky mechanized Gundam with a plum-schemed alloy covering their entire frame. The villainous duo had taken on the form of the Arche Gundam from _Gundam 00_.

Inside his cockpit, the Warlord shoved his Dark Digivice a panel. A black goo materialized over his body, granting him a full-bodied, all black combat suit. Only his face and armor were unconcealed under the black goo.

"Come, Max Kamiya! Let's put an end to our age old feud!" The Warlord goaded his long-time nemesis. "ArcheGundamon, let's crush him and his friends like the bugs they are!"

ArcheGundamon readied his fists and flew across to punch Max. Max narrowly evaded ArcheGundamon's punch, but the wind from his fist caught Max and swept him away. ArcheGundamon reached out and grabbed Max.

"I've got you now, Max!" Warlord declared. "I'll savor every moment squeezing the life right out of you!"

" _ **MAX!**_ " The D3s shouted for their leader.

" _ **FAREWELL, MAX!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, a blue nuclear blast burned into ArcheGundamon's hand, melting off some of his armor. Max seized this opportunity and broke loose. He looked down to see Gojiramon jumping up to him.

"Gojiramon!"

"Max! Let's Biomerge and kick his butt!"

Nodding, Max grabbed Gojiramon's hand. "Let's do it, buddy!"

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Historic Battle**_ **)**

Max's Digivice glowed with life, leading to Gojiramon scattering into data and swirling around Max's body. Three wires then shot out of Max's hands. A harness wrapped around the young man's chest and midsection. A red visor with wires formed over his eyes. Max then found himself inside a cockpit, similar to one the Warlord had. The same black goo covered Max, granting him a battle suit. Video screens and a control panel surrounded Max.

Then, large robotic arms and legs formed in addition to a body and head. A red shield formed on the left arm. Dual sabers formed on his back. The duo had taken on the form of the original Gundam from _Mobile Suit Gundam_.

"Hey, Warlord! You're not the only one who can Biomerge with their partner!"

Warlord grinned fiendishly. "So, it seems. I'd expect as much from you. Nothing about you surprises me anymore!"

"So, shall we settle this?"

"Yes, let's!" The Warlord shouted, powering up as ArcheGundamon's frame was enveloped in a dark purple aura.

Max channeled his Ki into his cockpit, augmenting Gundamon's strength.

"Ready to kick some ass, Gojiramon?!"

" _Let's rock his world!_ "

As Max punched, he controlled Gundamon's movements. Gundamon launched himself into ArcheGundamon and punched him. ArcheGundamon caught Gundamon's fist and pushed him back.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Max!"

Max growled. "I haven't even gotten started!"

Gundamon quickly spun around and kicked ArcheGundamon, sending him crashing through a building. Recovering, ArcheGundamon fired laser beams from his fingers. Gundamon pulled out his shield, protecting him from ArcheGundamon's blasts. Gundamon threw his shield, which clocked ArcheGundamon's face. Gundamon took to the air and swooped down kicking ArcheGundamon down.

 **(End theme)**

"All right, Max!" Tike and David cheered.

"Stay on him!" Kara screamed.

Keke pumped her fists. "Don't you let up!"

Rising to his feet, Gundamon scanned the area for any signs of his opponent.

"Hey, where did they do?" Max surveyed the vicinity.

 _ **Bam!**_

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **A Clear Mind – Burning Palm**_ **)**

ArcheGundamon's fist popped Gundamon from the rear. Gundamon stumbled back and nearly collapsed. ArcheGundamon rushed over and blasted Gundamon from behind.

"Ugh! We've gotta hang in there, Gundamon!" Max exclaimed. "We're not letting him get the better of us!"

Warlord snickered. "You're not looking so hot, Max! I know, why don't I just dismember you two beyond recognition?!"

ArcheGundamon grabbed Gundamon and picked him up over his head.

"Yes! Now bow to greatness, Max Kamiya!"

ArcheGundamon did a helicopter spin and tossed Gundam high into the air. As Gundamon was sent flying, ArcheGundamon pressed his hands up and fired streams of black energy toward Gundamon.

"Succumb to my wrath!" Warlord roared. "Realize your end is near!"

Shaking his head, Max regained his bearings and powered up. "The only one whose end is near is _**YOURS!**_ "

Gundamon deflected ArcheGundamon's blasts and dove toward him. ArcheGundamon quickly sidestepped Gundamon's reach and threw a black energy ball. Gundamon turned around to kick the black ball at ArcheGundamon. ArcheGundamon formed an energy blade in his right hand and split the ball in two.

Gundamon produced a cylinder, which came out of his back compartment. He grabbed it as a purple beam came out in a sword's shape. As he rocketed forward, he slashed with his _**Beam Saber**_ , attempting to cut off ArcheGundamon's arms.

ArcheGundamon dodged and formed large sword with the features of a gun. He aimed and fired a particle beam at Gundamon. Gundamon took to the air, guiding the beam away. Gundamon sliced the beam in half. As he looked down, ArcheGundamon was gone.

" _He's gone, Max!_ " Gojiramon warned.

"No, he's still alive!" Max sensed for the Warlord's presence. He felt the villain's presence near and whirled around as ArcheGundamon rocketed up and blasted him with his _**Buster Sword**_. ArcheGundamon raised his hand and formed a black ball of destructive power. He tossed the ball as it hurtled for Gundamon.

Gundamon tried to slash the massive ball in two, but the destructive power emanating from it pushed him away.

 **(End theme)**

" _Hang on, Max!_ "

"I know!"

"Heheh, is that all, Max?! How disappointing! Welp, don't mind if I decide to end our final dance!" The Warlord shouted for all to hear.

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Overcoming a Burning Hatred**_ **)**

Growing irritated by the Warlord's taunts, Max powered up into Super Ascendant God mode and channeled blue energies through Gundamon.

" _Max, let's be careful and try to overdo it. You send too much of that Ascendant God power in me..._ "

"I understand the consequences... it won't end well for the both of us! But, to beat the Warlord, I'm willing to do anything it takes!"

Steadying himself, Gundamon stood enveloped in the blue Super Ascendant God aura. He dropped into a fighting stance and intently glared down ArcheGundamon.

"Ah, so you want to play it that way?! God power against God power?! Well, let me show you the raw power that RedNovaDemon bestowed me!" The Warlord declared, laughing maniacally as he channeled the demon god's red energy through his partner.

ArcheGundamon, now covered in a red aura, dropped into a similar battle stance and brandished his buster sword.

The D3s and their Digimon witnessed in silence as a water drop hit the ground.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Both Gundamon and ArcheGundamon blurred out from plain sight. They rocketed upward into the sky and rammed into each other, creating immense shockwaves that rattled the city.

Red, the Pokemon, and Kensuke's Digimon Army felt the immense power clashes in the sky.

"Man, Ken's really missing out!" OmegaShoutmon exclaimed.

"Yeah, when he sees there's Gundam lookalikes fighting to the death, he's gonna flip," CyberBeelzemon said.

"Max and the Warlord are almost on equal footing! But, one will never give," Titaniamon observed the speed fighting zipping all over the place.

Red blinked and shook his head. "I can't even see a thing?"

"Pika, pika!"

Mega Charizard X grunted.

Elsewhere, WarAngemon and Celesta X watched the battle being waged.

"C'mon, Max!"

"Why hasn't my brother and the others come back?" Celesta X wondered. "I hope nothing happened to them."

 _ **Boom!**_

A massive shockwave erupted again.

Now, Gundamon and ArcheGundamon's fists met. ArcheGundamon's appearance slightly changed, taking a larger and bulkier frame.

"Shift into Jagd Mode!" Warlord announced.

ArcheGundamon Jagd Mode raised his buster sword and brought it down. However, Gundamon caught the sword with both hands.

"Shift into God Mode!" Max shouted.

The aura around Gundamon flared up, shifting from cyan to a golden veil of light.

"Let my anger course through you, Gundamon! All my pitted fury and frustration for all the years this bastard has put me and my friends through!" Max roared as the blue aura expanded around him. He raised his hand and clenched it tight. The symbols of Courage and Love glowed blue on his hand.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Enormous Ambition**_ **)**

Inside his cockpit, the Warlord growled intensely as he sensed Max's power flare up.

"Two traits I abhor more than anything else! Max Kamiya, if there were no reasons my hate for you is strong!"

"The feeling's mutual!" Max shouted, clenching his glowing fist. Flashes of his entire life starting with the Warlord killing his family, their first battles, their supposed final encounter, their fated reunions, the Across Dimensions crisis, and the current fights up to now. "It all builds up to this!"

Warlord gritted. "My nemesis, I'll send you back to your grave!" His anger peaked as well, feeding ArcheGundamon JM's being.

Gundamon God Mode rocketed forward. ArcheGundamon JM did the same. They raised their weapons to each other. Beam saber and buster sword shattered upon collision. Now disarmed, both rocketed past the clouds and unloaded a flurry of fast punches.

" _ **DIE! DIE! DIE!**_ " Warlord screamed.

" _ **NO! NO! NO!**_ " Max roared back.

ArcheGundamon JM broke through Gundamon GM's guard and grabbed his shoulders. He used his claws to tear through and crush Gundamon GM's armored shoulder guards.

" _ **YOU'RE MINE!**_ " Warlord howled with delight.

"No...!" Max shot back.

Gundamon GM shoved his right hand into ArcheGundamon JM's face. He grabbed and crushed ArcheGundamon JM's metal face, surging high amounts of energy through the enemy. The Warlord gritted as the energies damaged his control panel.

" _ **USELESS!**_ " Warlord snapped, controlling ArcheGundamon JM's movements and grabbed Gundamon GM. " _ **USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!**_ " He bombarded with lightning fast punches on Gundamon GM.

Taking each shot, Max rattled back and forth in his cockpit. He crossed his arms, manipulating Gundamon GM to mimic his move. Gundamon GM covered up protecting himself from ArcheGundamon JM's punches.

Witnessing Gundamon GM on the receiving end of a beatdown, the D3s took out their Digivices.

"Guys, use your Digivices to send power to Gundamon GM!" Keke cried out, holding out her Digivice.

With that, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David whipped out their Digivices. They held their Digivices up, sending beams of light to Gundamon GM.

"C'mon, Max! End the Warlord!" Sam exclaimed, severing his family ties to the villain.

"You can do it, Max!" The kids cried out together.

The D3s' Digimon raised their heads as their bodies glowed with life.

Receiving extra power from his friends, Max sensed the surges of energy renew Gundamon GM. ArcheGundamon JM growled at this.

"Damn, I should've killed them when I had the chance! It's not too late to do so!" As ArcheGundamon JM turned to fire at the D3s, Gundamon GM caught him with a gut punch that stunned him.

"Thanks, guys, but let me repay the favor," Max said.

Gundamon GM lobbed ten energy balls that broke the D3s and their Digimon out.

"Thanks for busting us out, Max!" David called out.

"Ok, guys! Let's give the Warlord quite a shock!" Keke declared, lifting her Digivice up.

"Right!" The other D3s did the same, sending beams of light that enveloped them and their partners.

Upon seeing this, the Warlord blanched in shock. "Them, too?!"

The D3s and their Digimon quickly Biomerged like Max and Gojiramon. Keke and Mosuramon combined to form WingGundamon. Sam and Baranmon merged to become DeathScytheGundamon. Tike and Radonmon merged to become AltronGundamon. Kara and Caesarmon Biomerged to form SandrockGundamon. David and Angirasumon combined to form HeavyArmsGundamon.

Warlord growled intensely as the D3s surrounded him. "Damn you! How short-sighted I've been to not anticipate this!"

"Don't worry we don't even need to lift a finger," Sam nodded, turning to Max. "Our hate and anger are shared with Max now. He'll be what ends you, unc!"

"Nephew, it's too bad you couldn't have joined me, but alas you choose to remain with your friends."

"Warlord, this is it!" Max called out, channeling his Super Ascendant God power through Gundamon GM.

Gundamon GM rocketed into ArcheGundamon JM and shoved him through the sky. They flew past the atmosphere and straight into orbit. Gundamon GM and ArcheGundamon JM zipped around each other again.

"Max Kamiya, it's been fun, but our destined rivalry has met its meaningful conclusion!" The Warlord shouted.

ArcheGundamon JM's hands glowed with dark energy. He then launched straight at Gundamon GM. In response, Gundamon GM rocketed forward as the golden veil covering him turned pale blue.

Max clenched his right hand, forging a Ki sword. "Warlord! For the future, family, and dimension you took from me... the trauma you've brought upon me and my friends... for all the pain and misery you've brought on to other worlds! Take this in the words of Domon Kasshu! _**MY LOVE! MY ANGER! AND ALL OF MY SORROW! WITH THE HELP OF MY FRIENDS, MY MOM, AND DAD!**_ " Feeding off his passion, Max's sword extended.

Gundamon GM's saber grew twice as big as before. He flew right into ArcheGundamon JM and slashed through his defenses. As ArcheGundamon JM tried catching the blade, Gundamon GM shoved his energy sword through his torso. However, that wasn't enough to quell Max's fury, Gundamon GM cupped both hands together and formed the familiar blue ball of energy.

The Warlord blanched at this impending fate. " _ **YOU WILL NEVER FORGET ME!**_ "

"Yes, but today is when you're evil ends! _**TO HELL WITH YOU!**_ " Max roared defiantly.

Gundamon GM unleashed his variation of the _**Tsunami Wave**_ , which blasted and engulfed ArcheGundamon JM. Inside his cockpit, the Warlord's face contorted with disbelief as the beam tore inside and wiped him out. ArcheGundamon JM's body swelled with endless energy and exploded.

 _ **Boom!**_

With head held over high, Gundamon GM turned and flew away, coming away with the final victory over his hated nemesis.

 **(End theme)**

Max sighed with deep relief. "At long last, it's over." He felt like a heavy burden had finally been lifted off his shoulders.

" _The Warlord's gone, but that Burizalor guy is all that's left I think._ "

"There's Cyrus, unless he's been finished."

Suddenly, Burizalor came out of the portal and noticed the D3s' Gundam reconvene.

"What? What's going on? Where's the Warlord?!" Burizalor demanded.

Max glared down the golden tyrant. "Your partner's gone, Burizalor! I made sure of that!"

"It can't be! I'm all that's left?!" Golden Burizalor realized this startling truth. "Well, no matter! I have enough of RedNovaDemon's power to destroy you all!"

"Fat chance of that happening, Burizalor!" Came a familiar voice coming out of the portal behind him.

Recognizing the voice as Omega X's, Golden Burizalor turned around to see Omega X and Metalla X flying down at him. The Super Ascendant God duo punched Golden Burizalor, sending him flying back. Golden Burizalor rebounded and summoned a red aura. Golden Burizalor launched a red sphere toward the Ascendant do. However, Omegamon (tri.) and UlforceVeedramon Future Mode intercepted the tyrant's attack.

" _ **I WON'T BE DEFEATED! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO LIMBO!**_ " Golden Burizalor resisted, using the red energy cloak to repel Omegamon (tri.) and UlforceVeedramon FM.

"Don't give up, Omegamon!" Taichi (tri.) rallied his Digimon.

"Zero! We're not going down without a fight!" Taichi (DVT) shouted.

Golden Burizalor looked up as Beerusmon and Whismon appeared with the others.

"Feh, not even the God of Destruction will do me in! My vengeance is not yet satisfied!" Golden Burizalor boasted despite the gods' presence.

Omega X, Metalla X, Omegamon (tri.), and UlforceVeedramon FM unleashed their attacks simultaneously. As their attacks clashed with Golden Burizalor's red aura, the heroes' powers shattered the villain's defenses and dispelled the demon's cloak. Their attacks caught Golden Burizalor and sent him plunging to the ground. Golden Burizalor once again lost so much power he turned back to normal.

"Damn... it can't end like this!" Burizalor roared, setting his sights on Omega X and Metalla X. He saw them prepping their attacks.

"Burizalor!" Omega X readied his _**Tsunami Wave**_.

Metalla X added. "We seal your fate!"

With the world crashing down on him, Burizalor fell into despair.

" _ **BURIZALOR!**_ "

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Our Hero, Son Goku**_ **)**

Suddenly, Burizalor heard the loud and defiant cry of a woman's voice. He whirled around as Sora and Phoenixmon appear behind him. Bathed in red light, Sora collected flames from Phoenixmon and unleashed a fiery blast toward Burizalor. Omega X and Metalla X launched their attacks as well. As all three attacks converged on him, Burizalor closed his eyes and resigned his fate.

 _ **Boom!**_

The three attacks collided with Burizalor and engulfed him. His face contorted and body quickly dissolved.

" _ **DAMN YOU, ALL!**_ "

When it was all said and done, the last of the Three Fiends was removed. The Fiends' campaign had been thwarted.

 **(End theme)**

Whismon's staff lit up as he collected the last remaining soul. "Well, that's the last of them. Max Kamiya and Other World can send these fiends right back where they belong."

Having achieved their victory, Omega X, Metalla X, and Sora sighed with satisfaction.

"Whew, that did it," Omega X said as Sora sank to her knees. "Sora!"

"Sorry, just feel exhausted..." Sora folded her arms around Omega X. "I've still gotta get used to borrowing energy from y'all."

"I can't believe you've had such a power, Sora," Metalla X said. "You never told us?"

"Well, I didn't know I could until Tai and Max lent me their energies," Sora said, seeing her Love symbol fading on her chest. "I can hardly believe I can take in Ascendant power."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _ **At the Battle's End**_ **)**

The D3s descended and split from their Biomerged states. Max hurried over to check on Omega X and Sora.

"Thank goodness, you're ok!" Max hugged them. "Sora, how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to lie down for a week."

"Don't worry we can help you learn to control this ability," Max said to her.

Taichi (tri.) watched Omega X, Sora, and Max converse. "Wow, the other me actually bags Sora and has a son in some alternate future." He smiled vaguely.

Metalla X mentally conversed with Matt. _Well, there. Are you satisfied? I was still able to kill the bastard but didn't take all the glory._

 _'See? It's not bad to share. And it's not the first you put aside selfish desires.'_

 _Yes, but even better is that I'm back. Though, I'll only surface if you need me._

 _'Thanks, Yamato.'_

Just then, Dramon X confronted Metalla X.

"So, you're back, Yamakins?"

Metalla X got in his face. "And what if I am? Hope that doesn't spoil your fun."

"I've got my eye on you."

"You can calm down. Matt and I have agreed to share this body equally. And as you can see, I helped bring down Burizalor without dicking things up."

Angemon X got in between Metalla X and Dramon X. "C'mon, guys. Not now."

Keke sighed seeing this. "Well, on the bright side, Yamato didn't muck things up in the end. Maybe there is hope."

"Or not?" Tike scoffed.

"Tai!" Celesta X called out as she and WarAngemon dropped in to reconvene with their siblings.

Red, his Pokemon, and Kensuke's Digimon arrived to join in the victory celebration.

Amid the celebration, Whismon and Beerusmon watched them and commented.

"Well, that was something," Beerusmon scratched his head. "Though, I'm not sure I can live this down. You still sure we should restore these worlds using those wish orbs?"

"Yes since Taichi and his friends have already decided," Whismon said. "Besides, it's crucial the prime Taichi's world is restored as soon as possible."

"Doe the fact that Taichi's woman being able to tap into a new ability astounds you, Whismon?"

"Certainly does and the fact she was briefly able to utilize Ascendant God power is nothing to scoff at. Then again, the power of love is a force to be reckoned with. Not even, I, can completely comprehend it."

"Lords Whismon and Beerusmon, we can't thank you enough," Max approached the gods. "For this, we definitely owe you a feast."

"Yes, Miss Mimi certainly owes us that strawberry ice dessert," Beerusmon added.

"And yes that feast is the real reason why I saved you all back there," Whismon chortled in amusement.

"And don't worry, you two," Max addressed Taichi (tri.) and Taichi (DVT). "We'll have your worlds restored."

"How?" Taichi (DVT) inquired.

"I mean, our worlds are beyond repair if you didn't figure that out," Taichi (tri.).

"You let us worry about that," Omega X winked to his counterparts.

Max pointed to Whismon's staff. "About the souls of the villains you've collected."

"Yes, I have them all. Send them to Digital Limbo or however the powers that be wish to do with them," Whismon said.

"Fair enough. Simms and I will handle this," Max replied.

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, guys! Let's gather up the Digicores back home!" Omega X announced as he turned to Red and his Pokemon. "Oh, and let's not forget dropping off a few friends back home."

"I can take care of that," Sedna offered.

"Then, it's settled. Let's get SliferGigaSeadramon to grant our wish!" Omega X said.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: DF-616/4:45 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _ **Bubbles' Dance**_ **)**

Once every group reconvened, the Digicores were gathered to summon SliferGigaSeadramon. Needless to say, Taichi (tri.) & his friends, Taichi (DVT) & Zero, and Red & his Pokemon were flabbergasted that SliferGigaSeadramon was even a thing. Yet, without question, SliferGigaSeadramon granted Tai's wish to restore everything the Fiends destroyed, including the destruction on DF-616's Odaiba, DAT-05's Odaiba and DTV-98's Digital World.

SliferGigaSeadramon grumbled. " _ **Ok, dudes, this totally took a lot out of me. After this, I'm gonna need to catch Zs. Can't you wake me up another five years or somethin'?**_ "

"Sorry, SliferGigaSeadramon, but the bad guys found their own set of Digicores! Be glad they didn't use you to get their wishes!" Tai apologized to the deity.

" _ **Well, ok, dudes. Whatever, I'm gonna sleep now.**_ "

Taichi (tri.) and Taichi (DVT) sweatdropped at SliferGigaSeadramon's lazy behavior.

"Why does he sound like a mix between a surfer and a stoner?" Taichi (tri.) wondered. "Their version of Shenron is weird."

"Beats me. This is not what I expected from a wish-grating god!" Taichi (DVT) remarked.

And with one wish, all the damage the Fiends caused to the worlds was fixed.

However, there remained one issue.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

Lady Cosmos observed all the damage caused by the Fiends being undone. She couldn't be any happier to see the Fiends' campaign fail. With Taichi (DVT) still alive, every world with a Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya and a gogglehead were restored.

Lady Cosmos turned around to see Sailor Pluto and John Smith in her presence. The Nexus goddess genuinely smiled to them, showing them the worlds being repaired.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/YYGDM-01**_

Takato & Guilmon, Takuya, Sailor Moon, Yugi Muto, Yusuke Urameshi, and Brunhilde enjoyed their victory. Takato and Takuya could thank their lucky stars they weren't erased for good.

"We knew you could do it, Tai," Takato murmured, saluting the Ascendant and his friends. "Thanks a lot, buddy for making sure the gogglehead life blood stays intact."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/DAT-05**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. OST –** _ **Butterfly Jazz ver.**_ **)**

Reuniting with their friends, Taichi & Agumon (tri.) and Yamato & Gabumon (tri.) couldn't have been happier to see them and the world restored.

Tai and Taichi (tri.) shook hands, finalizing their bond.

"It was an honor fighting with a Super Saiyan version of me. You take care," Taichi (tri.) smiled to Tai.

"Thanks, it was an honor, too," Tai replied earnestly. "You sure you and your friends are ok with this?"

"Yeah, it's for the best," Yamato (tri.) nodded.

Agumon (tri.) added. "Alphamon insisted we should."

Taichi (tri.) seemed none too pleased. "I don't know why, but then again that invasion apparently was never supposed to happen."

Tai sighed. "So, last chance. You want to do this?"

Taichi (tri.) nodded regrettably. "Yeah."

Matt nodded. "So be it."

With a snap of his fingers, Tai called for Masaru and Team DATS. Team DATS whipped out devices similar to the Neuralyzers from _Men in Black_.

"You, Sora, and Max take care of yourselves," Taichi (tri.) smiled to Tai.

"Thanks, Taichi, that means a lot."

Max nodded to DATS. "Now."

Following a quick flash of light, the Chosen (tri.) were blinded by the flash. The next thing their memories after the Fiends' arrival were erased. As per arranged, they would not remember anything to do with the Fiends and the destruction they caused to their world. Sadly, that meant erasing Taichi and Yamato's (tri.) memories of their team-up with their counterparts.

Shortly after Tai and the others' departures, the Chosen (tri.) were back in the same spot they were when Burizalor invaded their world.

"Taichi, c'mon it's time to get going," Yamato (tri.) said. "Koushiro wants to show us something."

"Oh?" Taichi (tri.) looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Sorry, just reflecting again." However, even with his memories of his last adventure erased, he had a feeling in his heart he and his friends went through an unforgettable experienced. "Hey, guys..."

"What, big brother?" Hikari (tri.) curiously asked him.

Taichi (tri.) chuckled and nodded dismissively. "Oh nothing."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Planet Nazca**_

 **(Cue Dark Music –** _ **Blood Night**_ **by Adrian von Ziegler)**

Having witnessed the demise of the Three Fiends, RedNovaDemon was displeased with the loss of his most promising prospects in several millennia.

" _ **How foolish I was to bestow three mortals, however malevolent, they were with my powers. They squandered all I've given and they don't deliver. And so close...**_ " The Crimson Devil grumbled as he slipped into his pit to rest. " _ **If Beerusmon and his flamboyant attendant hadn't intervened, the outlook would perhaps be much different now. Well, there's no changing the past. One day, Beerusmon and Whismon, your time will come!**_ "

As the Crimson Devil finished his rant, the old man, who had seemingly been killed by Burizalor, watched his 'master' return to his slumber. The elder,s chest wound had all but vanished. With a gleam in his eye, he quickly blurred out and teleported to reaches unknown.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park/6:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. OST –** _ **Happy End**_ **)**

A barbecue party was thrown at the park to celebrate their latest victory. The Digi-Destined, the D3s, and their friends used this as an excuse to eat to their hearts content and socialize.

Jax was seen conversing with Davis, Sonja, and David.

"So, you gonna stick around for long, Jax?" Davis asked him.

"Nah, after this I'm getting back to... um... park ranger duties?"

"Wait, you're a park ranger?!" David was taken aback.

"Wow, so you protect all the wildlife!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Heh, yep and I've been issued my own gun to run off poachers."

Sonja droned. "Gee, that sounds quite exciting, brother."

Jax smiled coolly. "Oh yeah, I'm making a name for myself. Maybe I should let you meet my lady friend..."

Sonja sputtered out. "What?! Lady friend?! You found a woman?!"

"I've got to settle down sometime. Wait 'till I introduce y'all to her."

On another side of the park, Athena & PinkPatamon ate with Meryl and two Salamon.

"Wow, you can combine your two Digimon?! That's so cool!" Athena yelled out excitedly.

Meryl smiled. "Maybe we can show you, Athena?"

"Sure, we'd like that!"

PinkPatamon added. "And maybe I can show you when I evolve?"

Sitting not far from the kids, Dorothy and Avengemon enjoyed the beautiful view of the sun setting down. Dee sat next to them woofing down pork buns.

"That was quite the experience, Dorothy. Did you imagine you'd meet other Tais in the multiverse?" Avengemon asked her.

Dorothy broadened a smile, biting into a pork bun. "No, but it was surreal to meet different versions of him. It's a shame we didn't get a chance to go all out like we wanted in the battle with the fiends."

"There's always next time, Dorothy."

"I suppose so. What matters is we're all here enjoying one another's company."

In another table, Madoka and Homura listened to Shu, Inori, Gai, and Mana's accounts with Tidus' company.

"Wow, that sounds incredible!" Madoka was in awe like a child.

"Can't believe you actually defeated a copy of SIN," Shu was equally shocked by the magical girls' account.

"Hey, look, Homura! Those are the two deities I told you about! They helped us defeat SIN!" Madoka pointed to Beerusmon and Whismon.

Homura eyed the Digital God of Destruction and his attendant. "Yes, how peculiar characters they are."

Elsewhere, Mimi and Palmon watched Beerusmon and Whismon eating scoops of their scrumptious big bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"Enjoying the dessert, boys?" Mimi winked to the deities.

"Oh yes, it's so delicious!" Whismon said, picking off a strawberry off the hill of ice cream.

"Hey!" Beerusmon snapped, waving his spoon to him. "I was eyeing that one first!"

"And yet I didn't hear you claim it. Oh well," Whismon said.

"And that was the fifth strawberry I saw you eat!"

"You're keeping count?"

Beerusmon quickly snatched a strawberry from under his attendant's nose. "Now I claim this one!"

"And that's the seventh strawberry you've eaten, Lord Beerusmon. Now who's being the greedy one?"

"Feh, I'm just glad they stuck it to RedNovaDemon. I bet the Red Devil's whining back in his den," the purple cat remarked. "And I feel even better that darned flaming chicken isn't here to spoil my dessert. Ya hear me, Houou?!"

Mimi and Palmon both giggled among themselves. Just then, Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) approached them.

"Miss Mimi, we'd like to thank you for the hospitality," Jacomon bowed.

"No problem, and thanks for helping us out there with those kung-fu moves you pulled back there!" Mimi flashed a thumbs up to him.

Palmon gleamed. "Yeah, I'm totally dreaming of Decade X now every time you visit, Jacomon!"

Jacomon chuckled modestly. "Well, gee, you're embarrassing me."

Ryo (DF-616) rolled his eyes. "Decade X wouldn't even be possible without me, Jaco ol' pal."

Jacomon lightly elbowed Ryo (DF-616)'s side. "Sssshh! They don't need to know that."

"So, what will you do with Burizalor's ship now that he and his crew are gone?" Mimi asked the galactic officer duo.

"We're commandeering the tyrant's ship and taking it back to the Galactic Council," Jacomon replied. "But, I personally hope I get to keep it!"

" _If_ they let you keep it, Jaco-" Ryo (DF-616) grunted as Jacomon mule kicked him the shin.

Mimi raised a brow. "Oh? Well, c'mon, before you leave, you have to stay for the meal!"

"And that's why we're here!" Jacomon said. "C'mon, partner! Let's dig in!"

Ryo (DF-616) teared up. "I know you love dishing tough love, Jaco, but this is ridiculous!"

Tony Stark and Colonel James Rhodes sat conversing with Izzy, Ken, Yolei, Yamaki, Maki, and Daigo over cyberspace security matters.

Occupying a table, Sheila leaned close to BanchoLeomon and caressed his nuzzle, much to the Bancho king's shocking delight. The other Bantyo gang members conversed with BW, Pikkan, and their girlfriends (Rena and Juri). BW watched Max talking to Tai from the corner of his eye and smiled.

Karin and Dimitri sat together watching Kensuke and Christina converse with Kari.

"So, how is your bro taking my father's other persona resurfacing?"

Karin sighed out of exasperation. "Not taking it well, but as long as Yamato doesn't stir anymore trouble, we might be ok."

"The Yamato persona seems less selfish and self-destructive. So looks like my father's power of friendship helped to mellow him just a bit," Dimitri said, eyeing Matt in a far off distance. "That's mine and sis's hope anyway."

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Vow of 'Z'**_ **(After the Battle))**

On the other side of the park, Tai & Agumon, Max & Gojiramon, and Sora & Biyomon approached Matt & Gabumon.

"Hey, Matt, mind the company?" Tai asked his friendly rival.

"Don't mind me just deep in thoughts," Matt replied.

"Well, I have good news. Burizalor, the Warlord, Cyrus, and their associates have been judged and sent back to Digital Limbo where they belong," Max confirmed.

Matt nodded. "Good, I never want to see those freaks again. Burizalor and Cyrus most especially."

"Yeah, same said for the Warlord," Max concurred with Matt's sentiments.

"By the way, Sora says she's willing to learn to utilize her new power," Tai said.

"Just one step at a time. I'm not asking for intense training," Sora insisted. "Just so I can learn to better absorb other people's energies."

"No worries, I can arrange something for you, Sora," Max replied.

"And I'll be supervising your training!" Tai said. "I mean, Kensuke offered to polish up on my sister's training."

"Thanks, Tai. I do ask to go a little easy until I'm used to it."

"Sure thing, Sora," Tai said as he turned to Matt. "Didn't it feel just good to be teaming up with me and our counterparts? It's a strong reminder that we don't have to fight every battle by ourselves."

"I agree, but Yamato's still getting used to that idea, but I think he's making progress," Matt stated, turning to face the Bearer of Courage.

Yamato scoffed in Matt's thoughts. _'Yeah, yeah, maybe this sharing thing isn't as bad as you bleeding hearts make it out to be.'_ His side remark elicited a teasing snicker from Matt.

"Well, that's good to know," Tai smiled. "It was great to know and team up with other versions of me. It was fun while it lasted." He looked up to the sky. "And I sure as heck wouldn't mind teaming up again. You take care, other mes."

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/DTV-98**_

Taichi Yagami and Zero reunited with their friends. Rei Saiba stood on one side. Rei's brother, Neo, came out of an obscure view.

A big grin adorned Taichi's youthful features. "So, who's up for another adventure?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **The end**_

xxxxx

 _"I encountered you. This world has chosen the reality and the future which shouldn't have been chosen. That's why I am here."_

\- Taichi Yagami, _Digimon Adventure tri._ (2015)

xxxxx

 _ **Credits**_

 _ **(**_ **Cue** _ **Z no Chikai –**_ **Momoiro Clover Z** _ **)**_

 _ **(Cue**_ **Paul Gordon** _ **– Hey Digimon)**_

 _Written by:_

Kanius

 _Contributors:_

Ford1114

Max Acorn

Chaosblazer

And others not mention that review the story.

 _Voice Cast: (In Order)_

Digital Limbo's Angels – Lara Woodhull, Terri Doty, Apphia Yu, Z. Charles Bolton, Phil Parsons, Tyler Walker, Kyle Phillips, Bob West (Purple Tyrannosaur)

Madoka Kaname – Christine Marie Cabanos

Cyrus Fujita – Johnny Yong Bosch

Digital Warlord – Kirby Morrow

Tagomamon – Micah Solusod

Sorbetmon – Jeremy Schwartz

CrimsonStardramon – Chris Sabat

Max Kamiya – Matt Embry

Sam – John Burgmeier

Keke – Parisa Fakhri

Tike – Laura Bailey

Kara – Kara Edwards

David – Kara Edwards

Sheila – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Piximon – Richard Cansino

BanchoLeomon – Chris Sabat

BanchoStingmon – Steve Cannon

BanchoGolemon – Patrick Seitz

BanchoLilimon – Sarah Williams

BanchoMamemon – Grant George

Burizalor – Chris Ayers

Shisamimon – Brad Venable

Tai Kamiya/Omega X – Sean Schemmel

Matt/Yamato Ishida/Metalla X – Richard Ian Cox, Chris Sabat (Metalla X)

Agumon – Tom Fahn, Lex Lang (VictoryGreymon)

Gabumon/ZeedGarurumon – Kirk Thornton

BW – Steven Blum

Shu Ouma – Austin Tindle

Inori Yuzuriha – Alexis Tipton

Homura Akemi – Cristina Vee

Gai Tsutsugami – Micah Solusod

Mana Ouma – Alexis Tipton

Sailor Mars – Cristina Vee

The Houou – Jennifer Hale

Cammy Hino – Stephanie Sheh

Nazca Old Man – Doc Morgan

Takato Matsuda – Brian Beacock

Guilmon – Steven Blum

Sailor Moon – Stephanie Sheh

Kotori/Brunhilde – Erica Mendez

MetalSeadramon – Doug Erholtz

Yugi Muto – Dan Green

Sailor Venus – Cherami Leigh

Sailor Orcus – Luci Christian

Dimitri/Angemon X – Eric Vale

Sailor Sedna – Laura Bailey

Sailor Saturn – Christine Marie Cabanos

Sailor Mercury – Kate Higgins

Tuxedo Kamen – Robbie Daymond

Yusuke Urameshi – Justin Cook

Hiei – Chuck Huber

Takuya Kanbara – Michael Reisz

Rika Nonaka – Melissa Fahn

Renamon – Mari Devon

Himura Tsubasa – Johnny Yong Bosch

Inumon – Travis Willingham

Izumi Orimoto – Michelle Ruff

Pikkan – Kyle Hebert

Jacomon – Todd Haberkorn

Ryo Akiyama (DF-616) – Steve Staley

Imperialdramon FM - ?

Craniummon - ?

SlashAngemon - ?

Izzy Izumi (DF-616) – Kirby Morrow

Yolei Inoue – Tifanie Christun

Mimi Tachikawa (DF-616) – Monica Rial

Palmon (DF-616) – Anna Garduno

Tentomon (DF-616) – Jeff Nimoy

Ken Ichijouji/Zodiark X – Derek Stephen Prince

Wormmon (DF-616) – Paul St. Peter

Hawkmon – Neil Kaplan

Sora Takenouchi (DF-616) – Cynthia Cranz

Davis Motomiya (DF-616) – Brian Donovan

Veemon (DF-616) – Derek Stephen Prince

Sonja – Meredith McCoy

TK Takashi/WarAngemon – Doug Erholtz

Patamon (DF-616) – Laura Summer

Kari Kamiya/Celesta X – Lara Jill Miller

Gatomon (DF-616) – Edie Mirman

Ken Rainer/Dramon X – Brad Swaile

Athena Ishida Osaka/Sailor Arctic Sedna – Carrie Savage

PinkPatamon – Jessie Flower

Andromedamon - Cristina Vee

Gojiramon - ?

Mosuramon - ?

Radonmon - ?

Baranmon - ?

Caesarmon - ?

Angirasumon - ?

Gaiganmon – Gigan's Sound Effects

Taichi Yagami (tri.) – Joshua Seth

Agumon (tri.) – Tom Fahn

Yamato Ishida (tri.) – Vic Mignogna

Gabumon (tri.) – Kirk Thorton

Sora Takenouchi (tri.) – Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Piyomon (tri.) – Cherami Leigh

Mimi Tachikawa (tri.) – Philece Sampler

Palmon (tri.) – Anna Garduno

Koushiro Izumi (tri.) – Mona Marshall

Tentomon (tri.) – Jeff Nimoy

Takeru Takashi (tri.) – Johnny Yong Bosch

Patamon (tri.) – Laura Summer

Hikari Yagami (tri.) – Tara Sands

Tailmon (tri.) – Kate Higgins

Meiko Mochizuki (DAT-05/tri.) – Cristina Vee

Meikuumon – Kate Higgins

Whismon – Ian Sinclair

Beerusmon – Jason Douglas

Red – Bryce Papenbrook

Sayaka Miki – Sarah Williams

Kyoko Sakura – Lauren Landa

Iron Man – Robert Downey Jr.

JARVIS – Paul Bettany

Mitsuo Yamaki – Steven Blum

Daigo Nishijima – Doug Erholtz

Maki Himekawa – Cherami Leigh

Meryl – Christine Marie Cabanos

Meryl's Angewomon – Cherami Leigh

Meryl's LadyDevimon – Kira Buckland

Meiko Mochizuki (DF-616) – Cristina Vee

Tai Kamiya (YYGDM-01) – Joshua Seth

Matt Ishida (YYGDM-01) – Michael Reisz

Omegamon (YYGDM-01) – Lex Lang

Davis Motomiya (YYGDM-01) – Brian Donovan

Ken Ichijouji (YYGDM-01) – Derek Stephen Prince

Imperialdramon (YYGDM-01) – Neil Kaplan

Athenamon – Monica Rial

Seto Kaiba – Eric Stuart

Joey Wheeler – Wayne Grayson

Lyn Stromberg – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Mai Valentine – Megan Hollingshead

Kurama – John Burgmeier

Kazuma Kuwabara – Chris Sabat

Aoshi Inuki – Todd Haberkorn

Sailor Jupiter – Amanda C. Miller

Lance Canebrook – Ben Diskin

Pharaohmon – Patrick Seitz

Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon/Justimon – Steve Staley (Ryo), Lex Lang (Cyberdramon)

Ventimon – Michelle Ruff

Tidus – James Arnold Taylor

Yuna – Hedy Burress

Wakka – John DiMaggio

Lulu – Paula Tiso

Yetimon – Brianne Siddall

Donarmon – Steven Blum

Sailor Ixion – Caitlin Glass

Rikku – Tara Strong

Auron – Matt McKenzie

Paine – Gwendoline Yeo

Phillipe Sagara – Todd Haberkorn

Sasha/Skuld – Karen Strassman

MagnaGarurumon – Steve Staley

Kimhari – John DiMaggio

Sailor Quaoar – Tara Strong

Sailor Eris – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Sailor Varuna – Stephanie Young

Cloud Strife – Steve Burton

Henry Wong – Dave Wittenberg

Terriermon – Mona Marshall

Tifa Lockhart – Rachael Leigh Cook

Kouichi Kimura – Crispin Freeman

Yui Tsubasa – Caitlin Glass

ShadowMetalGarurumon – Dan Green

Barret Wallace – Beau Billingslea

Cid Highwind – Chris Edgerly

Red XIII – Liam O'Brien

Cait Sith – Gregg Ellis

Yuffie Kisaragi – Christy Carlson Romano

Vincent Valentine – Steven Blum

BebiMephistomon – Charlie Adler

War Machine – Don Cheadle

Thor (MCU) – Chris Hemsworth

Chiimon/Chii – Georgette Rose

Chiimon/Freya – Michelle Ruff

Titaniamon – Colleen Clinkenbeard

CyberBeelzemon – ?

Shoutmon/OmegaShoutmon – Ben Diskin

Taichi Yagami (V-Tamers) – Joshua Seth

Veedramon/aka Zero/UlforceVeedramon – Kyle Hebert

? – Jason Liebrecht

? – Caitlin Glass

? – Michael Emerson

? – Charlie Adler

 _Segments Voice Cast: (In Order)_

Burizalor – Chris Ayers

Cyrus Fujita – Johnny Yong Bosch

Digital Warlord – Kirby Morrow

Virus – Dameon Clarke

LadyMyotismon – Laura Bailey

Mutalior – Andrew Chandler

Joker – Mark Hamill

Lex Luthor – Clancy Brown

Gorilla Grodd – Powers Boothe

The Monarch – Christopher McCulloch

Sigma – Gerald Matthews

Turbo/King Candy – Alan Tudyk

Negaduck – Jim Cummings

Juggernaut – Randy Hayes

Lord Shen – Gary Oldman

Pitch – Jude Law

Drago Bludvist – Djimon Hounsou

Katz – Paul Schoeffler

Slade – Ron Perlman

Le Quack – Paul Schoeffler

Yugi Muto – Dan Green/Littlekuriboh

Max Kamiya – Matt Embry

Gojiramon – ?

Po the Panda – Jack Black

Cloud – Steve Burton/Justin Briner

Tifa – Rachael Leigh Cook/Sarah Ann Williams

Barret – Beau Billingslea/Antfish

Joey Wheeler – Wayne Grayson/Littlekuriboh

Seto Kaiba – Eric Stuart/Littlekuriboh

Tea Gardner – Amy Bimbaum/Littlekuriboh

Taichi (tri.) – Joshua Seth

WarGreymon (tri.) – ?

Omega X – Sean Schemmel

Celesta X – Lara Jill Miller

Metalla X – Chris Sabat

Angemon X – Eric Vale

Dramon X – Brad Swaile

Sailor Sedna – Laura Bailey

Hansel – Ashleigh Ball

Gretel – Jocelyne Loewen

Burizalor/LadyMyotismon's son – ?

Deadpool – Ryan Reynolds

Corset – Chris Ayers

Zero – Johnny Yong Bosch

X – Yuri Lowenthal

Robin – Scott Menville

Vanellope – Sarah Silverman

Wreck-it-Ralph – John C. Reilly

Gaiganmon – Gigan's Sound Effects

Monakamon – Masami Kikuchi (JP)

Xander – Clifford Chapin

Furizlor – Greg Ayres

Hitmon – Aaron Roberts

Botamomon – Yasuhiro Takato (JP)

Magettamon – Naoki Tatsuta (JP)

Nyarlathotep – Charlie Adler

Sailor Orcus – Luci Christian

Champamon – Jason Liebrecht

Vadosmon – Caitlin Glass

 _Music:_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _March of the Stuffed Toys_ (Prologue)

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Shenron Comes Out_

-Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F – _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Main Theme_

-Neurotech – _The Tide is Rising_

-The Matrix Reloaded – _Teahouse_ (Juno Reactor  & Gocoo)

-The Legend of Korra – _Firebending Training_

-Maximum the Hormone – _F_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Freeza and His Terrible Power!_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Freeza's Potential_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Dark Days Are Coming!_

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica – _Bad Omen_

-Sailor Moon Crystal – _Anxiety and Impatience_

-God of War 3 – _Depths of Hades_

-Dark Music - _Blood Night_ \- Adrian von Ziegler

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - _Sign_

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - _Black Water_

-Dragon Ball Super - _Freeza is Resurrected!_

-Godzilla Unleashed - _Gigan's Theme (Revised)_

-Dragon Ball Super - _Here's Jaco!_

-Digimon Adventure tri. - _Happy End_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F - _A Mysterious Pair_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F - _Krillin's Theme_

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - _For the Reunion_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F - _Imminent Fear_

-Dragon Ball Kai Insert - _Only a Chilling Elegy -Freeza Theme-_

-The Matrix Reloaded – _Burly Brawl_

-Godzilla Final Wars – _Gigan Awakens_

-Godzilla Final Wars – _The King of the Monsters Returns_

-Dragon Ball Absalon – _Xicor's Theme_ – The Enigma TNG

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Training With Whis_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _The Teachings of Whis_

-Final Fantasy VII Remastered – _Oppressed People_

-Pokemon Origins – _Title Screen_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Freeza's Army Attacks_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Relaxing Beerus_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Impending Fear_

-AC/DC – _Thunderstruck_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Inescapable Fear_

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children – _Those Who Fight_

-Kill la Kill – _Ira Gamagoori Theme_

-Dragon Ball Xenoverse – _City/Town Theme_

-Sailor Moon Crystal – _Omen of Doom_

-Doctor Who Series 4 – _The Dark and Endless Dalek Night_

-Final Fantasy X HD Remaster – _A Contest of Aeons_

-Final Fantasy VII Remastered – _Weapon Raid_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Piccolo Struggles_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Time to Strike Back_

-Dragon Ball Super – _A Tough Battle_

-Dragon Ball Z – _Nemesis_ – The Enigma TNG

-Sailor Moon Crystal – _Beginning of the Grotesque_

-Madoka Magica – _Army of Minions_

-Digimon: X-Evolution – _DORUGAMON no kanashii shinka –DORUGREYMON_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Completely Outnumbered_

-Dragon Ball Kai (Buu) – _Fusion Complete_

-Pokemon Origins – _Battle! Trainer Music_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Freeza's Scheme_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Piccolo Struggles_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Freeza's Horrific Power_

-Final Fantasy VII – _Oppressed People_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Goku's Teleportation_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _The Ruthless Freeza_

-Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged – _Midgard Mix – Fight On!_

-Digimon Adventure – _Tatakai no Toki_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _A Death Match With Golden Freeza_

-Digimon Adventure tri. – _Brave Heart_

-Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie – _Ryu vs Sagat_

-Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn – _SSJ3 Goku vs. Janemba_

-Digimon: X-Evolution – _YGGDRASIL no saigo no sakusen_

-Godzilla vs. Destoroyah – _Godzilla vs. Destoroyah V M42_

-Digimon 02 – _Break Up!_ (TV Size)

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children – _Those Who Fight_ _Further_

-Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla – _SpaceGodzilla, Destruction God's Descent/SpaceGodzilla Theme_

-Digimon Tamers – _One Vision_ (TV Size)

-Final Fantasy X – _Original SIN_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Beerus' Planet_

-Sailor Moon Crystal – _Conflicted Mind_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Golden Freeza Takes the Stage_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Golden Freeza's Theme_

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children – _One-Winged Angel_

-Powerglove – _Birth of a God (2012 version)_

- _Alive_ (Goku vs. Superman) – Brandon Yates

-Maximum the Hormone – _F_ (Instrumental)

-Final Fantasy X HD Remaster – _Pursuit_

-Digimon Savers – _Going! Going! My Soul!_ (TV Size)

-Hunter x Hunter – _Chain Bastard_

-Digimon Tamers Movie 2 – _One Vision_ (TV Size)

-Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged – _Victory Fanfare_

-Final Fantasy X HD Remaster – _Assault_

-Dragon Ball Super – _The Terror of Freeza's Army_

-Digimon Adventure tri – _Alphamon no Theme_

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children – _Battle in the Forgotten City_

-Pokemon Origins – _Mewtwo Battle Theme_

-Pokemon Origins – _Mega Charizard X Theme_

-Gundam 00 – _TRANS-AM RAISER_

-Digimon Xros Wars – _DigiXros!_

-Devil May Cry – _Dante's Office 7 Hell's Battle_

-Godzilla: Final Wars – _Mothra vs. Gigan_

-Evangelion 2.0 – _The Beast II_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Goku's Counterattack_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Goku's Anger_

-Dragon Ball Z – _Golden Freeza Theme –_ The Enigma TNG

-Gackt – _Journey Through the Decade_

-G-Gundam – _Strongest Card ~King of Hearts_

-Neurotech – _Of Adversity_

-Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme – Paul Gordon

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _The Sneaky Freeza_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Freeza's Madness_

 _-_ Megaman X3 (Arranged) _– Doppler Demo_

-Digimon Adventure OST – _Kuroi Kage_

 _-_ My-Hime _– Kagutsuchi Kourin_

 _-_ Dragon Ball Super – _Time to Strike Back_

 _-_ Dragon Ball Z _– Super Saiyan God Vegeta Theme –_ The Enigma TNG

- _Hikari no Willpower – (Fauxchestral Battle Mix) Trunks vs Cell DBZA –_ Cliff 'AniTunez'

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' – _Earth's Last Moments_

 _-_ G-Gundam _– Wave of Evil_

-G-Gundam – _Historic Battle_

-G-Gundam – _Overcoming a Burning Hatred_

-G-Gundam – _A Clear Mind – Burning Palm_

 _-_ Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' – _Our Hero, Son Goku_

-Dragon Ball Kai – _At the Battle's End_

-Dragon Ball Kai – _Bubbles' Dance_

-Digimon Adventure tri. – _Butterfly Jazz ver._

-Digimon Adventure tri. – _Happy End_

 _-_ Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _Vow of 'Z'_ (After the Battle)

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F – _March of the Stuffed Toys_ (Epilogue)

-Dragon Ball Super – _Champa's Theme_

-Official Slenderman Theme (Instrumental)

 _Music: (Episode of Fiends)_

-Dragon Ball Z – _Cha-La-Head-Cha-La_ (Variations)

-The Three Stooges Theme

-Maximum the Hormone – _F_

-Maximum the Hormone – _F_ (Instrumental)

-Deadpool (2016) – _Teamheadkick – Deadpool Rap_

-Official Slenderman Music (Instrumental)

-Neurotech – _Of Adversity_

-Maximum the Hormone – _F_ (Instrumental)

-Dragon Ball Super – _The Fatso Waltz_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Toward Tomorrow_

 _ **(Music ends)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Lowest Reaches of Digital Limbo**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **March of the Stuffed Toys**_ **(Epilogue))**

The familiar sound of beating drums, trumpets playing, and the innocent child-like snickering filled their ears. The villainous trio opened their eyes, witnessing the absolute worst hell they'll experience for eternity.

For one Fiend, he was right back where he was before. For the other two, this was their punishment for conspiring with Burizalor.

Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus hung together encased in cocoons with only their faces exposed. The marching band of the toys, fairy & angel Digimon, cherubs, pixies, and the purple tyrannosaur marched together singing a 'happy song'.

"Where... where are we? What is this place, my liege?!" Cyrus asked. Then, he realized and remembered. "Wait, fairies, cute stuffed animals, and angels singing asinine songs? This couldn't be...!"

Burizalor muttered dreadfully. "Welcome to _Hell_ , boys."

"I...I'd rather be tied to a stone and laboring away for those Daemon bastards!" The Warlord hollered, trying to break loose from the impending horrors to come.

The purple tyrannosaur approached the three Fiends with arms spread. "Hey, you're back and you brought along new friends! Yay! Hey, everyone let's sing them the welcome song!"

The limbo denizens let out annoyingly cutesy cheers in unison. " _ **WELCOME BACK!**_ "

With looks of trepidation, the three Fiends screamed in horror together. " _ **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Somewhere in the Digiverse**_

Two beings teleported above a Jupiter-sized planet. Both set their sights on the gargantuan Digital World.

A feminine voice came from the one on the left. "Lord Champamon, we've arrived."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Champa's Theme**_ **)**

The two figures appeared identical to Beerusmon and Whismon.

The Beerusmon lookalike, Champamon, is a fatter version of the purple cat humanoid. Unlike Beerusmon, Champamon has a short tail. He wore clothing resembling that of an ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerusmon. He wore a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges. He also had on golden bangles. Adorning his arms are golden rings.

The Whismon lookalike appeared female. She is still a humanoid with teal skin and long white hair, which she wore in a high ponytail. She carried with her a long scepter with a gem floating above it. Around her neck is a light blue ring. Her wardrobe consisted of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circular symbol embellishments that Champamon had, and a red sash. Completing her outfit are high-heeled shoes with black soles.

The fat cat meticulously eyed the massive planet. "Oh yes, no doubt about it. It's just as I suspected. Vadosmon, do it."

Vadosmon sighed with a whine in her tone. "What, again? How about you do it every once in a while?"

Champamon snarled in annoyance. "Get on with it!"

With that, Vadosmon slammed her staff.

 _ **Boom!**_

The Jupiter-sized planet exploded in a cosmic flash of light.

Champamon snorted. "Hmm, guess we went off the mark."

"Yes, that wasn't the right one."

"If you knew, you should've said so sooner!"

Vadosmon chortled, giving a playful smirk. "Even if I had, you wouldn't have listened."

"Let's get on to the next Digital World!"

Vadosmon used her staff to teleport them to the nearest Digital World in search for a mysterious cosmic treasure.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

The old Nazca man appeared in a dark space where the only source of light are glowing orbs and the glares of visual screens. He was approached by an anomalous dark figure.

"I take it everything went well?" The dark figure inquired.

"Yes, the Fiends' ambitious campaign failed, but ultimately I was able to assess our enemies. They're strong and as shown access to many dimensions with travelers accompanying them. They've already destroyed most of our agents. However, they won't suspect the next wave of agents our rebellious accomplice has prepared for them."

The ambiguous figure replied with a soft grin. "The rebellious witch is ready. She already has her players ready. Now, Nyarlathotep, what course of action will you take?"

 **(Cue Official Slenderman Theme (Instrumental))**

Chortling devilishly, the old man's body was covered in a green glow. As the old man's human skin peeled off, in his place was an eldritch humanoid with a stature similar to Slenderman. His wardrobe looked like dark Egyptian clothing. He has the traits of Outer Entity Nyarla from the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ card game. He has mouths all over his body and four tentacles on his back. His face only has a mouth and no eyes. His head contained traits of a Pharaoh's headgear.

"Why, I'll be here to watch everything play out. Perhaps I'll have a little fun my way."

"Very well. Yes, let us see where things play out, but I already expect nothing will turn out well for the dimension heroes. Not even the gods will anticipate what I have in store for them," the entity said darkly and vaguely.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Grauman's Egyptian Theatre/Los Angeles, California/Dimension: Character Corner/Real Life: February 2016**_

Saying the villains were disappointed with the outcome was an understatement. A riot broke out that nearly forced the hero guests to retreat.

LadyMyotismon: Well, if that isn't some bull!

Virus: Hah, so you three still beat Taichi and his friends?!

Mutalior: The hell is up with you three? You've let us down!

The Monarch: I want my refund!

Katz: Oh I don't know. I thought it was still entertaining.

Corset: Entertaining yeah, but I wanted to see the good guys get their just desserts!

Hansel (shrugs): Oh who cares? I wasn't going for anyone. Say, you wanna go and make out somewhere, Gretel?

Gretel (takes Hansel's hand): Let us go.

Juggernaut: Man, the Juggernaut about to beat someone's ass for not getting the ending he wants!

Le Quack: Quite curious that Nyarla character showed up in the last post-credit scene.

Warlord: Ok, relax, everyone! So what if we didn't win?

Cyrus: What matters is that we were all here to enjoy a night together.

Burizalor: And even if most of you disagree with our ending, and we wouldn't blame you, but that won't put a damper on the after party!

Warlord: If you'd like to join us, we'll be here partying 'till the wee hours! And if you like villainous improv, you're in for a treat.

Cyrus: So, let the after party begin!

Juggernaut: Now hit my music!

Deadpool: Now, hit mine!

Burizalor: No, hit our theme!

Warlord: Fuck it, pay any tune! I don't care!

 **(Cue AC/DC –** _ **Highway to Hell**_ **)**

Deadpool: Y'all gonna need some chimichangas!

Gorilla Grodd (points to Deadpool): May I help remove this buffoon?

Deadpool: Hey, don't be such a party pooper!

The hero guests are dismayed the villains are throwing an after show party despite the ending.

Cloud: Well, this was unexpected.

Tifa: Yeah, they're not even upset anymore.

X: This isn't entertaining... oh god, is Sigma dancing?!

Zero (cringes): I never thought I'd see that day.

Robin (winces): Worse. Slade's busting moves... and I'm out.

Yugi: I love me some AC/DC but not in the presence of bad guys souring my night.

Kaiba: I'm too rich to even bother. Hell, why did I even bother showing up tonight?

Joey: Eff this. I'm off to bang Mai.

Tea (to Yugi): Yugi, wanna...?

Yugi (raises brows): ... _duel_? Follow me to our motel.

Wreck-it-Ralph: Beats the point seeing them throwing a hissy fit after seeing their hosts lose in their own movie.

Vanellope: Bah, who needs 'em! C'mon y'all, we'll find our own after party! I'll get us a DJ!

Omega X: Well, nothing to see here except seeing bad guys get their jammies on.

Metalla X: Seriously? Get your jammies on? The fuck you thinking, Tai?

Max: Regardless, I don't want to get sick seeing these bad guys party all night.

Angemon X: Ready to go then?

Sailor Sedna: Yep, let's head out.

Taichi (tri.): Yeah! We win! In your face, Burizalor!

The tyrant fires the wall behind Taichi (tri.). Taichi (tri.) yelps and scurries out.

Burizalor: Damn, I wanted to snipe his ass. Oh well, there's always next time.

Warlord: Ok, someone kick Wade out, please?

Gaiganmon screeches and grabs Deadpool. The evil Kaijuu Digimon tosses the Merc with a Mouth out the door.

Deadpool (kicked out): Hey, you'll be hearing from my lawyer Matt Murdock!

Virus watches the three Fiends playing electric guitars on stage. He grumbles over the notion he had once brought terror to the world with his War Games.

Virus: Feh, if Burizalor can afford a comeback, then I should be able to. I'll have to contemplate for the future.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Omega X, Metalla X, Max & Gojiramon, Celesta X, Sailor Sedna, Angemon X, Dramon X, and Sailor Orcus make their leave from the theater. As soon as they step outside, they are stopped by Champamon and Vadosmon.

Gojiramon: Um, hey Max, isn't that Beerusmon and Whismon?

Max: No, this one is fat and the other is a woman.

Orcus: Unless Beerusmon gained a bunch of weight and Whismon had a sex change.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **The Fatso Waltz**_ **)**

Champamon (grunts): Hey, don't compare me to that skinny ass brother of mine!

Max: No, Gojiramon, that's Lords Champamon and Vadosmon.

Omega X: Yeah, and I remember they mentioned the Super Digicores!

Celesta X: Super Digicores?

Sedna: Legend has it, they're the largest Digicores in the known Digiverse. Rumor has it, there's no limit to what wish they can grant.

Metalla X: Yep, another set of McGuffins we can rely on, especially if the shit truly hit the fan on our side.

Vadosmon: Actually we're here to cordially invite you to five of your best to participate in an event against our universe's best.

Champamon (turns and scowls at the five behind him): Ok, ya bums! Introduce yourselves!

Emerging from Champamon and Vadosmon's obscure view, the five-man team present themselves: Botamomon, Xander, Furizlor, Magettamon, and Hit the Hitmon.

Omega X: Oh, you're those Universe 6 counterparts we saw earlier!

Dramon X: Well, aren't these a weird bunch of freaks.

Metalla X (eyes Furizlor): Except one greatly resembles Burizalor.

Angemon X: These are your best fighters?

Vadosmon (curtly smiles): Yes, and they'd like to challenge five of your best.

Champamon: So, what's it gonna be? How about it? We'll be holding a tournament in a spot in the Digiverse yet to be determined, but you'll get news very soon.

Max: Well, guys?

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Toward Tomorrow**_ **)**

Omega X (nods and smiles): We accept.

Celesta X: Hold on! Which of us are going to fight?

Omega X: I'm definitely in.

Metalla X: If you're fighting, Tai, then I will enter as well.

Max: I'll in, too! This should be fun.

Celesta X: Well, I guess I'll fight, too.

Omega X: Are you sure, Kari?

Celesta X: Hey, I might be Gohan's counterpart, but I don't have to exactly be like him!

Orcus: Kari, you're already better than him at this point.

Dramon X: Well, I could join.

Omega X: Or, if you don't, we can ask Lord Beerusmon to find us a fifth person! I'm sure he has someone in mind!

Metalla X (scoffs): You better hope you're right.

Omega X: Lord Champamon, once you name the place and time, we're in.

Champamon (grins fiendishly): Then, it's settled.

And so, the next major event in the Cornerverse has been decided. In a few months from now, a tournament between universes will be decided on a location yet to be determined.

In the mean time, the Ascendants begin their arduous training in preparation for Universe 6's best warriors.

And life goes on in the Cornerverse.

 **(End theme)**

Except...

xxxxx

Nyarla is hanging on a flagpole. The Goodfeather pigeons from _Animaniacs_ land on his head.

Nyarla: Hey, will somebody get me down from here? (waits) Anyone? Hello!

xxxxx

 **A/N** : Whew, and that's all she wrote for this movie fic.

This chapter was the hardest one to write to be honest. And to be fair, the first and last chapters of a story are almost always going to be the most difficult. But, hey at least it's done.

Many eventful things happened. Dimitri unveils his Ascendant level 3 transformation and Sora uncovers a new ability through her Crest. In regards to Ascendant 3 Dimitri, his training with Kensuke will be shown in a forthcoming _Cross Generations_ chapter (titled _Whismon's Training_ ). And quite frankly, Dimitri hasn't had a legit villain kill in a long time.

Sora's new ability allows her to siphon (but with meet conditions) from others to enhance her powers. So with her borrowing from two Super Ascendant Gods, does she theoretically inherit Ascendant power? Perhaps and it would be the case if her Crest absorbed more power from them. I mean, Ken Ichijouji ultimately gained Ascendant power through his link with Davis and the Digimental of Miracles. So, in the near future, Sora becoming some kind of Ascendant is not out of the realm of impossibility.

A full-on Gundam fight to end the feud between Max and the Warlord. Best of all, I went with a _G-Gundam_ -styled fight! Hope you enjoyed that. And if you're reading this maxacorn, hope you enjoyed this and giving the other D3s' Digimon their own Gundam forms.

In the end, it wasn't Omega X that sealed Burizalor's fate. It was him, Metalla X, and Sora ending the tyrant. And consider this sweet revenge for Sora since Burizalor killing her was what triggered the first Ascendant transformation. :P

New training for Kari? Yes, Kensuke will be taking her in to rekindle her powers and elevate them to new peaks. She won't be completely jobbed out like Gohan has.

The post-credit endings: You already know where the Fiends would go. :P

The second post-credit: The debut of Champamon and Vadosmon (formerly LadyWhismon). This sets up the next DFK movie fic that will adapt the Universe 6/Champamon arc from _Super._ Movie title is TBD and will be released sometime in 2017. Chaosblazer will collaborate with me. Don't expect it out until after _Valkyrie Advent_ is nearly done.

(Update 05/26/17: With the release of the Universe 6 adaptation fic, _Battle Supremacy_ , _Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2_ , and _Dragon Ball Super's_ English dub, I thought it was time to update Champamon, Vadosmon, Hitmon, Furizlor, and Xander's VAs to match their Dragon Ball counterparts' English VAs. Moreover, with other female Angels revealed for the Universal Survival arc, calling Vadosmon simply 'LadyWhismon' would've been redundant. So, I opted to change her back to the originally proposed Vadosmon. More updates should come for the credits list just in case for Botamo/Botamomon and Magetta/Magettamon.)

Third post-credit: The set-up for the second cour of _Cross Generations_. The final boss is still at work behind the scenes as a 'rebellious witch' makes her move on his behalf. This arc of CG is being titled _The Lost Rebellion_. Expect it out sometime in 2017 since CG is primed to be running that long and well into 2018.

The Cornerverse segments in this story still falls in line with February 2016. _Valkyrie Homecoming_ (which is now out and posted as a separate story) is set nearly five months later in July 2016. The Universe 6 tournament that was announced takes place in between _Episode of Fiends_ and _Valkyrie Homecoming_. This is just for folks who keep up with the Cornerverse segments.

And could Corner!Virus be alluding to something for the future? Perhaps a revival of a certain game with his buddy Cell? With the Rio Olympics finished and TeamFourStar's #CellGames announcement, who knows? Maybe another Corner mini-event? ;)

And with that, I leave you with another movie fic done. Now I can get on _Valkyrie Advent_ and _Cross Generations_. My fic activity may now lessen as I'm gearing up for part-time teaching work and in process of looking for another job.

Until then, send your reviews and see you on the next DFK adventure!


End file.
